True Love Remains the Same
by theonlythingthatsevermattered
Summary: High school friends Brooke and Nathan meet in different parts of their lives, but never reveal their true feelings for one another. Does a disaster bring them closer or farther apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: So this is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. Brathan is my favorite AU couple, and I really wish they would have been given a chance. Anyways here's some background information.**

**-Brooke and Nathan were close friends in high school, nothing more. The sex tape never happened.**

**-Nathan and Haley were married, but Nathan had it annulled due to Haley leaving with Chris.**

**-Lucas did cheat on Brooke, like in season 3**

**-Brooke helped Nathan heal from his marriage, and Nathan helped her with her broken heart.**

**-Brase did happen, but they broke up before they went to college**

**-Nathan went to Duke on a basketball scholarship, the point shaving never happened.**

**-Brooke also went to Duke for fashion and got a scholarship due to COB**

**-Brathan remained close friends during college, since they were the only Tree Hill alums attending**

**-Brooke and Nathan both had feelings for each back in high school, but neither took it any further**

**Sorry for all the background info, I had to shape the story differently. Anyways here it is, it might be a slow start, but it's worth it. Please review, good and bad. I'll take any input and try to fit it into this story. Sorry for Naley and Brucas fans, this is all Brathan and Leyton.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just this specific storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same." _

_This epic love story takes place during Brooke and Nathan's sophomore years of college. They became distant in college, having their own circle of friends, until they wound up in the same English 102 class._

Brooke walked in English 102 feeling majorly tired. It was Monday and she hadn't had her coffee yet. She regretted trying to make it to class on time and sacrificing her coffee. She sat down in an empty seat near the door, and tried to stay awake as her professor started his lecture. Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened, and a boy sat down next to her. His hood was up, so Brooke had no idea who it was.

"Excuse me, young man? Please pull your hood down."

The boy obliged, knowing he was late and didn't want to get into any more trouble. Brooke looked over at him, noticing he had a Duke basketball blue hoodie on and black Nike shorts. She could tell by the muscles in his legs that he was an athlete. She followed his body all the way up to his face. She gasped in surprise.

There sitting in next to her, her old crush from high school, Nathan Scott.

"Nate?" Brooke whispered over to him.

"Brooke?"

He turned his head towards her, and she recognized his ocean blue eyes and dark mess of hair. The memories came rushing back to her. The long nights at his apartment, where they both comforted each other, the parties they attended together (just as friends) and prom, where they went as each other's dates just so Brooke wouldn't have to go alone and face Lucas.

"Natey, it's really you!"

She quickly leaned over and hugged him. The hug probably last a moment too long because the professor cleared his throat.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get back to my lecture."

Brooke and Nathan laughed quietly together and turned their attention back to their professor.

_God, she's still breathtakingly beautiful_.

Nathan kept stealing peeks of her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair looked the same from high school, long and dark auburn. She had a more mature look to her face, and her body had changed slightly. Her green eyes still had that electric spark to them.

_God, he's still gorgeous as ever_.

Brooke could tell he was looking at her. His hair was a little longer than it was in high school, and it made him look sexy. His eyes were still that deep blue Brooke would always find herself losing them in. He seemed more muscular than before, and looked better than ever.

_Is he checking me out?_

_Why would he be checking me out? We're just friends._

_I shouldn't be nervous around a boy._

_This boy was special though._

Brooke remembered how Nathan had comforted her after Lucas had cheated on her. She also helped him through his pain with his annulment with Haley. They were friends at the time; they didn't want to ruin their friendship by hooking up with each other to feel better. Then Brooke met Chase, and he was there for her during her pain. But she could never forget the feelings she had for Nathan, which she buried deep inside her. Except now, those feelings were coming back and boy, were they strong.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I'm still getting the hang of things. Please review because I want to know what you think, and give me any ideas of what you want in the story. I'll see if I can put it in, and I'll give you credit in the author's note. Not sure yet if I'll update more than once a day, but I'm going to try and update daily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to post the next chapter early because I'm really into this story. Some parts of this chapter is told in flashbacks. Here it is, and I think I'm starting to get the hang of how to upload. Thank you Isabel camilla Scott and SammWamm for my first reviews ever. The reviewers are my motivation. Anyways, here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline and the name Nacho Hippo ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"So, do you wanna meet up after class?"

Brooke turned her attention away from the lecture.

"As a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes and saw a sparkle.

"Sure. I'll just drop my things off at my dorm."

"Okay, meet you at the Westinghouse food hall?"

"Okay."

The professor dismissed them from class, and Brooke rather rushed out. She didn't want Nathan to see her eager face. Plus she had to change.

_I can't wear a t-shirt and jeans to go see Nathan._

She rushed back to her dorm, and found her roommate Kelly sitting there.

"Hey, B. What's up?"

Brooke ignored her while she flung things out of her closet.

"Earth to Brooke. Brooke!"

"What?"

Brooke turned around to see Kelly laughing at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Some boy's got you knotted up."

"No, he doesn't."

"Who is it?"

Brooke ignored her yet again. She went through her tops, and finally found a nice navy blue blouse, that showed off just the right amount of cleavage without looking slutty.

"Brooke, who is he?"

"It's Nathan Scott."

"Oh, the hot basketball star."

Brooke gave her a look and finally found a nice black skirt that hugged her in all the right places. She quickly got dressed, and checked her hair and make up in the mirror.

"Going on a date with Nathan?"

"It's not a date, we're just catching up."

"If it's not a date, why are you dressing up?"

"Because I like to dress nice. Where's my lipstick?"

Brooke frantically looked around for the small gold tube.

"Brooke? It's in your hand."

Brooke looked down and realized Kelly was right.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Kelly. I haven't seen him in ages, I mean we were best friends in high school, but then we drifted apart. I just don't want to screw this up."

"If you're just friends, then why would you screw it up?"

"Because, I've had feelings for Nathan since high school. I told myself I would bury them, because his friendship was more important to me. I don't know if he feels the same, and I don't want it to be awkward."

"Well, Brooke, if you just tell him how you feel, I'm sure he'll be honest with you."

"I don't know Kel, I haven't seen him in two years. I don't even know if he has a girlfriend."

"There's only one way to find out. Just ask him B. you aren't the type to get nervous."

"I know, that's why I'm worried."

Nathan did make her nervous. Back in high school, her eyes would light up every time she saw him. He made her heart ache. Every hug, she would breathe in deeply, trying to memorize his scent forever.

"I'll see you later."

"Tell me how it goes."

Brooke flung on a pair of black heels and made her way quickly across campus to Westinghouse. She opened the door for the food court, and looked around. Nathan was nowhere to be found.

_Please, God, don't let him forget_.

Nathan was known for his forgetfulness.

"Davis, over here!"

She finally spotted him against the wall near a table. He hadn't changed his clothes, but boy did those shorts hug him in all the right ways.

_Easy, girl._

Nathan motioned for Brooke to sit down at the table next to where he was standing. On the table was a hot plate of nachos.

"Nate, you remembered I liked nachos?"

"Of course, Brooke. Every time we went to Nacho Hippo, that's all you would order."

Brooke nodded and sat down. She was happy that he remembered all their good times at Nacho Hippo.

Nathan sat down across from her, and watched while she ate the nachos.

"Aren't you going to eat some?"

"No, I don't like nachos, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Brooke felt embarrassed for not remembering, but the way Nathan looked at her, she didn't care.

"Do you remember Karaoke Night?"

Brooke almost choked on her nachos, trying not to laugh.

"How could I forget?"

"I never forgave you for signing me up."

"C'mon, you knew you liked it."

"I don't know if I liked it, but it was a helpful distraction."

Brooke could remember that fateful Friday night. It had been a week after Haley had sent back the annulment papers signed, and Nathan had been moping around his apartment. Finally, Brooke was able to drag him out and brought him to Nacho Hippo, a small restaurant that just opened. It became their weekly ritual, and she signed him up for karaoke.

"_Alright ladies and gentleman, tonight is Karaoke Night in honor of our grand opening! So, put your hands together for our very first singer…" The announcer looked down at his clipboard. "Nathan Scott."_

_Everyone applauded, and Nathan sat there shocked. He glared over at Brooke, who couldn't help herself from smiling._

"_Brooke," he groaned._

"_Oh, come on Nate, it'll be fun. Do you even remember the word fun?"_

Nathan smiled at the memory. Brooke was right. He hadn't remembered what fun was. Brooke had brought it back into his life, and he would be forever grateful.

"What was the song you sang?"

"_I'm Too Sexy._"

Brooke looked at Nathan, and they both burst out laughing. She couldn't remember when she had laughed this hard.

"_Nathan, please go up there."_

"_No, Brooke."_

_Brooke gave him her pout and she knew he couldn't resist._

"_Fine." _

_Brooke clapped her hands along with the rest of the audience._

"_Alright, Nathan, here's your song."_

I'm Too Sexy_ started and Brooke almost fell out of her chair from laughing. Nathan looked surprised, but then thought Fuck it, I'm here to have fun._

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

_At that moment, Nathan pulled off his shirt and threw it into the crowd. It had, whether due to fate or not, landed in Brooke's hands. She waved it around for the crowd to see, and Nathan continued singing._

"_Thank you Nathan, for that wonderful performance."_

_All the women catcalled as Nathan walked off the stage and back to his seat with Brooke._

_Brooke went to open her mouth, but Nathan glared at her._

"_Don't even say it, just give me my shirt."_

_He looked at Brooke, who was trying so hard to contain her laugh. She handed him his shirt. He finally gave in and they both laughed. _

"That was one of the best nights of my life."

Brooke looked up at Nathan in shock. He smiled and she smiled back.

"You saved me Brooke Davis."

Brooke couldn't help herself; she stared into his blue eyes.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Nathan looked away first, and there was an awkward moment.

_Why did I say that? We're just friends, right? She doesn't want anything more. I'm her best friend's ex-husband for Christ's sake._

_Why did he say that? He's making this harder than I wanted it to be. We can't do this._

"So, how's basketball?"

Nathan pulled out of his reverie of distant memories from the Nacho Hippo.

"Oh, it's great."

"You don't sound enthusiastic."

"Do I?"

Brooke rose her eyebrows up at him. It was so easy for her to read him.

"It's just that as a sophomore, the team doesn't think I can handle starting."

"Did you talk to the coach?"

"Yeah, Coach K said that if I prove myself in practice, he'll let me start. I don't know why he doesn't trust me. I won a goddamn state championship before."

"That was high school."

"Still, I understand the pressure."

"Maybe he just wants you to adjust first."

"I guess."

By this time, Brooke had finished her nachos.

"Did you want more?"

"No, I'm fine."

"C'mon, the Brooke Davis I know doesn't have one helping of nachos."

Nathan was right. Brooke always got at least two plates of nachos at Nacho Hippo.

"I already ate."

Nathan looked disappointed and they both stopped talking.

"Have you been seeing anyone?"

_That came out of the blue._

Brooke knew this question was coming. She didn't want to answer.

Nathan intently looked at Brooke's face, searching for an answer.

"No one serious, you?"

"I actually have a girlfriend right now."

Brooke nodded her head, and tried to look away.

Nathan could tell she looked dissappointed. He hated seeing Brooke hurt. It brought back memories of holding her crying. There was a dinsct one in his mind.

_Nathan opened the door to his apartment, pissed because it was 3am and he had a big game the next day. Brooke Davis was standing there, her makeup smeared from crying and she was trembling._

_"Brooke?"_

_She didn't answer, she looked distant and lost, and most definitely not herself._

_"Brooke, what's wrong?" _

_He touched her shoulder, but she flinched away._

_"He was kissing her."_

_Nathan didn't understand. Suddenly she collapsed in his arms. He held her there, stroking her hair and muttering it's okay about a million times. he didn't know why she was crying, he didn't understand what she just said. He missed holding someone in his arms. It oddly felt good to hold Brooke. He led her over to the couch and sat her down. _

_"He was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. I saw them."_

_Nathan finally realized what she was saying. He suddenly felt this rage towards Lucas and Peyton. He knew this was going to happen. He knew Lucas was never sure who he loved. Nathan wiped a tear away from her face._

_"Tell me what happened Brooke."_

_She gathered herself and brought her knees up to herself. _

_"I walked into his bedroom, and he was lying on top of her."_

_Nathan didn't need to know who._

_"Are you sure?"_

_Brooke stared at him, and he felt so bad. There was no spark in her eyes, they were cold._

_"Here, let me get you something to drink."_

_He made some hot chocolate and handed it to her. She was rocking herself back and forth. He had never seen anyone so vulnerable and broken. Scratch that, he had. He had been in the same position as Brooke a mere two days ago._

_"Brooke, I understand what you're feeling, but-"_

_"No you don't Nathan! You can't understand what I'm feeling."_

_Nathan flinched at her sudden outburst. She then remembered Haley had left him a few days ago. It was quiet, and Brooke just sipped her hot chocolate. _

_"Nate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."_

_He nodded, and took her hand._

_"You can stay here if you want."_

_She squeezed his hand, and he put his arm around her. She fell asleep in his arms. Nathan turned on the TV and watched an old Duke basketball game. Brooke soon fell asleep. He took the hot chocolate out of her hands and slowly got up. He placed a blanket around her, and pulled a stray hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping. She didn't look anything like the girl who had just walked in. He kissed her on the forehead and went to sleep in his own bed._

_Brooke woke up the next morning in pain. She remembered the past day's event and started to cry again. She grabbed a note off the table_

_Brooke, sorry I couldn't stay with you today, but I have a big basketball game tonight and can't miss school. I'll catch you at home, and we can do something special afterwards._

_Love _

_Nathan_

_She smiled at his note, and put it back on the table. She wasn't hurt that he left, she didn't want to burden him with her sorrows. She took a shower and put on a pair of Nathan's old sweatpants and a oversized t-shirt. She went back to the couch and turned the TV on. She fell asleep to a Law and Order marathon. _

"What's her name?"

Nathan looked up at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend?"

Nathan had completely lost himself in the past.

"Kylie. She's a senior here."

"Going for the older women?"

Brooke winked at Nathan, and he smiled. He knew she was good at hiding her emotions.

_God, that smile. I never realized how much I missed it._

"Well, I have to go get some of my homework done."

"Right, our English professor gave us an essay right?"

Brooke nodded her head, and threw away the remains of her nachos. They walked out of the food court together. Brooke turned around to face Nathan.

"So, I guess I'll see you in English."

Brooke smiled, and walked away.

"Hey, Brooke!"

She turned around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to one of my games."

Brooke pretended to think about it.

"C'mon, Davis."

"Fine, Scott, but you promise me you'll start."

"Promise."

Brooke gave him a hug and smiled.

"I'll have to check my schedule; I'm a very busy girl."

_Those dimples, I never realized how much I loved them._

With that, Brooke skipped away, leaving Nathan standing there, feeling good for the first time in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not posting earlier today but I had soccer tryouts and they're 8am-2pm, so I usually crash when I get home. I know there's a lot of flashbacks, but I'm trying to show the lost connection Brooke and Nathan had back in high school. I know I mentioned there would be a disaster, but it won't be for a couple chapters, besides I haven't decided on how I'm going to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Kylie, Ryan and the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Brooke walked back to her dorm, feeling better after talking with Nathan. She missed hanging out with her best friend, and thinking of Nathan reminded her of her friends back in Tree Hill. Peyton and Lucas stayed to raise their daughter, Sawyer. Brooke could still remember the day Peyton told her she was pregnant.

"_Hey, B. Davis, I need help with my hair."_

"_C'mon, Peyton, we need to go. I don't want Nathan getting an attitude because we're late for prom."_

"_Brooke!"_

_Brooke walked into the bathroom and saw Peyton in her prom dress, crying her eyes out on the toilet._

"_Peyton, what's wrong?"_

"_Brooke… I'm pregnant."_

_Brooke didn't know what to say. At first she was shocked; she thought Peyton was smarter than that. Then she was angry. This was her best friend, who Lucas cheated with while he was dating Brooke. She had a feeling of jealousy because she remembered when she thought she was pregnant with Lucas' child. Finally, she felt sympathetic. There was no one there for her when she thought she was pregnant. Peyton was her best friend, nothing was going to change that._

_She grabbed Peyton in her arms and held her until she stopped crying. Nathan slammed his fist on the door for what seemed like forever, but Brooke couldn't leave her best friend. Nathan walked into the bathroom tired of waiting for the girls. He then put two and two together when he saw the pregnancy test in the sink and Brooke holding Peyton. He went to say something, but Brooke shook her head. She mouthed later and he walked away._

"_Brooke, you should go have fun with Nathan. It's Senior Prom." _

_Brooke pulled her head away to look Peyton in the eye. _

"_P. Sawyer, I'm not leaving you."_

"_Brooke, I really don't feel like going."_

"_That's fine, we can stay."_

"_No, I don't want you to miss out. You're supposed to be Prom Queen."_

"_So what, you're my best friend. You were always there for me, now it's my turn."_

"_How am I going to tell Lucas? Do you think he'll still love me?"_

"_P. Sawyer, that boy loves you."_

_Brooke hugged her one last time and helped her up._

"_This is Senior Prom. We are going to go out and have fun. Tomorrow we can deal with the problems."_

_Peyton nodded and Brooke led her out of the bathroom._

"_Brooke, I'm glad we're friends again."_

"_Me too."_

Brooke missed Peyton so much, and little Sawyer. She was born at the end of senior year, and Brooke fell in love with her. She remembered walking into the hospital room with Nathan and holding Sawyer for the first time. She was so little and delicate, Brooke was afraid she was going to drop her. She decided to go to Duke to stay close to Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer. She hadn't visited them since the summer before sophomore year, but Peyton always emailed her pictures. Brooke was jealous of them. They had their own family, and they were happy. Brooke felt guilty for thinking this when she was around them, but she couldn't help it. She always wanted a family.

"Why can't I have one?"

"One what?"

Brooke looked up to see a boy standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

"You said, 'Why can't I have one?' "

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't talking to you."

The boy nodded and Brooke started to walk away.

"You're Brooke Davis, right?"

Brooke turned around, a little suspicious.

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, I just recognized you from one of my classes. Ryan Toliver."

He offered his hand, and Brooke shook it hesitantly.

_He's cute._

Ryan had sandy brown hair, long and 'surfer' like. His skin was tan from the sun, and had brown eyes. He was tall and skinny.

"Wait, _the_ Ryan Toliver?"

"The one and only."

Brooke thought she recognized him. He was a pro surfer on the Hurley Team. She had always dreamed of meeting him since they went to the same college.

"Which class do I have with you?"

"I think its English 102."

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll see you in there."

"If you're not getting yelled at by the professor."

He smirked at her, and she just shook her head.

"I was wandering if you wanted to catch a movie sometime."

_Ryan Toliver is asking me out?_

"You don't even know me."

"I'd like to try."

She nodded her head. She _definitely_ wanted to get to know Ryan.

"Alright, how about tomorrow at 7?"

"Okay, I'll meet you by the movie theater."

He nodded and walked away.

Brooke squealed in excitement, and then turned around to see him still standing there. She felt completely embarrassed, but he just smirked and walked away.

_You're such an idiot Brooke Davis._

She half ran, half walked back to her dorm. She was excited to tell Kelly about Ryan. She opened the door to her room to see that Kelly hadn't moved since she left.

"Guess what?"

Kelly faked her enthusiasm.

"What?"

"I just got asked out on a date with Ryan Toliver?"

"Wait, I thought you were just on a date with Nathan."

Brooke waved her hand away at the thought of going on a date with Nathan.

"No, it was just having nachos with an old friend."

"Well, I thought you were all excited about that?"

"That's beside the point. Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, Ryan Toliver asked you out on a date."

Brooke sat down on her bed and took off her heels. Kelly finally realized the importance of the statement.

"Wait, _the_ Ryan Toliver?"

Brooke nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was walking back from meeting with Nathan and I accidentally ran into him. He recognized me from one of his classes. At first I thought he was a creep, but then I recognized him from a magazine."

"Brooke, that's awesome. You're going on a date with Ryan Toliver."

Brooke had been dreaming about this since freshman year. Kelly and Brooke had been making up schemes to get him to notice Brooke. They gave up after he hooked up with a supermodel.

Brooke and Kelly started planning Brooke's outfit for the next night, but Brooke kept going back to her 'date' with Nathan.

_Was it a date?_

Brooke had dreamed of going on a date with Nathan back in high school. She crushed on him hard, but after Haley left him, he was broken. She was satisfied with being his best friend. She remembered when he had helped her.

_She woke up to a door slam. She looked over the couch to see Nathan in the doorway, putting his duffle bag down. _

"_Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."_

"_It's okay, I had slept enough anyways. What time is it?"_

_Nathan sat down next to her, trying to be gentle and not move her._

"_It's 4 in the afternoon."_

"_Nathan, what about your game?"_

"_It's three hours away."_

_He smirked at her, and she realized her stupidity. Nathan didn't know how to start this conversation. He didn't want to ask her how she was feeling; he knew she would say fine and not mean it. He knew because he had said the same thing. _

"_So, I got a D on my math test today."_

_Nathan grinned at her, and she just started laughing._

"_That was random."_

_He loved seeing her smile, especially after this morning._

"_Yeah, well, if I don't pass math, then I won't be a senior next year."_

"_I know the feeling."_

_He took her legs and put them in his lap._

"_Brooke, I'm sorry-"_

"_Please, don't say it."_

"_But I mean it."_

"_I know you do, but I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."_

_He nodded and started to slowly rub her leg. It felt good, and she put her head back on her pillow. _

"_So did you fail any other tests?"_

"_No, but there was a food fight today at lunch."_

_She lifted her head up in surprise and pulled her legs away from him. She sat closer to him._

"_A food fight? Seriously?"_

"_Seriously, it was awesome. I forget who started it, I think one of the football players, but _everyone_ got into it, even the freshmen."_

"_I wish I would have been there."_

"_No you don't, it was a huge mess to clean up. All the sports teams had to clean up, and I had to take a shower in the locker room to get spaghetti out of my hair."_

_She smiled, noticing that he was distracting her._

"_So, you have a big game tonight?"_

"_Yup, the first playoff game."_

"_I'm sad I'm going to miss it."_

"_But you're the head cheerleader."_

"_Yeah, but I can't participate in extracurricular stuff if I miss school. I really wish I could be there."_

"_Me too."_

_Nathan had a twinkle in his eye, as if the words had a double meaning._

"_Promise you'll play your best game ever."_

"_For you, I will."_

"_So what was that about doing something special afterwards?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get ice cream or something."_

"_Nathan, it's the middle of December."_

"_So, it's ice cream."_

_Brooke had to agree, ice cream was her favorite food._

"_Fine."_

"_Okay, I'll pick you up after the game."_

_Nathan got up to go. _

"_See ya later Davis."_

"_Good luck Scott, as if you need it."_

"_Yeah, I don't need luck, I'm all skill."_

_Nathan smirked and closed the door behind him. Brooke felt the loneliness creep back to her. Being with Nathan made her forget everything. She got up and made a late lunch. She couldn't change her clothes; they were at the bitch's house. She went outside for some fresh air after her lunch. It was a chilly December afternoon, but the wind felt good on her face. She went to her car and drove over to Peyton's house. She really hoped she wasn't home because she really needed fresh clothes. Brooke pulled the key from under the flower pot and crept into the house. Peyton's car wasn't in the drive way, so Brooke ran up the stairs and into her old room with Peyton. It brought back too many painful memories, so she quickly shoved her clothes into a Ravens Cheerleader duffel bag. She ran back down the stairs and out the house. Peyton's car pulled into the driveway and Peyton got out surprised. _

"_Brooke?"_

_Brooke forced herself past Peyton, trying to not to show her emotions, but Peyton grabbed her shoulder. _

"_Brooke!"_

_Brooke turned around to face Peyton. She pulled her fist back and punched Peyton square in the face. Peyton was surprised, and Brooke walked away slightly satisfied._

"_You know what you did."_

_She always imagined punching someone, just never her former best friend. In the movies it seemed so easy, but Brooke realized that it really hurt. She quickly drove back to Nathan's apartment. She tried to carry her duffel bag up the stairs without hurting her hand. She placed a bag of peas on her hand. Once it stopped hurting, she changed her clothes and sat back down on the couch._

Brooke pulled herself back into the present, and started to drown herself in her clothes, trying to forget about Nathan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier today, so I'm uploading two chapters. I think this is the last chapter with flashbacks in it not sure if I will add anymore. Please review and tell me if you like the flashbacks or not. Also, write what you would like to happen in the story, and I'll try to include it in the story if I can. I pretty much have the whole story mapped out. And of course I would credit you in the author's note. Without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Kylie, Ryan and the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Nathan walked back to his dorm, trying to forget about Brooke, but he couldn't. He hadn't realized how much he missed her. Her energy and attitude hadn't changed. She could always make him laugh, which he desperately needed after Haley left.

"Natey!"

He turned around and groaned inwardly.

A tall blond bounced over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Natey I missed you so much!"

Kylie was clingy, and Nathan had regretted ever asking her out. At first she seemed cool, and she was definitely hot. Now, after being with her for two months, she was a crazy stalker, and wanted to know everything about him. He had only stayed with her because it was great sex, and he hated being alone. After Haley left, he couldn't stand the loneliness. Brooke had helped at first, but she was his best friend. He couldn't sacrifice that to have sex with her.

"Hey Kylie."

She jumped in his arms, and he tried to shrug her off.

"Who were you just with?"

Nathan sighed. _Here we go._

"An old friend."

"Since when are you friends with girls?"

Kylie was right. Nathan didn't have any friends that were girls, but Brooke was special. She had seen him vulnerable and broken, and vice versa.

Nathan walked away, not wanting to deal with Kylie. His day had started out great, but Kylie almost always ruined it.

"Natey, where are you going?"

He also couldn't stand her calling him 'Natey'. There was only one girl that was allowed to call him that, and Kylie was definitely not _her_.

"Kylie, I have to go do homework."

"Fine."

She huffed off in anger, and Nathan didn't really care. He actually did go back to his dorm and started to work on his English essay. He got a writer's block, and decided to head over to the courts. Basketball always helped him clear his head. He walked out of his dorm to see a girl throwing a French fry at her friend. It reminded him of the food fight he had in high school.

"_Brooke?"_

_Nathan hesitantly walked into his apartment. He had hoped that she hadn't left. He appreciated the company, despite the circumstances. He dropped a bag of groceries and his duffel bag near the door. Brooke looked up from the couch._

"_Hey, how was the game?"_

_Nathan sat down next to her on the couch, and propped his legs up on the table._

"_Good, I scored 30 points."_

_He waited for Brooke's reply, but she didn't respond. She looked puzzled._

"_You're supposed to say that's really great Nathan. I'm proud of you."_

"_Oh, sorry. That's really great Nathan. I'm proud of you."_

_She gave him a genuine smile._

"_So are you ready to go?"_

"_Yeah, let me get changed really fast."_

_She skipped over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Nathan quickly got up and went over to the groceries. He started to unpack them quickly, wanting to surprise her. He picked up a sack of flour and got ready. He was going to regret this later, but he didn't care._

_Brooke came out of the bathroom in jeans and a nice shirt to get flour thrown at her._

"_Nathan, what the fuck?"_

_She screamed at him and he was laughing._

"_Food fight!"_

_He threw more flour at her and it hit her in the face. _

"_Oh, it's so on!" She went over to the counter and grabbed some eggs. Nathan ran behind the couch to take cover. He looked up and an egg hit him in the stomach. She started pelting him with eggs, so he ran at her and poured the rest of the flour all over her. He grabbed some tomatoes and started to squeeze them over her head. She squealed and ran away. He chased her all over the kitchen, until she slipped, and Nathan caught her._

"_Easy there."_

_They were close, too close. Brooke had flour all over her eyes, so Nathan kept his one arm around her and leaned over to get a wet paper towel. He gently dabbed at her eyes. Brooke stopped breathing, she couldn't focus anywhere else except for Nathan's ocean blue eyes. They stared at her intensely and she didn't want to move. He had egg all over his face, and she wiped it away from under his eyes. He had never really noticed how beautiful she was and how right it felt holding her in his arms. He was slowly moving his face towards hers, but pulled back. He kicked himself mentally. She had just been cheated on and his marriage had just ended. Neither of them were ready for the emotional consequences a kiss or more would bring. She had realized this at the same time, and Nathan's arms dropped._

"_Nathan."_

_She could tell he was disappointed. _

"_Brooke, both of us aren't ready for this."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Me too. I shouldn't have done this."_

"_No, it was really thoughtful. I'm going to go take a shower."_

_Nathan nodded and sat down on the couch. Brooke walked into the bathroom._

_What was I thinking? I'm not ready for this, I'm not even sure if I have feelings for Brooke._

_Brooke walked back out of the bathroom in only a towel and her hair up in a bun. Nathan stood up and went to take a shower, the egg was really starting to smell._

_He walked back out with his towel covering his lower half. He looked in the living room to see Brooke changed and sitting on the couch watching TV. She raised her eyebrows at his naked chest._

"_Is Brooke Davis being turned on?"_

"_In your dreams."_

_He turned around and smirked walking back into his bedroom, knowing that Brooke was checking him out behind his back. He took her out for ice cream, even though it was the middle of December. They walked down to the beach, and sat down in the sand. _

_They watched the waves roll and crash into the beach. Nathan was warm with his brown leather jacket on, but he could tell Brooke was starting to shiver in her jacket and jeans. He wanted to get this awkward conversation over with before she froze to death._

"_Brooke, I don't know what that was back there in the kitchen. I know that we both aren't ready for anything; I just got caught up in the moment. I'm glad you can rely on me, and I'm also glad that I can rely on you. Right now, I don't want to ruin that."_

_Brooke looked over at him in surprise._

"_Who knew Nathan Scott had a soft side?"_

_He smirked and she gave him a wink._

"_Can we go now? I'm freezing my ass off."_

_He nodded, and from there, they had started a beautiful friendship. Brooke continued to live with Nathan until she got a job to get her own apartment. They had never tried to kiss or anything like that. They just appreciated each other's company, and were glad they were best friends. Brooke eventually forgave Peyton and Lucas. She couldn't forget her best friend, she had missed her. At the beginning of senior year, they were all best friends again. Peyton had Sawyer, and Brooke knew she would never hurt Peyton again, and likewise. Brooke met Chase and fell in love. She was nervous at first, but after Chase promised her he wouldn't hurt her, she gave her heart to him. They broke up after graduation because he was moving to Europe to become a pilot. _

Nathan finally made it to the court, realizing that he didn't want to shoot hoops; he wanted to talk to Brooke. He couldn't remember what dorm she was in, and by that time it was too late. He had to get some sleep before his big game.

_Why do I feel like this? _

Nathan lay in his bed for hours, not being able to sleep.

_I don't want to feel this way about Brooke, she's my best friend._

Little did he know that she was wide awake thinking the same thing.

_He's my best friend; I don't want to lose that, but God seeing him again…_

**A/N: I'm not really sure how happy I am with this chapter and I apologize for how short it is, but I hope I got the point across with the almost Brathan romance. In the coming chapters, I'll focus more on the present rather than past.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, I apologize for posting later in the day, soccer tryouts have been draining my energy, so without further ado, here's chapter 5.**

_"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."_

**Chapter 5**

Nathan woke up the next morning, and decided to go out for a morning jog to clear his head. The big game against Georgetown was tonight, and Nathan wanted to prove to Coach K that he could handle starting a game. He ran into one of his team mates, and best friend, Mike.

"Hey, Nathan, what's up?"

Nathan stopped jogging and sat down on the bench next to Mike.

"Nothing, just trying to clear my head."

"I understand."

Mike was a senior and a starter for the Blue Devils. Nathan was the youngest player on the team, and most of his team mates didn't believe he was good enough to start. Mike was the only one who did. Nathan had played against him in high school, and knew first hand how well Nathan could play.

"So, you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, ready to start."

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Mike, do you think I'm not good enough?"

It was an honest question, and Nathan was demanding an honest answer.

"I know how good you are Nathan. Hell you beat me in high school, but you're the youngest player on the team, and probably the best. That intimidates us older ones. We don't like fresh meat showing off and being better. I was in your position two years ago, and trust me it gets better. You know Coach K's rules. Only upperclassmen start."

Nathan was grateful for Mike's honest answer. Mike was one of Nathan's few good friends on campus; mainly he was competing against all of his team mates.

"Does he understand basically singlehandedly carried my high school basketball team on my back for an entire season and won a state championship?"

Nathan was right. After Lucas was sat down for his heart condition, Nathan was forced to step up his game.

"I'm sure he does, but college is a whole lot different than high school. It may be the same game, but different pressure. Just be patient, and wait till next year. Then you can finally win Duke a national championship."

Mike punched Nathan in the shoulder and walked away, leaving Nathan with his thoughts again.

_I need to talk to Coach._

Nathan jogged off in the direction of the athletic offices.

Brooke woke up later than she anticipated. She had had a good night sleep, and felt refreshed. Kelly was still asleep as Brooke got up to take a shower. Brooke walked over to the nearest Starbucks and got her morning coffee. She sat there wondering about her date with Ryan tonight. She wasn't nervous; he was just a boy after all. Her thoughts kept trailing back to Nathan and try as she might, she couldn't avoid them.

_I need to forget about feeling like this and focus on my date tonight._

Brooke tried to confidently promise herself, and her attitude helped block out Nathan. She headed over to the library, surprising even herself, and started on her English essay. She got the rough draft finished in a little over an hour. She decided that was enough work for a Saturday. She walked back to her dorm to check on Kelly.

Later that evening, Brooke and Ryan met up for their movie date. Brooke explained to Ryan that she promised a friend she would attend the basketball game later that night. Ryan didn't feel bad, and even said he had season tickets. They made their way over to the stadium, and found their seats. Brooke was nervous for Nathan. She knew how much he loved this game, and she really hoped he got to start.

Ryan handed her a bag of popcorn, and she silently ate it, waiting for the starting roster to be announced.

"Brooke, what's wrong? You seem tense."

"Do I?"

Brooke realized how nervous her voice sounded, and she leaned back against her seat. She ate her popcorn and couldn't believe how long a team needed to warm up before game time. Finally, the lights started to dim, and the spotlights turned on.

"Ladies and gentleman, please rise as we welcome our Duke Blue Devils."

Everyone started to cheer, and Brooke almost knocked her popcorn out of her hands trying to stand up.

"Starting at point guard, number 1, junior Kyrie Irving."

Everyone clapped their hands as Irving ran out into the center of the court.

"Starting at shooting guard, number 30, junior Seth Curry… starting at small forward, number 23, sophomore Nathan Scott."

Brooke dropped her popcorn in surprise, and jumped up and down. She smiled as Nathan ran out onto the court. He had the biggest smile on his face, and she was proud of him.

The game started and Brooke was nervous. She actually paid attention to the game; despite the failed attempts Ryan tried to put the attention on him. He gave up and just watched the game. Every time Nathan received the ball, Brooke would hold her breath. Every time he did receive it, he either scored or set up a score. Nathan was playing a great game, even Brooke could tell. He was running all the set plays correctly, made the smart pass every time instead of taking a wild shot, and never once lost the ball. He was finally taken out in the beginning of the third quarter. Duke won against Georgetown, 72 to 65. Nathan scored 12 points, had 3 rebounds and 5 assists.

Brooke walked down to the court after the game to see if Nathan would notice her. He did, and after he shook everyone's hand, she ran over to him. She jumped in his arms and gave him a huge hug. Once she pulled away, he kept his arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you. You had an amazing game."

"Thanks, I'm glad you showed up."

"I always keep my promises."

Their embrace had lasted a moment too long, and Ryan impolitely cleared his throat. Nathan reluctantly dropped his arms from around Brooke and turned around to face Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan Toliver. Brooke's date."

Ryan held out his hand and Nathan shook it.

"Nathan Scott, Brooke's best friend. Funny, she never mentioned you."

Brooke slapped Nathan on the shoulder and he smirked at Ryan.

"Brooke, let's go."

"Hold on, I'll meet you outside."

Ryan gave her a look and huffed off.

Nathan turned around to face Brooke and started to laugh.

"Seriously Brooke? C'mon, you can do much better than that stuck-up, stoner ass."

"He is not a stuck-up stoner ass. He's very nice. And who are you to tell me who to date?"

Brooke raised her eyebrows at him, and he knew she was right. They were friends, nothing more.

"You're right."

"I know."

"But you do know I used to beat up guys like that back in high school."

He playfully shoved her, and she shoved him back.

"Get out of here sweaty."

"Oh, sweaty?"

He wrapped Brooke in his arms, and made sure to wipe all the sweat on her.

"Gross Nathan, go take a shower."

"I like it when you tell me what to do, Davis."

She jokingly laughed and he walked off towards the locker room. She definitely missed Nathan and his easygoing yet protective nature.

Brooke waited for Nathan; she didn't want to leave without saying good bye. Nathan finally walked out after ten minutes. He was wearing khakis and a light blue button down. Brooke couldn't help but stare at him.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Nathan, I'm on a date."

Nathan's mood instantly darkened, and Brooke could see it in his face.

"Oh, well, you should get back to Surfer Boy."

Brooke punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't call him that."

"What are you going to do, make me?"

Nathan saw a sparkle in Brooke's eyes, and she pushed him. He grabbed her and started to tickle her. He couldn't stop, they were both laughing too hard.

"Nathan…please stop… I can't breathe…"

Nathan sat her down on the court, and they both lay there, staring up at the coliseum's lights. There was barely a foot between them, and Brooke could feel the electricity between them.

"Do you think there's a person out there for me?"

Brooke looked over at Nathan, dumbfounded at his personal question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think I'll ever find someone that I'm meant to live 'happily ever after with'?"

"I believe you will, because I believe in true love."

"How do you know?"

"Nathan, we've both been in love. Lucas and I… we just weren't meant to be. The day I realized that was the day I stopped missing him. Now when I see Peyton with him, it doesn't hurt like it used to. I'm happy for them, I really am. Because they found each other, and they survived everything, I think true love exists."

"Sometimes I lie awake at night, wondering if I made the right decision with Haley."

This was a sore subject between the two of them. Brooke missed Haley with all her heart. She hadn't seen her since she left with Chris back in high school. Brooke felt torn between her two good friends, and she didn't want to pick sides. They both were at fault, no matter how much Nathan wanted to deny it.

"Haley left because she pursued her dream."

"Wasn't her dream supposed to include us?"

"Nathan, she was 16. That's not a very good age to be at and make life decisions."

"Brooke, I was the same age. I remember telling her forever and always. I guess it didn't mean the same to her."

"Do you miss her?"

Nathan lay silent for too many minutes. Brooke took one of his hands in hers. He looked over at her, and then back at the lights.

"Not as much as I used to."

Brooke was glad that he was finally able to move on.

"I'm sure she misses you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

He let go of her hand, and stood up. He started to walk away, but turned around. Brooke stood up as well, but when she saw his face, he was truly the picture of a broken man. She had seen him vulnerable like this before. She had held him when he felt this way. He looked at her with a question on his face. She didn't know how she would answer.

"Do you believe in true love?"

"I believe that love conquers all. I believe that when people who are meant to be together always find a way to each other."

She didn't know what else to say, so she just followed her heart. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, and silently cried. She cried as well, she missed this. Even though she hated the reason why Nathan cried, she like that he could show his vulnerable side to her, it was a rare thing to see. Nathan reluctantly let go to look down at Brooke's face.

"Brooke Davis, why are you crying?"

He wiped away one of her tears, and they both felt the shock between them when their skin touched each others.

"I hate seeing you like this Nathan."

"Me too. Tell you what, if you promise to come every one of my home games, I promise you won't see me like this again."

Brooke started to laugh, which brightened Nathan's mood.

"C'mon, now you're making me happy. Is it a deal Brooke?"

"Why do I have to come to your games?"

"Because you're my good luck charm. Did you see the way I was playing tonight? I'm going to need you so I'll play well."

"Nathan, you've always played that great, even in high school. Your senior year, you couldn't be stopped."

"True, but you were at every of those games."

Brooke smiled at his comment, knowing that all she wanted to do was to make him feel better. Nathan knew the reason why he had played so well his senior year. It was the year where Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton were all friends with him, and it was the year he fell in love with Brooke. He remembered winking at her when he ran to her side of the court. She probably didn't realize what it meant. He never stopped loving her, seeing Brooke yesterday made his heart ache. The reason why he distanced himself from her in the beginning of college was because he didn't know how she felt. Her friendship was too important to him. He thought it was better to not see her, than see her and suffer.

"Fine, pinky swear?"

Brooke held out her little finger, and Nathan shook it with his big finger. He smiled down at her.

"I guess, you should go. You're on a date with Ryan."

She nodded reluctantly, acknowledging that he used Ryan's real name.

"Go, Davis, I'm going to be fine. I'm Nathan Scott remember? I'm 'destined for greatness' or whatever it was that you said."

Brooke started to laugh at the memory they both shared. It was the end of senior year, and Rachel had a huge end-of-high school party at her house. Lucas told her she was destined for greatness. She then remembered getting seriously drunk to commemorate her great years in high school.

"_Brooke Davis, are you drunk?"_

_Brooke turned slowly around at the sound of Nathan's voice._

"_Natey!"_

_She jumped in his arms and hugged him. She remembered she had to tell him something important._

"_C'mon, I'll take you home."_

_Nathan went to put her down, but she kept her legs firmly wrapped around him._

"_Nate, you're destined for greatness, and you don't even know it yet."_

_Nathan smiled at Brooke, she could say the craziest things when she was drunk._

"_Thank you Brooke."_

_She gave him a peck on the cheek, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her legs dropped from around him, and she almost fell out of his arms. Nathan looked down at her to see that she passed out. He smiled to himself, and gently picked her up. _

"_God Brooke Davis, I love you." _

_He kissed her on the lips, but she was too passed out to notice. He carried her back to his car._

"I don't really remember that night. It's hazy at best."

Nathan was happy she couldn't remember that night. He didn't want her to remember what he said to her.

"Yeah, you had seriously gotten yourself wasted that night."

"I'm glad my knight in shining armor was there to help me."

Brooke had a twinkle in her eye, as if she knew what he had said. There was no way she could have known, she was passed out. Nathan hugged her goodbye, and she skipped off to find Ryan. As he watched her skip away, his heart ached with every step she took away from him.

Ryan came back in to see what Brooke was doing. They were hugging, and Ryan could tell that both of them had been crying. He watched her hug him again, and he knew he could never win with this girl. He walked out of the stadium alone, disappointed because he could tell how amazing this girl was, but she was already in love.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the ending. I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter rather than the previous. There are more great Brathan scenes to be read. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Shout out to SammWamm, Isabel camilla Scott, IlUvSkitTLes, and Unknown1237 for your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry, I wasn't able to update yesterday. I had a brief writer's block. I know where I want this story to go, I have the beginning and the end, but I don't have the middle. Hopefully you understand what I'm saying, and feel free to give me any of your ideas on where this story should go, I'm up for anything. Anyways, here's chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Brooke left the stadium to look for Ryan, but he was nowhere to be found. She didn't blame him; she had barely paid any attention to him all night. She walked down the sidewalk alone, enjoying the cold weather. It was a quiet night, and she walked past a couple. The girl had her arm looped through the boy's arm. They were quiet, and Brooke nodded to them. The girl looked up at Brooke. She had long dark hair, and the boy was tall, with dark hair. Brooke quickly walked back to her dorm.<p>

"So how was your date with Ryan?"

Brooke had been so preoccupied with the familiar couple that she hadn't noticed Kelly lying on her bed.

"Shit, Kelly, don't scare me like that."

Kelly just raised her eyebrows as Brooke took off her coat and put her boots in her small closet.

"It was fine."

"It was fine? Brooke you just went out on a date with the world's best surfer and it was fine?"

"Yeah."

Brooke sat down on her bed, and Kelly could tell something was wrong. Instantly, her interrogating mood went away.

"What happened?"

"Well, we didn't go to the movies after all. We went to the basketball game."

Kelly put two and two together.

"And you saw Nathan?"

Kelly only needed to look into Brooke's eyes to know that she was right.

"Brooke, you need to be honest with Ryan. You owe him that much."

"I know Kelly, and I feel so bad. I didn't pay attention to Ryan all night."

The blonde sat next to the brunette on her bed, and Brooke rested her head on Kelly's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do? Nathan and I have too much history. I think it's too much. What if it doesn't work? What if we don't make it and it ruins our friendship. Kelly, he's my best friend, I could never lose that."

"What if it does work?"

Brooke looked up at Kelly.

"What if it works Brooke and you two fall incredibly and hard in love? You two are best friends; you both know what it feels like to be cheated on. You have shut off you heart for far too long. Life is too short not to take risks."

Brooke didn't have an answer for that. Kelly was right. What if it did work?

"Brooke, just follow your heart. It never leads you wrong."

"Where did you get that from?"

Kelly smiled at Brooke's question.

"I actually got it from my horoscope."

Nathan walked back out the locker room, savoring the harsh wind on his face. It helped him clear his head of what had just happened. He hated Brooke seeing him like that. He's nineteen years old, he shouldn't be crying. Haley left three years ago, and he should have moved on. He tried so hard, and he tried so hard with so many girls, but every time he woke up in the morning to look over in the bed beside him, he always expected Haley to be there.

Nathan's heart ached to see Brooke again. He could remember Haley's last piece of advice she gave to him before she left.

"_Haley, if you leave, you can't come back."_

_Haley turned around to face Nathan._

_Nathan couldn't believe he said that. He didn't mean it. If she left…_

"_Nathan, I don't want this to be all or nothing."_

"_You never asked if I wanted to come with you."_

_Haley stood there silently, not knowing what to say. Both of their hearts were breaking, their marriage was hanging by threads._

"_Nathan, I have to do this…alone."_

_Alone_

_Alone_

_The words echoed in Nathan's head. His mind went blank. He stared at the floor; he couldn't bring his eyes to hers._

"_Nathan, I'm sorry. If there's anything that I could say to fix this, I would. Please Nathan, don't give up on love, because it will never give up on you. Just follow your heart."_

_She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of their apartment, and walked out of his life. He knew he should have followed her, but he didn't know if his pride could take it._

_Please Nathan, don't give up on love, because it will never give up on you. Just follow your heart._

Nathan walked around the corner, left alone with his thoughts.

_Just follow your heart._

Nathan finally realized what she meant. He ran off down the street, hoping it wasn't too late. He didn't know what he was going to say, he hoped that it would be enough. He vaguely remembered where he had to go. He stood outside the door, taking in a deep breath, making one of the biggest decisions of his life, when suddenly his phone rang. He didn't want to answer it; he didn't want to ruin the moment. He looked down at who was calling. He didn't recognize the number.

Brooke couldn't sleep, her mind kept wandering back to Nathan. She finally got out of bed, and got her laptop out. Her cell phone rang, and she immediately picked it up.

"Nathan Scott."

"Hello, this is Brooke Davis."

"Nathan, this is Sheriff Morgan."

"Hi, Brooke, this is Deputy Thomas."

"There's been an accident."

Brooke dropped the phone. She couldn't believe it, there was no way this was supposed to happen. Maybe if she didn't pick up the phone, then it would all go away. She slowly slid to the floor, and laid her head against her bed. This couldn't happen. It can't be true. Then the realization of the memories they had together would be the only things she had left of them. She quickly grabbed a duffel bag and threw a pair of jeans, her Uggs, an old t-shirt, and a Duke sweatshirt and ran out her dorm room, leaving Kelly sleeping and her phone on the floor.

"Hello, Nathan? Are you still there?"

Nathan slowly pulled his phone back up to his ear.

"Yeah…I'm still here. Are you sure it's them?"

"Yes, we had a close friend identify their bodies. I'm sorry son."

"Is there anything the doctors could do?"

"No, they uh, died upon impact. There was nothing they could have done."

"Okay, I'll be there right away."

Nathan hung up the phone, and fell to the floor, sobbing. He would never see them again, they were gone. Just like that. His head was between his knees. He looked at his phone, and then threw it at the wall. The tears were flowing freely from his face, he couldn't stop them. The door in front of him opened, and Brooke came streaking out, almost running over him.

"Nathan?"

"Brooke."

The looks on each other's faces told them they both knew. Nathan stood up to look at Brooke. He opened his arms, not knowing what to do. She began to bang her fists against his chest in frustration and anger. He wrapped his arms around her, and she finally gave in. She sobbed into his chest, and he couldn't stop his tears. He kept muttering something into her hair; he wasn't really sane at the moment. They both fell to the floor, and held each other for what seemed like eternity. Time stopped for them.

"C'mon, Brooke."

Nathan helped her up, and they both walked slowly out of the dorm. Brooke linked her arm through Nathan's and let her head rest on his shoulder. They walked across campus to Nathan's truck. It seemed like it took forever. Finally, Nathan's blue truck was in sight. Nathan opened the door for Brooke, and she got inside. He closed the door behind her, and slowly walked around the back of the truck to the driver's door. He suddenly stopped, and couldn't hold it in anymore. He started yelling, anything and everything. Brooke heard everything, and she started to cry. Nathan put his hands against the back of the truck, and braced himself. He threw up, and he felt horrible. His stomach was in knots, like someone was twisting his organs in their hands.

Nathan got in the truck, and turned it on. He pulled out slowly, and they started their long trek back to Tree Hill. Brooke pulled her knees up, and put her head down on them. Nathan looked over at her; there was nothing he could say. They rode in silence; Nathan didn't try to turn on the radio. About an hour into their ride, Brooke finally broke down and slid over to bury her head into Nathan's chest. They both were grateful for the company of each other. Nathan put his arm around Brooke and rested his head on hers. Brooke was the first to speak.

"Do you remember the state championship?"

Nathan wanted to say of course, how could he not. He knew it would be insensitive, so he just nodded his head.

"I can remember when Lucas was in the locker room and told me Peyton was pregnant. I had already known, but I didn't want to tell him. I was afraid he was going to be mad."

"So did I, given the history with the Scott family."

Brooke smirked, and snuggled closer into Nathan's chest.

"I can remember when Lucas put up that last shot, and I grabbed Peyton's hand. I didn't want to look, I was too afraid he was going to miss. When it went in, I felt like I won. I know that's silly to say because I was just the cheerleader, but you and Lucas deserved it. You deserved to show Dan that just because he separated you, doesn't mean you can't like each other. You're a better man than him, Nathan. You were nice to Lucas before Dan was."

Nathan kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"Thanks Brooke. I know I can always count on you."

Nathan didn't know how to continue. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but he didn't think it was the appropriate time.

"Nathan, we are always going to be best friends."

Brooke didn't ask it like a question, she said it firmly. Whether he ever told he loved her, he always knew she would be there for him, and likewise. They had this deep connection; he sure didn't have it with Haley.

Brooke soon fell asleep after that, and Nathan was left alone with thoughts for the second time that night. He still had three hours to go till they got back to Tree Hill. He could remember that night they won the championship as if it were yesterday.

"_Lucas Scott puts the final shot up as the buzzer sounds… IT WENT IN! TREE HILL WINS THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP AT THE BUZZER!"_

_Nathan ran over to Lucas and practically tackled him. There were no words to describe how Nathan felt. He finally let go, and Lucas ran to Peyton. Nathan could tell they exchanged some words and Lucas gently caressed Peyton's stomach._ _They kissed, and Nathan felt jealous. Haley had left three months ago, but he still missed her. He turned around to see Brooke running at him, and she jumped in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him, and he spun her around. She finally let go, but he kept his arms firmly wrapped around her. _

"_I'm so proud of you Natey."_

_Then she did something unexpected, but welcome. She kissed Nathan on the lips, and he was surprised at first. Her tongue gently opened his mouth, and he opened his lips hungrily. He missed kissing someone. He pulled Brooke closer to him, and her hands roamed through his hair. He finally pulled away to look into her beautiful green eyes. He rested his hands on her hips, and it felt right. It felt good to hold Brooke in his arms._

"_What was that?"_

"_That was for winning hot shot."_

_She slapped him on the shoulder, and winked at him. She then skipped over to Bevin and Rachel. He watched her go, and slowly brought his fingers to his lips. Yup, they were still tingling. And damn, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I said I probably wouldn't write anymore flashbacks, but I really liked how the state championship flashback panned out. I wanted to show that Brathan actually had history, not just being best friends. I'm pretty sure you know who died in the car accident, if you don't you'll have to wait for the next chapter p I will definitely post tomorrow; I apologize again for not posting yesterday.**


	7. I Shall Believe

**A/N: Alright, so I have the story in my head now, and the song 'I Shall Believe' by Sheryl Crow inspired this next chapter. Here it is, without further ado, chapter 7. Oh, I'm not sure when the state championship took place, so I'm saying near the end of December.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon Brooke, we're supposed to meet the boys at the River Court."<em>

"_Hang on Peyton."_

_Brooke had her best whining voice on and Peyton couldn't get annoyed by it. It was five months after the Ravens had won the state championship. Brooke, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton were getting ready to graduate and go their separate ways. Peyton was 8 ½ months pregnant, due anytime soon. _

"_Okay Peyton, let's go."_

_Brooke led the way to her car and they drove down to the River Court. It would be one of the last times they would get to all hang out together before graduation. When they got out, Nathan and Lucas were already playing basketball._

"_Do they ever go to the River Court and not play basketball?"_

_Peyton shook her head and they both walked over to the pick up game._

"_So, what did you want us here for?"_

_Nathan picked up the ball and held it at his waist. _

"_We just wanted to hang out. Just the four of us, or now five of us."_

_Lucas looked down at Peyton's stomach and grinned._

"_Well, I want to play basketball."_

_Brooke ran and grabbed the ball from Nathan. She ran around the court with it, not even caring to dribble. Nathan chased her around, while Lucas helped Peyton to the picnic table. They watched as the two close friends just chased each other down._

"_What are we going to do Luke?"_

_Lucas turned his head to look over at Peyton._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, after we have this baby, where do we go from here?"_

"_I'll get a job, and help out with the baby until daycare."_

"_That will be at least three years. Lucas, I want you to go to college."_

"_And I want to help raise this baby. If that means not going to college, so be it. I'll go later."_

"_Lucas, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry for what?"_

"_For everything."_

_Lucas just shook his head and smiled at Peyton, kissing her on the forehead._

"_We have to prepare a will."_

"_What?"_

"_We have to prepare a will. Now that we have a child, we have to look after him or her."_

"_Peyton, we're only seventeen, why should we even be thinking about a will?"_

"_Lucas, you never know what could happen."_

_Lucas just nodded his head and look away._

"_Lucas, we have to think of this baby. If something ever happened to us, who would you want our baby to go to?"_

_Lucas looked over at Brooke and Nathan tickling each other on the court. Peyton followed his gaze._

"_We can't do that to them Lucas. They aren't even a couple."_

"_Peyton, they've been denying that for years, but it's going to happen."_

"_That's too much of a burden. Brooke has her company and Nathan has basketball."_

"_That's the whole point; the baby will be properly taken care of."_

"_I don't know Luke; I don't think I could ever ask Brooke to do that."_

"_We don't have to tell them."_

_Peyton slapped Lucas on the shoulder._

"_Of course we would tell them Lucas Scott!"_

_Peyton raised her voice, and Brooke and Nathan looked over._

_Peyton just waved her hand away, and they walked over._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Oh, just discussing our baby."_

_Brooke smiled at Peyton. She couldn't wait for this baby to born. Lucas and Peyton had already told Nathan and Brooke that they were the godparents. Brooke almost started to cry. She couldn't believe Peyton would trust her with something so important._

"_I have an idea."_

_Brooke went into her car and brought a can of black paint._

"_Davis, you carry around paint in your car?"_

"_Of course I do Nathan. No I planned this."_

_Nathan helped her open it and she brought it over to the middle of the court._

"_C'mon, sign you name."_

_Brooke signed her name in big letters, and then put her Clothes Over Bros logo next to it. Nathan put his name and 23. Lucas and Peyton just wrote their initials, but then Brooke drew a heart around their initials, and put an arrow through it. Peyton then had a thought, and put the name Sawyer down._

"_Sawyer?"_

"_That's the name of our baby."_

"_That's a good name."_

_They stood there, looking down at the paint. Lucas wrote 'We Were Here'. He then put his arms around Peyton. Brooke and Nathan felt uncomfortable until Nathan put his arm around Brooke. _

"_Let's make a pact. Every year, once a year, we will visit this spot."_

_Everyone nodded their heads, and they stood there for what seemed like hours. Everyone felt at peace, yet they knew it would soon end soon._

Brooke felt the truck stop and she opened her eyes.

"Are we here?"

"No, I had to stop for gas."

Brooke nodded, and sat up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom."

She grabbed her duffel bag of clothes to change. She let herself out of the truck and slowly walked to the bathroom at the rest stop. It was close to 5am, and there was no one there. She went into the bathroom and changed out of her nice blouse and tight skirt. Her feet hurt from wearing high heels. She gratefully put her Uggs on, along with her favorite pair of jeans, and her blue Duke sweatshirt. She looked in the mirror. Her skin looked blotchy, and her makeup was running down her face. She then looked down at the sink; she couldn't stand to look at her own face. She applied fresh makeup and walked out the bathroom.

Nathan went inside to get some food. Brooke walked over to him, and he grabbed some chips, cookies, and a soda. Brooke grabbed some crackers, and they put the items on the counter. The clerk was an old guy, and he stared at Brooke intently. She looked up at him, and Nathan noticed the guy checking her out. He slowly shifted his body in front of Brooke, and stared at the clerk. He finally rang up their items.

"That's a pretty girl you got there."

The clerk continued to stare at Brooke. It took everything Nathan had not to say anything back or punch the man in the face. He just nodded his head, and grabbed the bag out of the man's hands. He put his arm around Brooke and led her out.

"Okay, creepy much?"

Nathan just smiled at Brooke, glad that her humor was starting to come back. He pulled away from the rest stop and continued down the highway.

"What's going to happen to Sawyer?"

Brooke was nibbling at her crackers, but Nathan couldn't touch any of the food yet.

"I'm not sure."

Nathan honestly didn't know what was going to happen to the little girl. Karen had moved to Australia, and they were no other close relatives.

They sat there silently, until Brooke realized something.

"Nathan, why were you sitting outside my dorm room?"

Brooke looked suspiciously over at Nathan. He looked over at her shyly, not knowing what to say.

"I just wanted to make sure you got back safely. I knew that douche bag was going to bail on you."

Brooke smiled, happy that Nathan still cared about her.

Nathan sat in silence, nervous that Brooke was going to keep asking him questions.

"Do you miss them?"

"I don't think it's really hit me yet. I mean Peyton was my best friend, of course I'm going to miss her, but it doesn't feel like she's gone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I keep thinking that when we get there, it's going to be a big joke, and they're going to be waiting for us at the River Court."

"Do you know what we're going to do for the funeral?"

"I don't know. Hopefully they called Karen; I don't think I have the heart to tell her."

"Me too."

There was a calm silence between the two of them, both of them trying to remember the happy times.

They finally made it back to Tree Hill at 6am. They went to the police station to pick up Sawyer. They sat in the car, not knowing how they were going to explain this to a 1 ½ year old. They weren't even sure if she would understand. They walked in with Nathan's arm around Brooke. He walked up to the desk while Brooke sat down.

"Hello, I'm Nathan Scott. I'm here for Sawyer Scott."

"I'm sorry, she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's staying with Child Protective Services. Their offices don't open until 8am."

"Why can't we get her now? I'm her uncle."

Nathan started to raise his voice, and Brooke stood up and walked over to him.

"C'mon Nate, we'll get her right when they open. It's no use arguing."

Brooke pulled on Nathan's arm, and he reluctantly followed her. They drove around Tree Hill for awhile, finally ending up at their house. They got out of the car, and slowly walked up to the front door. Nathan accidentally rang the doorbell. He looked down at Brooke, who was on the verge of tears. He remembered that there was a spare set of keys under the flower pot. He grabbed them quickly, and opened the door. He closed the door behind Brooke.

"I guess we should get some sleep."

"Okay, you can take the guest room. I'll take the couch."

"Nathan, that's not fair. I'll take the couch, you need your sleep. You've been driving. I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

Nathan was too tired to argue, plus Brooke could be really stubborn. He walked up the stairs, and looked into their bedroom. The bed was made, and the room was neat. Nathan couldn't stand to look any longer and finally crashed in the guest room.

Brooke turned on the TV, trying to take her mind of Lucas and Peyton. She grabbed a blanket, and curled up on the couch. She changed the channel to the local news.

"_Tonight, tragedy struck when hometown hero Lucas Scott and his wife Peyton were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. Lucas Scott, who helped the Tree Hill High Raven's win their basketball state championship two years ago, was the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens. Their funeral has yet to be scheduled, but the whole town is mourning the loss of two of its citizens."_

The news showed a picture of Peyton's car, smashed in on the passenger's side. Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She ran upstairs, tears flying everywhere. She opened the door to Nathan's room. He was still awake, and looked over at her.

"I can't sleep."

Brooke got into the bed beside Nathan, and lay on her side, away from Nathan. She couldn't stand to look at him, and let him see her crying. He just put his arm around her, and she grabbed his hand with hers. She finally fell asleep, grateful that Nathan was there with her, they were going to need a lot of help.

Nathan couldn't fall asleep. Even with Brooke with him, he felt lost. He couldn't believe they were gone. They had a child, it wasn't fair. Nathan didn't want to fall asleep; he wanted to go get Sawyer. He finally rolled back on his side, and draped his arm back over Brooke. He watched her shoulder rise up and down. He wished that he could sleep. He finally drifted off due to exhaustion.

Brooke woke up with a start. She had a dream that Lucas and Peyton were dead. _Oh wait, that's real._ She felt Nathan's arm over hers, firmly grasping her hand. She had dreamed of the moment for so long. She had never slept with a boy without the sex. Nathan's cool breath was on her neck, and he nuzzled closer to her unconsciously. It felt so good under the circumstances. She lightly traced his fingers, and he woke up. He started to pull away, but Brooke rolled over to face him. His face was inches from hers, and she couldn't pull away from his sad ocean blue eyes. She wanted to comfort him.

"Good morning."

Nathan just grunted and got up.

"We should get going."

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Brooke, I can't wear his clothes."

Nathan put his shoes on, and Brooke pulled her sweatshirt back on.

"C'mon, we'll stop by and see Deb. I'm sure she has some of your old clothes."

"Brooke, I don't care if I'm in the same clothes. We have to go get Sawyer."

Brooke knew Nathan wasn't going to budge, so she just went to the bathroom and took a shower. She felt so lost without her best friend. All those years of Brooke helping Peyton get over her mother's death. All the sleepovers they had together. The lost year where they both hated each other for falling in love with Lucas. Senior year where they made up and both realized their mistakes. Brooke would never see Peyton again. She would never be Brooke's maid of honor. Peyton wouldn't be there for Brooke's first child. Peyton wouldn't be there to send Sawyer off to college. Lucas would never be there when Sawyer went out on her first date. Lucas wouldn't be there to walk Sawyer down the aisle for wedding. They would miss out on all the important memories Sawyer would have. Brooke thought it just wasn't fair. She got out of the shower and put on a fresh shirt she brought with her.

Nathan was downstairs on the couch waiting for her.

"You ready?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to be ready for this."

Nathan nodded, and they both walked out the door.

They rode in silence. They didn't want to think about what the future was going to bring.

They walked in the CPS office, and went to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, and this is Nathan Scott. We're here for Sawyer Scott."

The old woman smiled.

"I'll be right back."

Brooke and Nathan sat down and patiently waited.

The old woman came back out with little Sawyer in her arms. Seeing Sawyer broke Brooke's heart. Sawyer had both of her parents' blonde hair, and had Lucas' blue eyes. Brooke almost started to cry, and the old woman handed her Sawyer.

"Hi baby girl."

Nathan stood next to Brooke, and held Sawyer's hand. Her whole hand barely covered his thumb. He couldn't stand looking at Sawyer, she reminded him too much of Lucas and Peyton.

Brooke sat down with Sawyer in front of the old woman's desk.

"Are there papers we have to fill out?"

"Yes, first we have to go over Lucas and Peyton's will."

Nathan sat down next to them, and put an arm around Brooke's chair.

"Firstly, if they said that anything happened to them, Sawyer's guardians would be her godparents."

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other in shock. There was no way they wanted them to take care of Sawyer. They were both in college. They weren't ready for a child, and Sawyer wasn't even theirs.

"Are you sure that's right?"

The old woman smiled warmly at Brooke.

"Yes, dear, it says it right here in their will. I'm assuming you are the godparents."

They both nodded.

"Now, you don't have to do this. You could take this to court, and give up custody of Sawyer. She would go into the foster program, and be moved into a temporary foster home."

"What if only one of us takes care of Sawyer?"

Nathan looked over at Brooke, surprised and a little disappointed. Did she think that he wanted to bail out?

"You would have to take that to court as well."

Brooke nodded and looked down at Sawyer. She couldn't even begin to think of giving up Sawyer. This was Peyton's baby.

"Now, they also left you the house, and everything within it. You would have to pay the mortgage, as they didn't have insurance."

Nathan decided that he couldn't live in that house, it was too painful.

"Could we sell it?"

"Of course."

Brooke looked over at Nathan thinking the same thing.

"You two of course have time to think this over. Taking care of a child that isn't yours is a big responsibility. You have another life to think about, and everything you do, you would have to put Sawyer first."

"Do you think we could have a few minutes alone?"

"Of course darling."

The old woman stood up, leaving Brooke and Nathan alone with Sawyer.

"Nathan, we can't give her up."

"No, I know. How are we going to do this?"

"We?"

"What, did you think I was going to bail on you?"

"Nathan, you have your basketball team. It's your dream. I don't want to take this away from you."

Nathan took Brooke's hand in his and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Brooke Davis, I'm not going to give up on you or Sawyer. If that means putting my dreams on hold, then I'm okay with that. Lucas and Peyton had dreams too, but theirs were taken from them, they didn't have a choice."

Brooke nodded, grateful that she wasn't in this alone.

"What about their house?"

"I think we should sell it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Brooke, I can't walk in that house."

Brooke nodded, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"But that's where Lucas grew up. Don't you think they would want us to raise Sawyer there?"

"I don't know Brooke. I guess that's what they would want. It would be really expensive to pay the mortgage for the house. Both of us are in college and don't have jobs. I know you have your company, but would that be enough?"

"I don't know Nathan, I just don't know."

"I can't believe they wanted us to raise Sawyer if anything happened to them. We're only nineteen!"

Nathan was frustrated, not at Lucas and Peyton, just angry that they died.

Brooke rubbed Nathan's arm, and Sawyer started to cry. She stood up, and tried to soothe Sawyer.

"It's okay. Uncle Nathan's not mad at you."

Brooke couldn't get Sawyer to calm down. Nathan stood up and offered his arms. Brooke let him hold her, and instantly she started to calm down. Nathan smirked at Brooke, and she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I know this probably isn't my place to say anything, but you three make a beautiful family."

The old woman had come back, and Brooke just smiled nervously at her.

"Have you made a decision?"

"Yes, we both want to raise Sawyer."

"I thought you would say that. Okay, you need to fill out these papers, and a lawyer will in touch with you soon for a hearing to grant you custody of Sawyer."

Nathan held Sawyer while Brooke filled out the papers. He made funny faces at her, and she started to laugh. Brooke looked at the two of them. They looked like father and daughter.

"Okay, thank you Brooke and Nathan. I know this might be tough, but this is what Lucas and Peyton wanted."

They both nodded to the old woman, and Nathan handed Sawyer back to Brooke. He grabbed her car seat, and they made their way back to Nathan's truck.

They got back to the house, and Brooke took Sawyer upstairs for a nap.

She came back down to see Nathan making lunch.

"What are we going to do about school?"

"Well, what if we went to a local college?"

"What about Sawyer, we can't leave her alone all day."

"Okay, well I'll stay home with her, and you can go to college Brooke."

"Nathan, I don't want you to give up your dream of going to the NBA. Why don't you stay at Duke, I'll drop out, and we can rent an apartment close to campus. I can work at home with my company while watching Sawyer."

"Brooke, I don't know about this."

"Neither do I Nathan, but do you have any other ideas?"

In all honesty, Nathan didn't.

_Flash forward to a week later._

Brooke had barely gotten any sleep in the past week. Sawyer was very fussy, and Brooke felt horrible. She was afraid Sawyer didn't like her. Nathan took a leave of absence for two weeks. They rented an apartment near Duke, and had to wait for it to be renovated. Lucas and Peyton's funeral was to be held today. Brooke called Karen, and it was probably the hardest thing she ever did in her life. Karen hadn't been contacted about Lucas because she was living in Australia with Andy and Lily. Nathan left a message with his parents. He was sure Deb would show up, but he didn't want Dan to.

"_Brooke Davis, it's good to hear you voice."_

"_You too, Karen."_

"_So, how's college?"_

"_It's been great; I still can't believe I got in."_

"_You deserved it Brooke."_

"_Thanks."_

"_So, why did you call?"_

"_Karen…there's been an accident?"_

"_Are you okay? What about Lucas?"_

"_Lucas and Peyton…they…"_

_Brooke didn't have to say anymore. Karen didn't respond. Brooke started to cry and she could hear the Karen wailing on the other end. Brooke finally hung up. She didn't want to do this, but Karen had the right to know, and Nathan was sure as hell wasn't going to do it._

Brooke put on a black dress, one that was slimming, and came down to her knee. It was a v-neck, and had long sleeves. She pulled on a black coat, and slowly got Sawyer dressed. Nathan walked in, already in his suit.

"The car's outside."

Brooke nodded, not even looking at Nathan. They had been avoiding each other for the past week. Brooke had organized the entire funeral, with the help of Karen and Deb. Lucas and Peyton were to be buried in the same cemetery as Keith, and Anna, Peyton's adoptive mother.

"Okay, baby girl, are you ready to go?"

Sawyer just waved her arms and legs around, not even comprehending what was about to happen. Brooke carried Sawyer out to the car, and Nathan followed behind them. He helped Brooke with the car seat.

They were met with a long line of mourners. Karen and Deb were the first to greet them; Andy was even there with Lily. Then, there was Larry and Derek, Peyton's adoptive father and half brother. Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie were also there. Brooke hadn't seen Mouth since the end of high school, so she quickly ran over to him. They both started to cry, Mouth didn't know what to say to Brooke. The old Tree Hill basketball team showed up, along with the current one Lucas was coaching. There were even some surprise guests.

"Bitch, why are you crying?"

Brooke turned around from Mouth to see Rachel Gatina, her best friend from senior year.

"Get over here, whore."

Brooke couldn't believe she was here, and she didn't remember inviting her. She looked over at Nathan, who smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"Duh, my best friend needs me."

She hugged Rachel again, and mouthed thank you to Nathan, who nodded and walked away.

Jake showed up with Jenny, and Brooke was glad to see him too. She knew Peyton and Jake had been close in high school. After graduation, Jake and his daughter Jenny moved away.

"Hi, Jake. How's Jenny?"

"She's doing well. She just turned 3 last week."

Brooke nodded and Nathan came up beside her.

"It's time."

She waved goodbye to Jenny, and Nathan led her over to the coffins. The funeral was a blur to Brooke. She barely remembered the words she said, or any Nathan or Karen said. She just held onto Sawyer, and tried so hard not to cry. The whole time Nathan had a hand around her shoulder, and she took comfort and strength from it. They started to lower the coffins down into the ground, and that's when Brooke started to cry. This was the last time with her best friends. Nathan took Brooke's hand in his, because he had also started to cry. Finally, Brooke couldn't stand it anymore, and she walked away.

"Brooke?"

She was standing near the car with Sawyer. Nathan came up to her and leaned against the car.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I just can't do it."

"I know."

They stood there in silence, trying to get through this horrific experience.

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked up at the sound of a voice that had haunted his nightmares and dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, I left you off on a cliffhanger. I apologize for not updating for the past two days, so I gave you a big fat chapter. I wanted to get the funeral done in one chapter. Please review and let me know what you want in the story, and I'll try to fit it in.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not much of an author's note, so here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward ahead to one month.<em>

"C'mon Sawyer, I need you to go to sleep."

Brooke held the wailing Sawyer in her arms, bouncing her up and down, but nothing was working. Brooke had thought she got the hang of this, but she obviously didn't. She walked around the kitchen of her and Nathan's shared apartment. It was after Christmas, and the decorations were still up. Brooke glanced at the clock on the microwave that it was 3am. Brooke gave up and put Sawyer in her high chair. She got out one of her baby food containers in the refrigerator and got a spoon.

"Okay, Sawyer. Here come some bananas."

Sawyer finally gave in, and Brooke was grateful. Sawyer had been a handful the past month. If Brooke's memory served correctly, she had never been this bad with Lucas and Peyton. Maybe she could sense that Brooke and Nathan weren't her mother and father.

"Alright baby girl, time for bed."

She lifted Sawyer out of her highchair and carried her back to her bedroom. Brooke placed her in her crib, and sat there until Sawyer finally drifted off to sleep. She put her favorite stuffed animal, a purple monkey, next to her. Brooke turned on the baby monitor and closed the door. She walked back out to the kitchen, and decided she couldn't fall asleep. She sat down at the counter, and worked on some of her sketches. Brooke's designs had been used at a local boutique store, and she had recently come into a lot of money. The boutique store decided to try and rip Brooke off, so Brooke told them they could have her designs, and she quit. Brooke started her own company Clothes Over Bros back in high school, but it wasn't fairing well until recently. Brooke finally felt tired and returned to her small bedroom. Right when she got into bed, she heard Sawyer crying again.

"_Nathan?"_

_Nathan looked away from Brooke and Sawyer to see the person that haunted his nightmares and dreams._

"_Dan, what are you doing here?"_

_Nathan was furious to see his father. He had no right to be here, even if it was his son's funeral. He made that clear two years ago when he killed his own brother._

"_I came to say goodbye to my son."_

"_He's not you son. You killed his uncle, the only person in his life he considered his father. You aren't welcome here."_

"_I wasn't talking about Lucas, I was talking about you."_

_Nathan was caught by surprise and Dan could tell._

"_My parole officer said I'm in jail for the rest of my life, I'm not getting the chance of getting out on parole. I wanted you to know that this is the last time I'll see you."_

_Nathan nodded, not knowing what to say._

"_I'm so sorry son, for everything."_

"_You don't get to be sorry."_

"_You're right, I don't. My actions have made that very clear, but I'm so proud of you Nathan. Getting into Duke, stepping up when your family needs you the most. I'm half the man you are. I'm glad I showed you how not to be a father, you're already doing better than I ever would have."_

_Dan turned to leave and Nathan didn't stop him. He hated this man for his whole life. He was glad he was gone, yet he was still his father._

_He didn't want to feel any pity for his father, and turned around to walk back to the funeral. Brooke just took his hand and he squeezed it gently._

"Okay, Sawyer I'm coming."

Brooke reluctantly got out bed, realizing that she probably wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She opened the door to Sawyer's room to see that Nathan was already holding her. He was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking her back and forth. He was muttering something to her; Brooke couldn't make out what he was saying. She just stood in the doorway and watched the two of them. It almost felt like they were a family, but Brooke knew they never would be.

"Were you sleeping?"

Nathan nodded his head, but didn't take his eyes off of Sawyer. He loved this baby more than anything, not even caring that she wasn't his own.

"Yeah, but I thought that I would give you a break."

"Nate, you need your sleep. You have a big game tonight."

"Brooke, you've been the one taking care of Sawyer almost every night. It's my turn to help. We agreed."

Brooke nodded; she was glad that Nathan was willing to help.

"I guess I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyways. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Brooke Davis, cook breakfast?"

Brooke gave Nathan a look, and he just smirked.

"I was just going to make pancakes."

"If that's all you're going to make…"

Brooke just rolled her eyes, and Nathan followed her into the kitchen. Brooke looked behind her to see that Nathan only had his Nike shorts on, and she couldn't help but stare.

"See what you like Davis?"

Brooke just smirked and got the pancake mix out.

"So what's the agenda for today?"

"Well, today's Saturday, so I have practice at 9am and then I'm free for the rest of the day until tonight."

"Okay, because I was thinking we could take Sawyer to the park."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, who are you playing tonight?"

"Maryland."

"And that means…"

Brooke didn't follow basketball closely.

"It means that we will win tonight."

"Cocky much?"

"No, just confident."

Brooke flipped the pancakes, and Nathan turned on the little TV in the kitchen.

"_Tonight, the Duke Blue Devils take on the Maryland Terrapins. Rising star Nathan Scott is set to start tonight, his second start of this season. He has been lighting up the boards, and has quickly become a crowd favorite. Scott, sophomore, recently just came back to the team due to a tragic loss in his family. This will be Scott's first game back since the death of his brother, Lucas Scott and his wife. Tonight's game is at 8pm. Other sports news…"_

Brooke turned the TV after seeing Nathan's reaction. He clenched his fists, and Brooke gently touched his shoulder.

"You don't have to do this."

"Brooke, basketball was my dream, and it was his too. I'm playing for him."

Brooke just smiled at Nathan, glad that he's trying to heal from the horrific accident. Brooke on the other hand, cried almost every night. She had lost her only best friend in the world. Now, she had to take care of her dead friends' daughter. Sawyer looked like Peyton so much it was scary. Her blonde curls were the exact same as Peyton. The only thing she inherited from her father was his light blue eyes.

"Pancakes are ready."

She handed Nathan a plate, and she sat down besides him at the counter. There was a silence between them, and Brooke hated it. She wished it could have been like it was back when Nathan had his first start. Nathan had opened up to her about everything, but now, he's just closed off. She knows what it's like to withdraw from people. Nathan had just started practicing again.

"I have an idea. Why don't we get a babysitter tonight, that way I can go to your game."

Nathan smiled at Brooke. He was glad she was with him through this. It help immensely having a close friend who was going through the exact same thing.

"That sounds perfect Brooke."

She winked at him, and they ate the rest of their pancakes in silence.

"I'm going out for a run. I'll be back before practice."

"Okay, don't over do it."

"Brooke, it's me."

She just rolled his eyes as he went to change. He came back out in an old Ravens basketball sweatshirt and his black Nike shorts.

"See ya later, Davis."

She just waved, preoccupied with cleaning the dishes. She checked the clock on the microwave to see that it was almost 7am. She decided she would have about thirty minutes until Sawyer woke up again. She sat down on the couch, and started working on her designs.

Nathan came back from practice, freezing from the cold. It was January, yet there was no snow. Nathan had always liked a white Christmas, but this year it didn't happen.

"_So what are we going to do for Christmas?"_

"_I figured get some toys for Sawyer, and we can celebrate, just the three of us."_

"_That sounds nice."_

_Brooke was pushing the stroller with Sawyer warmly wrapped inside. Nathan opened the door to the toy store for Brooke. It was two weeks before Christmas, and they both hadn't done anything for it. Brooke slightly shivered in her brown leather jacket and jeans. Her toes were warm from her Uggs, and the knit hat on her head kept her ears warm. Nathan followed her around the store; they didn't know what to get Sawyer. Suddenly, Sawyer reached her hand out, and grabbed something on a shelf. Nathan reached around her, and picked up the box._

"_It's a Barbie."_

"_And you say that like it's a bad thing."_

_Nathan kneeled in front of Sawyer._

"_Alright, Sawyer, do you want this?"_

_Sawyer reached out for the box, incapable of speaking yet. Nathan took that as a yes, and put it in the basket he was carrying. Brooke looked around the aisle. She had always loved the girly toy aisles as a kid. She looked up to see a gigantic dollhouse. Nathan followed Brooke's gaze._

"_Oh, no. I know what you're thinking."_

"_C'mon Nathan, I had one when I was a kid."_

_Brooke pouted with her bottom lip out and Nathan couldn't resist. He handed her the basket, and reached up for the dollhouse. It was lighter than he thought, and he carried it easily to the checkout. The lady at the cash register smiled at Brooke and Nathan._

"_That's a beautiful daughter you have there."_

"_Oh she's-"_

"_She's not our-"_

_There was an awkward silence as Brooke and Nathan looked at each other. Nathan just shook his head, and pulled out his wallet. The cashier rang up the dollhouse and the Barbie._

"_$141.92"_

_Nathan looked at the cashier in shock. He then looked down at his wallet, knowing he didn't have enough cash. Brooke sidled around him, and pulled out her credit card. Nathan went to object, but Brooke gave him the _look_. He backed off as she signed the receipt. _

_Flash forward to Christmas Eve_

"_Nathan, a little help."_

_Brooke was trying to put the star on top of their tree, but she couldn't quite reach. Nathan grabbed the star, and put it on the tree. It was close to midnight, and they both were exhausted from decorating the apartment. The presents were under the tree, nothing much. Brooke had baked cookies earlier, or attempted. Nathan ended up having to use the fire extinguisher on the oven. They both gratefully sat down on the couch._

"_Brooke, you should go to bed. You look exhausted."_

"_I just want to sit here a little longer…"_

_Brooke nodded off and Nathan looked over at her. She was sound asleep. Nathan wished he could find sleep that easily. Ever since Lucas and Peyton died, he had been afraid of falling asleep. Of course, he would never admit that to Brooke. Actually, he hadn't had a good sleep since the night he slept in the same bed as Brooke. Having her next to him oddly comforted him. _

_He gently picked Brooke up, and carried her over to her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed, and he covered her with her blankets. _

"_I love you Nathan."_

_Nathan smiled, knowing that Brooke probably meant it as just friends._

"_I love you too Brooke Davis. Merry Christmas."_

_He kissed her on the forehead, and turned the light out._

_Flash forward to Christmas Day_

"_Look, Sawyer."_

_Brooke had Sawyer between her legs on the floor, while Nathan was videotaping them. Brooke was helping Sawyer tear the wrapping paper off her first present. It was the Barbie she had picked in the toy store. Of course, Sawyer didn't realize it, but she loved it none the less. Brooke handed it to Nathan to open. Nathan put the video camera on the table._

"_Brooke, open your present."_

"_Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything."_

"_Brooke Davis, open your damn present."_

_Nathan feigned being angry with her, and she knew. She just made a face, and picked up the small box with her name on it. She opened the box to see a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a heart._

"_Nathan, it's beautiful."_

"_Open it."_

_Inside the locket was a picture of the three of them. They were lying on the grass, with Nathan's arm around Brooke. Sawyer was in the middle of them, laughing up a storm. Brooke could remember that day. It was her favorite picture of the three of them; Brooke could vaguely remember telling Nathan that. Of course, the gentleman that he was, remembered. None of them were looking at the camera; Brooke and Nathan's attention were on Sawyer. That's why the picture was so special. It showed a rare happy moment between the three of them._

"_Nathan Scott, it's perfect."_

_Nathan got up and sat down behind Brooke, and slipped the necklace around Brooke's neck. She incidentally felt herself leaning back against Nathan, and nothing could ruin the moment. She watched Sawyer play with her Barbie. _

"_Here, open yours."_

_Nathan rested his chin on Brooke's shoulder, and reached around her to open his present. He figured she had just picked clothes for him, due to the box. Instead, there was a stack of papers held together by a binder clip. _

"_Brooks, what's this?"_

"_Read it."_

_Nathan read the title. _Two Brothers. _He then looked at the author's name. A Novel by Lucas Scott. Brooke turned around to see the surprise on Nathan's face._

"_Lucas wrote a book?"_

"_Well, it was never finished. Karen found it in a box of his things. She wanted you to have it."_

"_Thanks Brooke. This means a lot."_

_Nathan gave her a quick peck on the cheek and they both noticed the shock in between them._

"Hey, Brooke I'm back."

Brooke came out of Sawyer's room quietly.

"Shh, she's finally asleep."

Nathan checked his watch to see it was 3 in the afternoon. He hadn't realized how long practice had been.

Brooke led her over to the kitchen counter, and she got him a bottle of water.

"So, how was practice?"

"Not too bad actually. We ran some plays, but mostly we just discussed the game plan for tonight. Coach K didn't want to risk anyone getting an injury. Then Mike and I worked out at the gym for a couple hours."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

It was a question Nathan had been avoiding for days.

"Basketball is too important to cut out of my life."

"Nathan, if you're not ready, you're not ready. You don't have to push this."

Nathan just nodded. He didn't want to get in an argument with Brooke.

"Oh, I got a babysitter for tonight, so I'll be there at your game."

"Good, I got you a courtside seat right near our bench."

"Maybe I'll actually pay attention now."

Nathan playfully pushed her, and she pushed back. That was how their friendship was. Fun. Until Nathan would start tickling her, which she hated. But deep down inside, she enjoyed.

"Nathan…I can't breathe."

Nathan finally let up and smirked at Brooke. She just mockingly glared at him.

"I'm going to go take a nap."

"Alright, I'll be here."

Nathan just grinned at Brooke and went off to his bedroom. Brooke went back to working on her sketches.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis. I believe Nathan Scott left me a ticket here."

The ticket caller checked his list.

"Indeed he did, Ms. Davis. Here you go."

The man gave her the ticket, and Brooke walked away. She was as nervous as she was when Nathan had his first start. She didn't believe he was ready, but she knew he would never admit it. The team was counting on him. One of his team mates was placed on injured reserved, so this was Nathan's shot to prove himself. Brooke was late, she was anxious leaving the Sawyer alone with the babysitter. Brooke got to her seat just as the players had finished warming up. She scanned the team for Nathan, and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and gave her a nod.

_Did Nathan Scott just give me a nod?_

Brooke shook her head, wondering why she was worried about it. The players were called in around the coach, and the lights started to dim.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and welcome your Duke Blue Devils."

Everyone cheered and stood up.

"Starting at point guard, number 1, junior Kyrie Irving… Starting at shooting guard, number 30, junior Seth Curry… Starting at small forward, number 23, sophomore Nathan Scott."

Brooke cheered as Nathan ran out to the center of the court. She wasn't surprised like she was last time, but she still had the same amount of worry.

Duke won the tip off, but the ball was soon out of bounds. Nathan ran over to grab the ball. He looked at the ref, then out into the crowd. His eyes scanned for a familiar face, until he saw Brooke's. Her face went from ecstatic to worry. He had a bad feeling in his stomach. His head felt funny, like he didn't belong here. He looked down at the basketball. His team mate was calling for the ball, but he sounded so far away. He dropped the ball, and walked away from the court. The crowd was hushed, as Nathan realized he couldn't do this. He walked towards the locker room, ignoring everyone pleading him to come back.

Brooke watched as Nathan's face fell as he held the basketball. She immediately knew what he was going to do when he looked at her. She stood up and starting walking towards the locker room. She followed Nathan, ignoring everyone telling her she didn't belong here.

"Nate!"

Nathan recognized the voice, and slowly turned around to face Brooke. Brooke almost started to cry when she saw his face. His eyes said it all. Those intense, ocean blue eyes looked ashamed. Ashamed and embarrassed. She walked over to him, and immediately put her arms around him. He put his head into her shoulder.

"I couldn't do it Brooke."

"Shh, it's okay."

She held him, and wouldn't let go of him. People tried to talk to him, but they both ignored them. Nathan never realized how grateful he was for Brooke being in his life. He never realized how much he needed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think of the cliffhanger from last chapter? You all probably thought it was Haley. Well, in almost every Brathan fanfic I read, she's always comes back to try and ruin Brathan, so I'm going to try to avoid that. Please review and I know most of this chapter was in flashbacks, but I really do like the Brathan+Sawyer scenes. Let me know what you would like in the story, and I'll try to add it.**


	9. Shattered

**A/N: Again, not much of an author's note, except for some big Brathan romance in this chapter. Oh, and the song 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday inspired this chapter.**

**lenik: Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot when a reader can point out exactly what the author means.**

**Isabel Camilla Scott: I'm glad you were surprised it was Dan, that's what I was going for.**

**Unknown1237: I might actually borrow that idea, if you don't mind. I could definitely seen them doing that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Nathan walked back into the apartment, and straight into his bedroom. He didn't feel like talking to Brooke at the moment, the walk back to their apartment was apparent that he didn't. They hadn't said a word, and Brooke was worried. She decided not to say anything; she wanted Nathan to sleep it off.<p>

The babysitter was sitting at the counter watching TV.

"Kelly, thanks for watching Sawyer."

Brooke's old room mate turned around to face Brooke.

"No problem Brooke. I saw the game."

Brooke just nodded and sat down on the couch. Kelly got up and sat down next to her.

"So, have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"That you love him!"

Brooke swatted at Kelly's shoulder.

"Kelly, why would I tell him that?"

"Because it's true. I saw the look of your face when you ran over to him. If that's not love, I don't know what is."

"Even if I do love Nathan, I can't. We are raising our dead friends' child. Plus, Haley was my best friend in high school. I could never go for Nathan, it breaks girl code."

"One, _Haley_ left Nathan. Two, that was three years ago. And three, you've been best friends with this guy since you were sixteen. You're raising a baby together. You live in the same apartment. You're both hot as hell. Why not go for it?"

"Kelly, Nathan's not in a good place right now. Telling him that I love him… I don't know, it might hurt rather than help."

"Brooke, stop thinking about Nathan's feelings, and think about yours. What do _you _want?"

Brooke didn't answer Kelly's question.

"Kelly, I have to check on Sawyer. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Davis. Just think about what I said."

Brooke just nodded her head, and Kelly left the apartment. Brooke walked into Sawyer's room, and she was sleeping peacefully.

Nathan was lying on his bed, trying so hard not to give into his pain. He couldn't believe he had just walked off the court. There was this empty space in his heart where basketball used to be. He rolled over and turned on his CD player.

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone_

_wrong, lifeless words carry on._

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning._

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. _

_Let me go, I will run, I will not be silent._

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain._

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over._

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones._

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

Nathan paid attention to the lyrics, especially the last words.

_His love will conquer all._

Nathan finally realized this was his moment. He got out of the bed, and walked into the kitchen. Brooke wasn't there, so he checked Sawyer's room. There she was, Brooke Davis. His unexpected best friend of three years. In those three years, he fell in love with his best friend. He watched her with Sawyer, and walked back out. He sat down on the couch, and put his hands on his knees, trying to figure out what to say.

Brooke walked back out Sawyer's room to the couch to see Nathan sitting on the it, looking suspiciously nervous.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Brooke went over and sat down next to Nathan. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Brooke."

She turned her body towards his.

"Brooke, I'm grateful you were with me tonight."

"Nathan, you would have done the same for me."

Nathan took her hands in his. This was it, it was do or die.

"That's the thing, Brooke. I want to be there for you."

"You are Nathan."

"I know, but as your friend. Brooke, I love you, more than your best friend. I've been burying these feelings since high school. In fact, I've loved you since when you came to my apartment, crying over Lucas."

"Nathan, you're not thinking straight."

"Brooke, just hear me out. I know what it's like to have your heart taken from you, and shatter into pieces. I know how you are. You hide yourself away from the rest of the world. Being alone doesn't mean you're free."

Those last words hit Brooke hard. Nathan was right. She wanted to believe Nathan's words.

"Brooke, you can trust me with your heart. I would never hurt you."

"Please, don't promise me that Nate."

"Why not? I love you Brooke Davis."

"Nathan, don't say that to me."

Brooke stood up, overwhelmed by the situation. She walked into the bedroom, and closed the door, refusing to talk to Nathan. He couldn't do this. He was going to ruin it. It was already complicated enough raising Sawyer. She heard Nathan sit down and lean against the door.

She fell asleep on her bed, trying so hard not to cry.

_What did you say that?_

Nathan realized he let his emotions cloud his judgment. He had overwhelmed Brooke, and knew from previous relationships you can't spring _I love you_ to a girl who isn't expecting it. He sat outside Brooke's door, determined not to move until she came out to talk to him.

Brooke woke up feeling stiff and sore. She opened the door to see Nathan lying on the ground. He must have fallen asleep while waiting for her. She stepped around him to get Sawyer.

Nathan woke up to see Brooke's door open. He looked inside to see she wasn't there and kicked himself mentally for missing her. He got up and took a shower. He came back out to see Brooke feeding Sawyer. He didn't know what to say, he still felt the same way.

Brooke watched Nathan as he made himself cereal. She didn't know what to say to him. He had completely caught her off guard last night, and she knew that he wasn't in the right mind.

"Nathan."

He slowly turned around to face her.

"Look, Brooke, I love you. I'm not going to hide it, and I just wanted you to know."

"Nathan, you can't just say things like that to me."

"Brooke, I know you feel the same."

"It doesn't matter if I feel the same way. We have to put Sawyer first. We can't get involved unless we both know for sure it's going to work."

"It will."

Nathan leaned across the counter to look Brooke in the eye.

"Nathan, I'm not sure if it will. I'm just not ready to give someone my heart yet. Lucas hurt me pretty badly."

"I know Brooke; I was the one who was there for you. And I want to be there for you. You can trust me. We've both been cheated on, and we both never want to feel that way again. Hell, my wife cheated on me. How do you think I felt?"

Brooke didn't answer; she just went back to feeding Sawyer.

"Nate, I'm just not ready."

Nathan didn't want to push this; he didn't want to push Brooke away. She was his best friend, and if that meant that's all they would be for right now, he would wait. Nathan then realized that she wasn't denying that she loved him, she just wasn't ready. He had hope.

"I'll wait for you Brooke Davis. Don't forget that."

Nathan walked out the apartment; he wanted to give Brooke her space.

_Flash forward four months_

Nathan and Brooke avoided each other for the rest of the week. Brooke felt bad for denying Nathan, but she didn't want to get involved with him if her whole heart wasn't in it. Nathan's heart ached every time he saw Brooke, which was too much. He would wait, because Brooke Davis was worth it.

Nathan played in his next game, but Brooke wasn't there to see it. She had to stay home with Sawyer, and Nathan played the best game of his life. He knew it was because he finally told Brooke his true feelings for her.

Nathan moved out, his coach required that all starters on the basketball team live in the same dorm. Nathan tried to argue, but Brooke encouraged him. He felt hurt that she wanted him to move out, but if that meant Brooke would have time to think through her feelings, then he would do it for her. He visited Sawyer every time he got the chance. She was starting to get so big.

Brooke met a movie producer named Julian, and they started to date. He was five years older than her, and he was very sweet. Nathan felt betrayed by Brooke, and only visited when Julian wasn't over. He would come to pick up Sawyer and take her somewhere; he refused to hang out with Brooke.

Nathan knocked on the door of Brooke's apartment, and she opened the door. His heart ached at the sight of her, but his pride always got the best of him. He walked in without saying hello.

"Hello to you too, Nate."

Brooke closed the door, and followed Nathan to Sawyer's room.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to take her to the toy store."

Brooke just nodded and went back out to the kitchen. Someone knocked at her door, and she opened it. Julian was standing in front of her with flowers in his hands. She was surprised, and Julian walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

Nathan walked back out with Sawyer to see Julian giving Brooke flowers. He kissed her on the lips, and Nathan made a gagging sound.

"We don't like that man, right Sawyer?"

Sawyer nodded her head, and Nathan gave her a high five. Julian just rolled his eyes as Brooke looked for a vase for the flowers.

"Brooke, we're leaving. Have fun with your talent-less Z-movie producer. Don't stay out too late with your old man; you have a child to take care of."

Nathan left with Sawyer in his arms, and Brooke just sighed. She knew she was hurting Nathan, but she just wasn't ready for him. Julian just shook his head.

"I'm taking it he's jealous."

"He can just get protective sometimes."

Brooke went into her room to start getting ready.

Nathan's pride was hurt, so he wouldn't let Brooke have fun with her 'boyfriend'. Nathan wasn't always this jealous when Brooke went out on dates. He just knew it should have been him. He carried Sawyer to the toy store where he and Brooke had bought Sawyer's first Barbie. He walked around the store, not knowing what he was looking for. It was warm out for an April evening. Nathan was walking around with jeans on, and his black leather jacket. Sawyer was still dressed warm. She had just started to walk, and she had said her first words a couple of weeks ago.

"_Hey, Brooke? Sawyer has a dirty diaper?"_

_Brooke shook her head, she was trying to get ready for her date with Julian. She had on a black sleeveless dress, and she had just done her hair and makeup. Her hair was curly, and she braided it and put it in a bun. She checked her lipstick one last time before leaving the room._

"_Nathan, you can change her diaper."_

_Nathan groaned, he hated changing Sawyer's diaper._

_Brooke walked in and Nathan's retort caught in his throat. Brooke had always been hot to Nathan, even when he was married to Haley. Tonight, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. He couldn't help but stare._

"_Okay, Sawyer, here's Aunt Brooke."_

_Brooke changed the diaper, and Nathan was still staring at Brooke._

"_Careful Nathan, you're starting to drool all over Sawyer."_

_Nathan closed his mouth and they both turned their attention to Sawyer. Brooke picked up Sawyer to take her out to the kitchen._

"_Momma."_

_Brooke looked at Sawyer in surprise. _

"_Did she just-"_

"_Yeah she-"_

_Nathan looked at Brooke, who was trying so hard not to cry._

"_Brooke, it's okay."_

_Nathan put his arm around Brooke._

"_Nathan, she called me 'Momma'. That's not okay."_

"_Brooke, she doesn't know any better."_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Momma."_

_Nathan took Sawyer from her arms, and took her to play with her toys. Nathan sat down against the couch, and put Sawyer in between his legs. He started to tickle her, and he lay down on the floor, tossing Sawyer in the air. Brooke started to cry watching them. She sat down next to Nathan, and watched them play. She made a funny face at Sawyer, and she started to laugh. Brooke knew then, that this was where she belonged. Nathan looked at her, and Brooke smiled._

Nathan shook his head, and sat Sawyer down on the ground. She started to walk, and Nathan followed her. It was starting to get late, and Nathan had an early day ahead of him. He picked up Sawyer after watching her play with the trains. He carried her down the street, where he passed a bookstore. He was looking at the books, and one of them caught his attention. He didn't pay attention to the title, he looked a quote on the front page.

"_Love that we can not have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest."_

_You got that right._

Nathan's mood changed, he felt cranky. That one quote could define his nonexistent relationship with Brooke. He walked past a restaurant and was tempted to eat there. Then he saw who was sitting by the window. Brooke was sitting across from Julian, laughing at one of his stupid movie quotes. She touched his arm, and then she looked out the window. She saw Nathan standing there with Sawyer in his arms, hurt written across his face. She continued to stare at him, but he quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Love that we can not have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to give a shout out for the people who reviewed chapter 8. I'm going to start recognizing everyone that reviews my previous chapter in the next chapter. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the **_**almost**_** Brathan romance. Don't worry, they will happen. Just hang in there, I promise when they do get together, it will epic. Also, the quote I had at the end of the chapter is the perfect quote for Brathan, not just in my fanfic, but any Brathan fanfic and for them in the show.**


	10. The Mess I Made

**A/N: Not much of an author's note, except for this chapter was inspired by the song 'The Mess I Made' by Parachute, which actually inspired the end of this chapter.**

**IlUvSkitTLes: Thanks for your review; Nathan is getting the short end of the stick, isn't he? Don't worry; it's going to get better for him.**

**Unknown1237: Thanks for your review, I think I'm going to use your idea, but I might tweak it. They will have a 'night of passion', but I don't think I'll make them drunk. I think it would be better if they were both sober.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: I really like the Brathan+Sawyer scenes, and I'm glad you do too. Don't worry, there are about to be a lot more of them in the next couple of chapter or so. I also love the Nathan+Sawyer scenes because it shows his soft side.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Nathan quickly walked back to Brooke's apartment, but then remembered that Brooke wouldn't be home for awhile.<p>

"So, Sawyer, what do you wanna do?"

Sawyer just nodded and head and her arms squirmed around. Nathan let her down, and held onto her hand. She walked slowly; she still hadn't gotten the hang of it. Nathan just laughed quietly to himself. They walked around Duke's campus. It was a quiet night, and Nathan spotted an ice cream cart.

"C'mon, Sawyer."

Nathan picks her up, and walked over to the man.

"That's a cute baby."

"Thanks, she sure is. And she uses it to her advantage."

The man chuckled.

"So, what can I get for you two tonight?"

"Two vanilla cones… actually, just make that one, and put it in a cup please."

The man smiled. Nathan paid him the money, and the man handed him the cup of ice cream. Nathan had Sawyer hold it, and they would take turns eating it. Nathan led them over to a bench, and sat Sawyer down on his lap.

Nathan wasn't really that hungry, so he let Sawyer eat most of it.

"Sawyer, what are we going to do about Aunt Brooke?"

Sawyer just looked up at Nathan with her face covered in ice cream. He just laughed, and fell silent again.

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked up to see Kelly, Brooke's old room mate. He hadn't really talked to her, except when she had to babysit Sawyer.

"Hey, Kelly."

Nathan motioned for her to sit down next to Sawyer.

"So, where's Brooke?"

"Out on a date with the big movie producer."

Kelly nodded her head; she knew who Nathan was talking about. She despised Julian as well. She tried to convince Brooke that he was too old for her, but Brooke didn't listen.

"I see Sawyer likes ice cream."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have given it to her, she'll be wired for the rest of the night."

Kelly laughed, and they both enjoyed each other's company. It was the 'Hate Julian' pity party.

"Did you tell Brooke how you felt?"

Nathan nodded his head.

"What did she say?"

"She's still with Julian, isn't she? Kelly, I told her four months ago I love her and I'll wait for her. She said she wasn't ready, and yet she is dating Julian."

"Maybe she actually has feelings for you, and doesn't want to get her heart broken again."

"I told her I would never hurt her or cheat on her. I know how that feels, my own wife did that to me. I could never inflict that pain on someone else."

"Just give her time, Nate. She'll come around. Brooke is a strong girl, but sometimes she hides her feelings."

"I know that. It just hurts."

Kelly patted him on the shoulder, and helped Sawyer with her ice cream.

* * *

><p>Brooke got home late; she didn't expect dinner to be that long. Julian had been romantic tonight, and Brooke was grateful for that. He really cared about her, and she cared about him as well. Nathan was sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game. He looked up as Brooke sat down next to him.<p>

"How was you date?"

"It was very romantic."

"Where is he?"

"He went back to his apartment."

"Oh, I thought he was going to stay over."

Nathan chuckled to himself. Brooke gave him a look.

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. I know you Nathan Scott."

Nathan wanted to say something else, but he held it back. He just turned his attention back to the TV. Brooke felt bad about saying that Nathan was jealous. She knew he was. He couldn't help it. He loved her.

"How was Sawyer?"

"Fine, I took her to the toy store. She played with the trains for awhile. Then we got ice cream and ran into Kelly."

"You got Sawyer ice cream?"

"Yeah, she was on a sugar high for awhile, but then she crashed."

Brooke smiled at the picture of Sawyer zooming around the living room, high on energy and sugar.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. Brooke I should get going."

Nathan stood up, it was too painful to just have a casual conversation with Brooke.

"Okay, well thank you for watching Sawyer."

"I don't mind."

Brooke stood up and followed Nathan out of the apartment. Nathan opened the door and looked back at Brooke.

"Thanks again for watching Sawyer."

"Anytime, I love that little girl."

Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug, and sighed into her hair. She frowned at how close she was to Nathan. It hurt like hell to see Nathan like this, and knowing it was all her fault.

Nathan pulled away and Brooke closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Flash forward two years <em>

Graduation had finally come. Nathan couldn't wait for college to end. His agent said he had a good chance of going in the top 10 of the NBA Draft. In Nathan's senior year, Duke had won the national championship. Nathan was one of the biggest names in college basketball. Brooke's company, Clothes Over Bro's, had gathered attention all over the state of North Carolina. It had now garnered enough status for it to reach all across the nation. She won a contest, and Victoria's Secret had Brooke design a lingerie line. It set Brooke into the fashion world, where she truly belonged. She was moving to Los Angeles to start her company, and take it global. Sawyer had just turned four years old. Brooke was taking her to Los Angeles, where she would start preschool.

"_Brooke Penelope Davis."_

Brooke slowly walked up the steps, and up to the dean. She shook his hand as he handed the diploma to her. It seemed like a dream, graduating from college. She was surprised, but then satisfied that she had made it this far.

"Yeah Brooke!"

Brooke looked at into the crowd to see Nathan cheering.

_Nathan Scott._

The boy that had always been there for her. She looked into the audience to see Karen and Deb standing up and cheering for her. Andy was holding up Sawyer and Lily, both of them clapping their hands. She almost started to cry. She walked back to her seat, and waited for the dean to finish calling out all the graduates' names.

"_Nathan Royal Scott."_

Nathan got up, and everyone started to cheer. Everybody knew Nathan Scott; he was the star athlete on campus. Brooke stood up and cheered for him, whistling for him. He looked back at her, and smiled. People thought that smile was for them, but it was secretly just for Brooke.

"Natey!"

After the ceremony was over, and parents were congratulating their children, Brooke ran into Nathan's arms. She was so proud of the two of them. They were the least likely of their high school gang to even get into college, let along graduate from it. Nathan spun her around, and then put her down. Karen came over and hugged Brooke tightly. Brooke was like a daughter to Karen. Deb hugged her son proudly. Sawyer ran into Brooke's arms, and Brooke smiled. She loved Sawyer so much. Andy and Lily stood with Karen. Nathan then bent down, and Sawyer ran into his arms.

"Uncle Nate."

He picked her up, and it almost broke Brooke's heart seeing them together. Nathan had discussed with Brooke about the NBA. They would hardly see each other, and they would have to break it to Sawyer gently. She walked over to Nathan and Sawyer.

"Let's get a group picture."

Nathan and Brooke rolled their eyes at each other. Nathan put his arm around Brooke while he held Sawyer in the other. He looked down at Brooke, she hadn't changed one bit since high school. She still looked the same, maybe a little more mature. Her green eyes met his blue ones, and they shared a perfect moment. Deb caught that moment on camera, and everyone laughed at the two of them. Brooke blushed, but Nathan just laughed.

Later that night, Nathan was helping Brooke pack up her apartment. Julian was off producing some big movie, Nathan was pissed that he missed Brooke's graduation. He couldn't believe she was still dating that tool.

"So how are we going to tell Sawyer?"

"About what?"

"About you."

"Brooke, nothing's set in stone. I don't even know if I'm going to be drafted."

Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Nate, of course you're going to be drafted. You're like, the best basketball player ever."

Nathan chuckled to himself. He definitely _wasn't_ the best basketball player ever, but he was glad Brooke thought so.

"Is your apartment ready in L.A.?"

"Yeah, Julian said he had just finished painting it a week ago. He sent me pictures of it, and I'm so excited."

Nathan looked away from Brooke, trying to hide his obvious disgust for Julian. He was also moving in with Brooke, much to Nathan's protest. Sawyer was okay with it, and that's all Brooke cared about.

Nathan looked into one of the boxes, and pulled out a picture frame.

"Do you remember this day?"

Brooke walked over to Nathan, and blushed at the picture. It was when the Tree Hill Ravens won the state championship four years ago. Some photographer had captured the rare kiss between Nathan and Brooke. Nathan had cut out the article, and put it in a frame. He usually kept it to himself, but Brooke found it one day. Nathan let her keep it, hopefully to remind her of that day.

"How could I forget?"

She smiled at Nathan mischievously. He just shook his head, and went back to packing boxes.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it."<p>

Brooke was standing outside the apartment building, Sawyer was in her arms, and Nathan was standing in front of her. Julian had flew back to pick up Brooke and Sawyer. Nathan was going back to Tree Hill to wait for the NBA Draft. Brooke and Sawyer would come with him to see who picked him. Until then, Brooke and Sawyer would live with Julian in L.A. Nathan hated this decision, he had constantly argued with Brooke that he should come with him. She had told him that he should spend some time with his mom; she said he never knew when he would get to see her again. He rested his case, he hated arguing with Brooke.

Brooke handed Sawyer to Nathan so he could say goodbye.

"Where are you going, Uncle Nate?"

"Well, I'm going home to Tree Hill to live with your Aunt Deb and Nanny Karen."

"Is Lily going to be with you?"

"Yes, she is, Andy too."

"I'll miss you Uncle Nate."

"Oh, I'll miss you too. But remember, in a couple months we'll see each other again."

Sawyer didn't know how to tell time yet, so she didn't realize how long or short that would be. She just knew Nathan was leaving, and it felt like he was abandoning her.

"Uncle Nate, are you abandoning me?"

Nathan kneeled in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked into her bright blue eyes, which reminded him so much of Lucas' eyes. Sawyer's curls fell to her shoulders, and she looked exactly like Peyton where she was her age. Nathan's heart ached to see Sawyer, and think of Lucas and Peyton.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, I would never abandon you. Aunt Brooke will be with you."

"But Aunt Brooke isn't very good at basketball."

Nathan had bought Sawyer her first basketball a couple of months ago, along with her first basketball hoop. It was only a few feet tall, but Sawyer was pretty good for her age. She would watch all of Nathan's old games. Her favorite was when he won the state championship back in high school. She said it was her favorite because she got to watch her father and uncle play the best game of their lives while her mom and aunt cheered on the sidelines.

"Uncle Nate, you're going to be the best basketball player ever."

"I'm glad you think so, kiddo."

Sawyer flung her arms around Nathan, and started to cry. It was no use trying to tell Sawyer to stop, Nathan was feeling the same way. He let go of her, and she walked back to Brooke. Brooke hugged her, and told her to wait in the truck with Julian. She nodded and Julian helped her into the truck. Nathan walked over to Brooke. He didn't know how to say goodbye, he never had to do it with Brooke. They went through everything together.

"So, this is goodbye?"

"For now."

Brooke held back her tears. Nathan pulled her into his arms, and she gratefully rested her head on his chest.

"I wish there was something I could say to make you stay."

"Nate, you know I have to go."

They stood their in silence.

"I'm so proud of you, Brooke. You made it farther then anyone said you would. You're special Brooke Davis."

Brooke pulled back to look Nathan in the eye. He kept his hands on her waist. He knew there was something else he should say. He couldn't remember the speech he had prepared the night before, the speech that would convince Brooke to stay. She just kissed his cheek, and walked away.

_There was something I should have said, something so great and epic that Brooke would turn around and never leave me again._

"Goodbye Davis."

She turned around and waved, tears flowing down her face.

_That wasn't it._

_Should've kissed you there  
>I should've held your face<br>I should've watched those eyes  
>Instead of run in place<br>I should've called you out  
>I should've said your name<br>I should've turned around  
>I should've looked again<em>

_But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made_  
><em>I'm staring at the mess I made<em>  
><em>I'm staring at the mess I made<em>  
><em>As you turn, you take your heart and walk away<em>

_Should've held my ground_  
><em>I could've been redeemed<em>  
><em>For every second chance<em>  
><em>That changed its mind on me,<em>  
><em>I should've spoken up<em>  
><em>I should've proudly claimed<em>  
><em>That oh my head's to blame<em>  
><em>For all my hearts mistakes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm finally getting closer to the Brathan epic romance, but we have one more disaster to get through. What will happen? I expect it to happen in two or three chapters. Anyways, review and let me know what you want in the story, and I'll try and fit it in. 'The Mess I Made' song I thought fit perfectly with how Nathan was feeling at the end.**


	11. The Blues

**A/N: I apologize a million times for not updating yesterday, I'm really sorry. Power went out yesterday morning at 4:30am and didn't come back on till 10:30am. I was on withdrawal without my electronics, and yes I know how bad that sounds. Plus, today was supposed to be the first day of school, but it was cancelled due to power outage. Anyways, I hope everyone stayed safe during the hurricane, and here's chapter 11. **

**SammWamm: Thanks for the review! Parachute is one of my favorite bands, and I love 'The Mess I Made'. I first heard it on The Vampire Diaries actually. I love the Brathan+Sawyer scenes also. I don't like Julian in this fanfic or in other fanfics most of the time, but on the show he's bearable.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you can connect to this story; it inspires me to write even more. I also like your idea of Julian abusing Brooke, I might use that.**

**IlUvSkitTLes: Thanks for the review! Its okay, I forgive you. I'm glad you found the time to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Nathan got off the bus, reading the sign "Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina".<p>

_Home_

He grabbed the small suitcase off the rack; it was the only think he brought with him. He looked up to see his mom waving at him. It was good to see her again.

"Nathan."

"Hey, Mom."

Deb hugged her only son. She had missed him, even though she just saw him at graduation.

"How have you been?"

"Good, Karen and Andy moved back. Karen couldn't stand being away from Tree Hill. It's her home."

Nathan knew the feeling. He loved Duke, the atmosphere and the people, but he wouldn't trade anything for Tree Hill.

"Yeah, I know how she feels. It's good to be home."

"It's so nice you're back."

Deb led Nathan to her car, and they drove to back to Nathan's childhood home.

"Dinner will be ready at six."

Nathan nodded and walked up the steps. He opened the door of his room. All the childhood memories crept up on him. He laid his suitcase on his bed and walked over to the dresser. There were still pictures on his mirror, pictures from his senior year of high school. Most of them were with Brooke, or with Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton. They had been called the 'Fab Four' by everyone in high school, and they didn't care. The notorious newspaper clipping of him and Brooke kissing after the state championship was still taped to the mirror. Nathan smiled at the memory, he would never forget it. He looked at the picture of the four of them at the River Court. It had been the first time they all hung out with each other.

_"C'mon Peyton, let's go to the River Court."_

_"Why?"_

_Peyton just smiled at Lucas, who was standing in her doorway. She was listening to her music, she didn't want to go to the River Court._

_"Brooke will be there."_

_Lucas smirked at Peyton. Peyton jumped at any chance she got to hang out with Brooke. She missed her best friend, they had recently recounciled with each other._

_"Lucas Scott, you know all of my weaknesses."_

_Lucas smiled as Peyton pulled him down on the bed._

_Brooke was sitting in her car, getting more pissed off by the second. Lucas said he would be here with Peyton. Brooke was mad because she blew off shopping with Rachel to hang out with Lucas and Peyton. Every time she saw them together, her heart still felt the pain, but it was getting better. A car pulled up beside her._

_Finally, they're here._

_Brooke got out of her car to see Nathan standing next to her. She was surprised to see him here._

_"Nathan, what are you doing here?"_

_"It's a public park, isn't it?"_

_Nathan was still bitter about Haley, even though Brooke had recently become his new best friend._

_"I know, I just thought you were Lucas and Peyton. They were supposed to meet me here."_

_"Great, it's a party."_

_Brooke frowned at Nathan as he walked away. She followed him, and stole the basketball out of his hands._

_"C'mon Brooke, I'm not in the mood."_

_"Well I am."_

_Brooke ran away from Nathan, teasing him with her eyes to chase him. He finally gave in, he could never resist Brooke Davis. He chased her around the court, finally catching her. He started to tickle her, and that was the precise moment Lucas and Peyton pulled up._

_"They're friends?"_

_"Yeah, Brooke's been helping Nathan, with... you know."_

_Lucas nodded, Nathan was stubborn when it came to talking about Haley. Brooke had recently confided in Peyton about her newfound friendship with Nathan. Peyton asked her if it was something more, but Brooke denied it. Peyton could tell she was lying in her eyes, but she just got Brooke back, so she just dropped it._

_They got out of Lucas' car and walked over to Brooke and Nathan._

_"Hey, . Nice of you to show up."_

_Nathan nodded at Lucas._

_"Nathan, it's good to see you."_

_"You too, Peyton."_

_"So, what do guys wanna do?"_

_"How about two-on-two?"_

_"C'mon, Lucas, me and Peyton suck."_

_"Okay, then you and Nathan against me and Peyton."_

_Brooke looked over at Nathan and grinned._

_"Okay, I get the better Scott brother."_

_She jokingly teased Lucas, and he didn't take it to heart. Nathan easily overpowered Lucas. Whenever Brooke got the ball, she would laugh when Peyton charged her. It was a close game, until Nathan passed the ball to Brooke and she threw it up. It went in, and Brooke jumped into Nathan's arms. He lifted her up easily, and they pranced around the court. Nathan finally put Brooke down, and the four of them wandered over to the picnic table._

_"So, this was fun."_

_"Yeah, we should this more often."_

_"I just realized, this is the last week of summer."_

_Brooke was sad after she said this. _

_"Then we're seniors."_

_Nathan was glad, he was done with high school._

_"And then we'll graduate."_

_Peyton was sad, she didn't want to leave her friends, and she didn't want them to leave her. Brooke was sitting next to her, and Brooke put her arms around her._

_"Well, we're all going to be friends forever."_

* * *

><p>"Sawyer, here's your room."<p>

Sawyer held onto Brooke's hand, excited to see her new room. Brooke opened the door, and Sawyer squealed in excitement. The room was a soft pink, Sawyer's favorite color. All of her stuffed animals and Barbies were arranged in one corner. There was even a tea set for her to play with. The bed reminded her of a princess's bed; it was round and had curtains around it. Around her bed were pictures of Aunt Brooke, Uncle Nathan, Nanny Karen, Nanny Deb, Andy, and, of course, her parents. Lucas and Peyton had the most pictures.

Sawyer looked back at Brooke, who couldn't help but smile. Brooke shut the door, letting Sawyer have her space. She walked back out to the kitchen, where Julian was talking on the phone. She rolled her eyes at him, and he just stuck out his tongue. She walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Julian walked in after her.

"Did she like it?"

Brooke took Julian's hands and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. She started to kiss him.

"I take that as a yes."

Brooke giggled and nodded her head.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect Julian, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Oh, it was just some director. He wants me to make a movie."

"Julian, that's great."

"Yeah, but it's in New Zealand."

Brooke's mood instantly darkened.

"New Zealand? We just moved here."

"I know, that's why I'm not going to take it."

"Julian, this is your big shot, you have to take it."

"Brooke, there's always going to be another movie."

"But what if this is _the_ movie?"

Julian didn't have an answer. It was their first day here, and they were already having a fight. They seemed to do that a lot lately, their most recent one was about Nathan. Julian wanted Nathan out of Brooke's life, but she asked why. He said it was because he wasn't stable for Sawyer; he wouldn't be good for her because he would never see her. Brooke said it wasn't his right to say that. She slammed the door in his face, and he spent the night apologizing to her. She forgave him the next morning.

Julian's phone rang, and he immediately picked it up. Brooke was annoyed that he answered it; they were in the middle of an important conversation. She closed the door behind him, and lay down on the bed. Why couldn't she have a boyfriend that wanted to be there for her?

* * *

><p>Nathan ate dinner with him mom, the first time in a long time. He had moved back home right before graduation. He had a hard time making enough money to pay the rent for his apartment. Deb finally kicked Dan out, and Nathan chose her this time. He said good night to his mom, he was tired from the bus ride. He turned on the TV in his room.<p>

"_Joining us from the red carpet, newcomer Brooke Davis, creator of Clothes Over Bro's..."_

Nathan went to change the channel, but he watched as Brooke's face lit up as the camera was turned to her. She looked so beautiful, Nathan missed her so much. He listened to her talk, not really paying attention to what she was saying, but how she was saying it. She was so enthusiastic and excited, Nathan had never seen her so passionate about anything. It brought a smile to his face. He turned the TV off and turned on the radio. The DJ introduced the song.

"_Here's a song for all the broken hearts, The Blues by Switchfoot."_

_Is this what they call freedom?  
>Is this what you call pain?<br>Is this what they call discontented fame?_

_It'll be a day like this one_  
><em>When the world caves in<em>  
><em>When the world caves in<em>  
><em>When the world caves in<em>

Nathan turned it off; the words affected him too much. He took of his shirt, and rolled over, trying to find the peace to fall asleep. He rolled onto his back, and looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted off to Brooke and Sawyer. It was going to be a long two months.

* * *

><p>Brooke was lying in her bed; Julian was off at dinner with a client and wouldn't be home for awhile. Brooke had made Sawyer dinner, and then she tucked her into bed. She was staring at the ceiling, missing Julian. The sad thought then occurred that she just missed the thought of Julian. She finally felt her eyes closing when she heard a small knock on her door. She excitedly got up, she was glad that Julian got home earlier than he said he would. Sawyer was standing in front of her with her bear in her hand, and her eyes were red from crying. Brooke picked her up.<p>

"What's wrong Sawyer?"

"I can't sleep. I miss Uncle Nathan."

Brooke just nodded and brought Sawyer over to her bed. She lay down next to the little girl and wrapped her arms around Sawyer. Sawyer's breathing slowly steadied. Brooke could tell she finally fell asleep.

"I miss him too."

Brooke finally realized that she hadn't missed Julian, she was really missing Nathan. She cried herself to asleep, finally realizing her mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully everyone liked the last chapter, I enjoyed writing the graduation scene. This chapter was inspired by the song 'The Blues' by Switchfoot. I also thank all my readers that have stuck with this story so far, I know you're waiting patiently for Brathan, just wait a little longer. I want the moment they decide to be together to be perfect. Sorry for the shorter chapter, I've hit another writer's block. Next chapter will be longer, I promise, but I can't guarantee when I'll be able to post chapter 12.**


	12. She is Love

**A/N: So, this is the third straight day off of school due to power outages, which is awesome. Obviously, I have power, but I didn't have it from 4:30am on Sunday to 10:30am on Monday. Anyways, enough with my glee, here's chapter 12.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! That's an awesome idea, would you mind if I borrowed it? Of course I would credit you in the author's note. **

**Unknown1237: Thanks for the review! Brathan is coming, slowly but surely. All good comes to those who wait.**

**SammWamm: Thanks for your review! Well, this chapter has some cute Brooke+Sawyer moments. Glad to know that you can't wait for Brathan, and thanks for waiting! I agree completely with you about Mark. I was a fan of Brucas at first, but then I was against them in season 3 because I knew Leyton was endgame, and it was going to end badly for Brooke. Anyways, now she got her happy ending with Julian. I just wish Mark could have given Brathan a chance, they're so alike, it's not even funny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Nathan got up and headed downstairs for breakfast. It had been a month since Brooke and Sawyer left for L.A. Nathan tried not to let it get to him, but often at night, he couldn't fight it.<p>

He felt like he was seventeen again, standing in his childhood kitchen. His mother wasn't there, so he got out some cereal. On the counter was a note.

_Nathan, I'm down at the café helping out Karen. I would appreciate it if you stopped by to help._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Nathan smiled. He could remember helping out his mom at Karen's Café the summer before he left for college. Brooke helped out also so they could hang out together.

* * *

><p>Brooke woke up to see Sawyer next to her, but no Julian. She kissed Sawyer on the cheek, and got up. She walked into the kitchen and checked the couch. No Julian. <em>He didn't even come home last night.<em> Brooke checked her phone, but he didn't leave any messages. Julian had done this more often than was healthy. Over the past month, he's spent half of the nights somewhere else. Sawyer still hadn't adjusted to her new life, so she slept with Brooke whenever Julian wasn't there. She called him, starting to worry.

"Hey, Julian, it's me. I'm starting to get worried. You didn't come home last night, so just call me when you get this."

Brooke hung up, and checked the clock. It was 8:30am, and she had to leave for work soon. She walked into her room to wake up Sawyer.

"Sawyer, it's time to get up."

Sawyer groaned, she didn't want to get up.

"Sawyer."

Sawyer grunted, she could be just as stubborn as her aunt.

"Okay Sawyer, you asked for it."

Brooke started to tickle Sawyer, that woke her up. Sawyer started to giggle, and tickled Brooke back. They laughed with each other, and Sawyer finally gave up.

"Okay, Aunt Brooke you win."

Brooke picked her up and took her to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ice cream!"

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, you can't have ice cream for breakfast."

"Fine, French toast sticks."

Brooke nodded and got them out of the freezer. She put them in the toaster oven, and started to make coffee.

"Sawyer, go get dressed while you wait. We're running a little bit late today."

Sawyer groaned, and Brooke just gave her a funny face. Sawyer stuck her tongue out at Brooke, and she did it right back. Sawyer could act very mature for her age, but sometimes it was nice to remember that she was still only four years old.

Nathan walked into the café to see Deb and Karen frantically waiting on tables. It was busy for a Tuesday morning. Nathan chuckled to himself and walked behind the counter. He could remember the many times he and Brooke attempted to wait on people.

"Hey, Mom."

"Nathan, thank god you're here. It's unusually busy, and Todd called in sick."

Nathan nodded and went to the back to wash his hands. Jim, the cook, was back there by himself.

"Hey, Jim, what's up man?"

"Nathan Scott? Boy, you've grown."

"Well, the last time you saw me, I was seventeen."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-one."

"Man, you are old."

Nathan just slapped him on the back and washed his hands. He went over to the bulletin board to look at the pictures. There were a lot of pictures of Lucas and Peyton and Sawyer as a baby. Then there was Lucas and Karen, and a picture of Deb with Nathan. The last picture was of him and Brooke. It was their first day working together. Nathan could remember the disaster of Brooke waiting tables.

"_Hi Karen, I'm ready to be put to work."_

"_Okay Brooke, I'm so glad you could make it, you too Nathan."_

"_I'm happy to help."_

"_Okay, you both need to wash your hands in the back. Then Brooke, can you grab table three? They haven't been waited on yet. Nathan, you can grab the orders for table six."_

_Brooke and Nathan grinned at each other, and walked back into the kitchen. Jim was already back there, working away. He nodded the two of them._

"_Hey, I'm Jim. You two must be the new kids."_

_They both shook their heads._

"_I'm Brooke."_

"_And I'm-"_

"_Nathan, Deb's son. I've seen you around here before. It's nice to meet both of you."_

"_You too. I guess we should get to work."_

"_Yeah, you don't want to face Karen's wrath."_

_Brooke walked over to the sink while Nathan looked at the various pictures. Brooke flicked her wet fingers at him, he wasn't paying attention._

"_Nathan, it's your turn."_

"_Brooke, you got me all wet."_

_Brooke smiled mischievously, and winked at him. He just grinned at her, and went to the sink. He started to spray her with water. Soon they were both wet._

"_Hey, you two lovebirds, get out there before you piss Karen off."_

_Jim gave them a smile, and Brooke and Nathan started to laugh. They dried their hands and walked back out to the front. Nathan grabbed the plate of food, and headed over to the table six. He nodded to the customers and walked away. He looked over at Brooke, who was struggling to remember the drinks._

"_Okay she wanted iced tea, and he wanted Coke. Or was it Sprite?"_

_Brooke groaned as Nathan walked up behind her. He pinched the side of her stomach, which was her ultimate tickle spot._

"_Nate, stop! I'm trying to remember the drinks."_

_He looked down at her paper._

"_It's two Cokes and an iced tea."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because you wrote it on you notepad."_

_Nathan started to laugh at her which she hit him in the stomach. Deb and Karen were watching them laugh with each other._

"_We probably shouldn't have scheduled them on the same shift."_

"_Probably not."_

"_I'm telling you Karen, they're going to end up married someday."_

_Karen just shook her head, and walked away._

Nathan grabbed a plate from Deb, which she smiled gratefully at him.

"Table five, thanks."

Nathan smiled back; he still remembered which tables were which. He placed the food on the table.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Sawyer finally left the apartment, after ten minutes of arguing with Sawyer on what she could wear. Brooke dropped her off at daycare, much to Sawyer's protest. She didn't like it there; none of the kids liked her.<p>

"Aunt Brooke, they think I'm weird."

"Sawyer, you're not weird. Just be yourself, don't change for them. You have to start standing up for yourself at this age."

Sawyer just nodded her head, and Brooke watched her walk over to a girl. The girl actually talked to her, and Sawyer smiled back at Brooke and waved. Brooke waved back and went back out to her car.

Brooke checked her phone once again, and she wasn't really that surprised when Julian hadn't called. He probably crashed at some hotel. He did that a lot, and Brooke didn't think twice about it.

* * *

><p>Nathan checked his watch to see it was 12pm. He had been there for almost four hours.<p>

"Mom?"

Deb turned around after she got a check from an elderly couple.

"I'm going to head out."

"You sure? I mean, don't you want some lunch first?"

"Nah, I'll make something at home."

"Okay, sweetie, I'll see you at home."

Nathan turned around and opened the door.

"Nate?"

Nathan turned back around to face his mother.

"I'm really glad you're home."

"Me too."

Nathan tried to hide his face. He didn't really mean it; it just hurt to be here without Lucas or Peyton, or even Brooke. None of his old friends were here, and Nathan felt lonely. He walked out the café in a hurry, and decided to pay a visit to the River Court. He walked there; it was a beautiful, yet hot, day for the month of July.

He heard someone bouncing a basketball on the pavement. When he came around the bend, he almost expected it to be Lucas.

* * *

><p>Brooke finally made it to her office, she knew she was late.<p>

"Brooke, you're here."

Brooke had barely gotten in the door before Millicent, her personal assistant, bombarded her.

"Hey, Millicent."

"Macy's called. They want to schedule a press conference for Friday."

"Okay, tell them yes."

"Okay, and then a rep from Victoria's Secret called, they were asking about your designs."

Brooke avoided Millicent when she sat down at her office. She knew she had to get these sketches done, she just wasn't feeling inspired lately.

"Alright, um, tell the rep I'll call them tomorrow."

"Brooke, they want an answer today."

"I know Millicent!"

Brooke had snapped, and she felt bad. She was taking out her frustration of Julian being AWOL, Sawyer being bullied at preschool, being the CEO of a major design company, and missing Nathan, on Millicent.

Millicent just sat down in front of Brooke.

"I'm sorry Millicent, I'm just stressed out about a lot of stuff."

"I understand, I'll tell them, Brooke."

"Thank you Millicent."

Millicent just nodded her head and smiled at Brooke. She got up to leave.

"Millie?"

"Yes Brooke?"

"Thank you for everything."

"Brooke-"

"No, I mean it Millicent. If you weren't here, I'd probably go crazy."

Millicent opened her mouth to say something, but she just smiled and walked out of Brooke's office. Brooke turned her chair around to face the big glass window behind her. Los Angeles' skyline was in front of her, and she felt so small and insignificant in front of it.

* * *

><p>"Skills Taylor."<p>

Nathan's old team mate turned around, surprised to see Nathan.

"Nathan Scott, it's good to see you man. What are you doing here?"

Nathan shook his hand, and grabbed the ball from Skills.

"You know, just sitting at home and waiting to be drafted into the NBA."

Skills just gave him a look as Nathan took a shot and the ball went through the hoop, nothing but net.

"The cocky Nathan Scott has returned."

"What are you doing here Skills?"

"I've been coaching the Ravens since…you know…"

Skills head looked down as Nathan looked out into the river.

"So, you're married?"

Nathan pointed at Skills' left hand.

"Yup, got a kid on the way actually."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Bevin."

"I'm not surprised."

Skills just shook his head at Nathan, and went up for a lay up.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"B. Davis"

"L.A. with Sawyer."

Skills noticed that Nathan hadn't corrected Skills when he said Brooke was his girlfriend. Skills could remember them back in high school. They were best friends, but if you didn't know them, they looked like a high school couple.

"And why aren't you out there?"

"I tried to go with them, but Julian moved in with Brooke, and I couldn't compete with that."

"What do you mean, you couldn't compete with that? You've known Davis since you were both sixteen, and how many years ago was that?"

"Five."

"Right, and how long has he been with her?"

"Two."

"Exactly. He didn't help Brooke out when Lucas cheated on her in senior year. He most certainly didn't help you out when Haley left. Who was the one she kissed when we won the state championship?"

"Me."

"That's right, dog. You. So why don't get your ass out there and get your girl?"

"She's not my 'girl' to get. She's happy with Julian."

"Dog, I'm your friend, right? So, listen to me when I say this. I've seen you with Brooke and if that girl don't love you, then I'm married to Santa Claus."

Nathan laughed, he was glad Skills was trying to cheer him up. Everything he said was true though.

"Skills, I just want her to be happy."

"Man, that's bullshit. 'I just want her to be happy'? That stuff's for wimps. Guys who give up on love. And I know you Scott, you don't give up anything. So go out to L.A. and tell this girl how you feel."

"I already have Skills! She said she wasn't ready."

Skills looked down at the ground, while Nathan was fuming.

"You know, the greatest act of love is sacrifice. If I have to bury my true feelings for Brooke just so I can see her and Sawyer, then I'll do that. I love her too much not to be in her life."

Skills just nodded his head; he didn't want to push Nathan any further. He knew Nathan was lying, and he disagreed with everything Nathan was saying. They played one-on-one for awhile, until Bevin called Skills for her doctor's appointment. They shook hands, and Skills left Nathan alone.

Nathan looked out into the river, noticing how small and insignificant he felt beside it.

He thought about what Skills said. Nathan ran home, and grabbed a duffel bag. He drove recklessly to the airport, and quickly bought the ticket for the next flight out to L.A. His knees were shaking as he waited. He texted his mom telling her that there was something he had to do and he would call her when his plane landed. He told her he was going to L.A. and not to worry.

_Mom, don't worry, i'm in LA. there's something i have to do. i'll call you when i land._

Nathan finally boarded the plane, trying to calm his nerves. He had no idea what he was going to say to Brooke. Hopefully something would come to him on this long plane ride. He got the window seat next to some teenage girl with her iPod in and she was reading a magazine. Nathan had forgotten his iPod, so he was forced to listen to her blaring rock music. Then a slow song came on, and it caught Nathan's attention.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
>But she takes it all for me.<br>And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
>But she makes me want to believe.<em>

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._  
><em>They call her love, love, love, love, love.<em>  
><em>She is love, and she is all I need.<em>

**A/N: So, this is my last day of freedom as school is supposed to start tomorrow, it was supposed to start on Monday, but due to power outages, we've had off. I'm not complaining, I'm not ready to let go of my summer yet. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and the song that inspired the end is 'She is Love' by Parachute. Please review, and tell me what you want in the story, and I'll try to fit it in. Not sure when I'm going to be able to update again, have soccer practice after school and homework, so it might not be till Sunday. Until next time!**_  
><em>


	13. Time of Our Lives

**A/N: Wow, I surprised even myself with updating this story so soon. My energy has been drained between going back to school and soccer practice. Anyways, hopefully you liked the end of the last chapter. Will Nathan confess his true feelings to Brooke (again)? What will she say? Read on to find out.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! You have some of the greatest ideas, but I'm sad to admit that I can't fit them all in. The idea of Nathan finding Haley in LA instead of Brooke is intriguing, but I don't think I'll put her in an accident. Anyways, thanks for the ideas, they're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, let me get this straight. You were married to Haley when you were sixteen. She left for her dreams, leaving you behind. Then you and Brooke became best friends, because she didn't have anyone else. You dated Peyton, but dumped you soon after meeting Lucas, your half-brother. You hated him, but after awhile, you accepted him as your brother. You told Brooke you loved her, but she said she wasn't ready, and yet she's dating Julian, a hot shot movie producer. And now you're flying out to L.A. to tell her how you really feel, again. Did I get everything right?"<p>

Nathan chuckled at the teenager beside him. She reminded him of Brooke when she was sixteen.

"No, Julian is a suck-ass producer."

The teenager giggled back. Her iPod and magazine were put away a long time ago. She had noticed how Nathan was acting, and her persistent self made Nathan tell her everything, despite he didn't know this girl at all.

"Right, well you're jealous, so of course he's a sucky producer."

Nathan just gave her a look.

"So, Emily, what's your story?"

Nathan's throat was sore from telling his life story. He watched as Emily's eyes lit up every time he mentioned Brooke. He asked her why she kept doing that, and she said because he described Brooke in such a way, there was no way not to love her.

"Parents divorced when I was ten. I've been flip-flopping back and forth between them. My father lives in L.A. so I'm visiting him for the summer."

"Well, that's cool. I heard L.A. is a cool place."

"Yeah, not that cool when you're alone."

"Your dad doesn't hang out with you?"

"No, he's too busy for me."

Nathan understood how Emily was feeling. His own father only cared about Nathan's basketball career. His mother got addicted to pain killers from dealing with Dan, and left. She came back, but the damage was already done. He knew how it was not to be wanted by your parents.

"You should talk to him."

"What's the point? Hanging out with him just once won't change the way he feels about me. He's only taking me in because he feels like he has to."

Nathan nodded; he didn't want to make this girl cry by her talking about it.

"So, you're going to be in the NBA?"

Emily unfortunately knew Nathan Scott, the Duke basketball star. That's why she started talking to him.

"I hope so."

Nathan looked down, he hated sounding cocky. It just reminded him of how he was a bastard back in high school.

"Scott, you're going to be in the NBA. I bet I can even guess what team you'll be on."

"Is that a bet?"

"Yes. I believe you will drafted by the Minnesota Timberwolves, fourth pick."

"Why the Timberwolves?"

"It was my dad's favorite team as a kid. Before he left, we would go to a game occasionally."

"Okay, and if you win the bet?"

"If I win the bet, then you have to keep pursuing Brooke, no matter what."

Nathan gave her a look and turned his head.

"Nathan, it doesn't matter that she's with Julian. You love that girl, and you've always been there for her. She'll realize that."

"Alright, and if I win the bet, then you have to pursue your dad. Don't give up on him either. I know I'm not a good example of having a father figure, my own killed his brother, but no one is as evil as Dan Scott. Not even your dad."

"Okay, Scott, it's a deal."

They shook hands, and Nathan settled back into his seat.

"Oh, and I also expect season tickets, and a signed jersey."

Nathan just rolled his eyes, and rested his head back. He felt exhausted from talking with Emily, but it felt good to finally tell someone else.

* * *

><p>Julian closed the door behind him, hoping that it was quiet enough that Brooke couldn't hear him. He crept into the dark living room for the lamp to suddenly turn on. There was Brooke, sitting on the couch and looking pissed.<p>

"Brooke, you scared the shit outta me."

Brooke squinted her eyes at him, and gave him a death glare.

"Where were you Julian?"

"I was working late at the office, there's a new script that has to be done by the end of the week."

Brooke rolled her eyes and stood up.

"The couch is all yours."

Julian grabbed Brooke on the arm, and forced her to turn around.

"Brooke, I'm telling you the truth."

"One, get your hand off of me. Two, you're drunk. Three, I called your secretary and she said you left three hours ago. And four, if you ever touch me like that again, we're done."

Julian took his hand off of Brooke, and she started to walk away. She was right, he was drunk. And Drunk Julian was Aggressive Julian.

"Hey, I'm not done talking to you."

Brooke kept walking, and waved her hand.

Julian was pissed, who did she think she was?

"Brooke!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Brooke flinched at the volume of his voice. He had never yelled at her like that. She had seen Julian drunk before, but it was never this bad.

Julian grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Julian-"

"Shut up, you little slut."

Julian covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Luckily, Sawyer was sound asleep in her room, and Brooke didn't want her to hear this. She looked into Julian's eyes, and didn't even recognize him. His eyes were crazed, like he was an animal.

He pushed her into the bedroom; she was trying to fight him off. He slammed the door behind him, and locked it. Brooke was terrified. Julian had snapped, and she didn't know what to do. She froze and panicked.

She was lying on the bed, and he got on top of her. She clawed at his face, but he just slapped her hand away, and ripped open her shirt. He slapped her face, shocking Brooke. Julian had never hit her, and Brooke didn't know he was capable of doing that.

She tried to kick him, but he put his full weight on top of her, and she couldn't breathe. He slowly pulled at her pants, but then brought his hands up to her face. He brought a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet. He grazed her cheek with his finger, and slowly wrapped his hands around her throat. She could feel the life being sucked out of her. She couldn't believe he was going to kill her. She was horrified, and thought this only happens in the movies. Her vision was blurry, but the last thing she saw was Julian's face curling into a sinister smile.

_I don't wanna die. What about Sawyer? And Nathan?_

* * *

><p>Nathan got off the plane, and was anxious at first. Then he calmed down by realizing that he had already told Brooke he loved her. He waved to Emily, who was picked up by her driver. He looked for a taxi, realizing that it was 10:30pm, and he couldn't talk to Brooke now. He would wait until tomorrow; maybe he could do it over lunch. The taxi brought him to a hotel, and he crashed for the night. The plane ride had been exhausting and he needed to be in top form tomorrow.<p>

Nathan woke up refreshed and showered. He knew it was going to be a great day just because Brooke was in it. He put on a pair of jeans and his favorite black Nikes. He picked out Brooke's favorite shirt, a navy blue polo. She told him it brought out his eyes, and she always complimented him when he wore it. He considered it lucky, and this was going to be his lucky day.

Nathan wasn't sure where Brooke lived, she had never told him. They had emailed back and forth and called plenty of times, but it never came up. He walked outside and headed into the heart of Los Angeles. He saw a tiny café which instantly reminded him of Karen's Café. He checked his phone to see that his mom had texted him back.

_Nathan Royal Scott, don't you ever leave again with just a text! at least say goodbye! please don't do anything stupid _

Nathan smiled at the text. His mom was always threatening him, but at least he knew that she cared. He had doubts back when he was living with his parents. He ordered a bagel and a coffee. The cashier was pretty cute, and she tried to flirt with him, but to no avail. He had only one girl in his mind.

"So, you new to Los Angeles?"

"How can you tell?"

"You have this glow to you. It always fades once you live in L.A. for awhile."

Nathan nodded, he just wanted his breakfast.

"Do you know where the nearest flower shop is?"

"Yeah, it's just around the corner."

"Thanks."

The girl handed him the coffee and bagel, and he took off, leaving a twenty and not asking for change.

He decided he would surprise Brooke at her office and ask her to lunch. He got directions from someone at the flower shop, and he walked there. It was refreshing to walk through Los Angeles. It was big, and Nathan got his exercise in. He wondered how stupid he looked, carrying around a bouquet of red roses. He was finally standing outside of Brooke's office, and his nerves caught up to him. What if she said no again? Could his heart take another rejection? Could his pride handle it? It barely did last time, and Nathan certainly would not go through that again. He walked away, chickening out.

* * *

><p>Brooke woke up with no memory of the previous night. Then it all came crashing down on her. It was 7:00pm, and Julian hadn't shown up for their dinner date. Brooke was pissed and went home. She paid the babysitter, and played with Sawyer for awhile, and then put her to bed. She waited in the dark on the couch, wanting to surprise Julian. She succeeded, only with him to be pissed at her. She had called his secretary and asked where he was. She said he had left work at 7:30pm, and had mentioned going to a bar. Brooke was furious. Julian came in drunk and started to hit Brooke.<p>

He strangled her until she passed out, and she wondered…did he… he couldn't have…Julian wasn't capable of raping her. She didn't know if he did or didn't. She looked down at herself to see that she was just in a bra and underwear. _That's not how I went to bed last night._ Horror struck her. _He…raped me._ She tried to get out of bed, but her body was sore, like she was a human punching bag. She got up and went into the bathroom. She almost screamed at the sight of her face. She had two black eyes; one of her eyes was almost swollen shut. There was bruising all over her face, along with her stomach. There were also bruises on the inside of her legs.

Brooke's world came crashing down. She felt like there was a part of her missing, like someone took something away from her, a piece of her soul. _Julian took it_. She slowly walked out of the bathroom, feeling cold and detached. She put on a silk robe and walked out into the kitchen, seeing Sawyer watching TV.

_Oh my god, Sawyer!_

He couldn't have hurt her as well. She almost ran over to her when she saw a note on the counter. She quietly picked it up and read it.

_Brooke, I had so much fun last night! I know what you're thinking? How could he do this? I thought he loved me. Well, I guess you don't know me at all Brooke Davis. Because this is the real me. I'm crazy and impulsive. I've been drowning myself in liquor just to keep up with you. You're a crazy bitch, but you're the best I ever had. I had fun, but can we keep this our little secret? We wouldn't want little Sawyer finding out about this, now would we? Because if she did, or anyone else, I'll know. You will never see Sawyer again, and I've already made your life a living hell from last night, so imagine sweet, innocent little Sawyer in my hands? I'll be watching, and remember, it's our little secret. Tell everyone, and she's gone from your life. Forever._

Brooke almost threw up after reading the letter. Julian was a psycho, how could he act like this? She had known him for almost three years, and he had never hinted at acting like this. She quickly ran into her bathroom and actually did throw up. There was a part of her missing, and she slowly realized that she would never get it back. It was her freedom. It was her integrity. It was her dignity. It was her life.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked back to his hotel room. He couldn't believe he chickened out. <em>You're such a pussy. You're Nathan fucking Scott! You're not afraid of girls. But this girl hurt me, she ripped my heart out.<em> He threw the roses in the trash can, and sat down on the bed. His stomach started to growl, that bagel didn't last long. He walked out the hotel, but this time he took a taxi.

The taxi dropped him off in front of a small restaurant, and Nathan peered inside. There were a few people in there. Then he looked across the street, there was a small pub. Nathan knew it probably wasn't a good idea to drown his sorrows in whiskey, but he couldn't think of anything better.

"Nathan?"

Nathan slowly turned around, and there was his ex-wife, or the ex-love of his life, Haley James.

"Nathan, is that you?"

Haley looked at Nathan's blank face. She had never expected to see him again. She had hurt him so badly, but she never truly saw him go through it.

"Haley."

He opened his arms and hugged her. She was surprised, but his body felt so familiar. Then she realized that it wasn't right. She pulled out of his arms, and he looked surprised.

"You aren't happy to see me?"

"No, it's not that Nathan, it's just…it's been too long."

Nathan nodded, seeing Haley stirred old feelings.

"Did you wanna go get a drink?"

Nathan pointed over at the pub.

"Sure."

Haley was wary of Nathan. She had left him for a reason; she wanted to pursue her dream of music. Unfortunately, her dream didn't include Nathan. She tried, she tried so hard for it to include him, but she realized that she had to do this on her own. She knew it was a mistake of marrying Nathan, she had loved him, but she was never _in_ love with him. It was crazy high school love, love that can take over all of your feelings.

"That's why you left?"

Haley nodded over her drink.

"Nathan, music was always my dream. But then you came along, and you changed me."

"I changed you? Haley, I think it was the other way around. Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

Haley was silent for a few seconds, she was thinking of how to explain this to Nathan.

"Once Chris offered me the tour, I immediately thought of you. You could come with me, and live out my dream. Then I realized, it was _my _dream, not ours. I had to do this alone, and it wasn't fair to keep leading you along. I loved you Nathan, but I wasn't in love with you."

Nathan just ordered another shot of whiskey, and downed it flat. He looked over at Haley, and knew she was telling the truth. In his heart, he felt the same way.

"I understand. I guess we were just young and stupid."

Haley smiled. She was glad he understood.

"So, tell me about what happened?"

Haley was referring to Lucas and Peyton. Haley had heard it on the news, but she never had the heart or guts to go to their funeral or even visit their grave. Nathan told her about getting into Duke and having to raise Sawyer with Brooke.

"You and Brooke, huh?"

Nathan looked at her sheepishly, but she just grinned back at him.

"I knew you two were inevitable. You are too much alike."

"Actually, we never happened."

"Nathan, you are raising a child with her. It's bound to happen sometime."

"Explain that to her."

He explained what had happened between him and Brooke, and how she started dating Julian.

"I'm sorry Nathan."

"Yeah, me too. I was just about to tell her I love her, yet again."

Haley saw the look on his face; it was the look of defeat.

"Nathan, you can't give up on Brooke. She'll come around."

"I don't know Hales. She just won't open up that damn heart of hers. She won't trust me with it. I've told her countless times I would never hurt her, but she said she wasn't ready. Then she goes off and starts dating that tool Julian. That guy's an ass, and I hope she realizes that, for her sake."

"Nathan, do you remember that note I left you. The one about never giving up on love. I was being honest. You can't give up."

"Haley, I can't do this anymore. I've fought for her almost three years, but she just won't budge. I'm fine with just being her friend, and helping raise Sawyer."

"You're a good man Nathan Scott."

Nathan just nodded.

"I've missed you Haley."

"You too."

"Do you think we could just be friends?"

Haley pretended to think about it, and Nathan shoved her with his shoulder. She started to laugh, and he just smiled at her.

"Of course."

Nathan was glad Haley was back in his life. He had missed her, but he didn't love her anymore. He had moved on, and someone else had a hold on his heart. Haley understood how he felt, and she felt the same.

"Here's my phone number, in case you ever wanna talk."

Haley wrote it down on a napkin, and hugged Nathan.

"See ya Scott."

"It was really good to see you, James."

He watched as Haley left the pub, and turned his attention back to his drink. He left some money on the bar, and left. He caught the next plane back to Tree Hill; he decided to give Brooke some time. He didn't want to push her away. He looked at the picture on his phone of Brooke, and then received a text from Haley.

_Here, I found this song and it reminded me of us. I thought you should hear it._

Nathan clicked on the link, and put in his headphones.

_This is where the chapter ends  
>And new one now begins<br>Time has come for letting go  
>The hardest part is when you know<em>

_All of these years_  
><em>When we were here<em>  
><em>Are ending<em>  
><em>But I'll always remember<em>

_We have had the time of our lives_  
><em>And now the page is turned<em>  
><em>The stories we will write<em>  
><em>We have had the time of our lives<em>  
><em>And I will not forget the faces left behind<em>  
><em>It's hard to walk away from the best of days<em>  
><em>But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend<em>  
><em>In the time of our lives<em>

Nathan smiled to himself, and looked out the window of the plane. It was the end of a love story, and a beginning to a whole new one.

**A/N: So, I hope you were all surprised at Julian, I know I was. I hope I wrote that section well enough that you understand it. I'm not sure how happy I am with it. Also, picture Brooke all beat up as she was in the beginning of season 6.I know I said I wouldn't bring Haley into the story to mess up Brathan, but I knew it was inevitable that she would come up. So I had Nathan and Haley feeling amicable with each other, and there were no feelings between them. Haley is just going to be his friend from here on out. Hopefully you liked the new character Emily. I never said how old she was, so I'm saying she's sixteen. And Nathan feels like she's his little sister, even though he just met her. She'll come into play later in the story. Brathan seem to take one step forward, but two steps back. Now with what happened to Brooke, it's going to take them twenty steps back. Can Nathan be her knight in shining armor? Or will he lose her forever? Song at the end is 'Time of Our Lives' by Tyrone Wells. Sorry fot the long author's note. Until next time!**


	14. More Than Life

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I've been really busy with school and soccer, so here's chapter 14. **

**IlUvSkitTLes: Don't worry, Nathan will find out about what Julian did to Brooke, hopefully you'll like the way he does.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Brooke was so frozen and shocked, she couldn't move. She will have her chance to fight back; hopefully you'll enjoy that chapter. It's coming soon, where Brooke and Nathan have to face their demons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Nathan was sitting in his seat, looking at the big screen in front of him. <em>Welcome to the 2011 NBA Draft.<em> He had made it. He looked over to his right at his mother, who was sitting beside him. He looked over to his left, but there were two empty seats. _Where are they?_ Brooke said they would be here. Yet, that was a week ago, and he hadn't talked to her since. He'd been avoiding her; he was trying to give her space. This was one of the greatest moments of his life, and he wanted her to be there. To be by his side.

_Eight hours earlier…_

Brooke got out of bed reluctantly, her whole body aching. She felt cold, and pulled on a black sweat jacket. Her hair was all messy, but she didn't care. She hadn't been to work in almost a week, and her excuse was that she had been sick. Millicent was covering for her, and Brooke would be eternally grateful for that. Brooke walked out into the kitchen. She went over to the coffee machine, and got out milk.

Sawyer walked into the kitchen. She had noticed Aunt Brooke's bruises, as much as she tried to cover them up with make up. Aunt Brooke said she fell out of the shower, so Sawyer didn't think twice about it.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Just cereal."

"You don't want anything special?"

Sawyer just shook her head and went into the living room. She had asked a few times about Julian, but every time she did, Brooke's face would crumple up in pain and horror. Sawyer turned on the TV, and ESPN was on.

"_Today, the 2011 NBA Draft will be held in Newark, New Jersey at 7:00pm. Coverage will start at 4:00pm, with top draft pick Nathan Scott being interviewed for his opinion on the draft. Last night, the New York…"_

Sawyer looked over the couch at Brooke, who was standing there with the milk in her hand, and her mouth wide open.

"Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke closed her mouth and turned around. She tried to hide the tears. She couldn't believe she forgot. How could she forget? This was the biggest moment in Nathan's life, and she promised she would be there with Sawyer. The announcer said it wasn't until 7:00pm, and it wouldn't be a problem getting there. _How can I face Nathan? How can I face anyone?_ She didn't have the strength to face Nathan. He would see her bruises, and immediately ask questions. She couldn't do it. Maybe if she just dropped off Sawyer with Karen, she could take her. Brooke walked out of the kitchen and crawled back into bed. She started to cry, and Sawyer heard her wails.

* * *

><p><em>Seven hours earlier…<em>

Nathan rushed to get out of his bed and get ready. It was 12:00pm, and he was late. His agent said to meet him at 12:00pm to head up to New Jersey. Today was the big day; the day Nathan's dream of playing in the NBA would come true. He thought of the times everyone told him his dream was a pipe dream. Nathan defied the odds, and worked hard. Winning a state championship in high school and a national championship certainly helped those odds.

He pulled on a black Duke basketball shirt and black shorts. He wanted to be comfortable for the car ride. He would change once he got to the hotel in New Jersey.

His mother was already packed and waiting downstairs.

"You ready?

Nathan nodded; his mouth was too dry from his nerves.

"I'm so proud of you, Nate."

"Thank you Mom, for giving me all the chances of living out my dream."

Nathan hugged his mother, which surprised her at first. They hadn't been close in awhile. Once Nathan turned fourteen, he started to drift away from her, and she finally realized it was because of Dan and basketball.

Nathan got in the car with his mother, and drove up to New Jersey. Nathan didn't want to fly; he wanted to enjoy the road trip and the last few hours of his life as he knew it.

Skills was coming with them, along with Karen, Andy and Lily. He had texted Haley, but she couldn't make it due to her concert tour. She said she was proud of him, and always knew he was going to make it.

Skills was driving while Deb was asleep in the front seat. Nathan was sitting in the second row with Lily while Karen and Andy were asleep in the back. Nathan picked up his phone and called Brooke.

"Hello, this is Brooke."

Nathan noticed her voice sounded off, it wasn't as cheery.

"Hey, Davis, it's me."

Brooke didn't check the caller id on her phone. She was surprised to hear Nathan's voice. He hadn't talked to her in over a week, and she felt lonely. She so desperately wanted to see him, for him to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Nathan Scott, I thought you had forgotten about us."

"Brooke, I could never forget about you and Sawyer."

It was silent; neither of them knew what to say.

"I missed you Brooke."

"Oh, Nathan I missed you too."

Brooke tried to hide her desperateness, but she couldn't. Nathan had always been there for her, but she left him. It was her fault he wasn't with her now.

"How's Sawyer?"

"The usual four year old self. She's been asking about you. She heard about the NBA Draft."

Nathan didn't know what to say. He wanted the two of them there, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"How's Julian?"

Brooke froze. The name spurred anger, sadness, and made her feel empty.

Nathan could hear Brooke take a sharp intake of breath.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Julian left."

At first, Nathan was overjoyed. He could be with Brooke. Then he felt sad, because Brooke was sad. He finally angry because Julian had broken up with her, it was supposed to be the other way around. Finally, he thought of the bad timing. He was just about to be drafted into the NBA, and he would never get to see Brooke and Sawyer.

"He was an ass, you deserve better."

"Nathan, how is it that you know exactly what to say to me?"

"Because I know you, Brooke Davis."

Nathan wanted to so badly tell her it was because he loved her, but it was too soon for her.

"Brooke, I know this is a lot to ask, but I was hoping you and Sawyer could be there when I'm drafted. It would mean the world to me if you were by my side."

Brooke didn't know what to say.

"Please, Brooke. I'll even fly you out here."

Brooke's mind felt confused, she didn't know how to respond.

"Okay, we'll be there."

She said it with a hushed voice, and after talking with Nathan, she felt so much better.

"I can't wait to see you."

"You too."

Brooke hung up and walked back into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. It had been a week since Julian had raped her, and the bruises were starting to fad.

Brooke dropped Sawyer off at preschool and drove back home.

She decided she needed to change her appearance. She needed to shake off the bad karma Julian left. Her old attitude had finally come back; she wasn't going to let this take her down. She was Brooke Davis, the world should fear her. Besides, she's going to see Nathan tonight.

Brooke applied fresh makeup and put on some clothes other than sweatpants and a tank top. She put on a black pencil skirt and a nice red blouse. She drove to the nearest boutique, she didn't really care who it was.

"Okay, honey, how much do you want off?"

"I want it to reach just above my shoulders, and I want some red put into it."

She wanted to brighten up her hair. The stylist just nodded. Brooke watched as the lady cut her hair. It was the same hair she's had since high school; it was long and dark auburn. Switching it up would hopefully help with her situation. She barely recognized herself. Hopefully Nathan would like it. She walked out of the boutique feeling refreshed. She picked up Sawyer, who immediately recognized Brooke's change of hairstyle.

"Aunt Brooke, what happened to your hair?"

"I decided to make some changes."

"It looks awesome. Can I change my hair color?"

"No, yours it perfect the way it is silly."

Brooke picked her up, and carried her to the car. Brooke was jealous of Sawyer's blond curls. They were beautiful, and they always reminded her of Peyton.

"Sawyer, I have a surprise for you."

"Is it ice cream?"

Brooke just shook her head and laughed. Sawyer always had ice cream on the brain.

"Aunt Brooke, I missed your smile. It makes you look pretty."

Sawyer wrapped her arms around Brooke, and put her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke carried her to the car, and almost started to cry. They say kids can say the darnedest things, and whoever came up with that was right. Brooke was glad she had Sawyer to brighten up her day.

Brooke put Sawyer in the car seat, and got in the car. She turned around to face Sawyer.

"Aunt Brooke, what's the surprise?"

Sawyer had the perfect whining voice, and it reminded her of Lucas.

"We're going to go see Uncle Nathan!"

Sawyer squealed and started to laugh. Brooke laughed with her. They had missed Nathan too much for him not to be in their lives. Maybe it was time to let him back in.

"I missed Uncle Nate!"

Brooke turned back around, and drove back towards the apartment.

"Me too, baby girl. Me too."

_Four hours earlier…_

Nathan parked the car in front of the hotel. It was 3:00pm, and he was scheduled for his first interview since college. He was slightly nervous; he had no idea what he was going to say. His agent had already checked in for him, and let everyone else go up to their rooms. He sat outside; he wanted to call Brooke again. Her phone rang several times, but she didn't pick up. Instead it was just her voicemail.

"Hey, Brooke, it's me. I was just making sure you got on the plane safely. I'm assuming that you did since you didn't answer your phone. I'll see you at 7:00pm. Tell Sawyer I missed her."

He hung up the phone; he had been dying to hear Brooke's voice. He hadn't seen her in over two months, and it was killing him.

"C'mon, Aunt Brooke."

Sawyer was waiting outside of her room, waiting for Brooke to pack. Sawyer had gotten ready in five minutes. She just threw random clothes into her small suitcase. She didn't care what she wore, as long as she saw Uncle Nathan.

Brooke couldn't decide on what she was going to wear. She wanted to look stunning, and make Nathan realize how much she missed him. She finally decided on a dark purple pattern dress, it was strapless and tight, showing off her great curves. It ended right before her knees, and had a slit up the right side of her leg. She hadn't worn it yet, and hopefully it would take Nathan's breath away.

She put it in a gown bag, and put on a pair of jeans with her favorite suede knee high brown boots, and an old Duke basketball t-shirt. She grabbed a black leather jacket, and opened the door.

She almost ran into Sawyer, who was hopping up and down in excitement. Brooke smiled at her.

"Okay, Sawyer let's go."

Brooke checked her watch. It was 3:00pm. Hopefully their plane would make it in time.

* * *

><p>Nathan got dressed in his hotel room alone. Someone knocked on his door, and he opened it to see Karen.<p>

"Karen."

"Hi, Nathan, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Come in."

Nathan held the door open, and Karen walked in. Nathan had been expecting it to be his mother, but he always thought of Karen as his second mother.

"Nathan, I just wanted to talk to you in private before we left."

Nathan nodded and gestured to his bed. Karen obliged, and sat down. Nathan stood in front of the mirror, and put on his black jacket.

"Nathan, I just wanted to say that I'm so proud of you."

Nathan turned around in surprise.

"I've always thought of you as my son, despite your father's antics. I'm just so happy you're getting to live out your dreams. You deserve it. And I know Lucas and Peyton would think the same."

Karen started to cry, and Nathan knelt in front of her. He put one of his hands on her shoulder.

"I appreciate that Karen. You don't know how much that means to me."

Karen nodded, and Nathan helped her stand up.

"Have you talked to Brooke?"

"I actually called her earlier today."

"And?"

"And she said she was coming with Sawyer. I called her an hour ago, and she didn't answer. Hopefully that meant she was on the plane over here."

Karen looked in Nathan's eyes. She could tell how much he missed Brooke and Sawyer. They were his family.

"She'll be here. They both will."

Nathan nodded, and turned around to face the mirror. He fixed his jacket, and attempted to put on his tie. He remembered that when he had to dress up in high school and college, Brooke would always tie his ties. She would also pick out all of his dress shirts or suits.

"Here, let me help."

Nathan turned around, and Karen helped him with his black tie. She straightened it, and patted him on the shoulder.

"You have developed into a wonderful man."

Karen hugged him and left.

* * *

><p>Brooke's knees were bouncing up and down in her seat. She checked her watch at least every five minutes. It was 6:00pm, and they had just touched down. Sawyer was oblivious to Brooke's anxiousness.<p>

Brooke helped Sawyer out of her seat, and held her hand as they walked out of the airport. Brooke flagged down a taxi, and quickly got in. Their hotel was only a few minutes away, and Brooke needed all the time to get ready.

Sawyer sat in the hotel room watching cartoons while Brooke was in the bathroom. She had curled her hair, and pulled it back with pins. She got into her dress and picked black high heels. She applied fresh makeup, and walked out of the bathroom. Sawyer sat there with wide eyes as Brooke spun around in a circle.

"Aunt Brooke, you look like an angel."

Brooke smiled at Sawyer's comment.

"I'm glad you think so."

She was hoping someone else would think the same thing.

They rushed to get to the draft. The taxi pulled them right up to the entrance, and a valet opened the door for them. The boy was probably sixteen, and he couldn't help but stare at Brooke. She helped Sawyer out of the car, and held her hand as they walked in.

Brooke walked into the auditorium, looking for Nathan.

"And the third pick of the 2011 NBA Draft, the Los Angeles Clippers select Vince Blackburn."

A man stood up with a huge smile on his face. He walked out to the podium and shook the commissioner's hand and put on a Clippers hat. They smiled for the pictures.

"Excuse me miss?"

An usher was standing in front of Brooke.

"Oh, I'm Brooke Davis. I'm here for Nathan Scott, this is his niece."

Sawyer waved at the usher, and he smiled back. Brooke was staring over the man's shoulder, frantically looking for Nathan. She hoped he hadn't already been picked.

"Right this way, Ms. Davis."

The usher lead them towards the front of the room.

"The Minnesota Timberwolves have already selected their pick. For the fourth pick in the 2011 NBA Draft, the Minnesota Timberwolves have chosen Nathan Scott."

The usher moved out of the way, for Brooke to look around him and see Nathan stand up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott?"

Nathan turned around to face the usher. _What does he want?_ Nathan was about to hug his mother when the usher gesture behind him. Nathan's smile instantly went up. There standing behind the man, the girl of his dreams, was Brooke Davis holding hands with Sawyer. Brooke looked stunning in her navy dress, and Nathan couldn't help but stare.

Nathan walked over to Brooke, and she placed her hands on his forearms. He spun her in his arms; he didn't care if he just got drafted. He got his girl back! He lowered her down, and had his arms wrapped around her. Her hands were on his face, and he bent down to kiss her.

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan's attention was brought back to the commissioner, who was waiting patiently for Nathan on the stage.

Nathan looked back down at Brooke. She was smiling, and he wanted to kiss those lips so badly. She nodded towards the stage.

"Go ahead; face your destiny, Scott. I'll be waiting."

Nathan smiled back, and reluctantly let go of Brooke. He walked up to podium, and someone handed him a hat. He shook hands with the commissioner and placed the hat on his head. He smiled out into the crowd, but then he looked over at Brooke. He smiled at her, and didn't take his eyes off of her.

He walked off the stage, and sat down. Everyone congratulated him. Sawyer sat in his lap, and told him all about how he was going to play in the NBA. Nathan looked over at Brooke, who was laughing at Sawyer. He missed her so much, he couldn't help but smile. Brooke looked at Nathan, who was staring right back at her. She felt her heart melt; Nathan was staring so intensely at her. She wanted him so badly; she never realized how much he meant to her until now.

_Belief in the breeze,_

_The smoky morning haze._

_The sun on her face, and the touch of lovers' hands._

_The pain that comes today, _

_Is here, then goes away._

_And we are homeward bound, _

_And I,_

_I want this more than life,_

_I want this more than life,_

_I want this more than life._

Their lives were finally starting to look up.

**A/N: I really liked writing this chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. Everything is starting to look up for Brathan. The song is 'More Than Life' by Whitley. Next chapter, will Brooke finally give in to Nathan? I can't believe I've made it to chapter 14. I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be, I'm going to make it as long as I can. Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers. Please review, and let me know what you want in the story, and I'll try to fit it in. Until then!**

**Oh, the look Brooke has now is the same as she did in the beginning of season 5, and here's a picture of her in the dress. ****.**


	15. Only Place I Call Home

**A/N: So, I've been working non-stop at this chapter because I know how long you guys had to wait for the last one and I apologize again. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's nice and long too!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I hear you; I apologize for not posting chapter 14 earlier. Don't worry; Nathan will voice his strong opinion in this chapter.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! Brooke and Nathan always looked good; I don't know how Mark missed their obvious chemistry and potential. Oh well, they will have to live through fanfiction and YouTube, sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Brooke couldn't take her eyes off of Nathan the whole night. There was this glow to him, he just seemed so… Brooke couldn't find the right words to describe how she was feeling. She was feeling a little annoyed because everyone was congratulating Nathan, while she wanted him to herself. Sawyer was busy playing with Lily; they soon grew bored waiting for other names to be called.<p>

The draft finally ended, and Brooke scooped up Sawyer into her arms.

"You ready to go back?"

"What about Uncle Nathan? Can he come too?"

Brooke looked over at Nathan at the same time her looked over at her. Their silent exchange made Brooke's stomach turn into butterflies.

_Those smoldering blue eyes. _

She couldn't stop looking at him, and he started to smirk. He winked at her, which broke her out of her reverie.

"I'm sure he would love to come Sawyer, why don't we ask him?"

Brooke carried Sawyer over to Nathan.

"There's my favorite niece!"

Sawyer squealed, and held out her hands for Nathan. Nathan glanced at Brooke and she just smiled. Nathan took Sawyer out of Brooke's arms, and at the slight contact with her, he felt a shock. He looked back at her to see that she felt it too. He held Sawyer in his one arm while Brooke linked her arm through his. They walked out together, and Nathan couldn't feel more proud.

* * *

><p>Brooke quietly closed the door behind her. Karen was watching Sawyer for the night, allowing Brooke and Nathan their alone time in his hotel room.<p>

Nathan was leaning against the wall across from Karen's door, waiting for Brooke. His white button-up shirt had its sleeves rolled up, and Brooke could see his tight muscles beneath the _very _thin shirt.

They stood looking at each other in the hotel's hallway. Neither of them wanted to make the first move.

Brooke had felt so alone and cold for the past week. Sawyer was there, but Brooke needed to feel something. She needed to feel again. If Nathan could provide that, then she would gladly be with him. Brooke had felt so empty; she just wanted to feel _something_.

Nathan stood there, his legs locked in place. He had pictured this moment millions of times in his head, but they always played out differently than this. He would step up to Brooke, push her against the wall, and give her the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. He would whisper dirty and seductive things in her ear, making her shiver. His hands would travel up and down her body, causing her to groan. He didn't care if she had just broken up with Julian, he _wanted _her.

Nathan swallowed his nerves and stepped towards Brooke. Brooke met him halfway, and crashed their lips together. Brooke locked her hands behind Nathan's neck, while Nathan hands were tangled in her hair. The pins started coming out, and Brooke's hair cascaded down to her shoulders.

Nathan pulled away to look at Brooke, to take her in. Her hair was shorter; it made her look even sexier. It had some red in it, complimenting her fiery attitude.

Brooke was disappointed when Nathan pulled away. She looked into Nathan's deep blue eyes. She wanted to look away, sensing that Nathan could see her pain, and it felt like her was looking into her soul. She brought his lips to hers, and he didn't hesitate. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her down the hall, never breaking away from her lips. It was like their tongues were engaging in a dance.

He briefly put her down to unlock the door. He fumbled with the key, and turned around to face the door. Brooke was standing behind him; her hands were busy roaming his chest. They started to roam further south, and Nathan finally got the door open. He walked in and looked back at Brooke. She smiled deviously at him, full dimples.

"C'mon, Dimples."

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and met her lips hungrily with hers. He heard her gasp at the sudden ferocity Nathan displayed. She responded back equally as he pulled her to the bed.

He gently sat her on the bed, and she giggled while he tore his shirt off. He was leaning over her, and she was ogling at his chest. He smirked at her.

"Like what you see Davis?"

She grinned and nodded her head. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips again. Then he kissed her neck, multiple times. She groaned loudly, and Nathan smirked into her neck. She was definitely enjoying this.

He began to work at her dress, but it was tough lying down. He pulled her back up to the standing position, and worked at her zipper while she worked at his pants. Soon they were standing there, Brooke in her strapless black lace bra and black thong and Nathan in his boxers.

"Brooke Davis, you're so fucking sexy."

Nathan smirked at Brooke while she blushed. He tangled his hands in her hair again, and pushed her back onto the bed. He unclasped her bra and stared at her beautiful body.

"I love-"

Brooke brought her finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me."

Nathan just smirked and kissed her lips again. Soon both of their underwear was off, and they were making sweet love. They were both in sync, and soon realized how much they had been missing out on.

Nathan rolled off of Brooke, both of them panting. Brooke rolled onto Nathan's chest as he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

They sat in silence, neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. Nathan reflected back to how Brooke didn't want him to say he loved her. He found it odd, considering he thought she felt the same.

Brooke had finally felt something for the first time in a week. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Nathan, but at least he had helped her, even though she felt like she used him. Every time his lips would brush against her cheek, teasing her, or when his hands would travel over her body, she couldn't help but think of Julian. She wanted to pull away from Nathan, but she didn't want him to know why.

Nathan looked down at Brooke, whose eyes were closed tightly. He soon fell asleep.

"_Shut up, you little slut."_

_Julian covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. Luckily, Sawyer was sound asleep in her room, and Brooke didn't want her to hear this. She looked into Julian's eyes, and didn't even recognize him. His eyes were crazed, like he was an animal._

_He pushed her into the bedroom; she was trying to fight him off. He slammed the door behind him, and locked it. Brooke was terrified. Julian had snapped, and she didn't know what to do. She froze and panicked._

_She was lying on the bed, and he got on top of her. She clawed at his face, but he just slapped her hand away, and ripped open her shirt. He slapped her face, shocking Brooke. Julian had never hit her, and Brooke didn't know he was capable of doing that._

Brooke opened her eyes, and sat up in the bed. She could feel Julian's hands touching her. He didn't even realize how much damage he had done to her, and would keep doing to her.

She looked over at Nathan, who was sleeping peacefully. His face was soft, and there was a smile on his face, making him look like a little boy. Brooke silently got out of bed and pulled on a tank top and black booty shorts. She climbed back into bed, feeling violated by Nightmare Julian. She propped herself up on her elbow and stared at Nathan sleeping.

She touched his cheek, then his swollen lips.

"You're staring at me."

Brooke almost shrieked as Nathan opened one eye.

"It's creepy."

"No, it's cute."

Nathan just chuckled and reached out for Brooke. He was on top of her, and gently caressed her face. His lips were inches from hers, and she started to reach for him. She shuddered as his lips went past her mouth and to her ear.

"No, it's definitely creepy."

"Tease."

Nathan scoffed and looked into Brooke's eyes. Her green eyes were challenging him. He gladly took the challenge and started to tickle her, and she couldn't defend herself, his whole weight was threatening to crush her. She was forced to deal with Nathan tickling her, and she finally cried out in laughter. He laughed huskily into her neck, and gently kissed it.

Brooke touched his cheek, and brought his face to hers. They stared at each other, it was a perfect moment.

Nathan softly kissed her lips, and started to pull at her tank top. She felt it, and shied away from Nathan. Julian's hands could still be felt on Brooke, and she was suddenly turned off. Nathan noticed, and he stopped kissing her. She turned away from him, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

Brooke just shook her head, she couldn't explain this to Nathan and she didn't want to lie.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Brooke didn't answer his question. It wasn't that she was afraid of Nathan, she was afraid of feeling his hands on hers and she would go back into her dark place of Julian raping her.

Brooke was on her side, trying so hard not to roll over and start kissing Nathan again. She wanted him so badly, but she couldn't let him in.

Nathan stared at Brooke's back, trying to figure out what was wrong. He gently swept back the hair off of her neck, and kissed it gently. He rubbed her back until she started to calm down. He inched closer to her, and draped an arm over her stomach. He felt elated when she tightly grasped his hand.

Brooke felt grateful for Nathan understanding that she didn't want to make love again. She felt his cool breath on her neck, and could feel his warm body against hers. It reminded her of the first time they had slept in the same bed, it was in Lucas and Peyton's house, the night they arrived in Tree Hill. The tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she grasped Nathan's hand tighter.

* * *

><p>Nathan woke up hours later feeling Brooke stiffen. He felt her every shudder. He turned her over, and she obliged. She cried into his shoulder until she finally fell asleep. His hand was slightly tracing her arm, calming her down. He felt so sad for Brooke, he didn't know what happened to her, but this wasn't the Brooke Davis he knew. Maybe she was afraid of him. He just pulled his arm tighter around her, and fell asleep.<p>

Nathan woke up to the blinds suddenly being thrown open. The sun was shining behind Brooke, who was still wearing her tank top and booty shorts from the previous night. Nathan grinned at her, she looked like an angel.

"What are you smirking at Scott?"

"You look like an angel, Brooke Davis."

Brooke blushed; it was easy when Nathan was around. He got out of bed, and it was Brooke's turn to smirk. He was still naked, and he was quite aware of it.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Let's take a shower."

He walked into the bathroom, knowing Brooke would soon follow.

Brooke stood there frozen. She wanted to join Nathan, she really did. She just didn't want that feeling of Julian's hands replacing Nathan's. She finally gave into temptation as Nathan started the shower. She quickly pulled off her tank top and shorts, and ran into the bathroom.

She giggled as she opened the shower door and Nathan started to tickle her. He gently pushed her against the wall as they made love again. Brooke could still feel the slight brush of Julian's arms on her, but every time Nathan kissed her, he could completely block Julian out.

* * *

><p>They sat in bed together; they had just made love again in the bed. Brooke was tired, and despised the fact that they would soon have to face reality. As a reminder, Brooke's cell phone buzzed. She couldn't quite tell where it was, and she tried to get out of bed. Nathan laughed and pulled her back down. She giggled and kissed him. She went to pull away, but Nathan's hands were firmly locked around Brooke's waist.<p>

"You aren't going anywhere. You're mine Davis."

Brooke frowned at the comment.

"First of all, I'm not yours. Second, if you don't take your hands off of me, the only time I'll ever be yours will be in your dreams."

She playfully glared at him, and he could tell. He quickly released her, but not without another kiss. She reluctantly got out of bed. She searched the floor for her phone, thinking it must be there.

"Tease."

Brooke just kinked her eyebrow back at Nathan, who was now lying on his back with his hands behind his head, looking quite arrogantly satisfied.

She finally found her phone; it was a text message from Karen.

_Taking Lily and Sawyer to breakfast. Hopefully you can join us._

Brooke grabbed one of her silk robes out of her suitcase, and started picking up her clothes.

"What's up?"

Nathan had gotten out of bed, and pulled on a pair of boxers.

"Karen wants to meet us for breakfast."

Nathan checked the bedside clock to see that it was 10:30am.

"Okay, let me get dressed."

Brooke nodded as she walked into the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of tight dark jeans, and a thin strapped black blouse. She went to pull up her hair to see a huge hickey on her neck.

_Damn it Nathan!_

She had to curl her hair, so it flowed graciously to her shoulders. She loved the new look, and Nathan had commented on it earlier. She put on fresh makeup, and checked to make sure her hickey was covered. She walked out of the bathroom to see Nathan standing near the door, already dressed. He had on a dark blue polo, her favorite shirt. His jeans were dark too, with his favorite black Nikes.

"Ready?"

Nathan held out his hand to Brooke, and she confidently grabbed it. They entwined their fingers as Nathan led the way down the hallway to the elevator. A few other people got in, one of them a man around their age. He looked Brooke over, and smirked. Nathan just pulled their hands up to his lips, and kissed her hand. She smiled sweetly at him as he smirked at the man in front of him. The man sheepishly turned back around.

Brooke was silently laughing to herself, she loved seeing Nathan jealous. They got out of the elevator and asked for a taxi. Nathan opened the door, and Brooke smiled at him. It was always the little things that were the most appreciated.

They made their way into Waffle House. Brooke dropped her hand from Nathan's hand. He looked at her confused.

"I'm not ready."

Brooke said it softly, and Nathan barely caught it. He tried to hide his anger, and just put his arm around Brooke.

They made their way over to the table where Karen, Andy, Deb, Skills, Lilly and Sawyer were sitting. Sawyer jumped off her seat and ran into her godparent's arms. She pulled her arms around Brooke and Nathan's necks as they knelt in front of her.

Skills pulled out his phone and took a picture as everyone laughed at Sawyer's antics. She took Brooke and Nathan's hands in hers, and led them over to the table. Nathan sat next to Brooke, who sat next to Sawyer.

Brooke found herself lost in the conversation; she was trying to keep her attention away from Nathan. She finally gave in, and placed her hand on his knee. He looked over at her in surprise, and she just kinked her eyebrow and he smirked. He draped his arm around her chair, and Brooke jumped back into the conversation.

Nathan, Brooke and Sawyer spent the whole day together. It was Nathan's last day before he had to go to Minnesota. Nathan tried to resist the temptation of pulling Brooke to him and kissing her beautiful lips. They had to be wary around Sawyer.

Nathan carried Sawyer into the hotel room, and tucked her into bed. She had fallen asleep on the way back to the hotel. Brooke watched Nathan with Sawyer; he made it look so easy. He followed her out of the room and back into the main area. Brooke sat down on the couch while Nathan poured them glasses of wine.

"How do you do it so easily?"

Nathan looked over at Brooke.

"What do you mean?"

"With Sawyer, you make it look so easy."

"Trust me; I wasn't very good at first. Plus, I think you're better at it than me."

Brooke was surprised to hear Nathan say this; she had never considered herself as a motherly figure.

Nathan joined her on the couch and handed her a glass of wine. Neither of them knew how to start the inevitable conversation.

"Brooke…I have no regrets about last night."

Nathan put his arm around the couch, his fingertips touching Brooke's shoulder. Their knees were touching, and it was hard for them both not to jump at each other.

"Nathan, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, but you'll see me again."

"I don't know if I could take it. You would be gone for months; it would suck when you're gone."

"It would be great when I was back."

Nathan smirked at Brooke, and she smiled back, showing her dimples.

"Brooke, you have to trust me."

Brooke didn't answer, so Nathan poured himself another glass of wine. The buzz would help with his nerves. He didn't know what to say to Brooke anymore. She was so fragile, and he didn't know what to do.

"Brooke, please say something."

He touched her shoulder softly, and she flinched from his touch.

"Are you scared of me?"

Brooke shook her head.

"It seems that way. Every time I go to touch you, you shy away. Brooke what happened?"

Brooke shook her head again; she didn't want to do this. It was the last night they would be together for awhile, and Brooke didn't want to part ways angry.

"Nathan, we can't do this."

Nathan was getting angry, Brooke could tell. Maybe it was better that way.

"Why not? Why can't we do this? I want you so much Brooke and I know you feel the same. Why won't you trust me with your heart? I'd never break it, and you know it."

Nathan got up, frustrated and confused. The wine was getting to his head, and he didn't want to argue with Brooke.

"Nate, I just think its bad timing."

"Bad timing? Is that what you think this is? You want to know what I think?"

Nathan was shouting at her, and she flinched under his glaze. He was partly satisfied that he was getting through to her, but he was upset because he didn't want to yell at Brooke.

"I think you're just too scared to give a chance on love. You had your heart broken Brooke. You finally gave your whole heart to someone, trusting them with everything you had, only for them to disappoint you. I know, Brooke, I fucking know. You have to believe me when I say I love you."

Brooke was getting angry.

"Of course, I'm scared Nathan! You're my best friend, hell you're the only best friend I have left! I'm scared that I going to fall head over heels for you, only for you to leave, or cheat. Not only would I lose my heart, I would also lose your friendship. Nathan, I can't lose that, it's the only thing I have left."

Nathan just shook his head; he didn't know what to say or to do for Brooke.

"You can trust me. I'll always be there for you, Davis."

Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"Sometimes people play hard to get to make sure that the other person's feelings are real."

Brooke whispered this to Nathan, and he just stared at her. He was so sure of his feelings for her, she just couldn't trust him and herself. He turned around and walked into the bathroom, he didn't want to say something he would really regret.

_What happened to her? She looks so lost and despondent. Last night was great, but I know her heart wasn't into it._

Brooke changed into her tank top and booty shorts. She was furious at Nathan. How could he assume how she was feeling?

_Because he knows me, because he loves me._

She climbed into bed, and turned out the light, trying so hard to fall asleep without crying.

Nathan quietly opened the door, and saw that Brooke was peacefully sleeping. He then took off his shirt and pants, and climbed into bed beside her.

_I feel like I'm losing her._

Brooke woke up second this time, and Nathan was smiling at her. She smiled back as he kissed her. She didn't flinch; she knew Nathan was leaving any minute.

She started to kiss him more urgently; she didn't want him to leave. Nathan noticed, and he helped her with her shirt and jeans. Nathan hungrily kissed her lips, then her cheek, then her neck, then her collarbone. He deftly unclasped her bra, and sat up, pulling Brooke with him.

He pulled away, staring into her green eyes. She started to cry, and Nathan smiled at her. He wiped away her tears, but she pulled his hand away. She placed it on her back, and he pushed her back down. They memorized each other's bodies; they wanted to savor this moment forever. Last night was forgotten; they just wanted to be here, now, with each other.

Nathan got out of the bed; Brooke was tired from making love. Nathan pulled on his boxers, trying so hard not to look at her face. Brooke got up and wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist. He turned around to look at her. She saw so much anguish and pain in his eyes, guiltily knowing it was all her fault.

She took his cheek gently, and he placed his hand on top of hers. She finally gave in, and wrapped her arms around Nathan. He pulled her as close as he could.

Nathan kissed Brooke's hair, and pulled away. He firmly placed his hands on her waist. Her hands cupped his face.

"Can you promise me something?"

Brooke nodded her head.

"I know I don't expect you to wait for me, that's too much to ask. I just want you to be happy, and if that means finding love somewhere else, then so be it."

Brooke just shook head.

"Nathan, my heart belongs to you, but I'm not ready to let go of it yet. If it means that I have to wait for you, then I'll do it, because I know that I'm going to fall deeply in love with you."

She brought his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't urgent or passionate. It was sad and depressing. Nathan pulled away, he couldn't take it anymore. Then he thought of something.

"Hang on, I'll be right back."

He left the room, leaving Brooke more confused then ever. He finally came back, holding his old Tree Hill Ravens letterman jacket. He handed it to her, blushing. She smiled at him, she loved making him blush. She took the jacket, puzzled.

"Why do you carry your old jacket around with you?"

"Brooke, I want to go steady with you."

Brooke opened her mouth in shock. Nathan could be so romantic sometimes, but it would always surprise her.

She pulled the jacket on, and Nathan kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be seeing you, Davis. Remember, I'll always be there for you and Sawyer. Tell her I love her."

Brooke just nodded, trying to be strong for the both of them.

"You're always going to be home to me, Brooke Davis."

Nathan kissed her on the forehead and walked right out of the room. She stood there in shock, until her legs pulled her to the bed, and she wrapped herself in Nathan's jacket. It smelled like him, and it was probably the only thing that would keep her going.

Nathan walked down the hallway, until he started running. If he didn't, he knew he would break and run back to the room, run back to only person he ever loved in his life, his only family.

_Leaving your tears on my shoulder,  
>While your eyes beg me to stay<br>We were finally changing  
>It's our luck, We're a little too late<em>

_I'd take you with me if there was a way,_  
><em>Sorry don't cut it so I say,<em>  
><em>"Take all of your doubts,<em>  
><em>You can throw em out<em>  
><em>You may be unsure,<em>  
><em>But I know<em>  
><em>I'm always coming back<em>  
><em>You can bet on that,<em>  
><em>You're the only place I call home<em>  
><em>Near or far,<em>  
><em>Where you are is where I want to be<em>  
><em>Every lonely night,<em>  
><em>Every drunken fight,<em>  
><em>Gonna make it right,<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>If it hurts you bad,<em>  
><em>Put it on my tab,<em>  
><em>I can pay it back tenfold<em>  
><em>You're the only place I've ever called my home."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: God, I just love Brathan. Hopefully, I didn't too badly on the sex scene, it was the first one I ever wrote and had to keep it from going M. Finally, they are together! Sorry for all the angst, but the moment had to be perfect. Now that they are together, will they survive being apart? Will true love actually conquer all? Let me know what you think, and please review. Your reviews keep me writing. Song is 'Only Place I Call Home' by Every Avenue. Awesome song, and perfect for this chapter. Anyways, sorry for the long author's note and I hope you all are happy that I got this update done in a day; I worked really hard on it. Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So, I found time to update today. Hopefully everyone liked that last chapter, so here's chapter 16.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that you found time to read it. Yes, Nathan will find out what Julian did, but not for awhile. Brooke doesn't want to ruin what she and Nathan have. Not sure how many chapters I'll go for, maybe another 10 or 15? I don't know, I still have a few storylines to tinker with.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! Nathan will find out about Julian, but if I tell you when, it'll spoil the surprise hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Brooke got out the hotel bed, feeling a little better than when she went to bed. It was 11:30am, and Brooke was shocked she even fell back asleep after Nathan left.<p>

_Nathan_

Brooke smiled at the thought of him. Last night had been amazing, and Brooke had dreamt of that moment since she was sixteen. She did feel disappointed in herself because she had just used Nathan to get over her pain. He definitely didn't act like he was used.

_That's because he loves you._

Brooke still couldn't wrap that thought around her finger. Nathan had always been there for her, ever since she showed up on his doorstep the night she caught Lucas cheating on her with Peyton.

She wanted to feel the same way, she knew she could. It was just bad timing. Clothes Over Bro's was just taking off, and Nathan just got drafted into the NBA. They would never see each other, and Brooke knew her heart couldn't take it. Nathan promised it would work, so Brooke was willing to try. She wanted it to work because she wanted Nathan, but she didn't want to get her heart broken again.

Brooke walked over into Sawyer's room to see that she was still asleep. Brooke watched as she slept. No matter how many times she regretted that Lucas and Peyton had died, she was grateful every day for Sawyer being in her life. Sawyer was only four years old, and oblivious to all the bad things in the world, but she could always cheer her 'Aunt Brooke' up.

Brooke kneeled down in front of her and swept her blond curls behind Sawyer's ear. Sawyer's eyes fluttered opened, and smiled once she saw Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke."

"Good morning, baby girl."

"Where's Uncle Nathan?"

Brooke's smiled instantly vanished, and the pain crept back into her heart.

"Uncle Nathan had to leave."

"Why?"

Sawyer sat up, and Brooke sat next to her on the bed.

"Remember, Sawyer, he had to go to Minnesota, he has to go play basketball."

"Why didn't he say goodbye?"

Brooke almost started to cry, Sawyer looked so sad.

"He wanted to, but you were asleep. He told me to tell you that he loves you, and that he'll see you soon."

"I miss him Aunt Brooke."

"Me too."

Brooke put her arm around the little girl.

"How about I cheer you up with a story about me and Uncle Nathan?"

Sawyer's eyes instantly lit up, and she nodded her head.

"How about I tell you the first time we met?"

_Flashback fifteen years ago..._

_Brooke and Peyton were at the local playground with Peyton's mother. They were only six years old, oblivious to life. They would play every day with each other; they had been best friends for longer than they could remember. Brooke was building a sand castle, while Peyton was building a little town around it. They were having fun, not a care in the world. Suddenly, a boy ran over and kicked Brooke's sandcastle, completely destroying it. Peyton's mother went to stand up and defend the two girls, but someone already stepped in._

"_Why did you do that Tim?"_

_The little trickster just laughed._

"_Because you're a girl."_

_Brooke stood up, she was really mad._

"_Well, you're a boy."_

_Brooke shoved Tim in the chest and he stumbled back. He pushed Brooke back, throwing her down into the sand._

"_Tim, you don't hit a girl."_

_There was a boy standing over Brooke, and she realized it was Nathan. She wasn't really friends with him; he was a boy after all._

_He offered her a hand, and helped her up. Tim just laughed, but Nathan kicked him. Tim fell back and Nathan jumped on top of him, punching him in the face. Deb Scott ran in and pulled Nathan off of Tim. She just shook her hand, and grabbed Nathan by the arm, leading him away. He shrugged out of her grip and ran back to Brooke. Tim was still lying on the ground._

"_Are you okay Brooke?"_

"_Yeah, thanks Nate."_

"_You're welcome. Do you wanna go on the slide with me?"_

_Brooke nodded her head and Nathan held out his hand. She took it and they ran over to the slide. Brooke released his hand, and climbed up the steps, Nathan right behind her. She turned around to face Nathan._

"_Why are you being nice to me? I'm a girl."_

"_My momma always tells me to be nice to girls."_

_Nathan showed off his classic smirk and Brooke just smiled back._

"_Are we going to be best friends Brooke?"_

"_Best of friends, Nate. C'mon Peyton."_

_Brooke waved over to her other best friend and she ran over. From that day forth, they were all best friends, but Brooke would always remember that moment that Nathan had saved her, and all the other times he did in high school and for all the times to come._

"You've been best friends with Uncle Nathan for…?"

Sawyer tried to count off the years on her fingers, but she was unsuccessful.

"For fifteen years, and counting."

Sawyer smiled at Brooke, she had definitely cheered her up. Brooke got out of her bed, and got dressed. They had the long plane ride back to L.A. Brooke felt nervous because that's where Julian was. She was going back to that tainted apartment.

Brooke pulled on a navy dress and curled her hair. She checked on Sawyer, who was reading a book and already dressed.

"Ready, Sawyer?"

Sawyer nodded her head, and got her pink little suitcase. Brooke took her hand as they walked out of the hotel room, a room Brooke would never forget for the rest of her life.

NSNSNSNSNS

Nathan got onto the plane, and felt a sense of déjà vu. He looked over at the seat next to him, but there was no teenager, just an older woman. He remembered that Emily had given him her email address. He checked his phone and sent an email to Emily.

_Hey, Emily, it's Nathan Scott. How did you even know about Minnesota? I guess I owe you. I'm on a plane to __Minneapolis, and was wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere._

Nathan was going through his pictures, and stumbled onto a video of him, Brooke and Sawyer. It was from awhile ago.

_Flashback two years ago…_

"_C'mon Sawyer, wait up."_

_Nathan and Brooke were growing tired of chasing Sawyer around the apartment. She had just learned how to walk, and she didn't walk, she ran. Nathan ran around following her and Brooke with his phone, videotaping the whole ordeal._

"_Brooke, you can't even keep up with a two year old?"_

_Brooke turned around to glare at an off-camera Nathan. They followed Sawyer around, having fun. _

_Nathan would pretend to catch Sawyer, but at the last second, he would miss her. She would laugh, and Brooke would stop and look at her. A baby's laugh can be the most beautiful thing. Nathan noticed, and stopped._

"_Hey, Brooke, what's up?"_

"_Oh, I was just thinking of, uh, Sawyer's laugh."_

_Nathan gave a look and she just stuck out her tongue at him. He put down the phone and picked her up in his arms. He threw her over his shoulder, and carried her over to the couch. He started to tickle her, and she just giggled._

_Nathan would tickle her forever just to hear her laugh. It was music to his ears. Suddenly, Nathan was leaning over Brooke, and he looked into her eyes. He bent down to kiss her, but Brooke heard Sawyer giggling, who was watching the two of them. She reluctantly put a hand on Nathan's chest and gently pushed him off of her. Nathan let her go, but he wouldn't give up._

"That's a beautiful family you have there."

Nathan looked over at the old woman sitting next to him.

"Thanks, I miss them."

"Well, by that video, I'm sure they missed you too."

"Excuse me sir, phones have to be turned off."

The flight attendant looked over at Nathan, and he nodded. Before he turned his phone off, he looked at a picture of Brooke. He tried to memorize every line on her face, and turned off his phone. He closed his eyes, and tried so hard to picture her face before he fell asleep.

BDBDBDBDBD

"Okay, Sawyer, we're here."

Sawyer had fallen asleep on the plane, and Brooke had to carry her to a taxi, and then into the apartment. She tucked Sawyer into bed, and went back out to the taxi to get their luggage.

Brooke walked back into the apartment, and hesitated at the door of her bedroom. She couldn't walk in, she couldn't fall asleep in that bed, she _wouldn't_. Brooke slept on the couch that night. She felt Nathan's arms around her, and finally found sleep and comfort in them. Brooke missed him so much, she wanted him. She got up early in the morning and called him.

"Nathan Scott."

"Hey Natey, it's me."

Nathan was surprised to hear Brooke's voice so early in the morning. She wasn't a morning person, well, neither was he, but he had just gone for a jog around his new neighborhood.

"Dimples, what's up?"

Brooke smiled into the phone; she loved it when he called her that.

"How's the new town?"

"Good, I guess. I just went for a jog. My house is pretty cool. It's even bigger than my old house."

"Nate, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, I guess it still hasn't hit me yet. I'm in the NBA!"

Brooke laughed; it was good to hear Nathan happy.

"How's Sawyer?"

"She's doing okay. She asked about you."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Brooke wanted to see his face.

"What did you tell her?"

"I said that he had to leave to go basketball and that you miss her and love her very much."

"Did she understand?"

"Not at first. She wanted to know why we didn't go with you."

"I wish I could ask the same question."

"Nathan, you know that my work is here."

Brooke hated to fight with Nathan, not when she called him to tell him that she missed him.

"I know, Brooke, but it's still hard. I'm in this new place, all by myself. Usually it was me and you or me, you and Sawyer. Now, it's just me."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Davis."

Nathan sighed into the phone, her voice sounded broken and sad.

"I wish I was there with you, Nate. It would be a lot better than here."

"Why?"

"I… I don't know."

Nathan could tell she was hiding something from him.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Look Sawyer's going to be up soon, I just wanted to talk to you."

_To hear your voice_.

Of course, Brooke didn't say that, she didn't want to sound too desperate.

"I'm glad you called."

Brooke went to hang up the phone, it hurt too much.

"Brooke, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

_No I can't_.

"I know."

"Okay, well I lo-, I mean I miss you. Maybe you can come up and visit sometime? Sawyer would love it here, and so would you."

"I'd love that, bye Natey."

Brooke hung up, and smiled. She caught Nathan's slip. He almost said _I love you_. She probably wouldn't have minded if he said it, it's just that she wouldn't be able to say it back.

Brooke felt better after talking to Nathan, but she realized she almost told Nathan about her secret. Her mind floated off to Julian's note.

_Remember, it's our little secret._

NSNSNSNSNS

Nathan heard the click of Brooke's phone, and put his down. He went inside his gigantic house, feeling so small. He walked into the white kitchen and made breakfast. He sat at the counter; he had never felt so alone.

He cleaned his plate and went down to the basement. He lifted weights; he had to stay in shape. It was only August, but working out or playing basketball always helped him with his thoughts.

_Flash forward two weeks…_

BDBDBDBDBD

September hit, and Brooke had just finished her fall line. She had buried herself in her work, it helped with missing Nathan. She still didn't sleep well at night, with either Julian's hands on her or Nathan's arms around her. She would have a nightmare almost every night. If she didn't, she would dream of Nathan. She hadn't seen him since their night of passion, and Brooke missed him. It was hard, but she had to put on a brave face for Sawyer, and for the rest of the world.

Brooke woke up one morning feeling sick.

_I guess it was that sushi I ate last night_.

She vomited into the toilet, and heard Sawyer walk into her room.

"Aunt Brooke?"

"I'm okay Sawyer, why don't you go watch some TV? I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She heard Sawyer walk away right as she threw up again. After about ten minutes, Brooke finally felt well enough to get up off the toilet. She leaned against the sink, trying to find some support. She looked at the mirror, and didn't recognize the face staring back at her. There were bags under her eyes, and her cheeks were flush. Her eyes had no spark, and Brooke Davis' eyes always had spark.

She ran cold water over her face, and went to walk out of the bathroom, until something sticking out of the drawer caught her eye.

She opened the drawer, it was her birth control. She counted how many pills were left, and the number was wrong. She recounted, and then frantically checked her calendar.

Her period was late.

She was throwing up in the morning.

The number of birth control pills left were wrong.

_Her period was late!_

Brooke almost fainted. She couldn't be pregnant. She checked her calendar, and her first thought and instincts were right.

_I'm pregnant._

She felt joyous. She had always wanted a baby, of course never at the age of twenty-one, but miracles are never scheduled.

She looked down at her stomach, trying to picture a lifeform growing inside of her, a lifeform that she and Nathan had created.

Horror hit her.

_What will Nathan say? Will he be angry? I don't think he will, he loves me._

Then, there was sheer panic.

_What if it's not Nathan's? What if it's…?_

Brooke couldn't finish the thought because she was throwing up again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you like the surprise at the end? I know I did! Whose baby will it be, Nathan's or Julian's? Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews help me with the story, so please put in what you want and I'll try to fit it in. Oh, and the NS or BD signify the different scenes, such as NS is a scene about Nathan and BD is a scene about Brooke. I thought it looked better than just the regular line break. Sorry for the short chapter, this was just a filler/move-the-plot-along chapter. Until next time!**


	17. She Will Be Loved

**A/N: Hey, so I hope you all were surprised by Brooke's pregnancy, I actually hadn't intended for it to happen, but looking back, I'm glad I did. It's another reason to bring Brathan closer. Unfortunately, we won't learn who the father is for awhile. Anyways, here's chapter 17!**

**Isabella camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you were surprised, that's what I was going for. You won't learn who the father is for awhile, so hold in your excitement. I think I already have a name for the child, but I'll take yours into consideration. You always know what I'm going to write next. I'll give you a little spoiler for being a loyal reader and reviewer. Haley will come back into the picture, and will help Brooke with her rape.**

**SammWamm: Thanks for the review! Your reviews are always awesome. I don't like Julian either, I only like him on the show. I know who the baby's father is, but that's my biggest secret, so you're going to have to wait a few chapters to find out. Of course, your idea is brillant about Julian being the father. A little spoiler for you, as you're one of my faithful readers and reviewers, Julian is coming back into the story, and we'll see how Nathan handles that. As you know Nathan, that could be very bad ;p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~BDBDBDBDBD~<strong>

"Aunt Brooke, I'm hungry!"

Sawyer knocked on Brooke's bathroom door, and it woke Brooke up.

_Where am I?_

She suddenly realized that she was on her bathroom floor. Her body was sore, and her throat was scratchy. The past two hours came rushing back to her. She had woken up from being sick, then realizing that she might be pregnant. She had cried herself to sleep not knowing who the father was. She prayed it was Nathan's, but she had this sick feeling in her stomach that it was Julian's. He had raped her, and the consequences were Brooke being emotionally and physically scarred for life and a baby.

This had obviously overwhelmed Brooke, and she finally found peace in sleep.

"Alright Sawyer, I'm coming."

Brooke pulled herself off her stomach and braced herself against the counter. She looked into the mirror and didn't recognize the woman bleakly staring back. She gently wiped the smeared makeup off her face and reapplied more. She took a deep breath.

_You can do this. You're Brooke Davis._

With that in mind, she opened the door to little Sawyer who was jumping on her bed.

"Aunt Brooke, you're awake!"

Brooke couldn't help but smile. Sawyer ran out of the room, and Brooke's hands instinctively went to her stomach.

_I'm going to be here for this baby, no matter who the father is._

Brooke walked out of her room with a smile on her face for the first time in a week.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan was outside playing basketball when his cell phone rang. He checked it to see that he had a new email.

_Hey, Nathan, it's Emily. I guess I'm just the smartest person in the world, or I got lucky. Call it fate, but it's probably the latter. Sorry for my rambling, but congratulations! I'm glad you remembered me now that you're some hot shot basketball star. I actually just moved back to Minneapolis, so whenever you're free from your busy schedule. I have school, but we can work around that. Anyways, congrats, and hopefully I'll see you soon!_

Nathan just smiled at the email, and sat his phone back down. He would email Emily back once he was done playing.

Nathan got out of the shower, feeling better after his workout. He knew it was only September, but he knew that it was also important to stay in shape. He grabbed his phone and proceeded to email Emily back.

_Glad you got my email, and I guess I can consider you my first fan. I also owe you a signed jersey and season tickets; I'll see what I can do. I don't really know my way around Minneapolis yet, so wherever you feel comfortable meeting is okay with me. Hope to see you soon!_

Nathan closed his email to see his background. It was a picture of him, Brooke, and Sawyer. It was actually the same picture that Brooke had in her locket. He decided to give Brooke a surprise call.

She picked up on after the second ring.

"Hey, Davis."

"Nate, hey. It's good to hear your voice."

"You too, Brooke."

Nathan could hear a change in her voice; it wasn't so gloomy like it had been last time he called. Her voice was happy and light, the way it should be.

"So, what's up hot shot?"

Nathan smirked at her old nickname for him.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you and Sawyer wanted to come up and visit."

There was no hesitation in Brooke's answer.

"Nathan, I'd love to. And I'm sure Sawyer would too."

Nathan almost yelled into the phone with joy. He missed Brooke, and it had been taking a toll on him. Hopefully, she felt the same.

"Alright, well what day would be best?"

Brooke walked into the kitchen to check her calendar.

"Well, how about this weekend?"

Nathan checked to see that it was only Thursday.

"Okay, sounds good. I can't wait to see you, Brooke."

"You too, Natey. Did you wanna talk to Sawyer?"

"Of course."

Nathan patiently waited for Brooke to hand the phone to Sawyer.

"Uncle Natey!"

"Sawyer!"

"Uncle Nate, I've missed you."

"Oh, baby girl I've missed you too. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I talked to Aunt Brooke, and you're both coming up to visit me on Saturday!"

"So I get to see you?"

"Yes."

Nathan laughed when he heard Sawyer squeal into the phone. Then off the phone, he could hear Brooke's raspy laugh.

_God, that laugh always turns me on._

"Sawyer, you have to be a good girl for Aunt Brooke, okay? Then you get to see my big house."

"Okay, Uncle Nathan, I'll be a perfect angel."

"Alright baby girl, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Okay, Uncle Nate, I love you."

"I love you too Sawyer. Can I talk to Aunt Brooke again?"

"Sure."

Nathan waited as Sawyer handed the phone back to Brooke.

"Jesus, Nate, what did you say to that girl? You've got her all wound up, and it's not even nap time yet."

"Sorry, I was too excited not to tell her."

"That's okay. So…"

"So, I just wanted you to know that I have the perfect weekend planned for all three of us. Then I have the perfect night planned for us. We'll get to…"

Nathan proceeded to tell Brooke of what he was going to do to her, and she was surprised at Nathan talking so dirty.

"Nathan Scott! You have a dirty mind!"

"Sorry, Brooke, you turn me on."

"That's okay, you turn me on too. I can't wait to see you, Nate."

"You too. Call me before you leave."

"Alright, see ya later hot shot."

Nathan hung up the phone, chuckling to himself. He couldn't believe he almost had phone sex with Brooke. They were definitely moving up in their relationship.

**~BDBDBDBD~**

Brooke hung up the phone, and she had to cool herself down after Nathan talking to her. He was so cocky sometimes, but she liked it. She'd rather him be cocky than be closed off. It was how Nathan was.

She was grateful Sawyer had run off to her room so she didn't have to see her aunt being turned on.

Brooke decided to tell Nathan about her surprise when she saw him over the weekend. She wanted him to be there when she found out if she was pregnant or not. She wanted to see the reaction on his face.

She walked into Sawyer's room, who was running around like a wild banshee. Brooke leaned against the door for support, she couldn't stop laughing.

"Sawyer, what are you doing?"

Sawyer turned around to see her aunt laughing at her. She didn't care; she was so excited to see her uncle.

"Aunty Brooke!"

"I'm sorry Sawyer; you just make me laugh sometimes."

Sawyer sat down on her bed, and pouted her lips at Brooke. Brooke felt bad and sat down next to her niece.

"How about I make it up to you with another story about me and Uncle Nathan?"

Sawyer tried to hide her excitement, but she couldn't hold it in. she nodded her head furiously, and Brooke was always envious of how much energy Sawyer had.

"Okay, how about when Uncle Nathan took me to our Senior Prom?"

_Flashback to Senior Year…_

"_C'mon, Brooke, we're going to be late."_

_Nathan pounded on Peyton's bedroom door, but the girls wouldn't answer the door. He opened the door slowly, it was unlocked. The girls weren't there, so he guessed they were in the bathroom. He put his ear up to the door, and heard Peyton crying and Brooke comforting her. He cracked the door open. Peyton's back was to him, while Brooke was holding her on the ground in her arms. They were both crying, and ruining their makeup. Brooke looked up at him in surprise; there was pain in her eyes. He asked her what with his eyes, but she just shook her head and mouth later. He nodded and closed the door._

_Nathan waited downstairs for the girls, Lucas was outside waiting for Peyton. He was driving her in her Comet, and Nathan didn't feel like tagging along, so he planned a surprise for Brooke._

_He stood up as the two girls walked downstairs, arm in arm. Brooke's hand was on Peyton's shoulder, supporting her. Peyton was wearing a beautiful green dress, it matched her eyes. He then looked over at Brooke, who looked stunning in her red dress, which clung to her body in all the right ways. Nathan soon realized his mouth was hanging open and he caught Brooke smirking at him. Nathan hugged Peyton, trying to be her friend. She muttered thanks._

"_Lucas is outside."_

_She nodded and looked back at Brooke. Brooke nodded her head, and smiled. Peyton smiled back and walked out the front door, leaving Nathan and Brooke alone._

"_So…"_

"_So… let's go to Prom!"_

_Nathan glanced down at Brooke, he was glad she was his best friend. The past year had been hard on the both of them, and having each other was the reason they were still here. Nathan pulled the white corsage from behind his back, and handed it to Brooke sheepishly._

"_Oh, Nathan, it's beautiful."_

_He slid it onto her wrist, and held his hand there. He felt warmth from her skin, and she didn't stop him. He looked into her eyes, and her lips were begging to be kissed. He had to restrain himself; he still had the whole night ahead of him._

"_Okay, my turn."_

_Brooke ran over to the table, and grabbed the red rose. It matched Brooke's dress perfectly, and she carefully pinned it to Nathan's chest. Her hands lingered for a moment too long, and she reluctantly withdrew them. _

"_Shall we go to Prom, Miss Davis?"_

_Brooke smirked at his cheesiness, but he couldn't help it. He offered his arm to her and she linked her arm through it._

"_I believe we shall, Mr. Scott."_

_They both laughed as they walked out the door. Brooke gasped at what was in front of her. She had been expecting to take a limo with Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, Junk and Fergie. Instead, there was a horse and buggy waiting outside in the street. She looked over at Nathan, who was grinning._

"_Is it too much? I knew it, this was stupid."_

"_No, Nathan, it's so romantic, thank you."_

_She kissed him on the cheek, and went down to the buggy. Nathan stood there for a second, knowing he made the right choice. He held his hand out to Brooke as she got in. _

_Nathan sat a little too far away from Brooke, and she noticed, so she made the first move. She cuddled into his chest, surprising him. He just shook his head, and put his arm around her._

"_Thanks, Nate. This is the best Prom ever."_

"_Brooke, we haven't even got there yet."_

"_I know, but I just have this feeling."_

"_Yeah, me too."_

_The buggy took them to the Martin West Mansion, where the prom was annually held. It still took Brooke's breath away every time she was here, even though this would be her fourth Prom. Nathan got out first as he helped Brooke down. She linked her arm through his as he led up her the lighted walk way. It was a long ways, and they both walked in silence. There was a small pond to their left, and the walk way was lined with trees. Brooke would love to live here and she laid her head on Nathan's shoulder._

_They walked in to the song 'Temperature' by Sean Paul. People were already dancing, and Brooke was eager to join them. As they walked in together, everyone turned their attention to them. They were hottest people in their school, so of course it was scandalous that they went to Prom together. Everyone stared at Brooke's beautiful red dress and Nathan's brilliantly black tuxedo. Nathan whispered something to Brooke and she just smirked back. No one knew what he said, but they all wanted to know what he said to make Brooke laugh so hard. _

_Brooke pulled an unwilling Nathan towards the picture booth. Once it was their turn, Nathan groaned. He hated taking pictures, so Brooke just swatted his shoulder. She took his hand in hers, and he instantly didn't mind. _

_He put his hand on Brooke's back as she wrapped her arm around Nathan's waist._

"_You two make a beautiful couple."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan's smirk._

"_Don't let it go to your head Scott."_

"_Sorry, Brooke, but he was talking about me. He just said it about both of us to make you feel better."_

_She glared at him playfully, and slapped him on the chest. The camera man asked for a different pose. Nathan's arms snaked around Brooke's waist, as she let herself lean against him. They both smiled to the camera, both of them realizing how right it was to be in each other's arms._

_Brooke then skipped to the dance floor, her eyes daring Nathan to join her. He couldn't resist, even though he sucked at dancing, but looking into Brooke's eyes, he couldn't resist._

'_Yeah!' by Usher came on, and everyone clapped their hands and cheered. It was the song of the year, and everyone knew the words. Brooke danced around Nathan, while his eyes followed her. Soon, Lucas and Peyton joined them, breaking the moment he was having with Brooke. Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, Junk and Fergie joined in, and they had their own little dance circle._

'_The Cha Cha Slide' came on, and all the guys groaned. The girls loved it while the guys hated it. So the guys let the girls take control in the circle as they all danced to the song. The guys left to get drinks and sit down._

'_Pon de Replay' by Rihanna was next and everyone screamed. It was a new song, and not everyone was familiar with it. Brooke loved the song, it was one of her favorites. She danced with Peyton and Rachel, having the time of her life. She grew tired, and made her way over to the giant table they all shared. She sat down between Nathan and Peyton. Mouth was in the middle of a funny story about what Rachel had done the other day. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Brooke glanced over at Nathan, who was actually laughing. Not a fake laugh, it was a genuine laugh. She couldn't help but smile when his eyes caught hers._

'_Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira, another popular song for the seniors, came on. Brooke dragged Nathan to the dance floor, and this time he obliged. Brooke grinded up against him. He lost himself in the music and with Brooke. Her auburn hair was coming out of its pins, and it clung to her face. He suddenly reached out for her face, and pulled a strand behind her ear. He almost kissed her then, but he stopped. _

_He wasn't sure how Brooke felt, so he withdrew his hand. He didn't see a change in Brooke's mood; she must have thought he was doing it because of the song._

"_Alright, guys grab your girl and head out to the dance floor for a slow song."_

'_Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol started, and Nathan pulled Brooke close to him. Her hands snaked around his neck while his hands were firm on her waist. They were close, almost too close for friends._

_Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes, the green was prominent but there were specks of brown hidden in them. He couldn't stop staring, and he soon noticed Brooke was blushing._

"_Aww, did I make you blush?"_

_She just shook her head._

"_It's just that… no one's every looked at me that way before. It was like…you could see into my soul…into my heart."_

_Brooke shyly laid her head against Nathan's chest, she didn't want to see the look on his face. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Nathan didn't flinch, he just pulled Brooke closer._

_They danced like this for a few more songs, until Principal Turner stood up on stage._

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen, I hope you've had a memorable Prom."_

_He paused as everyone cheered, Brooke and Nathan included. They separated, standing side by side. Brooke knew what was coming._

"_The ballots are in for this year's Prom King and Prom Queen."_

_Everyone cheered, but Brooke looked nervous. This is what she always wanted, to be Prom Queen her senior year. She had always been cocky and confident that she would win, but at this moment, she felt anxious. What if people didn't vote for her?_

_Nathan felt Brooke tighten up, and put his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a gentle squeeze, and smiled down at her. She smiled nervously back._

"_This year's Prom king is…Nathan Scott!"_

_Brooke smiled at Nathan, who smiled back. He walked through the throng of people, every clapping their head and patting him on the back. He was the most popular guy in school, so as expected he would win Prom King._

_Principal Turner shook his hand, and handed Nathan his crown. Nathan placed it on his head, and raised his arms in the air. Everyone cheered, and he looked for Brooke. She was stooped over in laughter. He started to laugh himself as he stepped back for Principal Turner to announce the Prom Queen._

_Nathan hoped it would be Brooke. Of course, she would win, she was Brooke Davis. And he didn't know anyone else he wanted to spend this dance with._

"_And your Prom Queen is…"_

_Principal Turner paused for dramatic effect._

"_Brooke Davis."_

_The place exploded, everyone knew it would be Brooke. Everyone clapped their hands, and Nathan catcalled into the crowd._

_Brooke walked up the steps to Nathan, who was grinning from ear to ear._

_Principal Turned placed the crown on her head._

"_Congratulations , Brooke, you deserved it."_

_Brooke nodded her head, she didn't know what else to do. She stepped to the side, standing next to Nathan._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, would you please clear the dance floor for the annual Prom King and Queen dance?"_

_Brooke linked her arm through Nathan's as he guided her down the steps. He surprised her by holding out his hand. She had expected them to just slow dance, but she took Nathan's right hand with her left. She placed her right hand on his shoulder as he hand was firmly on Brooke's back. It was dangerously low, but Brooke didn't care. Nathan pulled her close, and led her through the steps while they danced to 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, Brooke's favorite song._

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

"_You look beautiful tonight, Brooke, as always."_

_Brooke blushed as Nathan chuckled to himself. Nathan listened to the lyrics, hearing the truth in them. Brooke had been the broken girl, the girl who was always going through something in her life. Nathan had been there for her for the past year and Brooke didn't know what she would have done without him._

"_Thanks, Nathan. You made this the best Prom ever."_

_Brooke knew it sounded corny, but she didn't know how else to say it._

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<br>_

"_Brooke, you saved me this year. Without you, I don't know…"_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<br>_

_Brooke could see the pain in Nathan's eyes, she didn't know what to do. Nathan shrugged the painful memory of Haley away, and Brooke could see the pain in his eyes change to something else, something she didn't recognize. Nathan grasped the meaning of the lyrics, and before Brooke knew it, his lips were crashing into hers. She was surprised at first, but she kissed him back. He tried to convey all his feelings for Brooke in that one kiss. He could hear everyone whistling and oohing in the distance. He didn't care, he wanted Brooke right now. She hesitantly pulled back, and he smiled. _

"_I'll always be here for you Brooke."_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_Brooke nodded and laid her head against Nathan's chest. He made this night the best night of her life. They had been each other's crutch, something for them to fall back on. Along the way, somewhere in that year that they spent together as best friends, they had learned to love again. Somehow in that year that they spent together as best friends, they fell in love again._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did you like the flashback? I hope it wasn't too long. I know you all are eagerly waiting for Nathan's reaction to Brooke's pregnancy, but I haven't decided on how to write it yet. I wanted to make this chapter a happy one after all that happened in the last chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Song at the end was 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5, as if you didn't already know that or how I made it painfully obvious in the chapter. Anyways, the plot will pick up again in the next chapter, so until next time!**


	18. Crazier

**A/N: Hey, I'm glad I got to update so early, just kidding. I apologize for updating late. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, the chapter where Brooke tells Nathan she's pregnant. Without further ado, here's chapter 18! Oh yeah, the picture that I had of Brooke showing off her new style and her dress didn't show up in a few chapters back, so here's the link.**

**(Remove the spaces!)  
><strong>H t t p : / / I m a g e s 4 . f a n p o p . c o m / I m a g e / p h o t o s / 1 5 5 0 0 0 0 0 / B r o o k e – P e y t o n – 5 x 0 4 – b r e y t o n – 1 5 5 4 3 1 0 5 – 1 5 0 0 – 1 0 0 0 . j p g

**Isabel Camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I try to appease all my readers and reviewers, that's all I'm going to say.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the flashback episode. Sorry there wasn't anything new. To answer your question, Peyton was crying because she just found out that she was pregnant with Lucas' baby. I continued the flashback from chapter 3, sorry if that wasn't clear. There was no psycho attack.**

**Unknown1237: Thanks for the review! Its okay, I know life gets in the way sometimes, I appreciate it that you have time to review. After I finish this story, I'm probably going to do another Brathan story, but it will probably take place in high school. The plot came to me while writing this, so I basically have that story in my head, I just have to write it down. Thanks for the compliments; it's so nice to hear them!**

**SammWamm: Thanks for the review! Either way would actually work, but I've already decided. Yes, I hope there's a confrontation between Nathan and Julian ;) I always loved a jealous and/or angry Nathan. I'm happy everyone enjoyed the Prom flashback. I realized I hadn't really elaborated on it back in chapter 3, and since I had a chapter to fill, I stuck it in here. 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 is one of my all-time favorite songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Nathan opened the door to see Brooke with Sawyer in her arms. He hadn't expected them so early.<p>

"Brooke, you're here!"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke and Sawyer.

"Uncle Nathan!"

Nathan took Sawyer from Brooke's arms as he held the door open for them.

"Jeez, Nate, this place is huge!"

Brooke looked around; the foyer ceiling was at least 15 feet high.

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour."

Nathan held Sawyer, he missed her so much.

"Uncle Nathan, do you have a pool?"

"Yup, with a slide and basketball hoop."

Sawyer's smile grew huge, and Nathan looked over at Brooke. Brooke's dimples were showing, and that's when Nathan thought she looked the most beautiful.

"C'mon Dimples."

Nathan confidently took Brooke's hand as he led her around the house. Brooke was impressed. The house was the biggest she had ever been in. There were a lot of bedrooms, too many for Nathan by himself. There was a basement where he could workout. She walked outside and gasped. The pool was long, and there was a slide and basketball hoop at one end. The lawn stretched for a few hundred feet until it was met with the woods.

"Uncle Nate, can we go swimming?"

"Sure, why don't you go change while I talk to Aunt Brooke?"

Sawyer ran off to one of the many bedrooms, leaving Nathan and Brooke alone.

"I missed you."

Nathan pulled Brooke into a bear hug. She felt safe and warm in his arms. She had definitely missed this. She wanted to tell Nathan so badly, but she knew it had to be at the right moment. She had brought multiple pregnancy tests with her, but she had this feeling that she was pregnant.

"C'mon, let me show you the bedroom."

Brooke kinked her eyebrows up at him, and he just showed his famous Nathan Scott smirk.

"Is that sexual innuendo, hot shot?"

"What if it is?"

Nathan pulled away from her, daring her to follow him. He knew she couldn't resist.

Nathan opened the door for her, and she smiled. His bedroom was big, with dark blue walls. The bed was large, and it was the most prominent feature in the room.

"How much time do you think we have?"

Brooke looked over in surprise at Nathan's bluntness.

"How much time for what?"

"You know, to do this."

Nathan took three long strides until Brooke was in his arms. His lips came down on hers, and they had both been waiting for this.

"Nathan…"

He just groaned into her neck, which he had previously been kissing. His shirt was already off, and he had been unbuttoning her corset vest.

"Sawyer…she's going to be waiting for us."

"I guess you're right."

Nathan pulled away, but not before Brooke kissed him again.

"Don't worry Scott, your mine tonight."

She left him standing there, shirtless and shocked. Brooke just skipped away, and Nathan grinned. Brooke Davis was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>Nathan threw Sawyer around with her floaties on. He was patiently waiting for Brooke to come out. It was a warm September day, perfect for swimming. He was helping Sawyer slam dunk the ball when he heard the sliding glass door open.<p>

He looked over; he realized he had never seen Brooke in a bikini. His mouth hung open at her dark green bikini, which was very revealing. Sawyer looked down at Nathan, whose attention was occupied with Brooke.

"Aunt Brooke is very pretty."

Nathan just nodded his head, his mouth had gone dry.

"Uncle Nate, do you like Aunt Brooke?"

Nathan pulled Sawyer off his shoulders, and sat her on his hip.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're my uncle and she's my aunt, so of course you like each other."

Nathan just shook his head at the little four year old.

"What would you say if I said that I like Aunt Brooke?"

"Well, of course you do, silly goose, she's very pretty."

Nathan laughed; Sawyer could say the funniest things. It didn't occur to her that what she said had consequences, but Nathan did agree on one thing. Brooke Davis was _very _pretty.

Brooke dipped one toe in, the pool was warm. She put her towel down on one of the sun tanning chairs. She laid down, wanting to soak some sun. She looked up as Nathan got out of the pool. The water dripped down his perfectly sculpted chest, and he raked a hand through his hair. Nathan sat down on the edge of the chair.

"You getting in?"

"Yeah, I'll be in a minute."

Nathan smiled mischievously.

"Scott, you are not throwing me in the pool."

Nathan looked back at Sawyer, who was playing on the steps in the shallow end. She smiled back at her uncle, who turned his attention back to Brooke.

He grabbed her around the waist, and picked her up. She squirmed, but she couldn't budge in Nathan's iron grip. He put one of his hands in the crook of Brooke's knees, and the other supporting her back.

"Take a breath."

Nathan jumped in the pool with Brooke in his arms. She squealed as he jumped. When Nathan resurfaced, Brooke began splashing him. She tried to dunk him, but he was taller than her, easily having the upper hand. Sawyer laughed in the shallow end as she watched her aunt and uncle being silly. They went at it for awhile, until Nathan gave up. He watched as Brooke swam over to Sawyer, who brought her back to Nathan.

"Uncle Nate, can we play a game?"

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

Sawyer thought about it, Brooke and Nathan both smiled as she scrunched up her face in deep thought.

"Hide and seek!"

"Alright, let me dry off."

They got out of the pool. Brooke dried off and pulled on a pair of jean short shorts. She wrapped a thin white sweater around her bare back, and tied it with the little string in the front. She helped Sawyer dry off as Nathan pulled on a dry shirt.

"Uncle Nate, you count and we'll hide."

Nathan stood there, waiting for Sawyer to run back into the house.

"C'mon, Uncle Nate, come find us."

Sawyer took off, while Brooke stood there, staring at Nathan.

"Yeah, c'mon Nate, come find us."

She giggled and ran after Sawyer. Nathan sat there, running a hand through his hair. Brooke acted so childish sometimes, but other times, she could be the most mature person he knew. He decided it was time to go find them.

"Alright, ready of not, here I come!"

It was easy finding Sawyer; she was hiding in a bedroom. Nathan heard her giggles from the hallway. He peered inside, and could see little feet sticking out from beneath the curtains. Sawyer knew he was in there, so he made a show of trying to find her. He left, wanting to find Brooke first.

He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her. He came around a corner, and a hand shot out from a closet, pulling him inside.

Brooke brought his lips down to hers; she couldn't deny him any longer. Nathan turned the light on.

"Brooke, I'm supposed to find you, not the other way around. Have you ever played hide and seek?"

"Nate, have you ever played 7 minutes in Heaven?"

Nathan smirked, he finally figured it out.

"How long do you think we have?"

"I'd give Sawyer ten minutes."

"Plenty of time."

Nathan pushed Brooke against the wall, easily untying the thin sweater wrapped around her. He worked her shorts off, and she was standing there in front of him, back in her bikini. Nathan kissed her lips, then her neck, then her shoulder. He could hear Brooke groan, and he smiled knowing he caused it. Brooke ripped his shirt off and was working at the knot on his swim trunks.

Nathan untied her bikini top, and flung it off. Brooke giggled and turned the light off.

"Uncle Nate? Aunt Brooke?"

It had been twenty minutes, and Sawyer grew impatient. She couldn't find her aunt and uncle, and she was starting to worry. Suddenly, one of the closet doors opened, and Brooke stumbled out. Her sweater was hanging off one of her shoulders, and her hair was messed up. Her shorts were still on the floor, she was just in her bikini bottoms.

"Hey, Sawyer, I thought you were supposed to hide?"

"So are you."

"I was hiding. Hurry up and go hide, before Uncle Nate finds you."

Sawyer nodded and ran off. Brooke opened the door, and let Nathan back out, who was shirtless. Brooke smiled at his bare chest, and she could feel an ache in her heart.

"Put your shirt on before I kiss you again."

Nathan smirked, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Go find Sawyer."

"I like it when you tell me what to do, Davis."

Nathan slapped her on the butt, and she slapped him on the shoulder before she closed the door behind her.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke pulled on her short shorts, and turned the light on. She placed a hand over her heart, it was beating fast. Nathan was the reason, Nathan was the reason she was feeling this way. She knew it was tonight that she would tell him, she couldn't bear not to tell him, she was too excited.

She exited the closet, and sneaked off to her bedroom, changing into skinny jeans that exposed all of her curves and a sexy blouse that would turn Nathan on. She pulled her hair into a messy bun; she would take a shower before dinner.

She skipped out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Sawyer was playing with her Barbies while Nathan was raiding the refrigerator. He pulled out a few steaks.

"Steak?"

Brooke noticed Nathan pull a double take at her outfit.

"Yeah, why not? It's a special occasion."

_You have no idea, Nate._

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan glanced behind him at the sound of Brooke's voice. Sawyer had given up after she found her uncle and aunt. He convinced her to play with her Barbies while waiting for dinner.

He turned his body all the way around when he saw Brooke's outfit. It was unfair for her to dress that way. She was fully aware of the effect that her body had on him.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be down in a few minutes to help out. Make sure you keep an eye on Sawyer."

Nathan nodded; he couldn't stop staring at her. She rolled her eyes, and he just smirked.

Brooke had this glow about her; Nathan couldn't quite put his finger on it. She looked happy, excited even. He decided he would ask her about it at dinner.

He watched as Brooke went back upstairs, and chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe this was happening; it always seemed like a dream.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke ran back upstairs, and searched for the perfect dress. She had brought several with her, but she wasn't sure which one was best. She had settled for a royal blue silk tank top and a black pencil thin skirt. She curled her hair after she got out of the shower. She applied fresh makeup, and checked herself in the mirror.

_Yup, I'm perfect._

Brooke skipped into the kitchen, but neither Sawyer nor Nathan was in there. There was a note on the counter.

_Look outside, Beautiful._

Brooke blushed at the note, and then noticed the lights outside. She slid the door open, and there was Nathan and Sawyer. Nathan was standing beside his chair, there were lights strung everywhere in the little gazebo.

Sawyer was squirming in her high chair, and Brooke smiled at her. She watched as Nathan took in her outfit, again her body was teasing him. She slowly walked over to him, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He was wearing a black polo with jeans. He smiled and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and they ate in silence, but it was a nice silence.

Brooke didn't know how to start the conversation, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to bring it up in front of Sawyer.

Nathan could sense Brooke's uneasiness, but he didn't question her. They finished dinner, and Sawyer fell asleep in her chair. Brooke got up to put her to bed, but Nathan waved her off.

"It's alright, I want to do it."

Brooke just nodded, and sat back down, sipping at her red wine.

Nathan picked Sawyer up, and Sawyer laid her head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan walked her to her room, and tucked her in. he turned out the light and closed the door behind him. He almost sprinted down the steps, but he restrained himself. He was finally alone with Brooke.

He slid the door back open to see that Brooke hadn't moved. He sat back down next to her.

There was still silence, when suddenly Brooke stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"It's a little chilly, can we go inside?"

"Sure."

Nathan opened the door for her, and followed her to the couch. She sat down, and he kept standing.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing; I'm not even sure…"

Brooke didn't finish her sentence, and Nathan was worried. He sat down on the table in front of her, and placed his hands on her knees.

"Whatever it is, Brooke, you can tell me."

"Nathan, I want to tell you, I'm just not sure how."

Nathan nodded, and scooted a little farther off the table and closer to Brooke.

"Well, when did it happen?"

"About a month ago."

"So this thing, it happened a month ago and you don't know how to tell me, but you want to tell me?"

Brooke nodded her head. Nathan was getting frustrated, she could tell.

Nathan sat there in silence, looking down at the floor. He was patiently waiting for Brooke to continue.

She placed a hand on his cheek, and he looked up into her face.

"I'm pregnant."

Brooke searched Nathan's face for a reaction. It was shock, pure shock. Nathan sat there; Brooke's hand was still on his cheek.

He stood up, and turned around from Brooke. He didn't want her to see his face. Of course he was shocked, and he was supposed to be happy. He didn't know what to feel at the moment.

Brooke placed a hand on his back, then wrapped one around his waist, burying her face into his back.

"Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I haven't taken the test yet, I wanted to wait… I wanted you to be there, with me."

_I'd never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go to_

She could feel Nathan loosen up. He slowly turned around, and he could see the pain he caused on Brooke's face. He took her hand in his, and led her back to her bedroom.

He waited patiently by the bathroom door while Brooke took the test. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he opened the door. He was tired of waiting. She was sitting on the toilet, test on the floor.

_You open the door  
>There's so much more<em>

"I'm pregnant."

Brooke looked up, tears of joy on her face. Nathan, the shock of Brooke telling him she was pregnant twice, stood there. His mouth slowly turned up in a smile.

_I've never seen it before_  
><em>I was trying to fly<em>

Brooke stood up, and took Nathan's hands in his. Before he could get too excited, she had to tell him one more interesting bit of information.

"Nathan, I'm not sure who the father is."

_But I couldn't find wings_  
><em>But you came along and you changed everything<em>

She could see Nathan's face fall, but he battled his pride.

"I don't care. I don't care if it's mine, or Julian's or anyone else's. I want you Brooke Davis and you're mine. I'm going to be there for this baby, no matter what."

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes<br>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

That's exactly what Brooke wanted to hear. She had feared that she never would. Nathan picked up Brooke in his arms and spun her around, they were both overjoyed. He brought his lips eagerly to hers, and she kissed him back. They ended up on the bed, and Nathan pulled away to wipe away the tears on Brooke's face.

"I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Nate."

Nathan's eyes lit up as Brook said this. Finally she gave in to her heart, and let him in.

They made love well into the night, until they were both exhausted. They both slept well that night, as Brooke was wrapped in Nathan's arms, where she should have been all along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter, I'm not sure how happy I am with the ending, I feel like it was kind of rushed. Anyways, lyrics were to the song 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift, which I thought fit perfectly with the scene. Not sure when I'm going to update again, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. Here's a picture of what Brooke looked like at the end of the chapter.**

**(Remove the spaces!)  
><strong>H t t p : / / 2 8 . m e d i a . t u m b l r . c o m / t u m b l r _ l q v 4 y q 9 N P r 1 q f 1 f b f o 5 _ 4 0 0 . j p g


	19. Falling In

**A/N: I'm just going to apologize in advance because I know I'm always late with updating chapters, so there it is. Here's chapter 19!**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! You are too kind, I appreciate your flattery. There are plenty of Brathan fanfics that are much better than mine, but I'm glad you think so and I'll take the compliment. I agree, and Brathan is my number one favorite AU and my favorite couple that never happened but should have.**

**Isabel Camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I know you're dying to find out who the father is, but I've decided that you won't know until after the baby is born. I read somewhere that it's dangerous to have a paternity test taken while you're pregnant, so I'm just going to go with that. Nathan will find out about what Julian did to Brooke, but she won't be the one telling him. It will come from an unexpected source, and that's all I'm going to say. I'm glad too that Brooke finally told Nathan how she felt, she's been holding it in for too long, but we all know how Brooke acts, she hides her emotions from the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p>Brooke woke up on her side with the light streaming in from the window. It felt warm on her face. She smiled as she realized that this was going to be a good day.<p>

She looked down at her stomach to see Nathan's hand resting protectively on it. His arm was wrapped around her, and she could feel his breath on her neck. He unconsciously nuzzled his nose into her neck, and she let herself lean back into his embrace. She traced circles on his arm and hand, and she felt him wake up.

Brooke turned over, but Nathan's arm was still wrapped around her.

"Morning boyfriend."

Nathan smirked as he found Brooke's waiting lips.

"Morning beautiful."

If every morning Brooke woke up to this extremely handsome man beside her, she would die a very happy woman.

Brooke pulled out of their slowly rising kiss to look into Nathan's eyes. They were this intense dark blue, it seemed like he could see her soul, he could see right through her bullshit.

"We have to go check on Sawyer."

"She's not up yet."

Brooke gave Nathan the look, and he unwound his arms from around her. Brooke lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She got up and took a shower. She felt refreshed as she changed into black yoga sweatpants and a white tank top. She put her wet hair into a messy bun, too lazy to blow dry and style it.

She walked into Sawyer's room, and picked up a slightly awake Sawyer. She walked back out to start making breakfast. Nathan was already making coffee, and Brooke walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good morning."

"It is, isn't it?"

Nathan turned around to put his hands on her waist.

"It's a great morning, but unfortunately, I have to go talk to Coach."

Brooke frowned; she wanted Nathan all to herself today.

"Why do you have the meet your coach today?"

"He called me, and I only have so many chances to impress him."

"But it's September."

"It's never too early for basketball. I won't be that long. How about you bring Sawyer and meet me at the diner for lunch?"

Brooke's mood instantly went back up.

"Good answer."

She reached up and kissed Nathan on the lips, and they stood there. Nathan began to pull at Brooke's shirt, and she was helping him. Brooke's hands were tangling themselves in Nathan's hair, and he broke away to pull his shirt off. They resumed kissing, but were interrupted by Sawyer's voice. They both groaned, and Nathan went off to get Sawyer. Brooke slapped him on the butt, and he turned around to arrogantly grin at her.

"Getting frisky, Davis?"

She mischievously smiled, and he just shook his head. He brought Sawyer to the table. Brooke cut up her pancakes, while Nathan poured the coffee.

"Okay, Sawyer, here's your food."

Brooke fed her, while Nathan made more pancakes. His shirt was still off, and she didn't have to sneak glances at his chest anymore. He was all hers.

He turned around to see Brooke staring at him, and the pancakes covered in syrup were dripping off the spoon, and Sawyer was trying to get it. Brooke was finally pulled out of her daydream, and Nathan started to laugh. He sat down next to Brooke and handed her a plate of waffles. He kissed her on the cheek, and started to eat.

"When do you have to leave for you meeting?"

"Twenty minutes."

"What are we supposed to do while you're gone?"

"What do you do best Brooke?"

Nathan smirked at Brooke while she realized what he was hinting at.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot the Mall of America was here!"

Brooke shoved her pancakes down her throat, while Nathan and Sawyer laughed. She ignored them; she wanted to go shopping so badly.

"C'mon, Sawyer, eat up."

Sawyer just shook her head.

"Aunt Brooke, you're funny."

Brooke just gave her a funny face, and got out of her seat. She placed her plate in the sink and ran off to her room.

Brooke spent the whole day shopping with Sawyer, and she missed the quality time with the little kid. Mall of America was huge, and Brooke felt so overwhelmed, which was a first for her during shopping. She didn't get to see half the stores she wanted to see because Sawyer soon grew tired and so did Brooke. She had to constantly remind herself that she was pregnant. She wasn't used to the feeling.

Brooke and Sawyer got back to Nathan's house, but it was still empty. It was 2:00pm, and Brooke had no idea what diner Nathan meant, so she texted him.

_Hey, so I have no idea what diner you were talking about so I have a surprise for you when you get home._

Brooke laid Sawyer down for her afternoon nap, and sat down on the couch. She worked on some sketches and talk to Millicent, explaining what happened to her this weekend. Millicent was overjoyed and promised she would take good care of COB while Brooke was gone.

Nathan opened the door and walked into the family room. He saw Brooke on the couch asleep, with her sketch book still in her hands. He chuckled to himself, and picked Brooke up. She mumbled a little and pulled an arm around him as he carried them off to their bedroom. He gently laid her down and closed the door behind him.

He had researched that pregnant women need all the sleep they can get and Nathan didn't want to experience Brooke in full mood swing. He took a shower, and walked back out to the kitchen. He made a sandwich and settled down for some college basketball for the rest of the afternoon. Brooke didn't wake up for another couple of hours, and she felt refreshed after her cat nap. She suddenly realized why was she in bed and not still on the couch.

She walked out of the bedroom and downstairs to see Nathan on the couch watching basketball. She tiptoed behind him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, hot shot."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he looked up at her. She kissed him on the cheek, and walked around the couch to sit next to him. Little did she know was that he pulled her onto his lap, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where's my surprise?"

"It's in the bedroom."

Nathan looked down at Brooke, and she smiled back. He carried her off to the bedroom and they made love again. Brooke was tired again; this pregnancy was taking a lot out of her.

She was laying in Nathan's arms in complete silence.

"We need to schedule a doctor's appointment."

"Now?"

"Well, do you want me to be there?"

Brooke looked up at Nathan, who looked slightly nervous.

"Of course I do."

He smiled, all doubt erased from his face. He kissed her on the forehead, and pulled her closer to him.

_Flash forward two months…_

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke Davis walked into her office, tired from the lack of sleep she was getting. She was having mood swings, and any time now her baby bump would be showing. She had told Millicent the news when she returned. She was planning on taking a leave of absence once she hit the seven month mark. Nathan had gone to every doctor's appointment with her, even holding her hand when she felt nervous. They would learn the sex of the baby soon, and Brooke was nervous. She didn't know if she would want a boy or a girl, she just knew she wanted a baby.

She felt that at this moment in her life, she was ready for a family. She had Sawyer, who Brooke loved as her own, and Brooke felt she was mature enough to handle this. Her twenty-second birthday was coming up, but Brooke didn't want to do anything special. She was done with big parties after Lucas and Peyton died. The only parties she went to were movie premieres and fashion shows. She hadn't gone to a club in god knows how long, she had too much responsibility, something she was finally getting used to.

Nathan was coming to visit in a week, and Brooke was so excited. She missed Nathan, more now than ever. She prayed to god every day that he was so supportive of her, even if it wasn't his baby. She never this side of Nathan before, and he was finally showing that he was growing up and being a man. They were all growing up.

"Millie, are the new designs in?"

"Yes, they're on your desk."

Millicent handed Brooke her tea, she had to cut herself off from coffee because of the pregnancy. Millicent was also very supportive of Brooke, and Brooke would be eternally grateful for her perfect assistant.

Brooke looked at the designs. It still felt so surreal when she sat in her chair, CEO of a major fashion label. Millicent saw the look on Brooke's face, and sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Millie, why am I here?"

Brooke just looked at Millicent. Millicent didn't know how to answer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why am I here, a CEO of a major fashion label at the age of twenty-two? I should be out partying and enjoying my twenties."

Millicent just shook her head, she couldn't understand the lack of self-confidence Brooke had sometimes. Brooke was the strongest person Millicent knew, but she had doubted herself with every decision she made, and Brooke had her parents to thank for that.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you are an amazing woman, and the strongest person I know. You are the CEO of a major fashion label because you have the determination and perseverance to get what you want, excellent qualities to have in this line of work. You're here because you're a brilliant designer. Yes, you're twenty-two, but you're also probably the most mature person I know. You took in your dead best friends' daughter and you're raising her like she's one of your own, all at the age of nineteen. You're strong Brooke Davis, you're a warrior."

Brooke started to tear up at Millicent's words, and it wasn't just because of her hormones.

Brooke stood up to hug her best friend.

"Thanks, Millie. I need that."

"Anytime."

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan Scott was a rising superstar in the NBA. He was taking the league by storm, and was the top contender for Rookie of the Year. There was no one even close to him. Of course, he wasn't the best player in the league, but he was the best player of his age. He was starting for the Minnesota Timberwolves and it still hit him every time that he put on his jersey that he was playing in the NBA. It was dream, and he made it.

"So, how's Brooke doing?"

Nathan stared at the teenage sitting across from him, sitting her coffee. Emily soon became one of his good friends, despite the age difference. She was his biggest fan, well one of his biggest. Brooke and Sawyer watched every game, and sometimes even came to them.

"She's doing well. We Skyped the other day, and she showed me her stomach. There was a bump."

"I'm proud of you Nate."

Nathan had told Emily everything that happened with Brooke after he got off the plane with Emily. They met regularly at the local coffee shop. Nathan held no secrets with Emily, which was strange because he had only known her for a couple of months, but he felt like he could trust her with anything.

"How's your dad?"

"Surprisingly, it's better. We're back on speaking terms. After I got off the plane, I called him and asked him to visit. He sometimes comes up on the weekends when he can. My mother doesn't like it, she doesn't trust that he means well. I just want to get to know him, and I want to know why he left, why he left me."

Nathan nodded, he didn't know how to answer Emily's question.

"Trust me, I know how you feel. I remember when I was mad at my mom back in high school and I moved out. I sometimes regret that year, but then I don't because it made me grow up and realize that she did what she did because she loved me, in her own weird way. Now, we're closer than ever."

"I hope I get that with my dad someday."

"I'm sure you will Em."

She smiled at Nathan, and went back to stirring her coffee.

"Brooke's birthday is coming up. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. She wants to keep it small."

"You'll come up with something romantic. You always do."

Emily smirked at Nathan as he threw a packet of sugar at her. They both started laughing, and it brought Nathan back to when he was in high school with Brooke.

_Flash forward five months…_

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

It was April, and Brooke's due date was looming ever so closer. Brooke's hormones kept flaring up, and she trying not to take them out on Sawyer. Millicent and Nathan helped out when they could. Nathan was done with basketball, so he temporarily moved in with Brooke and Sawyer. Brooke was due in May, which made her happy. She wanted to have a baby in late spring, early summer. Brooke and Nathan didn't know the sex of the baby and both decided they didn't want to know. They wanted it to be a surprise. Nathan had pained the guest room a pale yellow, and they went shopping for furniture together.

Nathan was growing more nervous everyday that brought Brooke closer to having her baby. He didn't want to take the paternity test; he was scared it wouldn't be his baby. He would be scared and angry. He didn't tell Brooke this, it would break her heart.

Brooke was sitting on her couch, sketching away and feeling bored. She couldn't go to work, and she wondered why she ever agreed to the leave of absence. She tried to get in, but either Nathan or Millicent stopped her. She felt bad that she wasn't doing anything, but her doctor told her that she should take it easy. She could remember the first appointment she had with Dr. Connor Wilson and it was a memorable one.

_Flashback three months…_

"_Brooke Davis."_

_Brooke and Nathan looked up from their seats to see the man that called her name. Brooke gasped at his face. He was gorgeous, and as she stood up, she felt her knees buckle. He wasn't that much older than her and Nathan. Nathan put his arm around her and gave a look to the doctor. He escorted them back to the room. Nathan sat down next to Brooke as she lay on the examining table._

"_Okay, Brooke, this is your first appointment?"_

_Brooke nodded her head, too nervous to speak. She caught the look on Nathan's face, he was feeling jealous. She decided to tease him a little._

"_Yes, Dr. Wilson, or can I call you Connor?"_

_Dr. Wilson looked at Brooke and she smiled back at him. He nodded his head._

"_And this is your first pregnancy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're the father?"_

"_Actually, we don't know the paternity."_

_Dr. Wilson just nodded his head._

"_Okay, can you lift the gown up a little bit? This is going to be a little cold."_

_Brooke lifted the gown up to expose her stomach. She looked over at Nathan, whose face was a mask of jealousy. She grabbed his hand as the extremely cold gel touched her stomach. He looked down at her and smiled. Dr. Wilson rubbed the gel in and took out the sonogram instrument. He moved it around, looking for the small fetus._

"_Here it is."_

_He pointed at the small picture, and Brooke could barely make out the head. _

"_That's the head right there."_

_Brooke looked up at Nathan, and the jealously was erased. He had the look of pure joy as he looked down at her. He would be forever grateful for this woman. He kissed her on the forehead, and Dr. Wilson left them alone for a few minutes._

It was a late May night when Brooke and Nathan had their first big fight, even though it was over the stupidest thing. Brooke would look back at it and laugh because she was acting so paranoid.

* * *

><p>Brooke watched as Nathan walked in the apartment at 11:00pm. She was worried at how late he was and he hadn't called. He sat down on the couch next to her and kissed her on the cheek. She could smell the faint alcohol on his breath.<p>

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<em>

"Are you drunk?"

Nathan looked at Brooke, and she knew it was true.

"Nate, why are you drunk?"

"I've just been busy with everything and needed to cut loose."

"You're busy? Nathan, I've been carrying this baby for the past eight and a half months, and I would love to cut loose, but I can't."

"Brooke, why are you mad?"

Brooke sighed and stood up. She turned away from him, and he didn't know why she was so upset.

"No, Nate, I was just worried."

"Well, you don't have to be anymore. I'm here and I love you."

_I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke, but she wasn't in the mood. She walked out of his embrace and slammed the bedroom door in his face.

Brooke was lying on her bed, and she didn't know why she was so angry at Nathan. He hadn't done anything wrong, except for being late and getting drunk. She cried herself to sleep, cursing her hormones.

* * *

><p>Nathan walked out of the apartment, pissed off that Brooke was mad at him for no apparent reason. It must be her hormones. He looked up at her bedroom window as the light turned off.<p>

He sat down on the sidewalk, getting a breath of fresh air. He sat there for too long and he finally stood up. He looked back up at Brooke's window, and the light was still turned off. He looked down at the sidewalk and got a crazy idea. He picked up a small rock and threw it up at Brooke's window. He waited a moment and she appeared at the window. She looked down at him, and he just looked back at her. She closed the blinds, and he hoped she would come down.

Brooke looked at her alarm clock to see that it was 12:00am. She sighed and left the bed, wondering what Nathan wanted. She opened the door to the apartment building and walked out to Nathan.

"What are you doing out here Nathan? It's chilly and I can't leave Sawyer alone."

_I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<em>

"Brooke, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean for you to worry. I just needed the time to cool off, but I'm here now and for as long as you want me."

Brooke looked up into the eyes of the man she loved. The intense blue eyes were staring back at her, and she could barely remember why she was mad at him.

"It's okay Nate."

"No, it's not. You trusted me, and I let you down. I promised to be here for you, and I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry."

"Nate, it's really okay, I'm just being stupid."

"Brooke, you're not stupid. You're just in love."

In that moment, Nathan kissed Brooke, making her forget everything else. His hands were tangled in her hair, and she missed this. She missed the passion she shared with Nathan. Even when they fought, they still loved each other.

Brooke pulled away from Nathan to look at him.

"I love you Brooke. Forgive me?"

Brooke pretended to think about it.

"People make mistakes, and if you don't forgive them, then you're just as bad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked that chapter and I apologize for the lateness. I've had writer's block with this story. I have the next chapters planned out already; I'm just having trouble getting there, so I apologize for this chapter being crappy. Lyrics are 'Falling In' by Lifehouse, my all-time favorite band. Here's a picture of who I picture when I think of Dr. Connor Wilson, Sam Page. Don't know when I'm going to update again, so until next time!**

**(Please remove spaces!)  
><strong>H t t p : / / m e d i a . m e l t y . f r / s a m – p a g e – a p r e s – d e s p e r a t e – h o u s e w i v e s – g o s s i p – i m a g e – 3 7 1 6 0 0 – a r t i c l e – a j u s t _ 6 5 0 . j p g


	20. First Time

**A/N: I've suddenly felt inspired to write again and I think I have the rest of the story mapped out, so I'm going to try updating every day again, but no guarantees. Anyways, here's chapter 20!**

**SammWamm: Thanks for the review! Love the sweet side of Nathan, even with the charm. I also love James Lafferty. We will find out the sex of the baby in this chapter, but Nathan doesn't learn of Brooke's attack for awhile. I'm sorry Sawyer hasn't been in a lot of scenes lately, I'll be sure to include her more in the story.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I love when Nathan's jealous, and we'll get to see a lot more of him like that in the upcoming chapters. Nathan won't learn of Julian raping Brooke for awhile, but it won't be either of them that tell him. Yes, Haley is coming back into the story; I think it's going to be the next chapter.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're anxious to find out what happens next, trust me, there's plenty of drama on the horizon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Brooke was lying in her bed, Nathan lying beside her. They had just had their first fight, and they soon made up. Brooke was still upset at how she overreacted. Nathan hadn't done anything wrong; he had a few drinks to blow off some steam. Of course, she wished he hadn't done that, but what's done is done. Her damn hormones were acting up.

Brooke turned over and propped herself up on her elbow, and stared at Nathan's face. There was a trace of a smile on his face; it made him look younger, almost boyish. His mouth twitched, and Brooke ran her hand through his hair. It was so soft to the touch.

"Why are you awake?"

Nathan opened his eyes to stare back at Brooke.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep."

Nathan smirked and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close, and she ended up on top of him. She straddled his stomach and leaned in for kiss.

"Well, since you can't sleep..."

She smiled as he helped her pull her shirt off. He stared at her large stomach; her baby was due any day now. His hands gently rubbed her stomach, and Brooke closed her eyes at his touch.

"Ouch."

Nathan's hands suddenly pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

Nathan's face showed he was confused, he hadn't done anything. He watched as Brooke's face crept to elated joy.

"It's the baby. He or she is kicking."

Nathan looked confused; he didn't know what to do. Brooke rolled her eyes playfully, and slowly brought his hands to her stomach. She kept her hands on top of his. She waited patiently for the smile to show on his face, but there was only disappoint.

"I don't feel anything."

"Just wait."

Brooke giggled as Nathan smiled. He looked up at her, and pulled her face down for a kiss. Nathan would be grateful for this woman for the rest of his life. He didn't care if it was his child or not.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you too, Nate."

He pulled her into his arms, and they fell back asleep. Brooke smiled as she looked down at Nathan's arms protectively wrapped around her stomach. All thoughts were gone of the night's previous events.

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

"Okay Sawyer, are you ready to go?"

Sawyer nodded furiously, Brooke laughed at the little hat she was wearing. They were walking down the street in L.A. one day when Sawyer saw it in a window. It was a knit hat, but it was the head of a lion, complete with ears and a mane.

"C'mon, Uncle Nate!"

Sawyer was bouncing up and down on the couch.

Nate walked back in a green and black sweatshirt and jeans. Brooke smiled and picked Sawyer up.

"Here, I'll take her."

Nathan held out his hands, and Brooke gratefully obliged. Her stomach was protruding out, and it was hard holding Sawyer.

"Alright, Sawyer, are you ready to see your first movie in theaters?"

"YES!"

Brooke and Nathan laughed at the little girl. The first time Sawyer saw the commercial for The Lion King in 3D, she went crazy. She had been bugging her aunt and uncle for the past few days. Brooke and Nathan were forced to give in.

Nathan handed Brooke her jacket, and they headed out of their apartment.

Nathan parked the car, and helped Sawyer out of the car.

"Hold on, little munchkin."

Sawyer held her uncle's hand in one hand and her aunt's in the other. She skipped while they both walked over to the ticket booth.

"Hi, two adult tickets and one child for The Lion King please."

The ticket attendant smiled at Sawyer, who had her hat on.

"You have a beautiful family."

Nathan had his arm around Brooke, and gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks."

Nathan handed the money to the woman, as she handed him the change and ticket stubs.

"Oh, don't forget your glasses."

Brooke smiled and took the glasses.

"Enjoy your movie. I know the little girl will."

The old woman smiled at Sawyer, who waved back.

Nathan bought the popcorn, and carried Sawyer into the theater with Brooke behind him. They sat with Sawyer in between them. Sawyer was bouncing up and down in anticipation, her seat was squeaking.

"Sawyer, settle down."

"I can't Uncle Nathan."

Brooke laughed at the little girl, she could remember being this excited when she first saw The Lion King in the movies.

Sawyer's eyes grew huge as the opening scene began.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Sawyer, and it reached Brooke's shoulder. She smiled at the touch.

During the movie, he looked down at Sawyer, who would laugh at all of the funny moments. He looked over at Brooke, who was mouthing the words to every song. Both Sawyer and Brooke cried when Mufasa died, Sawyer even held Nathan's hand.

"Uncle Nate, that was the best movie ever!"

Sawyer was still hyped about the movie, and was wearing her glasses.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"My favorite part was when Mufasa came back to Simba in the sky, and told him to remember and be the king he was meant to be."

Nathan looked over at Brooke who was just shaking her head.

They got back to the apartment, and started to make dinner. Brooke was at the stove when Nathan walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her large stomach. She leaned back into his embrace as he kissed her neck.

"I'm hungry."

"Be patient."

"Brooke, I'm hungry."

Nathan had his best whining voice on, and Brooke just smiled. She turned around to kiss him deeply, Sawyer completely oblivious with her stuffed animals.

Nathan pulled Brooke into the bedroom, but Brooke pushed him against the wall.

"C'mon Brooke, I want you."

"I want you too, Nate, but Sawyer is in the kitchen and dinner is on the stove."

Nathan sighed deeply, and changed positions with Brooke. His hands were on either side of her head as she leaned against the wall. Nathan looked down at Brooke's stomach.

"What are we going to name our baby?"

Broke smiled up at Nathan when he said _our_ baby.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"We'll go buy a baby name book tomorrow."

"Okay, and I'll think of some names."

"Sounds like a plan."

Brooke kissed him on the lips, and ducked under his arms to leave the bedroom.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?"

Nathan playfully grabbed her arm, and pushed her back against the wall. He kissed her more, but before it could get any more serious, Brooke reluctantly pulled away.

"Nate…"

Brooke groaned with pleasure as Nathan continued to kiss her and his hands kept roaming her body.

"Brooke Davis, you're such a beautiful woman."

Brooke locked her wrists around Nathan's neck so she could look him in the eyes.

"You're so cheesy, Scott."

"What can I say; you bring out the best in me."

Brooke smiled as she kissed Nathan again, their tongues exploring each other's familiar mouths. They both broke away at the same time as the timer rang on the stove.

The next day Brooke and Nathan dropped Sawyer off at daycare. Brooke got ready for work while Nathan was heading to the gym to workout. They were already late because they couldn't keep their hands off each other in bed. They had the apartment to themselves, and they took full advantage of it.

"So, I'll pick you up at 12:00 for lunch?"

Nathan and Brooke were lying in bed, both on their sides and facing each other. Nathan had his one arm draped over her shoulder, while she rubbed the same arm. Her finger traced faint lines on his skin, sending ripples of shock through his body.

"Stop doing that."

Brooke smiled mischievously.

"Doing what?"

She continued the process.

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me."

Brooke just smiled as Nathan tipped her chin upwards with his free hand and brought her lips to his.

Brooke practically sprinted out of her office to see Nathan leaning against his sleek black Audi. She squealed and jumped into his arms. She kissed him in front of everyone, not feeling an ounce of shame.

"I missed you Natey."

"I missed you too. You are aware you're a twenty-two year old woman, right?"

"I don't care, those people are just jealous they don't have a boyfriend as perfect as you."

"Likewise."

Nathan kissed her once more, and opened the door for Brooke. They drove to the nearest bookstore and roamed the shelves for baby books.

"Here they are."

They sat down with a few and sorted through them, searching for the perfect name.

"How about Penelope?"

"Eww, I would never curse our child with my middle name."

"Okay, how about Sophia?"

Nathan looked over at Brooke, and they both instantly fell in love with the name.

"Alright, and the middle name?"

"Grace."

"Sophia Grace Scott."

Nathan looked up when Brooke said his last name.

_Did she?_

"Brooke, are you sure-?"

"Nathan, you're going to be here for this baby, so I want him or her to have your last name. Plus, what kind of last name is Davis?"

Nathan just shook his head, and continued searching the book for boy's names.

"I have the perfect name."

Nathan closed his book and waited for Brooke's answer.

"How about Jacob Keith Scott, and we can call him Jake?"

Nathan nodded his head, he liked the name. Also, Brooke honored his uncle's memory by naming their child after him.

"Brooke Davis, you're beautiful and smart."

Brooke just blushed at Nathan's compliment as he kissed her. They put the books back; they didn't need any more names. They found the perfect names.

_We're both looking for something  
>We've been afraid to find<br>It's easier to be broken  
>It's easier to hide<em>

They walked out of the bookstore with fingers entwined. Nathan looked down at the petite, yet still very pregnant, brunette holding his hand and chuckled. He still couldn't believe she was his, no matter how many times he blinked and expected it all to go away.

_Looking at you, holding my breath,  
>For once in my life, I'm scared to death,<br>I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

"I love you."

Brooke just blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Nathan."

_Feeling alive all over again,  
>As deep as the sky, under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says  
>For the first time<br>Maybe I'm wrong,  
>But I'm feeling right where I belong<br>With you tonight  
>Like being in love<br>To feel for the first time_

They got back into the apartment, hands all over each other and giving in to temptation. They a few hours until they had to pick up Sawyer from day care and they were going to spend every minute together wisely.

_Flash forward one week…_

Brooke woke up in pain, and got up quickly. She rushed to bathroom and threw up. she thought she was past the morning sickness, she was due any day. Nathan quietly came up behind her and held her hair back and rubbed her back until she stopped. He picked her up and carried her back to bed.

_The world that I see inside you  
>Waiting to come to life<br>Waking me up to dreaming  
>Reality in your eyes<em>

They were both on their sides facing each other; Nathan was rubbing his hands over Brooke's stomach. It was quite soothing, and Brooke almost fell asleep until she felt wetness gather below her stomach.

"Nathan."

"Hmm?"

Nathan's eyes were closed, he was trying to go back to sleep.

"Nathan, my water broke…"

_Looking at you,  
>Holding my breath,<br>For once in my life  
>I'm scared to death,<br>I'm taking a chance,  
>Letting you inside.<em>

Nathan's eyes immediately opened and he shot up out of bed.

"Okay, don't panic Brooke; it's going to be okay. I'm going to grab our stuff and Sawyer, just hang on."

Brooke got out of the bed, Nathan holding her hand the whole time.

"Nate, I'm fine really."

Nathan just shook his head, and threw some clothes into the suitcase. Brooke chuckled as she watched him.

"Nathan, I'm sure I'm not going to need a cocktail dress while giving birth. Why don't I pack our bags, and you grab Sawyer and get the car ready?"

"Brooke, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Nathan Royal Scott, stop making me feel useless!"

Brooke was getting irritated and this baby was coming!

Nathan just followed her instructions; you don't mess with a pregnant Brooke Davis.

He gently woke up Sawyer and led her out to the hall. He knocked on their neighbor's door.

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson, I know it's early, but Brooke's water just broke and we-"

"Its okay, Nathan, I'll take Sawyer."

"Thank you so much. We'll call you when things settle down."

The elderly woman led Sawyer into her apartment, and Nathan smiled. He knew how much Sawyer liked Mrs. Dawson; she spoiled her worse than Nathan or Brooke ever did.

Nathan ran back to their apartment to check on Brooke.

"Nate, that car better be ready!"

Nathan barely saw Brooke until he shoved back out the door and down the steps. He sprinted to his car and turned it on. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't feeling anything. He pulled the car up to the door and went back inside. Brooke was walking down the steps, bags in hands. Nathan went to take them from her, but she just gave him a look.

"Stop pampering me, I'm a big girl."

Nathan just opened the door for her and helped her inside. He drove like a maniac to the hospital, but he didn't know what else to do. He had never had to drive a expecting mother to the hospital. He looked over at Brooke to see that she was breathing in and out slowly.

"Just keep breathing in and out, baby. We're almost there."

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
>As deep as the sky that's under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
>Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right<br>Where I belong with you tonight  
>Like being in love to feel for the first time<em>

Nathan took her hand to give her assurance and comfort, and she smiled up at him in gratitude. He ran into the lobby of the hospital and started shouting.

"Excuse me, this is a hospital!"

The receptionist came out from behind her desk.

"I know that! My girlfriend is pregnant and she's expecting any time now!"

"Okay well, sir, I need you to fill out some forms."

"I don't need to fill out any god damn forms. I need a doctor for my girlfriend!"

"Sir, I don't appreciate that tone, but if you would please quietly sit down as one of the nurses will take good care of your girlfriend."

Nathan reluctantly sat down; he didn't want to leave Brooke alone.

The receptionist handed him paperwork, but as soon as he sat down, a nurse started to wheel Brooke away. He immediately stood up and followed her.

"Its okay, Brooke, I'm going to be right here with you. Every step of the way."

Brooke just nodded her head and held Nathan's hand.

_We're crashing  
>Into the unknown<br>We're lost in this  
>But it feels like home<em>

Ten long hours later, Brooke's contractions were finally close enough for her to start pushing. She squeezed Nathan's hand as hard as she could.

"I fucking hate you Nathan Royal Scott!"

"That's it baby, you're doing it!"

Nathan couldn't help but smile at Brooke. He knew it was his fault for her pain, but the joy of bringing another life into the world would quickly diminish those feelings.

"Alright, Brooke, you're doing fine."

Dr. Wilson was watching for the baby's head, much to Nathan's chagrin. He was Brooke's doctor after all and there was nothing Nathan could do about it.

"C'mon, Brooke, one more push!"

Brooke screamed in agony, and the baby's head poked through.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, don't you give up!"

She glared over at Nathan, who was smiling with his smirk.

"Nathan, you have no idea how much fucking pain I'm in right now!"

"Brooke, here's your next contraction."

Brooke felt the pain rolling through her and followed her instinct.

She felt the emptiness inside of her, and the weight of her stomach was greatly reduced. She could hear her baby crying, as Dr. Wilson cut the umbilical cord. She looked over at Nathan, and couldn't even recognize his face.

"Nate?"

He looked over at Dr. Wilson, who was holding their baby.

"Congratulations Brooke and Nathan, it's a boy."

Nathan looked over at Brooke, and kissed her lips, then her forehead. He swept the hair out of her eyes as Dr. Wilson handed their baby to her.

Brooke immediately fell in love with her baby, her son. She never knew she could love someone this much, even more than Nathan. Her son had dark hair, but his eyes were still closed. She kissed Nathan again.

"Good job, Daddy."

He smiled, and looked down at his son. He put his hand down on the baby's chest, and the baby instinctively reached for Nathan's hand. Brooke broke down in tears as the little newborn wrapped his hand around Nathan's finger. Nathan had tears in his eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Jacob Keith Scott."

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
>As deep as the sky that's under my skin<br>Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
>Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right<br>Where I belong with you tonight  
>Like being in love to feel for the first time<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I apologize for the lateness, but I've been busy with school and soccer. I actually did see The Lion King on Wednesday, so that's what partially inspired this chapter. Lyrics are 'First Time' by Lifehouse, my favorite band of all-time. Finally, the baby is born! I hope you all like the name, and I'm going to call him Jake for short. Brooke and Nathan's lives are finally getting back on track, but how long will they stay there? ****Until next time!**


	21. Your Love Is A Song

**A/N: Hopefully everyone liked the last chapter, we will be learning who is Jake's father in this chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 21!**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! The Lion King is my favorite animated movie of all time, and since it was just re-released into theaters, I just had to incorporate it into the story somehow. I was hoping that people would catch on the Sophia reference. I wasn't sure if I wanted Brooke to have a girl or boy, but I ultimately chose a boy. Don't worry, Brooke could have more children. I'm glad that you enjoy this story; it's been a pleasure writing it and hearing all the reviews!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I know that you wanted me to name Brooke's child Jamie if it was a boy, but I figured that would be too close to the show. You will be learning who the father of Jake is in this chapter, and hopefully everyone will like the decision. Haley is coming back in this chapter to help Brooke with her demons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_"Welcome to the world, Jacob Keith Scott."_

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

Brooke held little Jake in her arms, refusing to let him go. She stroked his cheek as he slept, he was the prettiest baby she had ever seen, it didn't matter that he was hers.

Nathan sat besides her stunned into silence. Jake was a beautiful boy, and he prayed to God that Jake was his. Brooke looked over at Nathan and smiled. No words could describe how they were feeling.

Brooke and Jake were discharged two days later, and Brooke was eager to take Jake home. Sawyer had visited a couple times with Nathan, and was too excited to meet her little cousin.

"I'm gonna be like your big sister, Jake."

Brooke smiled at the little girl, while Nathan watched from the doorway.

Brooke was surprised the first time Jake opened his eyes; they were the same exact hue as Nathan's. There was no way that Jake couldn't be Nathan's child. Nathan and Brooke had set up a paternity test to be taken in a week. It didn't really matter, Nathan would be Jake's father regardless of the results, it was just a formality.

Dr. Rogers, the doctor recommended by Dr. Wilson, walked into the room. Brooke was holding Jake in her arms while Nathan's hand was on her shoulder.

"Well, the test results came back from the lab, and I'm sorry to say that Nathan Scott is not the father of Jake Scott."

_I hear you breathing in  
>Another day begins<br>The stars are falling out  
>My dreams are fading now, fading out<em>

Brooke's heart fell as she watched the reaction on Nathan's face. He tried to hide the disappointment and anger, but how can one do that? How does one learn that they aren't the father of a child that they thought was theirs?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ms. Davis, DNA never lies."

Dr. Rogers walked out of the room, leaving Nathan and Brooke alone.

Nathan's back was facing Brooke; he couldn't let this get to him in front of her.

"Nate?"

Nathan refused to turn around.

"Please say something."

Nathan turned around, and Brooke could see the anger in the blue eyes she had come to love.

"Brooke, what do you want me to say? That everything's going to be okay? Sorry to be realistic here, but everything's not okay."

With that, Nathan stormed out of the room, leaving Brooke and Jake alone.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke left the doctor's office, and got into the car, safely strapping little Jake in his car seat.

She drove back to the apartment, and sat Jake down in his basinet.

"It's going to be okay, Jake. We're going to make it through this. All of us."

Brooke felt so bad for Nathan, and she understood why he was so mad. Jake was the perfect baby, and Nathan had fallen in love with him the moment he saw him. Learning that Jake wasn't his must have been heartbreaking. She let Nathan storm off, knowing that he needed the space.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan was so pissed, there was no way Jake wasn't his, he looked exactly like him. There had to be a mistake. Nathan left the doctor's office, and walked outside. He needed space, and walked down the street, not knowing where he was headed.

Nathan sat down on the curb, watching the cars go by. He had walked through downtown L.A., trying to clear his head. He got out is cell phone, knowing that he needed to talk to someone about this, other than Brooke.

"Hey, Emily, it's me. On the risk of sounding feminine, I really need someone to talk to about something, so whenever you get this, call me back."

Nathan closed his phone, hoping that Emily would call him back. She was like his confidante, she was the one that convinced Nathan to go after Brooke. They had become close, despite the age difference.

Nathan waited, but he guessed Emily was still in school, it was 10:30am. He opened his phone again, and surprised himself by landing on a random number to call.

"Hey, this is Haley James."

"Hey, it's me."

"Nathan? Wow, I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. After seeing you, I meant to call you back to hang out again."

"Well, it takes two people to do that. Sorry I never called you back too. So what's up?"

"I just needed someone to talk to."

"Where's Brooke?"

Haley didn't say this out of jealousy, she had moved on from Nathan. She knew how happy he was with Brooke, and she respected that. Brooke had been her best friend, and Haley knew she would treat Nathan right.

"That's the thing."

"Oh, so this is about Brooke?"

"In a sense…"

"Stop beating around the bush, Scott, and come out with it."

"I'm not sure how."

Nathan tried to figure out how to tell Haley about Brooke and Jake.

"Alright, well, Brooke was pregnant."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she had her baby last week."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, but he's not mine."

"Oh…"

Haley realized how Nathan was feeling. Nathan is extremely loyal to everyone he loves.

"And you're mad at Brooke?"

"No… well, yes. When she told me she was pregnant, she said there was a chance it wasn't mine."

"Well, then you shouldn't be mad at Brooke if she told you in the first place that the baby might not be yours. Even if it's not, prove to Brooke that you're going to be there for her and the baby. Brooke is strong, but she always needs the reassurance that she can do things."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Hales, you always know what to say."

"No problem. How's Brooke?"

Nathan could hear the hint of sadness in Haley's voice. He could tell she missed her best friend.

"She's doing great. Everything with the pregnancy went well."

"What's the baby's name?"

"Jacob Keith Scott, Jake for short."

Haley smiled into the phone; she already fell in love with the name.

"You're going to have to send me a picture sometime."

"Only if you come and visit."

"I think that's possible. My tour doesn't start up for another few weeks."

"Well, you know where we are."

"Okay, well, just remember Nate, Brooke loves you and you love her. You'll get through this. Just give her some space, but when you come back, you better prove it to her that you're staying. No more storming off."

"Thanks Hales."

"Alright, see ya Scott."

Nathan hung up, feeling infinitely better after talking with Haley. He stood up, and saw a flower shop across the street, an idea already forming in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Los Angeles, Ms. James."<p>

Haley nodded her head in thanks, looking out the airport doors at the skyline.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke changed into comfortable jeans and a gray cardigan. She grabbed a pint of ice cream and settled down in front of the TV. She had just turned the TV on when someone knocked on the door of the apartment. Brooke got up and wiped away some of the tears that had started to fall.

Brooke opened the door, expecting Nathan to be standing there, but it was Haley James.

"Hey, Tigger."

Brooke took a step back in shock. Haley James was standing in her doorway, the Haley that had left her six years ago without a goodbye.

"Haley?"

Haley nodded her head, dropping her bags and arms open. Both girls started crying as they hugged each other. Brooke was so surprised, but then glad her best friend was there in her moment of need. It must have been fate.

Brooke led her to the couch, where they both shared stories of their lives since they were sixteen. Brooke told her how Nathan was after Haley left him, and Lucas and Peyton having Sawyer. She told Haley about the state championship and Prom. She told her about college, and then the accident. It seemed like forever for Brooke to stop crying about the accident and the funeral. Haley cried along with her, Lucas was her best friend and she was close with Peyton.

"I'm so sorry I didn't go to the funeral, it was just…too hard."

Brooke nodded her head; it had been hard for Brooke as well.

Haley shared her stories of her music, and the tours. These were happy stories, making Brooke laugh and reminding her of the good times she had with Haley in their sophomore and junior years of high school.

"I missed you Tutorgirl."

"You too, Tigger."

They just sat there, arms around each other, borrowing strength from each other.

"Where's Nathan?"

"He…"

Brooke had told Haley about dating Nathan, the pregnancy, and the doctor's appointment. She was so scared she broke the girl's code of dating Nathan, but Haley reassured her that she was over Nathan and they were just friends.

"Is still out?"

Brooke nodded her head, there were no tears left to shed.

"I talked to him."

Brooke looked up at Haley in surprise.

"Well, actually he called me and told me about the appointment."

"You should have seen his face, Hales. I've never seen him that mad, even when you had left him."

"He didn't sound mad on the phone, just…sad."

"I don't what to do, Haley."

"Do you know who the father is?"

Brooke froze. She hadn't thought of Julian in months.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

Haley put a hand on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke was starting to scare her. There was this lost and cold look on Brooke's face, one that shouldn't be there.

"Brooke?"

"Haley…"

Brooke broke down in tears again, and Haley held as she cried.

"It's…his…"

Haley didn't understand, Brooke's words were confusing.

"Who?"

"His…that son of a bitch."

Haley lifted Brooke's head up to look her in the eyes.

"Who, Brooke?"

"Julian."

Haley had heard Nathan talk about him.

"Your ex."

"Not just my ex. Now he's the father of my child and…"

Brooke fell silent. She couldn't tell Haley this, she couldn't tell anyone this.

"Brooke, you can tell me."

"No I can't. He said he would take… everything."

Haley suddenly became serious.

"Brooke, what did Julian do to you?"

Brooke looked up at Haley, struggling with how to tell Haley. She decided to come right out and say it.

"He…raped me."

Brooke looked down, ashamed.

Haley unwrapped her arms from around Brooke's shoulders in shock. No, this couldn't have happened to Brooke. Not the Brooke Davis she knew. Brooke Davis was strong.

"Please…tell me it's not true."

Brooke shook her head, and cried more. Haley didn't know what to do, so she just held her friend in her arms, and hours seemed to pass as they sat there.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan ordered red rose petals from the florist. He knew he had to make up with Brooke, and knew that Haley was right. He said he would be there for this baby, no matter what, and Nathan Scott didn't break his promises.

Nathan put the rose petals in his car, but continued to walk around L.A. He still needed time, and he needed to figure out what he was going to say to Brooke.

He headed into a boutique, and tried to pick out something that Brooke would like. He knew gifts wouldn't solve his problems, but they would certainly help.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was looking for something for my girlfriend."

"Well, you came to right place. Do you know what she would like?"

"She loves dresses."

"Okay, we'll start there."

Nathan spent what felt like forever in the store, looking for something that Brooke would love. He finally settled on a white dress.

"Thanks."

"I'm sure she's going to love it."

Nathan nodded his head and walked out of the store, feeling better. He went to the bookstore, and looked up some famous quotes. He knew he couldn't impress Brooke with his own words, but he knew she would be impressed if he actually spent time looking up quotes.

"Anger is just a cowardly extension of sadness. It's a lot easier to be angry at someone than it is to tell them you're hurt. Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy. Anger, tears, laughter… it's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love one another."

Nathan figured that sounded smart, and wrote the quotes down.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

"You have to promise that you won't tell anyone, and that includes Nathan."

"Brooke, you need to tell the police. What Julian did is unforgivable and he should go to jail. What if it's not the first time he's done this? What if there are girls out there that don't know who their attackers were and it could have been Julian? He could do it again. Would you want other women to go through what you did just because you didn't have the courage to speak up? I know you Brooke Davis, you're strong, but this isn't you."

"Well, guess what Haley, being raped changes you! I have been living in fear for months because of what he did to me!"

"I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling right now Brooke, and you shouldn't be feeling this. It's wrong, but you need to speak up."

"I can't Haley… it's too hard."

Haley just nodded her head, but she wanted Brooke to come forward. Haley changed the subject, pulling Brooke out of her dark place.

"Where's Jake?"

"Sleeping. Did you want to see him?"

Brooke appreciated that Haley changed the subject. It felt good to tell someone about her rape, but she still hadn't come to terms with it.

Brooke led Haley to her bedroom, where Jake was resting. Brooke gently picked him up, and having him in her arms made her forget about everything else.

"Oh, Brooke, he's beautiful."

Brooke let Haley hold Jake, and watched as Haley rocked him gently. Haley looked like a natural despite never being a mother.

"I'm glad you're here, Tutor Girl. I missed you."

"Me too, Tigger."

Jake started to wake up, and Haley repositioned him to look at his face. Jake opened his eyes and Haley gasped.

"Brooke, you're sure that Jake isn't Nathan's? They have the same eyes and hair."

"Yeah, well, the paternity test says different."

Haley looked at Brooke's disappointed face, and decided not to push her anymore. Brooke wasn't having a good day. Haley's cellphone rang.

"Hey, I gotta take this."

"Sure."

Haley handed Jake to Brooke, and stood outside the door. She watched as Brooke sat down in the rocking chair and slowly rocked Jake back to sleep. No one would have thought that Brooke Davis, cheer captain and Prom Queen, would be a mother at the age of twenty-two. Haley answered her phone, not surprised that it was Nathan.

"Hey."

"Hey, so I was thinking of our talk earlier today, and you're right. I said I would be there for Brooke and her baby, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"I'm glad Nate. You've finally become a man, a man that I'm proud to call my friend."

"You too, James. Before you get too sappy, are you at the apartment?"

"How did you know?"

"Because Brooke texted me while the two of you were talking."

"Yes, I'm at your apartment, why?"

"Because I have something planned for Brooke…"

"And you need me to get out."

"No, it's just that I need someone to babysit Sawyer and Jake for a few hours. I need to make this up to Brooke."

"Okay, Nathan, but when I ask her why I need the children, she's going to get suspicious."

"That's alright; she's never going to guess what I'm planning. Also, I left a box outside the door."

"Okay, Nate, just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't Hales. Thanks…for talking to her. She's had a rough time and I know I've caused most of it."

_No, you haven't._

"Talk to you later Nathan."

"Bye Haley."

Haley put her phone away and watched as Brooke was quietly talking to Jake.

"Hey, Brooke, I'm going to need you to leave."

"Why?"

"Not sure. Nathan sounded weird, yet very romantic."

Haley had assured Brooke that it wasn't weird to talk about her ex-husband being with her best friend.

"Okay, that is weird. What did he say?"

Brooke laid Jake back in his basinet and walked out into the hallway with Haley.

"He just told me to babysit the kids for the night, and that you're never going to guess what he planned."

"Nathan Scott, ever the mysterious romantic."

"Yeah, well, how about it?"

"Okay, let me go get dressed."

"Wait, he said there's a box outside the door."

They walked to the front door, and opened it. On the ground was a box with a single red rose on top of it.

Brooke opened it to see a beautiful white dress inside.

"Wow, Brooke, that's a breathtaking dress."

"I'll say. God, Haley, I can't breathe when I'm without him, or when I am, he makes me feel like a little high school girl. He makes me smile, he makes me angry, but then he knows exactly how to cheer me up again. I am full head over heels for him, but I don't know how we're going to get through this, if we get through this."

"Brooke, you just need to tell him how you feel. Nathan can be a guy sometimes and make mistakes, but he is fiercely loyal. He loves you, I could tell by his voice on the phone."

They walked back inside to hear Sawyer waking up from her nap.

"One falls asleep, the other wakes up."

Brooke sat the box down on the table and led Haley to Sawyer's room. Brooke sat down on Sawyer's bed while Haley leaned against the doorway watching.

"Hey, Sawyer. Did you have a good nap?"

Sawyer tried to keep her eyes closed.

"C'mon, Sawyer, I have someone that I would like you to meet."

Sawyer shook her head, and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well you asked for it."

Brooke started to tickle Sawyer, and they both laughed. A full out tickle war ensued as Haley watched.

"Sawyer, this is Haley James. She's my best friend and your aunt."

Sawyer stood up and held out her hand for Haley. Haley smiled at how mature the little girl was.

"Hi, I'm Sawyer Elizabeth Scott. I'm four and three-quarters years old, and I live in Los Angeles, California with my Aunt Brooke, Uncle Nate, and baby Jake. My phone number is-"

"Sawyer, what are you doing?"

Both Brooke and Haley laughed at the little girl, and Haley instantly recognized the Lucas in her, yet she looked like a mini Peyton.

"She looks just like them."

"Yeah, and she whines like Lucas."

Brooke picked up Sawyer, and threw her over her shoulder, Sawyer squealing the whole way. They went out to the kitchen, and Brooke sat Sawyer on a stool.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed while Haley makes you dinner."

Haley's eyebrows rose at Brooke's orders.

"What? You're a better cook than I'll ever be."

Haley just rolled her eyes as Brooke went into the bathroom.

"Alright, Sawyer, what do you like?"

"Ice cream!"

"Yeah, you are exactly like Lucas. We can have that later."

Haley raided the refrigerator for food, finally finding Pizza Bagels. She showed the box to Sawyer, who clapped her hands. Haley put all the little bagels in the toaster oven and set the timer.

Sawyer ran over to the TV, and turned it on. Haley sat down next to the little girl.

"Aunt Haley?"

Haley looked down at the mass of blonde curls. She smiled as the little girl called her Aunt Haley.

"Yes, Sawyer?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, what would you like to watch?"

"What was your favorite Disney movie when you were my age?"

"Well, I always liked The Little Mermaid."

"That's my favorite!"

Haley helped her put the DVD in and settled in to watch one of her favorite movies.

Brooke walked back out in her dress, surprised that Nathan had picked it out. She watched as Haley and Sawyer's mouths dropped as she twirled around in it.

"What do you think?"

"Well, you look hot and Nathan is going to think the same."

"I should think so, he picked it out."

Brooke grabbed her purse, kissed Sawyer on the cheek and hugged Haley goodbye.

"Alright, I'll be back later. Thanks a lot Haley, for this…and everything else."

Haley just nodded, noticing how nervous Brooke looked. She and Sawyer watched Brooke as she left the apartment.

_Ooh, your love is a symphony  
>All around me, running through me<br>Ooh, your love is a melody  
>Underneath me, running to me<em>

Brooke walked down the stairs and out to the lobby. She opened the door to go outside when she saw the walkway covered in red rose petals. They led to the end of the walkway, where Nathan was standing in a light grey button-up dress shirt and dark jeans with brown shoes. In other words, he looked sexy as anything. Brooke noticed that Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of her, and reveled in his stare.

_Oh, your love is a song_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope not everyone's mad that Julian's the father, but please don't give up hope yet, this story is just getting good. I'm thrilled that I got to update today, and I'll probably be able to update tomorrow. Until next time!**

**I have a link below of a picture of baby Jake. It's just a picture of a baby with dark hair and blue eyes, so I don't take any credit for it.**

**(Please remove spaces!)  
><strong>h t t p : / / m e d i a . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / i m a g e / b a b y % 2 0 b o y % 2 0 w i t h % 2 0 d a r k % 2 0 h a i r % 2 0 a n d % 2 0 b l u e % 2 0 e y e s / t g a l l a g h e r 1 0 / I M G _ 1 9 3 9 . j p g

**Here's a picture of Brooke in her dress. Her hair is shorter than that and a little redder, but I loved the dress so…**

**(Please remove spaces!)  
><strong>h t t p : / / x e 8 . x a n g a . c o m / c b 7 f 0 5 6 5 1 3 0 3 0 2 4 4 2 0 7 2 8 1 / z 1 9 3 5 2 8 2 2 6 . j p g

**Here's a picture of Nathan at the end of the chapter, one of my favorite pictures of James Lafferty. Enjoy!**

**(Please remove the spaces!)  
><strong>h t t p : / / i m a g e s . w i k i a . c o m / o n e t r e e h i l l / i m a g e s / f / f 0 / N a t h a n s e a s o n 7 – 2 . j p g


	22. 23

**A/N: Hey, so I got to update again, three days in a row! Please don't be too mad at me for Julian being Jake's father, but please keep faith and don't lose hope. Anyways, here's chapter 22!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I hope you're right about the results being a mistake because it would be horrible for Julian to be the father. If you looked at the link that had a picture of the baby I picture Jake to be, he's a mini version of Nathan. Nathan will not learn of what Julian did to Brooke for awhile and Brooke will eventually come to terms with her demons, it's just going to take awhile.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you're still getting excited about reading this story; it's been a pleasure to write. Keep thinking that Nathan is the father because all good things come to those who wait. I'm glad I brought Haley back into the story. I originally didn't want to, but I realized that after what happened to Brooke, she needed someone to talk to. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, I have a lot of the story still to tell, so I'm guessing 20, but don't hold me to that. **

**Disclaimer: I do own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

"Nathan?"

Brooke walked slowly to Nathan, butterflies in her stomach. This man could still make her dizzy.

"Brooke, I'm sorry."

Nathan held the petite brunette in his arms, trying to convey all his feelings in that one embrace.

"Nate, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have every right to be angry."

"No, I don't. You told me going into this that there was a chance that Jake wasn't mine. And I promised you that I didn't care, I would be there for this baby, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Brooke sighed into his chest.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

Nathan's forehead touched hers, and they stood their in silence, everything was forgiven.

"So, what is this romantic date you have planned for us?"

Nathan looked down at Brooke and smiled.

"C'mon."

Nathan held out his hand and entwined their fingers. Nathan led her all over Los Angeles, he was just enjoying the time he spent with her. They finally went back to his car, and he blindfolded her.

"Nate, we've been driving for hours."

"We're almost there, and we've barely been in the car for twenty minutes."

"Scott, you know how much I like surprises."

Nathan just smirked, but Brooke couldn't see him.

"I know you're smirking at me, hot shot."

"Alright, Brooke we're here."

"Can I take this off?"

"No."

Nathan ran over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. He led her up the cliff side, making sure she didn't fall.

"Okay, you can pull the blindfold off."

Brooke quickly pulled it off to gasp. They were standing next to the Hollywood sign, looking out at the Los Angeles skyline.

"Nate…"

"C'mon."

Nathan led Brooke over to a little picnic set up.

"You did all this?"

"I love you Brooke. You're my girl."

Brooke smiled at Nathan and sat down. Nathan sat down behind her, and she leaned back into him. They ate dinner, sharing stories from high school and having a good time. They hadn't had the privacy in awhile and they reveled in each other's presence.

"Nate?"

Nathan's eyes were closed, his head resting against Brooke's.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about Jake."

"Davis, stop apologizing. I'm going to love Jake like he's my son. It doesn't matter."

Brooke fell silent.

"I'm sorry for storming off earlier today. It's just that…I didn't know what to do. I love you so much Brooke, but I couldn't stand the fact that you had a child with someone else."

Brooke's heart felt crushed, it wasn't like she had a choice of having a child with Julian.

Nathan felt Brooke tense against him, and he knew it was because of what he said. He looked down at his hand, swallowing his pride and reading the quotes he looked up earlier.

"Anger is just a cowardly extension of sadness. It's a lot easier to be angry at someone than it is to tell them you're hurt."

Brooke was surprised by his words; there was no way he came up with them himself.

Nathan readied himself again, he didn't like that he had to get all mushy, it was against everything that he had ever done, but if Brooke wanted to know that he was going to stay, he would do anything for her.

"Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy. Anger, tears, laughter… it's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love one another. It isn't always going to be easy Davis, but I love you. Through the good times and bad, I'm here to stay."

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Brooke turned her head to look into Nathan's eyes, knowing that he meant every word. She kissed him, trying to forget all the painful memories she had to relive today with Haley.

_Flash forward six months…_

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"_And number 23 of the Minnesota Timberwolves, Nathan Scott, slams it home for another two points. Nathan Scott is unstoppable tonight, he can't be touched. Who would have thought that in Nathan Scott's second year in the NBA, he would be the top player in the league and top contender for MVP?"_

Nathan ran back down the court to play defense. His mind was somewhere else tonight, and he throwing himself into the game to relieve the pain.

The last six months have been hard. He's barely seen Brooke, Sawyer or Jake, and it's not helping the strained relationship between him and Brooke. There was just too much distance between them, and Nathan hated himself for letting his dream take away the love of his life.

He decided that this was would his last year, he didn't care if he had only played two years in the NBA, he loved Brooke more. It was a constant battle between them; Brooke refused to let him give up his dream for her. He said he didn't care, he loved his family more.

When news had broke that Jake Scott wasn't Nathan Scott's son, the media ate the story up and it was the scandal of the year. Of course, no one knew who the father was, only Brooke and Haley.

"_Nathan Scott is finally taken out, with impressive stats of 35 points, 10 rebounds and 12 assists. Fans are on their feet, it's a standing ovation for the Timberwolves' star."_

Nathan sat down on the bench, pleased with how he played, but he wanted a few more minutes. He looked down the court and into the stands to see Brooke with Sawyer, Jake and Haley. He waved, and saw Brooke wave little Jake's hand. Jake was looking more and more like Nathan, but every time they went to take a paternity test, it would say different. Nathan knew in his heart that Jake was his, he didn't need a stupid piece of paper to tell him different.

"Coach?"

"Yeah, Scott?"

"Coach, I can go for a few more minutes."

"Nate, we're up by twenty and it's late in the third quarter. You put up impressive numbers, but we need you for the playoffs. You can sit this one out."

"Coach, I can still play, I feel great."

Nathan stared down his coach, he wanted to go back in, he loved this game and it was his last year.

"Alright Scott, three minutes and not a second more."

Nathan nodded his head and ripped his jacket off and went down to midcourt to check in.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Nathan Scott is checking back in, a surprising decision made by the coach. The Timberwolves are up by twenty late in the third quarter. You would think that they're saving Nathan Scott for the playoffs."_

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke cheered, holding Jake in her arms along with Sawyer in Haley's arms. She looked down at Jake, who was smiling. Even if he was six months old, she could tell that he acted just like Nathan. He fussed a lot and had some of the same mannerisms as Nathan. The one thing she shared with him was their dimples. Brooke was glad she could pass this along to her son.

"_Nathan Scott goes up for a lay up… and is fouled hard!"_

Brooke's heart falls as she watches Nathan hit the hardwood floor hard, and he doesn't get up. She resists going out to the court, and is forced to watch as one of his teammates goes over to him. Nathan is holding his knee, and yelling in pain.

"_It looks like Nathan is holding his knee in pain. This isn't good, folks."_

The crowd is hushed as every single person watches as the medics crowd Nathan. His team mates help him off the court, and he is taken back to the locker room. Brooke looks nervously over at Haley, who has the same expression on her face. Haley sets Sawyer down in her seat, and takes Jake from Brooke as she rushes from the stands and down to the locker room.

Brooke paces outside the locker room, security hadn't let her in, despite the fact that she was Brooke Davis. She finally sat down against the wall; head on her knees, praying to God that Nathan was okay.

Finally, someone opened the door, and she looked up. It was one of the assistant medics.

"Excuse me, where's Nathan Scott?"

"Oh, he left a couple hours ago. They rushed him to the hospital."

Brooke's face was pale, and the young man could notice.

"Is he okay?"

Of course, Brooke knew the answer to that question.

"He tore his ACL, MCL and other ligaments in his knee. He'll be lucky if he can walk again."

The young man left, leaving Brooke standing there in shock.

_He'll be lucky if he can walk again._

Brooke quickly texted Haley, telling her that she had to go to hospital and made sure Haley didn't mind watching Jake and Sawyer till she got back. Haley said yes, and to take her time driving, Nathan is tough.

Brooke cried the whole way to the hospital, praying that Nathan was okay. She knew that their relationship has been on the rocks for the past six months. It was hard when she was in L.A. with Jake and Sawyer and he was all over the country for basketball. They were constantly fighting over Nathan quitting. Brooke didn't want him to give up his dream, but now it looked like he would have no choice.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan was wheeled into the emergency room; he couldn't even move his right leg. He looked down at his knee, which was swelling up like hell.

The medics said he was lucky he could still feel his leg. He looked back at the game, realizing that he shouldn't have pushed himself. Now, his dream was gone forever, and he thought he was just about to give it up. How could he be so stupid?

_Because you love Brooke. You love Jake and Sawyer. You miss your family._

Nathan thought of the three of them throughout the whole surgery, even when he was put under. He couldn't lose them, but then he couldn't lose basketball either.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

"Nathan Scott?"

Brooke tried to keep an even voice, which was the opposite of what she was feeling. Her stomach was in knots, and her brain was running wild. What if he couldn't walk? What if he would _never_ walk again?

"He's in surgery right now. You're going to have to wait. I'll let you know first thing when he's out."

Brooke nodded at the sympathetic nurse. She sat down in the waiting room, but she couldn't stay for long. She started pacing again, her mind racing at a million hours per minute.

_Three painfully long hours later…_

"Brooke Davis?"

Brooke was back to sitting against the wall, head in her hands against her knees. She looked up at the doctor; her eyes were puffy and red. She looked like shit, she knew. She stood up and braced herself for the worse.

"Nathan tore several ligaments in his knee and broke his leg. We forced to perform surgery right away to save any nerves left in his right leg. We put pins his foot because he shattered most of his bones."

Brooke's face fell, it was a struggle just to stand up.

"Is he…?"

"We don't know. All we know is that he's going to live, but this trauma could have psychological effects, not just physical effects."

The doctor patted her on the shoulder as she braced herself again to face Nathan. She stood outside the doorway; she didn't know what she was going to say.

Finally she took a deep breath and faced the man she loved.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan woke up after his surgery, in intensive pain. He looked down at his foot to see it in a cast and hanging up. His entire right leg was in a cast, and he couldn't move. He closed his eyes, praying it was a dream. Then, he heard the voice that would be his saving grace.

"Nate?"

Nathan opened his eyes, and stared at Brooke. She looked like shit, even worse than him.

"Davis…"

She all but ran over to him, kneeling beside his head and burying her face into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. She cried, she cried for him, for her, for Jake and Sawyer. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Nathan restrained himself from crying, he couldn't break in front of Brooke. He had to remain strong for this.

"Nate, I'm so sorry for the past six months. It's my fault. I pushed you away from your dream and now you're never going to get it back."

"Shh.. it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"I can't lose you. I know that sounds selfish, but I never said I was perfect."

Nathan looked down at Brooke and smiled.

"You won't lose me. And you're right; you never said you were perfect. I did."

Brooke smiled as Nathan pulled her head towards hers, sharing a tender and gentle kiss.

_Flash forward one month…_

February brought an early spring, and the warmth was coming back to L.A. Nathan was discharged from the hospital after one week. He remained in a wheelchair, and he wouldn't be out of his cast for another couple of weeks. He was to go under extensive physical therapy to regain strength in his leg. There was tension between Nathan and Brooke, and they both knew what was coming, but they tried to avoid it.

"Nate?"

Brooke walked into his room, bringing breakfast on a tray. His leg was propped up, he felt so tired.

"Hey, Davis."

She sat down beside him while he ate breakfast. They both didn't know how to start this conversation.

_I felt for sure last night  
>That once we said goodbye<em>

Brooke knew what was coming; she was already starting to cry. She laid down next to Nathan, who put his arm around her. They both cried.

_No one else will know these lonely dreams  
>No one else will know that part of me<em>

"Brooke, you can't stay here…with me. You need to move on with your life…without me."

"Nate, don't say that."

"Look, I'm not going to get better just like that. Brooke, Sawyer and Jake need you."

"I need you too."

"I know, that's what makes this that much harder."

Brooke maneuvered out of his arms and stood up, her face cold and disconnected.

_I'm still driving away  
>And I'm sorry every day<em>

"Nathan Royal Scott, do not give up on us."

"Brooke, it's not fair for you to wait forever."

_I won't always love these selfish things  
>I won't always live...<br>Not stopping..._

"Nathan, I love you and if that means that I have to wait forever for you, I will. And I know that you feel the same. So this self-righteous bullshit needs to stop."

Nathan didn't know how he could do this; he needed Brooke to move on with her life, he was holding her back. He decided the only thing that would work would be the most painful thing he had ever done.

_It was my turn to decide  
>I knew this was our time<em>

"Brooke…just go."

"Nate, I'm not just going to walk away. I love you."

"Brooke leave! I don't want you anymore! I don't need you and I sure as hell don't love you!"

Brooke stared in the blue eyes of the man she loves, but she just saw anger and pain. She flinched away from his stare.

"Scott, you don't mean that."

Nathan put on his worse face.

"Yeah I do. Just go be happy with someone else, Davis. You deserve it. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"Nate, don't do that. Don't say that you want me to be happier if I was with someone else because we both know you don't mean it."

"What don't you get Brooke? I'm done! I'm never going to play basketball again! Isn't that what you wanted? You got your wish Brooke, my dream is gone."

Brooke slowly backed away from the bed; she couldn't believe the words coming out of Nathan's mouth.

"Nathan, I never wanted this! YOU are the one that wanted out!"

"Yeah, well now I am. Just leave, Brooke. Please."

_No one else will have me like you do  
>No one else will have me, only you<em>

Nathan's face broke, he couldn't take it anymore. He vowed never to break Brooke's heart, but he was holding her back and he couldn't do it anymore. He watched as Brooke realized this and she broke down into tears and slammed the door behind him.

_Don't give away the end  
>The one thing that stays mine...<em>

He watched as the only woman that he ever loved walked away, and walked right out of his life.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please, please don't be mad at me for this chapter. It was coming, but trust me and the title of this story, Brooke and Nathan will find each other in the end. Lyrics are '23' by Jimmy Eat World. Not sure when I will update, so until next time! Just remember, ****people who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same.**


	23. Echo

**A/N: Hey, so I got the chance to update tonight, but I'm not sure how good this chapter is considering I was half asleep writing it, so I didn't really proofread it. I apologize for taking over a week to update, school has been hectic along with soccer and I'm only able to update on the weekends now. I would have updated multiple chapters this past weekend, but I had to go to my brother's soccer tournament, so I know this is late, but don't think I gave up on this story. If I did, I would let you know. I wouldn't leave you hanging because I hate when other writers do that. Anyways, sorry for the long AN, here's chapter 23 and please don't be too mad about me breaking up Brathan. **

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked chapter 22, even though it's pretty depressing. Unfortunately, they won't be together for awhile, not sure how long. I'm happy everyone's noticing how Jake looks like a mini Nathan, but they've taken multiple paternity tests, so how could it be true? Is someone tampering with the results? I'm not going to say anything; you're just going to have to keep reading. Nathan won't learn of Brooke's rape for ****awhile****. Haley is going to be torn between her ex-husband and ex-but-now-again best friend, so that's going to be her dilemma for awhile. Hmm, never thought of pairing Haley with Jake, that's a good idea.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I have a lot of storylines to play with, so I'm not sure how long this story is going to go on for. I already have another Brathan story in the works, and I'm also thinking about starting a The O.C. fanfic, but don't quote me on that. Nathan now is going to be similar to the Nathan in the beginning of season 5. Nathan has his own demons to fight, along with Brooke. They have to accept who they are before they can be together again. Brooke with Nathan's child? I definitely think that could happen…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storylines.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan got out of the car and walked out into the bright sunshine. It was so hot, hotter than the summers in Tree Hill. Nathan stood outside the small shack he now called home. It was barely two bedrooms and a bathroom, but Nathan didn't care. He didn't care that he just lost his dream of playing basketball. He didn't care that he lost his only family that he just realized he had. Nathan didn't care about anything anymore.

His heart was empty the day Brooke, Sawyer and Jake walked out of his life. The moment he told Brooke he didn't love her, he regretted it, but his pride was too strong. He couldn't go back and apologize. He would have to move on. He hated that he had lied to Brooke, but she was going places and he was holding her back with his crippled ass.

"Here's your bag…"

The taxi driver awkwardly stepped out of the car and handed Nathan his small backpack, the only thing he brought with him. Nathan figured that moving to Phoenix, Arizona, he would be able to outrun his past and start a new life. He nodded to the driver, handed him a twenty and walked out up to the front door.

Nathan immediately went to the refrigerator, which was already stocked with beer as promised. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Some boxing match was on, but Nathan wasn't really pretending. He just let his demons take over him as he drank himself into oblivion. It was the only way to live now.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

"C'mon Sawyer, you're going to be late for your first day of kindergarten."

Sawyer bounded into the kitchen, backpack on her back. Brooke was busy feeding Jake. It was the first day of September, and it was a new life for Brooke. She had moved from Los Angeles to New York, leaving the city that had contained love, hate and hardship for her. She took Sawyer and Jake with her, and never looked back.

Brooke didn't think twice of telling Nathan where she was going, and she tried her hardest not to think of him. She handed Clothes Over Bro's to her board, she didn't want it anymore. Designing clothes wasn't fun anymore; she felt that she had lost her touch, just like she had lost Nathan. She still didn't understand what happened, and how he got that way. He wrote a letter once a week, but it was mostly just for Sawyer and Jake.

Brooke refused to have face-to-face contact with him for awhile. Now, she was a guidance counselor at a small high school right outside New York City. She thought it was ironic how she came to be a guidance counselor because she didn't picture herself as one, especially the Brooke Davis from high school.

Seven months had passed since Nathan had left them, and they were doing better. Sawyer stopped asking when she would see her 'Uncle Nathan'; she just relied on his letters. Jake had turned one year old a month ago, and Brooke had a small party, with Sawyer, Haley, Karen, Andy and Lilly. Nathan sent a present in the mail. It was a basketball of course. Brooke had kept it in the closet.

When Nathan first started writing letters, he would say that he missed Brooke, but Brooke would never admit that she was feeling the same. After awhile, Nathan stopped writing to Brooke altogether; he just sent some notes to Sawyer and Jake. Brooke didn't mind, it was easier that way.

"Aunt Brooke, I'm ready."

"Alright, baby girl, let's go."

"Aunt Brooke, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm five years old."

Brooke just shook her head as she led Sawyer out of the apartment with Jake on her hip. Brooke would drop Jake off at the daycare after dropping Sawyer off.

Brooke headed into the high school, being reminded every day of her four years at Tree Hill High. She swept the memories into the back of her mind, and opened her office door. Her office was small, but Brooke was picky.

Brooke turned on the computer to see who she had scheduled for today.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

It didn't take long for Nathan to get wasted. Before he got too drunk, he drove to the local bar, Pete's Tavern. It was mostly for motorcycle guys, but Nathan didn't care as long as they had good beer and strong whiskey.

Nathan walked in and plopped himself at the bar. The bartender came up to him and Nathan ordered whiskey. He sat alone for the night, not talking to anybody. There were a few women who came up to him, but he wasn't interested. He would love to have meaningless sex, but he knew he was too drunk to do anything right now.

Nathan drove back to his house, but sat in the car. He was drunk, too drunk to move. He passed out in the car, and slept until the strong Phoenix sun rays shone through his car window. He had a massive hangover. He got out and had another beer. Nathan tried to shoot his basketball, but his game had been off for months.

Doctors said he was lucky to even run; his knee was busted up pretty bad. Nathan sat inside the entire day, wallowing in his self pity.

_I'm so fucked._

Days passed and still Nathan's routine had stayed the same. He would sit at home, drink beer, and watch TV. He'd then go to Pete's for happy hour and pick up a girl. They would have sex, but Nathan left before she could fall asleep. Nathan knew it would be awhile before he could sleep in the same bed with a woman.

Nathan didn't look for a job, and didn't really interact with people. Women only came up to him because he was hot and some knew of his star status. Nathan didn't care; he didn't care about anything anymore.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

"Sam Walker, 9:00am."

Brooke checked her watch to see that it was 8:56am. She barely had any time to prepare herself. Sam was a work-in-progress. Oddly, she reminded Brooke of herself when she was in high school. Because of that, Brooke felt compelled to help her. Sam was a loner, and Brooke could tell. She didn't have many friends; she didn't really interact with any kids her age.

Brooke could also tell that Sam had some problems at home, but Brooke didn't try to push her. Sam was feisty, and could be very stubborn. She was only meeting with Brooke regularly because the principal was forcing to expel her if she didn't.

At 9:01am, the fifteen year old waltzed in and plopped herself into the chair in front of Brooke. She put her feet up on Brooke's desk, but put them back down after the look Brooke gave her.

"Sam, you're late."

"Ms. Davis, I was only a minute late."

Brooke just shook her head and leaned forward in her chair.

"So, how's your week been?"

"Peachy."

Sam rolled her eyes at Brooke, but Brooke was tough and she knew all the tricks.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, this stoner offered me some weed, but I turned him down. Say no, right?"

Brooke bitterly smiled at Sam, she was always sarcastic.

"You're in rare form today Miss Walker."

"Yeah, well, it's a Monday."

Brooke agreed, she knew what it was like back in high school when they made teenagers wake up at ridiculously early hours in the morning. And they wonder why kids hate school.

"Let's see, Mr. Dalton sent you to the office the other day when you put glue on his chair and he sat in it."

Sam busted out laughing.

"I almost forgot about that one. That's one of my best."

Brooke sighed, this girl was tough.

"Sam, you can't put glue on a person's chair. It's rude and disrespectful, especially to a teacher."

"Why do you care? You've seen hundreds of my cases, I'm no different."

Brooke sighed again. It was a Monday morning.

"For your information, I haven't seen hundreds of cases like you. I've seen one and that's you. You want to know why I care? I care because I know you're better than this, Sam. You're wasting your education and talent. You're throwing it all away."

Sam was silently for a minute.

"Once, I'm sixteen, I'm out of here."

"I truly hope you're wrong Sam. And I going to help you realize that."

"Can I go?"

Brooke nodded, she knew she pushed Sam enough for today. Next week, they would probably relapse, or Sam wouldn't show up at all. It was a pattern that Brooke detested.

"Sam, please don't lose faith in yourself. You're better than who you're showing. I know because I was just like you in high school."

Sam just gave a wave and walked out of Brooke's office. Brooke sat back in her chair, and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

_Now I know how much a teenage girl can be a pain in the ass._

Brooke had several appointments the rest of the day, but none of them were like Sam. Brooke wanted her to realize that she could be better; she didn't have to show off to gain attention. Brooke checked her watch to see that it was 3:00pm, and time to pick up Sawyer and Jake. Those two kids got Brooke through her day.

She picked up Jake first. He was a little over one year old, so he was starting to walk a little. She walked into the daycare, and saw one of the workers playing with Jake. Brooke watched for a moment. Her heart broke every time she looked at Jake she was forced to remember Nathan. There was no way Jake was his kid.

Brooke walked over to Jake and kneeled down a few steps away from him. Jake looked over at Brooke and squealed. He took a few wobbly steps before Brooke caught him. She gave him a raspberry on the cheek, and picked him up. He settled his head on her shoulder and she waved goodbye to the worker.

Sawyer didn't have to be picked up till 5:00pm, so Brooke had a couple hours with Jake. She played with him on the floor, helping him build blocks. Jake was her saving grace, he was what kept her going. All those long nights she cried over Nathan, she would hear Jake crying too. Brooke tried to focus all her energy to him, and it helped.

Jake started to talk in gibberish, and Brooke laughed. He looked up at his mother laughing, and started to laugh too. A baby's laugh is rare. It has a melody to it that no other can replicate. Brooke watched in awe as Jake laughed. She held him close, grateful every day that he was born. She looked into the ocean blue eyes, constantly reminded of the good times and bad that she had with Nathan.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"What will it be Scott?"

"Just get me a beer."

The bartender, Pete, nodded and walked away. Nathan looked up at the TV, then down at his bottle after Pete handed it to him. He nodded and Pete walked away. Nathan once again drank himself into oblivion. A few women came up to him again, but he wasn't in the mood. It was 2:30am when Pete forced him to go home. Nathan obliged. On the way back, he stopped at the liquor store and picked up a case of beer. His stock was running low.

Instead of going home, Nathan stopped at the local national park. He clumsily climbed over the fence with his case of beer and walked out to the edge of a cliff. He sat down and drank his beer. He looked up at the moon, watching it and somehow wanting some sort of sign. He sighed as he realized how ridiculous he was acting. He continued to drink.

_Hello, hello  
>anybody out there?<em>

Nathan checked his phone, but wasn't surprised that he didn't have any message. He didn't make any friends here, the only person he talked to was Pete.

_'cause I don't hear a sound  
>alone, alone<br>I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

Nathan looked back at the moon, and he stood up awkwardly.

"Can't you give me a sign? I need help!"

Nathan screamed, he didn't really know what came over him. When nothing happened, he sat back down and checked his phone again. He accidentally, well more like drunkenly, hit the contact button. The first contact that came up pulled at Nathan's heart strings. It was Brooke, of course. He was surprised he never deleted her number. He tried to remember why, and then realize he kept it in case of emergencies.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I…I ruined us!"

Nathan started to scream again, it was oddly making him feel better.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>

Nathan kept yelling, he couldn't stop. His legs finally gave out and he sat back down. His throat felt scratchy, and he knew it would be worse in the morning.

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>but it's never enough<em>

He listened to the night, suddenly feeling sober. He closed his eyes, trying to find peace.

_cause my echo, echo  
>is the only voice coming back<em>

He looked back up at the moon, thinking of Brooke and how much of a fucking idiot he was. He wondered if Brooke was watching the same moon, and if she was thinking of him.

_Why would she be thinking about me? I fucking screwed her over._

He closed his eyes again, but he picked up his phone. He just wanted to hear her voice.

She picked up on the third ring, but she didn't acknowledge his number. He forgot that he had gotten a new number, and she didn't know it was him.

"_Brooke Davis."_

Nathan froze, it was her voice! He didn't know what to say.

"_Hello?"_

Nathan still couldn't say anything.

"_Nathan?"_

She heard him gasp.

"_Nate?"_

He heard her voice break and hung up. he shouldn't have done that because now he's just going to torture himself. His pain overwhelmed him, and he slipped off into oblivion.

_my shadow, shadow  
>is the only friend that I have<em>

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke had finally gotten Sawyer and Jake to bed. She got into bed herself, she was exhausted after a long Monday.

_listen, listen  
>I would take a whisper if<em>

It was at night when Brooke's demons would take over.

_that's all you have to give  
>but it isn't, isn't<em>

Julian's forceful hands would find their way to her body, but when she thought she couldn't fight them off any longer, she was save by a soft and soothing touch.

_you could come and save me  
>try to chase it crazy right out of my head<em>

Hands that would trace circles on the back of her hand, and lightly make their way up her arm and up to shoulder, finally resting on her face. Brooke rolled onto her side and stared at the world outside her window. She got up and walked over to her balcony. She pulled on her silk robe and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out over the still busy streets of New York. She finally couldn't take it anymore, and let all of her demons out.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
>like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>

Brooke finally sat down, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up at the moon, wondering if Nathan was watching the same moon.

_sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
>but it's never enough<em>

She tried not to think about him, but it was inevitable. She still loved him, and always will. The only problem was that she couldn't trust him anymore.

_cause my echo, echo  
>is the only voice coming back<em>

He said he wouldn't break her heart or hurt her, but he didn't both of those. Her phone rang, and she thought it was odd that someone was calling. She looked at the number, but she didn't recognize it. She normally would have ignored it, but if someone was calling at this hour, it might be an emergency.

"Brooke Davis."

She waited for a response, but she couldn't hear anything.

_my shadow, shadow  
>is the only friend that I have<em>

"Hello?"

She heard a small intake of breath, and she immediately recognized it.

_I don't wanna be down and  
>I just wanna feel alive and<em>

"Nathan?"

She heard more breathing, but it was regular.

"Nate?"

She hated herself for making it sound like she was desperate and alone, but that's how she was feeling. The caller hung up, but she knew who it was. It was Nathan; she knew it in her heart.

_get to see your face again but 'til then  
>Just my echo, my shadow<br>youre my only friend_

_Why did he do that? It's just going to make me hate myself more for giving up on him, and letting him walk away._

She closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over, and she gratefully obliged.

_Hello, hello  
>anybody out there?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully you liked that chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of Sam Walker, who I think the character should have never left the show. Sam will also become an important part of this story, she and Emily will soon become friends. Song is 'Echo' by Jason Walker, a perfect song for this chapter. I first heard it on The Vampire Diaries in an equally great scene between Damon and Elena as Brooke and Nathan. Nathan is only going to go downhill from here, but at least we know he still misses Brooke. Brooke, on the other hand, is going to start to move on, or at least try. I apologize so much for updating so late, but I'm going to be able to update on Saturday and Sunday, so don't expect anything until then. Please review, your reviews motivate me to write. Until next time!**


	24. From Where You Are

**A/N: I'm glad I got the chance to update today, so this is a short AN. This chapter is mostly about Brooke, with finally some Brathan at the end. Here's chapter 24!**

**SammWamm: Thanks for the review! I'm glad I can still surprise you with this story. I hope Nathan and Brooke get back together too.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! It's going to take a couple chapters for Nathan to get his act together. I'm glad you're so sure that Jake is his son, I hope he is too. I'm glad I'm getting positive feedback about Sam, I hadn't intended to add her to the story, but I was watching an episode of OTH from season 6 and she was in it and I remembered how much I liked her.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! You described everything that's happened perfectly, better than even I could. Brooke has gotten into a routine, but something's about to shake up her world, like the calm before the storm. Sam is definitely seeking attention, but Brooke is the only one who is giving it to her. Nathan is going through all of this alone because of his stubborn pride. Nathan and Brooke are both very stubborn people, and Nathan came out on top. Nathan still loves Brooke, and that's his saving grace through his madness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline; otherwise OTH would be very different…**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke woke up the next morning still out on her balcony. The city below was buzzing with activity. Brooke groaned as she got up, sleeping on the balcony was definitely not comfortable. Since Monday, Brooke has been sleeping out on the balcony, trying to find peace in sleep, but not finding it in bed.

Brooke slid open the door and tiptoed into the apartment. It was still dark out as Brooke opened the door to Sawyer's bedroom. The little girl was still peacefully sleeping. Brooke quietly closed the door and went into Jake's room.

He was also asleep in is crib. Brooke stood over his crib as she watched him sleep. His face reminded her so much of Nathan's face as he slept. Brooke refused to cry, she had done enough of that last night. She wiped at her face and went to her bed. She tried to fall asleep, and eventually she dozed off until she heard Jake's cries on the baby monitor. She walked into his room where his was standing in his crib, hands on the bars. Once he saw her, his arms immediately went up, a sign for Brooke to hold him.

"Hi, baby boy. Why are you awake so early?"

Brooke rocked him back and forth in her arms, with Jake's head on her shoulder. Having Jake in her arms made her day infinitely better. Jake was her saving grace, and she would always be grateful for having him. Slowly, Jake fell back asleep, but Brooke kept him in her arms. She sat down in her rocking chair, where she soon fell asleep.

Sawyer woke up soon after that, and looked for her Aunt Brooke. She finally found her in Jake's room. She smiled as she watched Brooke sleep as she held Jake. Sawyer ran back out to the kitchen and grabbed her small disposable camera. She had taken up her mother's love for art, except she liked taking pictures. She snapped a picture of Brooke and Jake.

Sawyer smiled again, and went back out to the kitchen to watch TV. It was a Saturday, so cartoons were on for most of the morning.

Brooke woke up from her nap with Jake still in her arms. She laid him back down in his crib, and went to the kitchen to start making breakfast, but someone had already beaten her to it.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, what are you doing?"

Brooke walks in to see Sawyer standing on a stool over the counter with pancake mix in a bowl. There was flour everywhere imaginable.

"I just wanted to make breakfast."

Brooke checked to make sure the stove wasn't on, thank God.

"Sawyer, you could have just asked."

"I know, but you were with Jake and I didn't want to wake you up."

Brooke smiled at the five year old as she sat her on the counter to start cleaning her off.

"I appreciate the thought, Sawyer."

Brooke reached around Sawyer for the spray nozzle in the sink. She started to hose down the counter when Sawyer reached over and grabbed the nozzle. She started to spray a startled Brooke.

"Sawyer, what's gotten into you?"

Brooke said this with a smile on her face, and picked up the bag of flour. She dumped it over Sawyer's head, who responded with more water at Brooke. They continued to laugh as Brooke realized she hadn't had this much fun with Sawyer in awhile. She was always busy with work or with Jake or with Sawyer and Jake.

"Alright, baby girl, why don't you wash up and get dressed why I finish cleaning up? I'll even make breakfast."

Sawyer nodded as Brooke swiped off some flour off of her nose. Sawyer slid off the counter and ran to the bathroom. Brooke shook her head as she stared at the mess she had to clean.

Sawyer ran back out to the kitchen with a skirt and pink Wonder Woman shirt on. Brooke smiled as she sat down at the island in the middle of the small kitchen.

"Wonder Woman?"

"Yeah, she's my favorite superhero. She's strong and beautiful. She's just like you Aunt Brooke."

Brooke turned around from the stove to say thank you, but Sawyer was already engrossed with her breakfast. Brooke just sighed and started to make Jake's bottle. He would be up soon.

Just as the microwave dinged for Jake's bottle, his cries were heard on the baby monitor.

"Aunt Brooke, can I get him?"

"I don't know, I think you're still a little to young."

Sawyer started to pout.

"Don't give me that, it's not going to work. Trust me, I'm the queen of the puppy dog eyes."

Sawyer rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Brooke. Brooke just gave it right back as Sawyer leapt off her stool and Brooke chased her around the kitchen and living room. Finally, Brooke caught her and pretended to throw her into the couch. A tickle war ensued until Sawyer gave up. Brooke picked her up and carried her off to Jake's room.

Sawyer peered down into the crib where Jake was squirming around.

"Hi, baby Jake."

Brooke sat Sawyer down so she could pick Jake up.

"Good morning the most beautiful baby boy in the world."

Brooke kissed his nose as she picked him up. Sawyer held Brooke's hand while she carried Jake out to the kitchen. Brooke sat him in his high chair while Sawyer watched from her chair next to him. Brooke sat down on the other side of Jake and fed him his bottle while she ate her won breakfast.

"Aunt Brooke, where do babies come from?"

Brooke almost choked on her waffle.

"Where did that come from?"

"This kid at school asked our teacher, but she said to ask our parents."

Brooke smiled nervously over at Sawyer, knowing the little girl wouldn't give in.

"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much, they are gifted with a baby."

"Did my parents love each other?"

Brooke looked at Sawyer incredulously, where was she getting these questions?

"Of course they did. They also loved you. Why do you ask?"

"The same kid asked why his parents aren't together anymore. If you said that a man and woman love each other, and they get a baby, then why aren't his parents together?"

Brooke swallowed her waffle as she tried to figure out how to explain this to a five year old.

"Well, sometimes they grow apart, and it's no one's fault. Sometimes, love isn't enough."

"Is that what happened with you and Uncle Nathan?"

Brooke knew Sawyer was bound to ask sometime, but Brooke was hoping she never would, or at least until she was old enough to understand.

"Uncle Nathan and I grew apart, but he still loves you and baby Jake very much. He wants to be here."

"Then why isn't he?"

"It's complicated."

Sawyer just nodded her head, and Brooke thanked God that she didn't pry any further. Talking about Nathan still hurt, even though he left seven months. It wasn't a clean break, and Brooke needed some sort of closure. He wanted to be with her, it just didn't make any sense. Brooke cleaned up breakfast, as Sawyer went to play with her toys. She joined her soon after with Jake as they spent the day together.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed as Brooke dreaded Monday mornings. Sawyer also didn't like Mondays, so it was a cranky morning all around.<p>

Brooke dropped Sawyer off and headed to school. Bradley T. Williams High School wasn't very big, so Brooke knew most of the students. The guys would always say hello. Brooke knew why, but she still appreciated the compliments and flattery. The students were friendly to her, she was young and cool. She was one of the few teachers that understood their problems, and was able to relate to them.

Brooke walked into her office with her daily coffee. She sat down behind her desk to check for appointments today. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Sam was her first appointment.

The bell for first period rung, and Sam waltzed in. Brooke took note in her ripped skinny jeans and black Angels & Airwaves sweat jacket.

"Angels & Airwaves, that was my best friend's favorite band."

Sam just rolled her eyes and sat down. Brooke could tell that Sam didn't want to talk.

"How was your weekend?"

"Oh the usual, foster mother yelling at me in drunken rage, the other kids picking on me for being weird, and me trying to get through high school."

Brooke nodded; she could sympathize with the drunken mother.

Sam looked at one of the few picture frames on Brooke's desk. It was a picture of Brooke, Nathan, Sawyer, and Jake. It had been right before Nathan got hurt. It had been a good day, and everyone was smiling. Brooke only kept it there because it was a rare picture of Jake laughing; she never seemed to catch him laughing on the camera.

"Cute family. Who's the hottie?"

Brooke's head shot up from her notes and snatched the frame out of Sam's hands.

"Jeez, just asking a question."

"Well, we're here to talk about you."

"No need to be defensive. The baby has your dimples."

Brooke looked up to see that Sam was being genuine. Maybe that's all Sam wanted, genuineness.

"Thanks. I love that boy to death."

"Which one?"

Sam smirked as Brooke blushed.

"Bad break-up?"

Brooke didn't answer.

"C'mon, you're young, hot and talented. I'm sure you'll find some other guy."

"I'm not sure if that's appropriate to talk about here Sam."

"Ms. Davis, I'm not in the mood to talk about me today, so why don't we tackle your problems?"

Brooke smirked at Sam as she crossed her legs, trying to be professional. It wasn't working.

"Sam, I don't need a lecture about boys."

"You're clearly still in love with him. The way you look at his picture, I mean who could blame you?"

Brooke just sighed and went to her computer. She refused to be lectured by a fifteen year old.

"Is he the father?"

Brooke snapped.

"That's enough! Out of my office!"

Sam just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Don't hide yourself away, Ms. Davis. You're more than that."

Brooke just went back to her computer as Sam left her office. She was really starting to become a pain in the ass, but she was right.

* * *

><p>Brooke got home with Sawyer and Jake in tow. The evening went well without any events. After she gave Sawyer a bath, she tucked her in for the night, as well as Jake. Brooke curled up on the couch and turned on the TV.<p>

She clicked around, finally settling on _Just Friends_, one of her favorite movies when she was a teenager. She could relate with Ryan Reynolds' character, she had wanted to be more than friends with Nathan in high school. He finally saw her in a different light after, and they fell in love. Now, he's gone and left Brooke heartbroken. Brooke glanced down at her phone. Every since she got that ominous call last week, she had been hoping he would call again. Maybe this time he would actually say hello, or say something.

She had no idea where he was or how he was doing. He hadn't sent a letter in a month, so that wasn't a good sign. She finally mustered up her courage and redialed the mysterious number.

It rang three times before someone picked up. Brooke could hear breathing on the other line, but the person was refusing to acknowledge.

_I guess it's just some weird guy._

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

What she didn't know was that Nathan was on the other line, previously drunk but now suddenly sober and scared shitless that she had called him. Maybe it was an emergency and he should say something.

"Hello?"

Nathan mentally kicked himself for sounding weak.

"Nate?"

He swallowed his pride to answer. He knew he would never get another chance like this.

_So far away from where you are  
>These miles have torn us worlds apart<br>And I miss you, yeah I miss you_

"Yeah."

He heard her sigh on the other end.

_So far away from where you are  
>I'm standing underneath the stars<br>And I wish you were here_

"Thank God its you, I thought it was some pervy guy that called me last week."

_I miss the years that were erased  
>I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face<em>

It felt foreign to Nathan that Brooke was talking to him; it felt like he hadn't left at all. They were slipping back into their normal, easygoing routine.

_I miss all the little things  
>I never thought that they'd mean everything to me<em>

"Yeah, uh, I accidentally called you by accident."

"Don't give me that, Nathan Royal Scott; I know you called me on purpose."

Nathan sighed.

"Okay, you got me. I was drunk and feeling sentimental."

"Drunk?"

"Yeah… I haven't been doing to well. With my knee, I mean."

_Yeah I miss you  
>And I wish you were here<em>

Brooke caught his slip; he was taking their break up just as hard.

_Good, he should. It's his fault in the first place._

"Why did you call?"

Brooke hesitated.

"Just seeing how you've been. Sawyer's been asking about you."

Nathan could hear the sadness in her voice, he just wanted to fix it, but he knew it was his fault in the first place.

_I feel the beating of your heart  
>I see the shadows of your face<em>

"I know I haven't been sending any letters, I've been busy."

"I understand, it's just hard explaining to her why you left."

"I can't imagine."

It was silent for minute on both ends. Brooke didn't know what else to say, and Nathan didn't know what to say to fix things.

_Just know that wherever you are  
>Yeah I miss you<br>And I wish you were here_

"Today, Sawyer asked the 'Where do babies come from' question."

Brooke laughed into the phone, and Nathan's pride instantly faded away. That raspy laugh, it was taunting him. He never really understood how much he loved that laugh. It felt good to hear it again.

I_ miss the years that were erased  
>I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face<em>

"Oh boy, what did you say?"

"Well, when a man and woman love each other enough, they're gifted with a baby."

Nathan caught the double meaning and sighed into the phone.

"She also asked if Lucas and Peyton loved her, and I said of course. Then she asked that if a man and a woman love each other and have a baby, then why don't they stay together sometimes. She was referring to us, Nathan."

_I miss all the little things  
>I never thought that they'd mean everything to me<em>

Nathan's throat suddenly felt dry. He had to whisper into the phone.

"What did you say?"

"That sometimes love isn't enough and it wasn't meant to be."

Nathan closed his eyes.

"Sometimes, love is enough."

"Is it Nathan? You had a hell of a way of showing it. You just walked right out of lives, without so much as a goodbye to Sawyer or Jake. Do you know how hard it was to wake up everyday and put on a good face? I gave up my company because my heart wasn't in it anymore. Do you wanna know why? Because my heart is still with you, Nate. I can't do anything anymore without thinking of you. I know that sounds pathetic and not myself, but that's how I feel. I still don't understand why you left. You weren't holding me back Nathan, you were my rock. You have been the only constant in my life since I was a little girl when we first met."

_Yeah I miss you  
>And I wish you were here<em>

Brooke had started to cry, she was trying so hard to hold herself back, but she couldn't do it anymore. She was tired of putting a good face for everybody or being strong for everyone.

Nathan didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I have nothing else to say, except that I miss you and I still love you. I know that you don't want to hear it, but it wasn't you, it was me. I ruined us. Now Jake has to grow up without a father figure. I know it's my fault, I fucking know."

_So far away from where you are  
>These miles have torn us worlds apart<em>

Nathan's voice broke, he couldn't bear talking anymore.

"I miss you too, Nate, but we have to stop this. We can't talk like this, it's not helping. Either you're in or you're out. If you're in, you have to be 400% sure that you're never going to be out again."

Nathan didn't answer, he couldn't decide.

"Brooke, how could you still love me? I left you. I broke my promise of never hurting you. How could you love a person like that?"

It was Brooke's turn to hesitate.

"I can't explain it. It's not logical, that's why it's love."

Nathan sighed; this wasn't helping either of them.

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I just need some time."

Nathan hung up, the pain sending him to drink more and give in to his demons.

_And I miss you, yeah I miss you  
>And I wish you were here<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another sad chapter, but necessary. There's one more sad chapter to get through, and then hopefully everything will be looking up for Brathan&Sake (Sawyer&Jake). Song is "From Where You Are" by Lifehouse, a really sad song. Please review and let me know what you want in the story, and I'll try to fit it in. I know I only updated once today, but I felt incredibly lazy today and yesterday, and didn't feel like writing. I know this chapter was short, but it's mostly just a filler/ move-the-plot-along chapter. Not sure when I'm going to update again. Soccer is starting to wind down, so hopefully in a few weeks I'll be able to update during the week, not just on weekends. Sorry for the long AN, until next time!**


	25. A Shot in the Dark

**A/N: Here's another update,**** please check out my poll for this story on my profile****. I highly recommend that you listen to the songs I post the lyrics to in my chapters because it helps get the point of the chapter across, and the songs are pretty awesome. Well, enough with my awkward rant, here's chapter 25!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you were able to relate to this chapter, it makes me happy that I wrote something that meant something to someone.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! This chapter is happier! Nathan is going to clean his act up and Brooke is going to go back to where it all started. I'm glad that you get excited when I update, that makes me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Two months passed since Nathan last talked to Brooke. He thought about her, along with Jake and Sawyer. Nathan believed that Jake was his son, no matter what some paper said. Dr. Rogers repeatedly said that Jake wasn't his son, but somewhere in Nathan's now black heart, he knew Jake was of his blood.

Nathan was slowly losing himself; it felt wrong to say that he could feel himself becoming number. Brooke's words stung because they were true. There were still feelings there, there was just no trust. Brooke was willing to try again, but Nathan didn't know why. He was the one that left.

Nathan still got drunk every night, picked up a girl from Pete's, sometimes the same one. He didn't really notice, they just fucked and he left before she fell asleep.

Nathan woke up the next morning feeling better. Usually he woke up with a numbing feeling that would eventually send him back to sleep. He lifted himself off the bed. He walked into the bathroom for a piss, and then looked at himself in the mirror.

He barely recognized the stranger in the mirror. His hair was longer, almost longer than he had it in high school. He had grown a beard, and he brought a hand to his face. It was scratchy and foreign. His eyes were a dark blue, almost black. His naked chest was a little flabby. Nathan hadn't played basketball in what seemed like forever.

Nathan just shook his head and went back to his bedroom. He looked around, not sure what to do.

_What am I doing here?_

This morning he woke up feeling better. Maybe he should make something of that.

Nathan walked outside, it was still warm for November, but it was Phoenix after all. Nathan always felt like an outsider in this town, like he never fit in.

He sat down on his porch steps, reveling in the beautiful sunrise. That was the best thing about Phoenix. The sunrises and sunsets were amazing, and couldn't be matched anywhere else.

_Why am I here? I should be with Brooke; helping out with Jake and Sawyer…I promised I would never leave._

Nathan never really understood why he left in the first place. Maybe he got scared. He had just lost his dream, and it only felt natural to push everyone close to him away. He was a fucking idiot.

Nathan went back inside. It was time to change.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke woke up feeling better, she was truly moving on. Two months ago, she couldn't have said that. Not after calling Nathan. She was so stupid. Why would she corner him like that?

_Because I still love him._

No matter how much she wanted to hate him, there was always going to be love there. Over time, she prayed that it would fade away and she could live her life. For now, she was taking one day at a time.

"Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke groaned, Sawyer was always a ball of energy, no matter the time of day.

"Alright Sawyer, I'm coming!"

Brooke changed out of her white tank top and black sweatpants. She put on a nice dark green dress for work and turned her curling iron on. She went out to get Sawyer dressed.

"Aunt Brooke, does this look good?"

Sawyer was standing in a blue sweatshirt with blue sweatpants that were a different shade of blue. Brooke almost laughed.

"Sawyer, how is it that you didn't end up with any of my fashion sense?"

Brooke ran a hair through Sawyer's hair and went to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of jeans and handed them to Sawyer.

"Thanks, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke smiled and gave her a raspberry on the cheek. Sawyer giggled and Brooke let her be. She could already hear Jake's cries in the other room.

Brooke opened the door to his room, and saw him standing against the bars of his crib. He immediately smiled.

"Momma."

Brooke could help but smile back. Jake had said his first words a couple of weeks ago, but they weren't 'Momma'. It was 'ball'. Of course it was ball. Brooke shed a tear, knowing that Nathan should have been here for this.

_It's his fault. He walked right out of our lives._

_Yeah, but you didn't chase after him or fight for him. You let him walk away._

Brooke fended off her demons and went to pick up Jake.

"Hello, baby boy."

She kissed him on the cheek, and her nose wrinkled.

"Jeez, Jake. What did you eat last night?"

Jake giggled as Brooke rubbed his stomach. She brought him over to the changing table and changed his diaper. Sawyer walked in to watch, but immediately walked back out after the smell hit her.

Brooke dropped the kids off at daycare, and headed into work. It was a Thursday, so no appointments with Sam. Not that she would attend. Sam had been skipping out on Brooke's appointments and various classes for the past two months. Brooke wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she never saw her.

Brooke walked into her office, and checked her computer. No appointments until the afternoon.

"Excuse me, Ms. Davis?"

Brooke looked up to see Principal Dawson in the doorway of her office with Sam in tow.

"Please, come in."

Brooke stands up as Principal Dawson and Sam walk in. Brooke closes the door behind them as they sit down.

"What's this about?"

Brooke sits back down behind her desk. Sam rolls her eyes as Principal Dawson speaks.

"I caught Ms. Walker stealing from the vending machine."

Brooke was confused, why was the principal coming to her?

"Okay…um I'm not trying to sound insulting, but why are you coming to me?"

Principal Dawson sighed as he looked over at Sam.

"Ms. Davis, it seems you are the only one that gets through to her. I've tried everything, threatening to expel, telling her foster mother, and even threatening her education after high school. She won't budge. I trust you will talk to her, and explain the situation."

Principal Dawson stood up and walked out of Brooke's office, leaving Brooke still confused and speechless.

Sam stood up, ready to follow him.

"Sit."

Sam could tell that Brooke meant business.

"Sam, why do you keep doing this?"

"I guess for the thrill or high."

"Sam, you have a life to think about here. What are you going to do after high school?"

"Leave this town and never look back."

Brooke could sympathize with her; she had felt the same way back in high school except when she started being best friends with Nathan.

_Nathan_

Brooke was determined not to think about him.

"Yeah, well what if you drop out before you get your high school diploma? It's going to be tough getting a job, even with just a high school degree."

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"C'mon Sam, I've been there. I know what its like to have parents that don't care. Hell, mine left me once I hit high school and they never looked back. I changed and everybody knew it. I was the school slut, and I didn't care. My grades dropped, I didn't attend school most of the time. I was out partying almost every night, hooking up with a different guy every time. I thought I was living the high life. I wasn't. Not even close. In my junior year, I met a guy who was different than everyone else. I fell head over heels in love, a love I didn't even know existed. Then he went and cheated on my best friend. Twice."

Sam was suddenly very interested in Brooke's drama filled high school years.

"Your best friend? How could she do that?"

"Well, for starters, they were in love. The only reason he got with me was because she was scared of what they could have been. My friend had trust issues."

"What happened after that? Did you guys fight?"

"Yeah, we actually did. We didn't talk to each other for almost a year. I got a new best friend; you might actually know her, Haley James. Well, back then she was known as Haley James Scott."

"Haley James the singer?"

"The one and only."

"Wait, you said Haley James Scott…she was married? In high school?"

"Yeah she was. They had this fairytale kind of love that only happened in the movies."

"What happened?"

"She left him for the music and fame."

"Him?"

"Nathan Scott."

"How could she do that?"

"Sometimes love fades away. That's what happened with Nathan and Haley."

Brooke couldn't believe how easy it was talking about Nathan. It didn't hurt as much as it did.

"What did he do?"

"He started to spiral out of control. There was nothing people could do for him. I finally got through to him, and we became best friends."

"Nathan Scott, I've heard that name somewhere."

Realization was all over Sam's face as she connected the dots. She looked over at the picture of Brooke, Nathan, Sawyer and Jake on Brooke's desk.

"You fell for your best friend's husband?"

"Ex-husband, and it didn't happen until after college."

"I thought you wouldn't do that, you would understand of all people."

"That's exactly why it didn't happen until after college, when we were both raising a kid."

"You had a kid in college?"

"No, Sawyer's not mine, she's Lucas and Peyton's daughter. They passed away four years ago."

"I'm sorry. Peyton was your best friend, wasn't she?"

Brooke's eyes started to water, it would never get easier talking about Peyton and Lucas.

"Yeah, she was."

"What happened to Nathan?"

Brooke fell silent.

"C'mon, I know that you still love him. It's all over your face. What did he do?"

"He left."

Sam was silent; there was nothing she could say.

"Well, I should go."

"Go where?"

"Back to class. I'll see you around, Ms. Davis."

Sam smiled, one of the first genuine smiles Brooke had seen on her. Maybe things were starting to get better. Brooke smiled as Sam left. She looked over at the picture, thinking about Nathan. Maybe it was time to call him again.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"Twenty-one, twenty-two…"

Nathan strained as he tried to push up the barbell. A month had passed since Nathan had his epiphany. He had gotten back into shape, shaved off his beard, shaved his hair down shorter than he ever wore it. He had a good feeling, or good karma. Nothing could stop him. He got up from the bench, and wiped the sweat off of his face with a towel. He went into the bathroom to take a shower. He glanced at the mirror, proud of the man he was starting to get back.

_I had a vision for the life that was ahead of me  
>I had a reason, had a ride and had a destiny<em>

Nathan changed into a long sleeve sweater and jeans. He went back out to his kitchen. The only picture on his refrigerator was a picture of Brooke, Sawyer and Jake.

_I thought I never knew where I was heading  
>I would never look back<em>

Nathan smiled at the picture, making him miss them even more.

Nathan went to Pete's that night, feeling better, but he still relied on the alcohol.

"Scott, I haven't seen you in a month. You've changed!"

Pete shook Nathan's hand.

"Yeah, I'm trying to clean up myself."

"Well, it's about damn time. It's good to see that the good men haven't fallen."

Pete smiled as he got Nathan a glass of whiskey.

"What brought about the change, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nathan shook his head, he didn't mind. The only thing that came to his mind was Brooke. Pete noticed Nathan's silence, and figured it out.

"It's a woman, isn't it?"

"_The_ woman."

"Ahh, so it's the woman. What happened?"

"Nothing, I left."

Nathan got out his phone and showed him a picture of Brooke and Jake. Pete slapped Nathan on the back of the head.

"What did you do that for? This woman's gorgeous! Who's the kid?"

Nathan just looked down at his whiskey.

"I don't know. To this day, I still don't know. I guess I just got scared. The kid is Jake. He's Brooke's son, and supposedly mine too, but the test results said he isn't."

_I had it all and then I went and let it slip away  
>I'm working overtime I'm gonna make it anyway<em>

"Well, boy, you better man up and not be scared. This woman is downright breathtaking, and you better go tell her that. Jake's a spitting image of you."

"How can I? She lives on the other side of the country. She's got a new life. She's probably moved on."

"You don't know that."

"I know Brooke. She doesn't do heartbreak."

"Do you still love her?"

Nathan answered without hesitation.

"Of course. She's the one."

This earned Nathan another slap on the head.

"Then go tell her that, idiot. You don't want this one to get away."

Nathan smiled, he appreciated Pete's advice.

"What are you still doing here? Go to the airport, fly to wherever she is and win your woman back. Do whatever it takes; just make sure she knows that you'll never leave again and that she can trust you. You had a kid with her, there's not much more love than that."

Pete took Nathan's whiskey away from him, and started to usher him out the door. Nathan left and walked home.

_Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, sometimes you never get her back_

Nathan ran, he just kept running. He needed to tell Brooke, he needed to tell her how much he loved her and how he would make it up to her every day for the rest of their lives. Nathan never stopped, he ran all the way to the airport.

_Oh, you know that I'm rising up slowly and getting higher  
>I've been living with a hole in my heart<em>

"Next flight… to… New York."

Nathan was out of breath and the woman didn't understand what he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Next flight to New York, please."

"Okay, that will be 12:40am, but they're already boarding."

Nathan checked his watch; the flight was in ten minutes.

"That's fine, I don't have anything. Here's my credit card."

_Weighing down on me, but I'm a fighter  
>I know I still got a shot in the dark<em>

The woman ran his credit card through, and he thanked her as he ran to the plane. He got on just as they were closing the doors.

_Baby, we still got a shot in the dark_

Nathan was anxious the whole flight. He didn't know what he was going to say, he was hoping it would come to him at the right time and it would make Brooke understand how much he loved her and needed her.

_Sometimes in life you meet the people that you think you trust  
>Wake up one day and find that everything had turned to dust<em>

Nathan got off the plane, and ran to the nearest taxi.

"Where to?"

Nathan froze; he didn't know where Brooke lived.

"I, um, I'll just catch the next one."

Nathan got out and frantically called Haley.

"Nathan, its 2:00am, why are you calling me?"

"Where does Brooke live?"

"What?"

"Haley, I'm in New York, and I need to know where Brooke lives."

"Nathan, I'm not sure if that's the best idea-"

"Damn it Hales, just answer my question!"

"Nathan, you can't just got to Brooke's house, you're just going to end up scaring her away."

"I'm not going to scare her away Haley; I just need to see her."

"Why?"

"To tell her that I love her and she's the one for me."

Haley smiled into the phone; it was about damn time Nathan was finally stepping up.

"It's Apartment #4 Woodward Drive."

"Thanks Hales."

"She still loves you, Nate. And I know that you made a mistake, just don't ever do it again."

"I won't Haley; Brooke is the one for me. I'm never going to let her go again."

_Sometimes in life you meet the people that you think you trust  
>Wake up one day and find that everything had turned to dust<em>

Nathan was about ready to throw up, he had never been this nervous in his life. He was silent the whole ride to Brooke's house.

He got out of the taxi and watched as the taxi drove away. He looked at Brooke's apartment. It wasn't big, but it still looked like a nice building. He could tell that Brooke loved the apartment the moment he saw it. He walked up to the door slowly and up to the fourth floor. It was the longest walk in his life.

He rang the doorbell, praying to God that Brooke would answer. He turned around from the door, he couldn't do this. The door opened, and Nathan's heart dropped down to his feet.

_I always knew that you'd be waiting for me when I got back_

"Hello, Brooke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, I left you with a cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I started writing this in school. Hopefully you're glad that Nathan finally came to his senses. I had planned on writing a couple more sad chapters, but I listened to my reviewers who didn't want more. Song is 'Shot in the Dark' by Augustana, another perfect song for this chapter. ****I have a poll opened on my profile for this story; all the details are there, so please check it out. I need people to vote because I'm stuck on something that's going to happen farther down the road****. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think and until next time!**


	26. Let Love In

**A/N: Here's another chapter, and I'm sure everyone's going to be pleased with this chapter, I know I am. ****I really need people to vote for the poll on my profile because I want my readers to have a choice in my story. ****Anyways, here's chapter 26!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I was hoping it came across sad then happy at the end. I too love Sam!**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I'm glad Nathan came to his senses too. Brooke told Sam her experiences to show her that she's not alone, and Brooke understands what it's like to be in high school without parents there. I was thinking of posting a picture of Nathan in the beginning of season 5 when he had long hair and a beard because that's what he basically looked liked while he was in Phoenix.**

**Carebear7114: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the confusion, but when Brooke opened the door, it was Nathan that said "Hello Brooke".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke was on the couch, watching reruns of _Cheers_ when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She checked the clock on the DVD player; it read 2:11am. She shook her head, wondering who in the hell would be knocking on her door at 2 o'clock in the morning.

She gathered her long sweater around her; it was chilly for January, as it always was in New York City. She opened the door, not bothering to look in the peephole, she was exhausted after all.

Brooke's heart literally dropped to the floor, but she didn't show it on her face.

_Oh. My. God._

There standing before her, the man that has occupied most of her thoughts for the past nine months, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. She looked up into his eyes, and lost herself in the ocean blue. Her eyes memorized every line on his face. He was biting his lip in that sexy way of his that he knew that she loved.

Brooke froze, all the feelings were rushing back at her, and she completely shut down.

"Hello, Brooke."

His hair was shorter than she remembered, but he still looked as fit as ever underneath the dark sweater of his. His eyes lit up when she met them, and Brooke could see the pain fade away.

Brooke's knees felt like jello, she leaned onto the door for support. Brooke went to say something, but before she could say anything, his ferocious lips crashed down onto hers. Out of instinct and habit, she kissed him back. She had her Nathan back.

She knew the repercussions of this kiss, she knew that she still couldn't trust him, but she could still kiss him, right?

Nathan was slowly pushing her back, until they ran into a wall. One of Brooke's legs curled up around Nathan's hip, where he placed his hand on her thigh, and hitched her leg up further. Brooke moaned with pleasure, a pleasure she had been missing for too many months.

Brooke stopped before they could go any further. She could feel the disappointment in Nathan's touch, but he still had her pinned against the wall. Their breathing was ragged as Brooke placed a hand on his chest.

"How did you find me?"

Brooke stared into the blue eyes that she loved, but Nathan was still too stunned to answer.

"I called Haley."

Brooke nodded; she knew eventually Haley would be torn between her best friend and her ex-husband.

Nathan mistook the gesture for anger.

"Don't be mad at Haley. I forced her to tell me."

Brooke shook her head, she understood.

"I'm not mad, I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?"

Brooke nodded her head as Nathan rested his forehead against hers.

"I guess that wasn't the best idea."

"No, it probably wasn't."

Nathan stared into her eyes, and she could desire written all over his face. He wanted her.

"We shouldn't do this."

"Brooke…"

Brooke gently pushed on his chest, but he kept his hands firmly against the wall around her head.

"Nate, this is too much."

Nathan pulled a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear, knowing that it would drive her crazy. He also bit on his lower lip, and that sent Brooke over the edge.

She pulled him down to her, and they engaged in their dance once again. They didn't even make it to Brooke's bedroom. They made love on the floor, on the counter, on the couch. They finally ended up in each other's arms on the floor. Brooke was tracing light lines on Nathan's cheek as his hand roamed through her hair.

"I missed you."

"I know."

Brooke sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. She sat there, not knowing what to say.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking of how this was a mistake, and how we never should have done this. You're going to assume the worst is going to happen, and that I'm going to leave again. Brooke, stop shutting yourself down."

Brooke closed her eyes, how was it that even though they were apart for nine months, Nathan could still read her like a book?

"Please, Brooke, let me in."

Nathan placed a light kiss on her lips, leaving her wanting more. That's all she wanted. She wanted to let Nathan back in, but how could she trust him? How could she trust him that he wouldn't leave again?

"Nate, I can't do this again. It hurt too much last time."

Nathan sighed. It was only going to be an uphill battle from here, but he would never give up.

"Brooke, this time is different. We're grown into better people."

"How can I trust you again?"

Nathan didn't have an answer for that. Brooke got up and scooped up her clothes. Nathan watched as she left to go to her bedroom, but she turned to look back at him.

"Please, don't be here in the morning. It would only cause false hope and confusion for Sawyer and Jake. I'll call you tomorrow to talk."

With that, she closed the door, but Nathan felt that it was a start.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

_False hope?_

Nathan scoffed at the words as he pulled his clothes on. He understood that Brooke didn't want him to stay, it would be inappropriate. He placed the blanket back on the couch, smiled at the show she was watching, and locked the apartment door behind him.

Nathan reveled in the coldness that instantly hit him the moment he left the apartment building. It helped him sort through his thoughts. He sat down on a bench outside, unperturbed by the fact that he only had a sweater on and it was thirty degrees out.

_How can I trust you again?_

Nathan had failed to answer her most important question, but he knew he would answer it eventually. Sometimes, actions speak louder than words. He would show her that he loved her and would never leave again. He would spend the rest of his life if he had to, just to make her open her heart to him again. That's all he wanted.

Nathan sat on that bench for what seemed like hours. Finally, it started snowing, and Nathan knew he had to move. He motioned for a taxi and asked for the nearest hotel. It was only a few minutes away.

Nathan crashed on the bed; he was physically and emotionally exhausted from the past few hours.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nathan went out to buy some clothes. Luckily, he had a separate account made for all of his contract money and sponsors. He went into Manhattan to shop, and bought a few outfits appropriate for the current weather.<p>

He pulled the leather jacket on over his sweatshirt. He was still wearing his old jeans, but he had on new boots. He made his way around Manhattan, watching with wonder at how busy a city could really be. He stopped at a diner for breakfast. He stared at his phone for Brooke's call, but he knew he couldn't call her.

Nathan continued to walk around New York, but his legs were getting tired. He checked his watch to see that it was 4:08pm. He figured Brooke would be calling soon, so he headed back to the hotel.

Nathan threw himself down onto the bed and turned the TV on. He wasn't really watching, he was thinking about what he was going to say. When the commercials came on, his phone vibrated.

_Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes._

Nathan smiled and checked his watch. It was close to 5:00pm. Maybe they could go out to dinner, all four of them.

Nathan's heart ached to see Sawyer and Jake again. even though they could be a handful at times, he loved them to death. He loved Sawyer like she was his daughter and Jake was his son in his mind.

Nathan practically sprinted out of the hotel. He slowed his pace down as he walked down the street. It took him ten minutes to make his way over to her apartment building. He sat back down on the same bench he had sat at earlier in the morning.

After what seemed like forever, but only five minutes, Brooke walked out of the building. Nathan's eyes took her in; she could never not look beautiful. She was wearing a dark beanie hat with a black jacket and dark skinny jeans on. Her black boots came up to her knees, but her cheeks were already rosy from the cold.

Nathan stood up, but he didn't offer a hug. He didn't really understand where they stood.

"You wanna get some coffee?"

Brooke nodded her head.

"Okay, you lead the way."

Brooke nodded again, and she walked slightly ahead of Nathan. Nathan was beating himself up on the inside for acting so awkward. He was the man here and he had to prove to Brooke that he was here to stay.

He walked closer to her, their shoulders almost touching. They both noticed the closeness, and looked at each other. The exchange was brief, then Brooke broke away first.

Nathan looked at the buildings around them, they were covered in snow.

"How are Sawyer and Jake?"

"Good, Jake said his first couple of words a few months ago, and he took his first steps. Now, I have a hard time keeping him off of his feet. Sawyer started kindergarten, and she's been doing really well."

Nathan smiled; he always loved to hear about those kids. His smile quickly vanished when he realized he should have been there for Jake's first words or first steps. He should have been there to see Sawyer off to her first day of school.

Brooke noticed that his mood darkened, and lightly touched his shoulder. He looked down at her, and she could tell his eyes had darkened.

"What were his first words?"

"Ball."

That did it. Nathan shut down; he didn't say anything until they got to the coffee shop. Nathan held the door open, always the gentleman.

"Hi, I'll have a cappuccino with foam."

Nathan looked lost until Brooke gently nudged him with her shoulder.

"Oh, uh, I'll have the same."

The clerk nodded while Brooke and Nathan walked farther down the counter. Nathan pulled his wallet out of pocket. Brooke didn't feel like arguing over something as stupid as paying for a coffee. They grabbed a booth in the corner, away from everyone.

"I'm sorry."

Brooke sipped at her coffee, she waited for Nathan to elaborate.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for Jake's first words and first steps. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see Sawyer off for her first day of school."

Brooke nodded, she could understand how Nathan was feeling.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay."

Brooke nodded yet again, and Nathan was getting slightly frustrated that she wasn't talking.

"Please say something Brooke."

Brooke sighed, she had been thinking of this conversation for months.

"Nate, I don't know if I can do this."

Brooke gestured to the both of them.

"Why not?"

"You left Nathan. You just left, when things got hard. Didn't you understand that I was there for you, through your injury? I would have never left Nate, I love you."

Blue eyes met green eyes when Brooke said _I love you_ as in the present, not in the past tense.

"I know I'm a stupid bastard for leaving, but I was honest with you Brooke. I really did feel like I was holding you back with my injury. You had Sawyer and Jake to take care of, plus your company. That's a lot to handle for a twenty-two year old, let along taking care of her boyfriend who just lost the game he loved."

"You could have said this before you ended things. We could have worked through it."

Nathan was silent, he knew he was in the wrong here; he didn't what else to say.

"I guess I just got scared. I got scared because I could picture the rest of my life with you, Sawyer and Jake. It's hard for guys to commit to something that big when they're twenty-two."

This only angered Brooke.

"Commit? Nathan, you're the one that told me you love me! You pushed for us, and eventually I let you in, but you started it. You wanted us, and I'll always be grateful for the time we spent together."

Brooke's hand reached across to Nathan's. He slowly massaged the back of her hand with her thumb. It felt like they had broken down some walls today, but they still had a long way to go before they could get back to where they were before, _if_ they wanted to go back.

"I know I said it first, and I truly meant it when I said it. And I'll always mean it."

Brooke nodded.

"Where do we go from here?"

They were both silent, neither of them had never gone through this before.

"Nate, I'm going to need some time to think."

Nathan's eyes fell, and Brooke immediately picked up on it.

"That doesn't mean no. Nathan, we have Sawyer and Jake to think about. You leaving was hard on Sawyer, and if you come back, you have to come back for good. I can't have you coming and going. It's too hard on the kids, and it's too hard on me."

Nathan nodded, he completely agreed. Brooke lifted up her coffee, it was empty. She checked her watch; it was close to 6:30pm, which meant dinner time for the little ones.

"I have to go."

"Can I come?"

Brooke's heart fell at the pleading look on Nathan's face. It was too soon.

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's too soon, Nate. And I can't be with you in that apartment again."

Brooke blushed as Nathan picked up on her statement. They were still physically attracted to each other, that never went away. Brooke couldn't trust herself alone with Nathan.

"I'll walk you back."

They got up and Nathan held the door open for Brooke. They walked down the street, taking their time. They walked closer together, and Nathan wanted to hold her hand, but he knew she would just shy away. She needed time.

They finally made it back to her apartment building, and Brooke stopped outside the door. She turned around to face Nathan, surprised at how close he was. His face was inches away from hers.

_God, those lips are so tempting._

Nathan just wanted to take her there, but he knew he couldn't. he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and hat. Her eyes closed at his touch, and he took advantage of the moment. He lightly kissed her lips, surprising her. He stood back away from her, giving her space.

"I'll call you tomorrow. You look beautiful tonight."

Brooke nodded; she was still dazed from the spark she felt on her lips. Nathan smirked; he knew he was slowly breaking down Broke Davis' infamous emotional walls.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

A week passed, and Brooke met Nathan almost every day or whenever she could get a babysitter. They were slowly falling back in love, well, they had never really fallen out of it.

_You wait, wanting this world  
>To let you in<em>

Brooke could feel her heart being given back to Nathan as they eased back into each other's lives. Nathan left Brooke every night outside her apartment building with a light kiss goodnight. He never went further, and sometimes Brooke wished he would. Her walls were crumbling, and she couldn't stop them. That's the effect Nathan Scott had on her, and oddly she didn't mind it.

_And you stand there  
>A frozen light<em>

She was tired of having to protect her heart because somehow she could trust Nathan again. He had changed, she could tell. He was more mature and precise with every decision he made. Still, he was only twenty-three and he still made mistakes, but he wasn't the same boy she fell in love with at sixteen.

It was the end of another night with Nathan, and as he kissed her goodnight, she wanted to pull him back, but he was already walked away.

_Tomorrow will be different._

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan walked back; he didn't want to, he wanted to go back. He knew Brooke was beginning to trust him again, and god did he love her for that.

Days grew to weeks, and it was finally February, but still Brooke didn't trust him enough to let him see Sawyer and Jake. Sure she trusted him enough to continue seeing him in secret, but she didn't trust him enough with the kids he loved the most in the world?

Nathan woke up the next day, determined to see Sawyer and Jake. They held as much space as Brooke did in his heart, and it was killing him that they were right there, but he still couldn't see them.

_In dark and empty streets  
>You smile hiding behind<em>

Nathan waited outside Brooke's apartment building, but she didn't come down. Nathan was starting to get cold.

_Fuck it._

Nathan opened the door to the building and went to buzz for her door to let him in.

"Brooke?"

He heard no answer; he was really starting to get worried.

"Brooke, it's me. You didn't come down, and I'm standing out here in the snow, and it's a little chilly, and I'm starting to ramble because I'm worried about you, so could you please open the door?"

_A God-given face  
>But I know you're so much more<em>

The door buzzed and Nathan sprinted up the steps. He stood outside the apartment, calming himself before banging on the door.

"Brooke, open the door!"

There was no answer, but Nathan kept trying.

"Brooke, this isn't funny! You're starting to scare me!"

The door finally opened from the furious pounding it received from Nathan. There standing in front of him was a middle aged woman.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Nathan froze, he didn't know this woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Miss Davis' neighbor. I'm watching Sawyer and Jake for the night. I just got them to bed, but with all the racket you caused, they're probably awake now."

"Where's Brooke?"

"Miss Davis is in her bathroom getting ready."

Nathan gently pushed past the woman as he rushed to Brooke's room. He fought off the feeling of something bad had happened.

_Everything they ignore  
>Is all that I need to see<em>

_Why hadn't Brooke answered the door if she's here?_

Nathan lightly knocked on the bathroom, and he heard sniffling on the other side.

"Hey, it's me."

He heard Brooke get up off the floor, but she didn't open the door.

"Please, open the door. Let me help you."

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
>The answer that could never be found<em>

Still, no answer.

Nathan sighed; Brooke must be going through something emotional, so he sat down against the door to wait it out. He could distantly remember the fights they had, and he would wait outside her locked door until she finally calmed down and forgave him.

Nathan started to talk, knowing it would distract Brooke with whatever her problem was.

"Today I woke up feeling better. It's been a month since I've had a drink and it's hard, you know? I've been relying on alcohol to get me through my dark times, and now, all of a sudden, I don't need it anymore. I don't have a dependency. You want to know why?"

He hesitated, hoping that Brooke would open the door because she wanted to know the answer. He placed his hope in good hands. Brooke opened the door, and Nathan immediately stood up. Her makeup was smeared all over her face, and she was only dressed in a thin robe, but he still wanted to kiss her worries away.

_The moment you decided to let love in  
>Now I'm banging on the door of an angel<em>

"Brooke, you're like my drug. I can never get enough, and when we're apart I go crazy. I need you Brooke, I love you and I'm never going to stop. And I'm never going to leave."

_The end of fear is where we begin  
>The moment we decided to let love in<em>

Brooke broken down in another sob, but Nathan gathered her in his arms, and lightly kissed the top of her head. Her sobs stopped and she pulled away to look up into his eyes.

_You're the only one I ever believed in  
>The answer that could never be found<em>

"I…don't know what to say."

_The moment you decided to let love in  
>Now I'm banging on the door of an angel<em>

Nathan pulled that God damn piece of hair behind her ear once again, and she closed her eyes.

"Don't say anything."

"I want you Nate, I love you."

Nathan pulled her into one of their most passionate kisses, and Nathan knew Brooke had finally broken down her walls around her heart and she finally trusted him again. She finally let love in.

_The end of fear is where we begin  
>The moment we decided to let love in<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I had time to update today, and I worked really hard on this chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please vote for my poll, it's currently a tie between three names, so I need more votes to decide. Song is 'Let Love In' by The Goo Goo Dolls, another favorite band of mine, and a perfect song for this chapter. Please review, your reviews motivate me to write. Update coming this weekend, so until then!**


	27. Hallow's Eve

**A/N: I know this is very late, but I've been working all week on a YouTube video for Jason and Elizabeth from the show General Hospital. I decided to do a Halloween chapter, so here it is. It's a flashback to Brooke and Nathan's senior Halloween. Soccer is over so I'll be able to update frequently. Please vote for my poll, it's still tied between 3 names. Anyways, here's chapter 27!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you're happy that Brathan are back. Getting Jake to say 'dada'? That would be great, but it won't happen for awhile. Brooke is still a little nervous with Nathan around, it's going to take time.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I always appreciate your reviews, and yes, I definitely enjoyed writing chapter 26, and it was my second favorite chapter to write, right after chapter 15. Brooke has gone through too much heartbreak, but things are starting to look up, or aren't they? I'm not saying anything…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

_Flashback seven years ago…_

"That's what you're wearing?"

Peyton looked skeptically at her best friend Brooke, who was standing at the entrance of her walk-in closet.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it? It's the day before Halloween and we're going to a party."

"No, it's just…"

"Sexy and will grab the attention of every guy in the room?"

Peyton laughed, she had missed hanging out with her best friend. They had recently forgiven each other before their senior year started. Now it was their last Halloween together before leaving for college and they both wanted to make it memorable.

"What are you and Lucas going as?"

"We were thinking of Cinderella and Prince Charming."

Brooke peered from around the closet door to raise her eyebrow at Peyton.

"You as Cinderella? C'mon, P. Sawyer, you're like the queen of the Goths."

Peyton pretended to pout, but Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding Peyt, you and Lucas would look cute."

Brooke went back into the closet to hide her sadness. It was hard to talk to Peyton about Lucas. Brooke had forgiven Peyton because she was her best friend, but it was harder with Lucas. She had given him her heart, and he just broke it into a million pieces.

"C'mon Brooke, I've gotta go to Lucas' house to get ready."

Brooke skipped out of the closet, shrugging her real feelings away.

"Let's go, bestie."

Brooke dropped Peyton off at Lucas' house and went to drive to her apartment. The annual Halloween party was at someone's house that Brooke didn't really know, but she didn't really care. It was back in the woods, where their party would be hidden from neighbors.

Brooke laid her costume on her bed and plopped down herself. She checked her phone, and saw a message from Nathan.

_Hey, are you going tonight?_

Brooke smiled. She would never miss a party.

_Of course, what are you going as?_

Brooke waited a moment for a reply.

_You'll have to come and find me._

Brooke devilishly smiled at the challenge. She had become friends with Nathan over the past year; they helped each other heal from their heartbreak. They both knew there was sexual tension, but neither made the first move. It looked like that was all about to change tonight.

Brooke turned on the TV; she had an hour to kill before she had to get ready. Plus, she didn't want to be the first one there. She wanted to make a grand entrance.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan laid his phone back on the dresser; he was hoping to impress Brooke with his costume.

Nathan grabbed his mask and headed out to his car. He put the address into his GPS, he didn't really know the guy that was hosting the party, all he knew is that the guy had booze and a house in the woods secluded from nosy neighbors.

It took Nathan twenty minutes to drive over, and it was already 8:48pm. Nathan got out and followed the line of people down the barely lit driveway and into the woods. Before anyone could recognize him, he pulled the hood over his face.

Nathan walked up with a group of people to gasp at the party in front of him. It was the largest party he had ever been at. Almost all of his class was there, along with the previous two graduating classes. He could recognize some juniors from his school and seniors from other schools. There were some shady students there that Nathan didn't really know; he just knew enough to stay away from them. He was amazed at how much booze was lying around and didn't even want to begin to think about how much it cost.

Nathan grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan and went looking for some Coke. He ran into a couple of his friends, but he knew Brooke wasn't here yet. She was always late to parties, and she always made a grand entrance, it was just her style.

Nathan finally found a couple of his basketball team mates and hung out with them for an hour. Nathan excused himself after finishing off the bottle.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go get some more."

Nathan made his rounds, and there were plenty of girls in their slutty costumes. Nathan didn't really understand why they dressed so slutty, but then again he didn't mind.

Nathan settled for a beer he found in a refrigerator and headed outside. It was slightly chilly for a Halloween night. Nathan ventured farther into the woods, past all the couples making out or having sex.

He finally made it to a small pond where several people were skinny dipping. Nathan stood in the shadows, appreciating the alone time and his beer. Nathan hadn't been doing well since Haley had left. It had been a year, but it still hurt to think about her.

Nathan tossed his bottle away and ventured back to the house. He walked inside and ran into Tim, who was trying to flirt with a few girls. Nathan clapped him on the shoulder, and Tim went to fist bump him.

Nathan just shook his head and kept walking. Nathan walked into the kitchen and found the keg. He was pouring himself a cup when he heard catcalling coming from the front of the house. He looked up to see Brooke Davis making her grand entrance and looking beautiful as ever.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke pulled up in her baby blue Volkswagen Beetle, and stepped out. She checked herself one last time in her side mirror before following the crowd down the driveway.

Brooke smiled as people were noticing her for the first time. She made sure that once she reached the house, all eyes would be on her. Brooke always felt better when she had people's attention. It made her feel wanted, even if it was for a moment.

She walked up to the house, surprised at how many people there were. She didn't even recognize half of them, but then she thought _Hey, fresh meat._ She opened the front door to find the keg to hear everyone gasp at her costume. She made her way over to where Peyton was standing in her blue dress with her hair in a high bun.

"Brooke you look…"

"I know. Where's the keg?"

Peyton nodded behind her, and Brooke smiled in appreciation. Brooke saw walked past everyone, she wanted to relax and have fun tonight, but first she needed the alcohol.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours full of dirty dancing and dangerous flirting, but Brooke couldn't seem to find Nathan. She was almost to the point of being wasted, but it wasn't midnight yet.<p>

Brooke sat down on a couch and felt something vibrating in her boot. She sluggishly pulled out her phone and tried to read the text.

_Meet me at the pond at midnight._

Brooke smiled at the text from Nathan, and her hormones started to take over. She walked outside to help sober herself up, but it was no use. She really didn't want Nathan to see her like this, so she made sure she was late for their rendezvous.

Brooke stood outside, watching everyone dancing and having fun, and she felt like she was done. She was done with the drinking, the parties, everything. Brooke sat down, right in the middle of the porch.

"Long night?"

Brooke looked up at a stranger with a mask on his face. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders, hoping the guy would take the hint that she didn't feel like talking, but instead he sat down beside her.

Brooke got a weird vibe from the guy, and she just wanted to get out of the situation.

"What's on you mind beautiful?"

His voice was scratchy, like he had something in the back of his throat. His breath smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, not attractive.

"Nothing. Um…I have to go find my friend, or she'll start to worry."

The guy just nodded and let Brooke leave, much to her relief. She quickly walked back into the house, suddenly feeling very sober. She checked the clock to see it was 12:45am. Nathan was probably pissed she didn't meet him, and she was starting to regret that she hadn't. Maybe he was still out there waiting for her. She could at least try.

Brooke walked past a big group of people that were forming a circle around a smaller group of people. It was all guys in the center, and Brooke could tell a fight was coming. She didn't stick around to see it start, she had to find Nathan.

Brooke slowly made her way out to the pond, looking over her shoulders every five seconds to see if that sketchy guy was following her. At one point, she thought she did see him, but it was just a couple drunkenly following her.

Brooke made it to the pond, but couldn't make out anyone that resembled Nathan.

_Where are you?_

Brooke slid her phone back into her boot. She rubbed her shoulders; she was starting to get cold.

After five minutes, Nathan hadn't answered her text and she gave up. She would have to make it up to him tomorrow.

Brooke was making her way back to the house when she heard a scream. Not a kind of scream where a friend just sneaks up and scares you. No, this scream was much worse. It's the kind of scream that give you goose bumps and makes you wish you didn't have the sense of hearing. It's the kind of scream that will haunt you in your nightmares.

Brooke tried to locate the source of screaming, and it led her back to the house. All of a sudden, people started running, and gunshots were heard.

Brooke immediately froze, she didn't know what to do.

_Who brings a gun to a party?_

More shots were fired, and Brooke was still standing at the entrance of the woods. The circle had been broken up, and there were at least three people lying on the ground, not moving. Brooke's legs carried her towards them, towards danger.

She almost threw up at the sight of the three bodies on the ground. They were all dead, it was easy to tell. One of their throats had been slit while the other two had multiple gun shots taken to the chest and head.

Brooke jumped when she felt a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, but the person just pulled her back to the secluded words. The scent of the person behind her felt familiar. Her mind went blank when she recognized it.

"All I wanted to do was talk to you, but you wouldn't. You're a bitch Brooke Davis, and you think you're better than anyone else."

Her attacker turned her around to face him. She didn't recognize his face, only as the sketchy guy who had tried to talk to her earlier. He ripped off the mask she had over her face.

"Still have nothing to say?"

He slapped her, and she fell to the ground. He had a switchblade pressed against her throat so fast she didn't have time to fight back. He slowly lay on top of her, and she could smell his disgusting breath.

"I'll make you talk, slut."

Brooke kneed him in the wrong place, and he rolled over in pain. She got up and ran, tears streaming down her face. She looked back to see him slowly getting up.

"You won't get far bitch!"

Brooke turned around to run into someone else. She didn't recognize this guy either, but he held her by the shoulders and turned her around. She fought back, but this man was much taller than her. He led her back to her first attacker. There were now multiple men standing around her.

Brooke was terrified, and didn't know how party could have gone so badly.

"So, you like Catwoman. Where's your whip?"

Brooke tried to think of how to get out of this, but she was outnumbered six to one. One of the men inched closer to her, and she flew at him with such fury, he didn't know what hit him. She scratched at his face, and he instantly backed off.

"The kitty's showing her claws? Good for you. Boys, we have a feisty one here."

All of the men laughed as they closed in on Brooke. She couldn't do anything; she was helpless against five other men. She tried to run again, but one of the men pushed her down and she gasped at the pain in her foot. She looked down to see a huge gash forming near her ankle. She could barely stand.

Suddenly, one of them fell to the ground, and everyone froze. Standing behind him, was a figure dressed as Batman. Brooke glanced into his ocean blue eyes, and instantly recognized him, despite the mask.

_Nathan_

He nodded to her, and she ran past him. He punched on of the men in the face, and was punched in the face himself. Nathan fought hard as Brooke watched from behind a tree.

Nathan fought with a rage that Brooke had never seen before. The last man standing before him fled after one look into his eyes. Nathan turned around to see all the other men groaning or unconscious on the ground. Brooke came out from behind the tree and ran into Nathan's arms.

"How did you find me?"

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"I was waiting by the pond for you and I think I dozed off. Then I woke to gunshots and ran back to the house. I looked for you, and finally found you near the three bodies. What were you thinking Brooke? You could have been killed."

Brooke didn't answer; she didn't know what to say. She just felt safe with Nathan's arms protectively wrapped around her.

"C'mon, there's still some people out here with guns."

Nathan led her back through the woods, never letting go of her hand.

"What happened?"

"I ran into Tim when I was looking for you. A fight broke out between a couple gang members. Of course, they brought guns and one guy got trigger happy and accidentally shot a guy. So then, more shots were fired and everyone scattered. That's when I came looking for you."

Nathan motioned for her to be quiet as they neared the edge of the woods. He stood in front of her as he looked for sign of people. There were more bodies on the ground.

Nathan recognized one of them; it was a girl from his Chemistry class. He closed his eyes and begged for strength in front of Brooke. She gently squeezed his hand, and that's all he needed.

Suddenly, Brooke swayed, and at the last moment Nathan caught her in his arms.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"My leg…"

Nathan checked her ankle to see it bleeding profusely.

"Brooke…"

He slowly picked her up in his arms, and gently carried her away.

"Nathan…put me down…get out…"

"I think the loss of blood is affecting your brain. No way am I leaving you here."

"I'm only…slowing you down."

Nathan just shook his head, and stayed in the shadow of the trees. At one point Nathan thought he had been spotted, but the man kept walking. There were five guys walking around with guns, but everyone had left. Nathan tried to keep Brooke awake, but the loss of blood was slowly killed her.

They finally made it back to Nathan's car, and he gently laid Brooke in the back seat.

"Alright Brooke, I need you to hang on till we get to the hospital."

"No Nate… I don't want to go."

Nathan got into the front seat and ripped off his mask.

"Brooke, you're bleeding pretty badly. You're going to need stitches.

"Please Nate…"

Nathan sighed, and against his better judgment, drove Brooke back to his apartment. He carried her up to his apartment and laid her on his couch. He went into his bathroom and got out a first aid kit.

"Hey, Brooke, can you hear me?"

Brooke nodded, but she was on the edge.

"This is going to sting."

Nathan put a salve on her cut to keep it from getting infected and then started to stitch her leg back together. Brooke sat up in pain, but Nathan stroke her cheek and quietly soothed her. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder, but he kept on going.

Finally, Nathan was finished and Brooke collapsed back onto the couch. Nathan kneeled by her head, and gently ran his hand through her hair.

"It's okay Brooke."

He stayed with her until she fell asleep, then went to take a shower to rub off all Brooke's blood off of him.

He came back out in his favorite pair of Nike black shorts and a Ravens mesh sleeveless basketball jersey. He stroked Brooke's cheek and she woke up. her eyes filled with terror from not remembering where she was and then she saw Nathan's face.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe."

He calmed her back down, until her breathing grew steady again.

"Do you want to take a shower? That costume doesn't look very comfortable, even though you look sexy as hell as Catwoman."

"Yeah, well you were Batman."

Nathan smirked at Brooke, and she smiled gratefully for trying to make her feel better. She nodded and he helped her up. She put an arm around him and hobbled to the bathroom. She went in and turned around to face him. His face was filled with concern, but she just smiled as she closed the door.

Brooke took a long bath, and hobbled back out into the hallway in a black sweatjacket and black sweatpants. Nathan had them from when she stayed over from multiple occasions. Nathan was sitting on the couch watching TV, and immediately stood up. Brooke tried to walk, but her leg gave out and Nathan caught her before she hit the floor.

"Why are you always saving me?"

Nathan grinned as he held Brooke in his arms.

"Because I want to and… I like you, Brooke Davis."

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and carried her to his bed. The pain was overwhelming her, and he gently laid her in bed. He covered her up with the covers and went to get Advil for her pain. She gratefully took them and settled under the covers. She laid on her side to face him. He walked away when she grabbed his arm.

"Please, stay."

Nathan looked at the pain and terror written all over her face, and he couldn't say no. He got under the covers with her, and faced her back. He put an arm around her stomach, and felt her hand take his. He nuzzled into the back of her neck, and gave her a light kiss. He felt her shudder, then relax in his arms. He wondered why she asked him why he always saved her. He wasn't really sure, but he didn't mind. He wanted to save Brooke from anything, and wanted to protect her. He hadn't felt like this since Haley left, but it felt good. He held her until she fell asleep, and then he muttered before he could fall asleep.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully everyone liked this chapter. I didn't really plan for Brooke getting injured, but then thought if Nathan was dressed as Batman, why not? This was a flashback chapter, so it doesn't advance the plot, but next chapter will. Sorry this is almost a week late, but as I said, I've been busy making a YouTube video about Liason from General Hospital. Please review! Until next time!**


	28. Mine

**A/N: I'm so so so so sorry for the long wait, I've been sick all week, but I'm starting to feel better. Again I'm sorry chapter 27 was so late, but I've been working on a Jason and Elizabeth from General hospital fan video. Anyways, this chapter is back to the present and there's going to be plenty of Brathan fluff in this chapter!**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I also liked the part Nathan saved Brooke, that's why I had him as Batman. I'm glad you read the previous chapter because I do a lot of flash forwards and it can get a little confusing.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! Short and sweet, but to the point. I'll try updating ASAP because I don't have soccer as an excuse anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke woke up the next morning to Jake's cries. She slowly got out of the bed, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was still slightly smeared, but she didn't care. Brooke's face had a healthy glow to it. She knew it was because of Nathan. She wasn't really sure what they were, were they a couple or are they still taking things slow?

She smiled as she walked into Jake's room. He was standing up and Brooke gently lifted him into her arms. She rocked him back and forth, talking in soothing tones.

"Guess what? Daddy's back."

Jake didn't really understand what she was saying, but he was smiling, so Brooke took that as a good sign.

"Mama."

Brooke gave him a raspberry on the cheek and held her son in her arms for what seemed like hours. This little boy had saved her from heartbreak. She didn't care if he was Julian's or Nathan's; at the moment he was all hers.

Soon, Jake fell asleep in her arms, but she didn't feel like letting go yet. She sat in the rocking chair, and slowly rocked back and forth. She closed her eyes in content.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan woke up early today. He left the hotel room quickly and walked down the street to the local diner. He ate breakfast in silence, thinking of Brooke, Sawyer and Jake. He was ready to see the kids today, and he prayed that Brooke was too.

Nathan was still unsure of how Brooke felt, especially after last night. He held her until she fell asleep and then left to go back to his hotel room. He didn't feel it was appropriate to be there when she woke up.

Nathan paid for the check and walked out of the diner. He walked past a florist to see that it was Valentine's Day.

_Shit._

He had completely forgotten. He quickly ran inside and ordered a bouquet of roses.

"Is this for a special someone?"

Nathan smiled at the old lady behind the counter; she was trying to be polite.

"It's for the one."

The old lady chuckled as she waited for the receipt. She handed it to him, and gave him his change.

"Make sure she knows that."

"I will."

Nathan waved as he walked out, he would pick up the roses later. Next he went to a bakery a couple streets over. He ordered a small cake, and hoped Brooke would be surprised.

Finally, Nathan stopped back at his hotel room. He checked his watch to see it was 4:27pm. He was surprised at how fast the day went by. He figured he should text Brooke about the plans for tonight.

_Happy Valentine's Day. I have a surprise planned for you. Be ready by 8:00pm._

_-N_

He went out for a run around Central Park, surprised at how big it was and it was a good run. He came back to see that Brooke had replied to his message.

_Okay, I have to get a babysitter. I can't wait to see you._

Nathan smiled at the last sentence. He quickly showered, then ran out to get the roses and cake.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke smiled at the text Nathan had sent, and she suddenly felt nervous. It wasn't the anxious nervous, it was the excited nervous. She couldn't wait for the surprise Nathan had for her, but more importantly, she couldn't wait to see Nathan.

She let a big sigh when he had texted her, she thought she had scared him off after last night. Then again, he was there for her during her pregnancy, and those were some pretty scary times.

_Crap, I forgot my purse._

Brooke went back into the school to her office. Lo and behold, there was Sam standing outside her door.

"Sam, why are you still here? School let out two hours ago."

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't feel like going home."

Brooke nodded and unlocked her door. Sam followed her inside. Brooke sat behind her desk and unlocked her drawer. Brooke looked over at Sam, who made herself comfortable in a chair.

"I suppose you want to talk?"

Brooke leaned back in her chair, and looked over at the picture of Nathan, Sawyer and Jake. She could feel a smile creep on her face.

"Earth to Ms. Davis. Brooke!"

Sam saying her first name broke her out of her reverie.

"Why are you smiling?"

Sam glanced at the picture and shook her head.

"Nathan, again?"

Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Sam, you want to talk, talk."

Brooke crossed her arms as she waited for Sam to spill. She then checked the clock and knew that she had to pick up Sawyer and Jake soon.

"Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Nathan."

"Sam, you're here because you wanted to talk. We're not here to discuss my personal life."

"Why are you in such a rush? Do you have a date tonight with Nate?"

Brooke just shook her head and looked back at the picture, giving herself away. She looked back at Sam to see her smiling deviously.

"You have a date, don't you?"

Brooke sighed; obviously Sam wasn't going to talk about her situation, so she might as well humor the teenager.

"Yes, I have a date tonight, which I have to go get ready for and I still have to pick up Sawyer and Jake."

"I could do that for you."

Brooke smiled at the offer, but there was no way that was going to happen.

"I appreciate the offer Sam, but I'm fine. My neighbor will watch them for the night."

"C'mon Brooke."

Brooke glared at Sam.

"I mean Ms. Davis; I can watch them for the night. I've babysat before and I really need the money."

Sam put the puppy dog face on, but Brooke remained adamant about her decision.

"I'm the queen of that face."

Sam's face changed to sadness and desperation.

"Please, I really don't wanna go home. You have no idea how much I hate it there."

Brooke could sympathize with the girl, but she wasn't sure if she could trust Sam with her kids.

"I don't know Sam. Handling a twenty-one month old and a five year old is a lot of work for me, but for you it would be overwhelming."

"Please."

Brooke sighed; she was backed into a corner.

"Fine, show up early so I can show you the ropes and make sure I'm comfortable with you there."

Sam made a small fist pump and ran out the door. Brooke smiled, seeing every bit of herself in Sam.

She drove to get Sawyer and Jake and rushed back to her apartment. It was going on 7:00pm when she got home. It took her about an hour to get ready. She straightened her short hair and pulled on a tube dress that was white and grey.

The doorbell ran at 8:07pm, and she quickly put her earrings in. she opened the door to see Sam standing there.

"Hey, Sam, c'mon in."

Sam's mouth was hanging down in response to her dress.

"Wow, Ms. Davis, you look hot!"

Brooke gave her a glare, which Sam instantly looked away from.

"Sawyer, can you come here for a minute?"

Sam watched as the little girl walked out of a bedroom. She smiled at her long curls. Brooke kneeled in front of Sawyer and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Sawyer, this is Sam. She's going to be your babysitter for the night. I have to step out for a few hours, but when I get back, you'll be asleep. I need you to be on your best behavior for Sam and watch after Jake."

Sawyer nodded her head, and Brooke hugged her little body. She waved to Sam and ran back into her bedroom.

Brooke led Sam to Jake's bedroom, where he was taking a nap.

"Okay, here's the changing table. Make sure you check his diaper often, Jake tends to poop a lot."

Sam giggled when Brooke said "poop", which Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"His baby food is in the cabinets, make sure you heat it up and feed him in about an hour. He should be good for the rest of the night. My cell phone number is on the refrigerator, along with my neighbor's."

Brooke pointed to the slip of paper being held by a magnet on the refrigerator.

"Here, let me add one more."

She wrote down Nathan's cell phone, just in case.

"If I can't be reached, try this number."

Sam nodded her head.

"Please avoid using the stove or oven if you can."

"I got it Brooke, go and have fun on your date. You deserve it."

Brooke smiled at Sam's kind words and hugged the girl. She grabbed a jacket and on her way out, she turned around to look at Sam.

"Go, and don't mess up this time."

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<em>

Brooke rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She glanced down at the floor to see a note with her name on it.

_Beautiful, go to where we first had coffee for you next clue._

Brooke smiled at the little note and tucked it in her pocket. She hailed a taxi and the ride was short. She got out and tried to find the table she and Nathan had sat at. On the table was another note, along with a red rose.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<em>

_Hurry Beautiful, I've been away from you for too long. The next clue is in the park where we shared our first walk together._

Brooke quickly got back into the taxi and told the driver to drop her off at Central Park.

_I say "Can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch?"<em>

She could remember when they had first walked together through Central Park, and it had been a funny experience.

"_It's cold."_

_Brooke shivered in her thin jacket, while Nathan was in a sweatshirt and leather jacket. Nathan smiled down at the petite brunette next to him. It was a rather cold day to walk through Central Park, but the sun was shining._

"_I said it's cold."_

_Brooke looked at Nathan, expecting him to answer._

"_What, you expect me to give you my jacket?"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, but Nathan surprised her by putting his arm around her. It was one of those rare moments where she let Nathan touch her. She leaned against him, and they were both quite content. They walked by a fountain, one of Brooke's favorites._

"_Hey, heads up!"_

_Nathan looked up to see a football flying at them. his quick reflexes knocked the ball out of the way, but he lost his footing on a patch of ice. Brooke and Nathan both tumbled down. Brooke landed on top of Nathan, who groaned._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"_

_She looked into Nathan's eyes, and slowly lost herself in them. His hands instinctively found her waist. Unconsciously, her head was coming closer to his, and their lips almost touched before she pulled away. She cleared her throat, and Nathan's hands retracted. _

Brooke checked her phone to see it was 9:37pm. She got out of the taxi and quickly walked to the fountain where she and Nathan had fallen on top of each other. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was another note, along with a white rose.

_The moment I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now.<em>

_Davis, you're killing me here. Oh, what the hell, turn around._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<em>

Brooke smiled at Nathan's impatience and turned around. Standing there was the man that could make her smile, laugh, and cry. She smiled as he walked up to her.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"Who knew Nathan Scott was such a romantic?"

Nathan smirked once Brooke was close.

"Don't tell anybody. I don't want it to get out that I'm soft."

"You're not soft."

Nathan's arms snaked around her waist as she put her hands on his chest.

"Oh yeah, what am I then?"

Nathan lips were close, and Brooke couldn't contain herself any longer. She needed to have him; she needed to feel his love again.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<em>

"You're perfect."

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

She pulled his head down to hers, and they shared a slow and tender kiss, at first. It quickly escalated, but they didn't care. They were sharing their moment, together.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>

Nathan pulled away first, his hands still in her short hair. He couldn't believe it, he had Brooke back. He dreamed of this moment for too many months and it was finally here. She finally began to trust him again, and she opened her fragile heart.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

"I'm not perfect."

"Yes, you are. You are the right amount of perfect."

Brooke laid her head against his chest, and he kissed the top of her head. They stood there for what seemed forever, in each other arms. Brooke pulled away, she was getting cold, and Nathan could tell.

"C'mon, I have another surprise."

"Another?"

"What, you thought I was it?"

"Well, it would have been."

_And I remember that fight  
>Two-thirty AM<em>

Nathan smiled at Brooke's compliment and gave her a light kiss. He led her away, fingers entwined. He couldn't describe how it meant to him that they were holding hands. They walked through the city, Nathan slowly leading her back to his hotel room. They talked about random stuff, anything that was running through their minds at the moment.

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>

"We're here."

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
>'cause that's all I've ever known<em>

Brooke smiled up at the large building, and knew what it held. She followed Nathan into the building, which he held the door open for her. They walked into the elevator. It was silent, but once Nathan looked over at Brooke, and she looked back, chemicals collided.

_Then you took me by surprise  
>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<em>

Nathan backed Brooke up against the wall, and kissed her feverishly. He couldn't keep away any longer, he had to have her. She felt the same as she ran her hands through his hair. The elevator dinged, but they didn't notice the door open. It closed once again, and Nathan finally noticed. He pulled away for a short second to hit the open door button. He picked up Brooke, who squealed as he carried her down the hallway and into his room.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<em>

He stopped at the doorway, and pulled out his keycard. Brooke put a hand on his face.

"Shouldn't I put you down?"

"Why?"

Nathan glanced at the doorway, then towards Brooke. Carrying her in would be like they were on their honeymoon, and he was carrying her over the threshold.

"Why not practice?"

Nathan smirked at Brooke's enticing eyes, and carried her into the room. Brooke stood up, and pulled off her jacket. They resumed kissing as Brooke's hands snaked inside of Nathan's jacket and pulled it off. She rolled up his t-shirt, and they broke apart for a single second so he could rip it off.

Nathan upzippered her dress and helped her out of it. He glanced at Brooke in her bra and thong, but didn't want to ruin the moment. He pushed her back onto the bed, where Brooke pulled off his belt and unzippered his pants. He pulled them off, and his was only in his boxers.

Nathan unclasped her bra and pulled off her thong. Brooke pulled his boxers down and he slipped inside of her. He felt her groan, and kissed her shoulder, then her neck, until she pulled her head back up to her waiting lips.

He pulled away to look at her face, knowing that he wanted to be with Brooke forever.

"I love you."

Her hand stroked his cheek.

"I love you too."

Nathan crushed his lips against hers, and their tongues danced to their old and never forgotten song. They were in sync, and Nathan could feel them coming together. He rolled off of her, and she rested her head on her chest.

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<em>

Nathan closed his eyes, nothing could ruin this moment.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Nathan's heartbeat was hypnotizing to Brooke, and she tried not to fall asleep. She never knew how much she actually missed Nathan until now. She felt so right and safe in his arms, she couldn't believe how long it had been since they slept together.

She looked up at his face, but she could tell he wasn't sleeping. She straddled him, and his eyes flew open.

"Again?"

Brooke deviously smiled. With that smile, Brooke Davis could get whatever she wanted. Nathan pulled her back down to him as they made love well into the night.

Brooke woke up with Nathan behind her, his head in the crook of her neck and both arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed at how perfect the moment was, and she missed these moments.

Nathan nuzzled her neck, and began to kiss her. She rolled over so she could look at him, but his arms were still wrapped around her. They stared at each other, neither wanting to say anything.

Nathan's hand stroked her cheek, and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"Fate and time have kept us apart, but I'll always love you forever."

Brooke opened her eyes at Nathan's words. She kissed him with everything she had.

"I missed you. I missed us."

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

Nathan smiled at the look on Brooke's face.

"I love you. Nothing else matters."

Brooke nodded and put her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes. They both fell asleep, finding the peace they had both been so desperately seeking in each other.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully you enjoyed the ending, and appreciated all the Brathan-ness. I didn't proofread this, so sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm going to try and update tomorrow, but I can't guarantee when I will. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time!**

**Here's a picture of what Brooke looked like on her date with Nathan  
><strong>**(Please remove the spaces!)  
><strong>h t t p : / / i m a g e s 1 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e s / p h o t o s / 2 1 0 0 0 0 0 / B r o o k e – S e a s o n – 6 – b r o o k e – d a v I s – 2 1 7 4 5 2 8 – 2 5 9 – 4 0 0 . j p g

**Here's a picture of what Nathan looked like on his date with Brooke  
><strong>**(Please remove the spaces!)  
><strong>h t t p : / / I 4 9 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 5 e s j 1 d . j p g


	29. Superman

**A/N: I had time to update this week, so here it is. Also, I forgot to put the name of the song from last chapter, it was 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Anyways here's chapter 29, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Read on to find out and please review!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! Nathan learns about Julian this chapter! Also, Haley is back and somewhat here to stay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

"Alright Sawyer, time for bed."

Sawyer reluctantly got up as Sam went to tuck her in.

"When is Aunt Brooke going to be back?"

Sam watches Sawyer from the doorway, who was jumping on her bed. Sam smiled as she watched, thinking of Sawyer as a little sister.

"Not sure, kid. Probably tomorrow morning, if she plays her cards right."

Sawyer sat down as Sam tucked her in.

"Can you read me a story?"

Sam sighed, she wasn't really this type of person.

"Not tonight."

"Why not? Aunt Brooke always reads me a bedtime story."

"Well, I'm not Aunt Brooke. Good night kid."

Sam goes to turn the light off.

"I'm not a kid."

Sam smirks as she closes the door. She walks back out into the living room, and turns on the TV. Nothing any good is ever on at 11:00pm. She groaned as she checked all her favorite channels, and nothing was on. She looked through Brooke's DVDs, but didn't find anything interesting.

"What does she do in free time?"

Sam looks through Brooke's apartment, trying to find anything worthwhile. She finally laid back down and turned the TV back on. _Friends_ was on. Sam had never watched the show, and she didn't really like sitcoms, but she found this one enjoyable.

She felt jealous of the TV characters; they had each other through everything. Sam never had that, and would yearn for a family every day for the rest of her life. She eventually fell asleep.

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

Brooke woke up in a panic. She checked the clock next to her. 2:08am.

_Shit, Sam._

Brooke looks down at Nathan, who still had his arms wrapped around her and sleeping peacefully. She kissed him softly on the lips, but he didn't stir. She slowly got up and dressed. She laid a note next to Nathan's head and ran a hand through his soft hair. She closed the hotel door behind her and rushed back home.

Brooke finally made it back to her apartment; it was close to 3:00am. She quietly opened the door, and closed it gently. She saw Sam sound asleep, watching _Friends_ of all shows. Brooke smiled and shook her shoulder. Sam woke up instantly.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Davis."

"Hey, Sam. Sorry I got back late."

"It's okay, I understand."

Sam wriggled her eyebrows and Brooke just rolled her eyes as she got a glass of water.

"So how was it?"

Brooke closed the refrigerator door to see Sam sitting at the counter. She poured herself a glass of water, and offered Sam one, but she shook her head. She took a big gulp.

"How was what?"

"The make-up sex."

Brooke spit out her water, making Sam giggle.

"Samantha, I can't answer that. I'm your guidance counselor."

"So, I babysat your kids. I think that goes beyond the rules of being your student."

Brooke just shook her head and refused to answer.

"So, it was that great? You're face is glowing, it's so obvious."

Brooke just sighed and walked away. She went to check on Jake, who was sound asleep. She ran a hair through his raven hair, hair similar to Nathan's. She walked back out to see Sam still sitting at the counter.

"Isn't your foster family worrying about where you are?"

It was Sam's turn to be nervous.

"No, they have too many kids to worry about each and every one. With me being the oldest, I'm the lowest on their top priority list."

Brooke felt sorry for the girl, she had never been loved by a parent, something Brooke knew and felt.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you have to go home. Even if they're not your real parents, they still care about you."

"Yeah, then why haven't they called?"

Brooke didn't have an answer to that.

Sam sighed as she picked up her book bag and jacket.

"Thanks anyway, Ms. Davis. Sawyer's a good kid. You did a good job with her. I wish I had someone like you as a parent. She's a lucky girl, Jake too. I'll see you in school."

Sam waved, and Brooke didn't know what to say to that, so she just waved back. She watched as Sam closed the door behind her. Brooke ran a hand through her hair, knowing she had no idea what to do. She changed into a tank top and booty shorts and went to bed, thinking about the past night.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan woke up without Brooke in his arms, a feeling he detested. He looked around for any sign of her, and snatched the note off of her pillow.

_I'm sorry I had to go, but I left the kids with a babysitter and she can't stay the night. I'll call you in the morning. I love you._

_-B_

Nathan shook his head; he wished that Brooke had woken him off so he say goodbye. He checked the clock; it read 6:32am. He groaned as he fell back against his pillow, willing himself to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Nathan woke back up at 10:57am, and he instantly remembered the previous night. He checked his phone, he had a missed call.<p>

"_Brooke Davis."_

"Hey, it's me."

"_Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you this morning."_

"No, it's alright, I understand. Kids come first."

"_Yes, they do."_

They were silent for a few seconds.

"_About last night…"_

"I have…"

They both spoke at the same time, and Nathan could hear Brooke's raspy laugh on the other end.

"You go ahead."

"_Look, last night was amazing."_

Nathan could hear a 'but' in her voice. He was immediately nervous.

"But?"

"_But__ I still need to think things through."_

Nathan sighed into the phone, he knew this was coming. Brooke was still uptight around him; he thought he had cured her of that last night.

"Brooke, I have no regrets about last night."

"_Neither do I."_

"Then what's the problem?"

"_Nate, you left me. My heart went with you that night. I need some time to trust you again."_

Nathan sat back down on the bed; he was fighting a uphill battle.

"Brooke, I love you and I always will. I know you can't trust me now, but I will do anything to prove to you that you can."

He could her Brooke's sigh into the phone, and it was silent on her end for a minute.

"When can I see the kids?"

Brooke was still silent.

"_I don't know Nate."_

"You can trust me with them, I'm not going anywhere."

Nathan could literally see her debating this in her head.

"_Fine, tonight, dinner. All four of us. Come over at 7:00pm."_

Nathan made a fist pump, and hoped that Brooke could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"I love you, Davis."

"_I love you too hotshot."_

Nathan smiled at her old nickname for him. He hung up and lay back down. He couldn't believe he could finally see Sawyer and Jake.

* * *

><p>Nathan pulled on his sports jacket and navy blue button up shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. He hoped this would impress Brooke and show how much Sawyer and Jake mattered to him. He pulled on his black dress pants and his nice black shoes. He buttoned his jacket, impressed that he could still pull this look off.<p>

On the way to Brooke's apartment, he picked the cake up from the bakery and picked up Gerber daisies, Brooke's favorite.

It was 6:59pm when Nathan ran down the hallway to Brooke's apartment. He knocked on the door three times, and stepped back to wait. Brooke opened the door, taking Nathan's breath away.

Her hair was swept to the side and pulled back into a ponytail. Her dress was black, with a white circle looped around her neck, holding her dress up. She was so beautiful, she could always surprise Nathan. He did his sexy bite lip, which he knew drove Brooke over the edge. She smiled her perfect smile and let him in.

_Tall, dark and super manly  
>Puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<em>

"Gerber daisies, you remembered?"

Nathan nodded his head.

"They're beautiful."

_To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<em>

Brooke took them from him and sat them on the table.

"I got a cake for Sawyer."

Brooke just shook her head and smiled. This man would always surprise him.

_He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<br>I hang on every word you say_

"A whole cake. Nate, you always did spoil her."

He smiled as he watched her put the cake away. He could smell chicken parmesan cooking on the stove.

_You'll smile and say "How are you?"  
>And I'll say, "Just fine"<em>

"Smells good. Since when did you learn how to cook?"

Brooke looked back at Nathan, who was showing off his infamous smirk. She got out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She went back to Nathan who took his glass in his hands.

"I've always known how to cook."

She rolled her eyes as she poured Nathan a glass. She went to toast to him when he took her glass out of her hands and sat it on the counter. He reached down and took her face in his hands, crashing his lips onto hers. It was a passionate kiss, taking Brooke's breath away.

_I always forget to tell you I love you  
>I'll love you forever<em>

Brooke pulled away and caressed Nathan's cheek.

"I love you."

Nathan smiled and took her hand in his. They stood there, silently and peaceful, until the oven's timer went off, breaking them out of their reverie. Brooke reluctantly let go of his hand and went to attend to the chicken. She looked back to see Nathan leaning against the counter. She could see the question in his eyes, and she nodded towards Sawyer's room. He smiled as he walked down the hall.

_I watched Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<em>

He hesitantly stood outside Sawyer's door. He didn't know how she would react to seeing him. Would she be angry? Furious? Abandoned? Confused? Happy? He hoped for the latter as he put his ear to the door.

_Go save the world  
>I'll be around<em>

"Why, Ms. Piggy, would you like a cup of tea?"

He smiled as he listens and slowly opened the door. Sawyer didn't see him at first. She was sitting at her small table, her stuffed animals around her in chairs. She pretended to pour a cup of tea for a stuffed pig sitting next to her. Nathan leaned against the door as he watched his niece, feeling ecstatic to see her, but nervous of how she would react.

_I watched Superman fly away  
>Come back, I'll be with you someday<em>

She finally looked up at him, noticing him for the first time. Her eyes got big, but she didn't say anything. Nathan couldn't read the expression on her face, it was blank.

His heart broke as he watched a single tear roll down her rosy cheek. She still didn't say anything or move. It seemed like an eternity, but Nathan would wait.

"Uncle Nathan?"

He squatted down as she smiled and ran into his arms. They both cried as he held her. He would never forgive himself for leaving; he could only hope that Sawyer eventually would.

"Why did you leave?"

He pulled her back to look into her blue eyes, Lucas' eyes. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Oh, Sawyer, I was wrong to leave. I'm so sorry."

She tried to smile, but it never reached her eyes.

"Would you like to have some tea?"

And just like that, it was like he never left. He smiled as she took his hand and led her over to the table. He tried to fit into one of the tiny chairs and fell over. It was silent, and then the room erupted in laughter. Nathan looked over at Sawyer, who was rolling around on the floor and had tears running down her eyes from laughing so hard. He couldn't help but do the same.

_I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<em>

He sat up as Brooke walked in holding Jake.

_He's gotten so big_.

She smiled as she watched his reaction to seeing Jake. Nathan knew in his heart that Jake was his son, and seeing him again almost brought him to tears. He stood up and faced Brooke.

"Jake, this is my good friend, Nathan. Can you say hi?"

Nathan winced at the 'friend' part, but he let it go.

Jake looked at Nathan, and he felt like he was staring back at a younger version of himself. Jake's arms flailed around, and Brooke took that as a sign that he wanted to be held by Nathan. She could see his eyes water as she gave him to him. She watched with tears in her eyes as Nathan held Jake. It was what Brooke had wanted for so long, and couldn't believe she finally had it.

_Tall, dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<em>

Nathan held Jake's little hand in his and kissed him on the top of his head. He never thought he could love a child this much. He gently bounced him up and down, and Jake started to laugh. Nathan looked over at Brooke, who was about to cry. He smiled back at her, and received a dimpled smile, his favorite.

_But I hope someday he'll take me away  
>And save the day, yeah<em>

He held Jake as Brooke sat down next to Sawyer and had tea with her. He watched Brooke play with Sawyer, and couldn't believe how much of a fucking idiot he was for leaving them.

* * *

><p>They played for a little while longer until Brooke said dinner was getting cold. Nathan handed Jake off to Brooke as he helped Sawyer wash her hands. They sat down at the table, with Brooke and Nathan at the heads, while Sawyer and Jake were on the sides.<p>

_Something in his deep blue eyes has me saying  
>He's not all bad like his reputation<br>And I can't hear one single word they say_

"Alright, Sawyer, I have a surprise for you."

Brooke smiled as Nathan got up and got the cake out of the refrigerator.

"Cake?"

Nathan smiled as Sawyer's face lit up. She inhaled three pieces, and then was zooming around the room. Nathan played monster with her, which was basically her just trying to tackle him. Brooke watched from the couch with Jake in her arms. Finally, Sawyer crashed and Nathan carried her off to bed. He closed her door and sat down on the couch next to Brooke.

He wrapped an arm around Brooke and she settled into his chest with Jake still in her arms. He pulled a blanket around them and fell asleep. For the first time, Nathan felt like he had a family.

_Flash forward one month…_

Things were starting to look up for Brooke and Nathan. He would take Sawyer to school every day, and then come by the high school to drop off Brooke her breakfast and a kiss. To say she missed this was an understatement. Nathan still remained at the hotel, but every night all four of them would have dinner together. Nathan would help out with the kids until they fell asleep. Brooke would fall asleep on the couch and Nathan would carry her off to bed. He never slept over and they did no more that kissing.

_And you'll leave, got places to be  
>And I'll be okay<em>

Brooke was opening up and becoming her old self. She was beginning to trust Nathan again; he was so elated the one night where she asked him to stay over. The desire in his eyes said it all.

_I always forget to tell you I love you  
>I'll love you forever<em>

Brooke was walking into Starbucks when she recognized a blonde head of hair in front of her.

_I watched Superman fly away  
>You've got a busy day today<em>

"Haley?"

The woman turned around, and it was indeed Haley James.

"Tigger!"

They jumped into each other's arms. They quickly sat down at a booth and caught each other up in their lives. Haley finally finished her tour and was done with music for awhile. Brooke told her about Nathan coming back and she finally trusted him with her heart.

_Go save the world  
>I'll be around<em>

"I'm really happy for you Brooke."

"Thanks, Hales."

They both sipped at their coffee.

"Have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"About Julian."

Brooke's mood instantly darkened and Haley took that as a no.

"Brooke, you have to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because he has a right to know."

"What if he leaves again? I can't do it again, Haley. It hurt too much last time. Plus, how am I supposed to tell him that Jake is the son of a rapist. 'Oh by the way Julian raped me and that's how Jake was conceived.' I can't do it Hales."

_And I watched Superman fly away  
>Come back, I'll be with you someday<em>

Haley sighed. Brooke needed to tell Nathan. It was a secret too large to keep from him.

"Brooke, you need to tell someone other than me about it. Why not Nathan? You trust him with your heart, and sure as hell know that he trusts you. He won't leave you again, Brooke."

_I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<em>

"How can you be sure?"

Haley couldn't answer that question, only Nathan could. They finished their coffees in silence.

"You should come by sometime. Sawyer misses you."

"Yeah, I'll uh, see when I can."

They hugged and Brooke left Starbucks. Haley sat back down and pulled out her phone. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but it had to be done and she knew that Brooke would never forgive her for this.

"_What's up, Haley?"_

"Hey, Nate. Can you meet at the Starbucks on the corner of 8th and Broadway?"

"_Yeah sure, why?"_

"Nothing, I just wanted to catch up and I'm in the city so…"

"_Alright cool, be there in fifteen minutes."_

Haley hung up and ordered another coffee. She had never been in this situation before, and no idea what she was going to say.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan walked into Starbucks to see Haley nervously sitting at a booth in the back.

_This isn't good._

He walked over to her, and she smiled as he sat down.

"It's good to see you Hales."

"You too, Nate."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Haley didn't know how she was going to start, so she just said the same things she said to Brooke. She told him about her tour ending and she was taking a break from music. She heard his side of the story, and she somewhat agreed with him leaving.

"How's she doing?"

"She's better. I think she's finally trusting me with her heart again."

"That's good. You deserve to be happy. Both of you."

_It's now or never. _

"Thanks, Haley. I hope you can find happiness too."

Haley swallowed her fear.

"You also deserve the truth."

Nathan looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"There's something you don't know about Brooke."

Nathan leaned forward in the booth, trying to figure out what Haley was trying to tell him.

"What's going on Haley?"

Haley stopped, she didn't know if she could continue, but Nathan's demanding and piercing dark blue eyes said otherwise.

"Well, it's about Brooke."

"Just say it, Haley. What's wrong with Brooke?"

"Please don't be mad."

Obviously that meant he was going to mad.

"I'll try not to."

"Promise me that you won't leave Brooke."

"Haley, you are really starting to scare me."

"It's about Julian."

_Julian_

Nathan had never liked him, from when he started dating Brooke until he broke up with her.

"What about Julian?"

Haley's eyes said it all. Nathan's heart dropped to his stomach and his anger flared in a way he had never seen before. He felt like a man possessed.

"He attacked her, Nate."

Nathan tried to calm himself down, but it was no use.

"Anything else?"

Haley shook her head, and Nathan stood up. He had to talk to Brooke and restrain himself from hunting down that son of a bitch and killing him.

"Nathan! It's not worth it!"

Nathan walked in anger through the restaurant, overturning tables and chairs. He stopped to turn around and look at Haley.

"No, but she is."

Haley was frightened. She had never seen Nathan like this. His eyes were hooded with anger so terrible that she almost wished she never said anything. She had never seen _anyone_ so angry. She watched as he stormed out, the restaurant silent in fear that his wrath would be placed on them.

_Please, save him._

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke was walking back to her apartment to change and go pick up Sawyer and Jake. She felt better after talking with Haley about Nathan. At first it was awkward, but Haley assured her she was over Nathan, and there were no feelings left.

She loses herself in the memory of last night with Nathan. The sex had been great, greater than it had ever been. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark figure following her. It was 5:14pm, and the sun was just starting to set.

Brooke watched the sunset, thinking of Nathan, and how he would be waiting at home for her.

She felt a hand on her face, but it was too late to yell for help. The figure pulled her into a dark alley. She swiftly elbowed the person in the rib, and tried to run away, but damn fashion and their rules for high heels. She tripped and fell.

She turned around to see the person slowly walking towards her. She grabbed her phone out and silently called Nathan's cell, hoping he would listen to this and rescue her.

She got up and ran, but the person was faster than her and he chased her farther into the dark. She couldn't see anything, not even the light back out into the street. She felt a hand on her back, and she fainted at the sound of the voice.

"Hello, Brooke Davis. Miss me?"

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan ran down the street, ran through people, cars. He was lucky he wasn't hit, but he didn't care. He just picked up his speed, making his way back to Brooke's apartment. The anger carried him and he basically blacked out. Then he heard a ringing in his head to see that Brooke was calling him. He didn't want to talk to her yet, but something told him that he should answer.

There was silence at first, he waited for Brooke to say hello. He heard footsteps pounding on the pavement, and then his heart dropped when he heard Brooke scream. She suddenly stopped, then heard a faint voice in the background, a voice that he vehemently hated.

"_Hello, Brooke Davis. Miss me?"_

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go  
>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window<br>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, sorry for leaving you with that cliffhanger. Who attacked Brooke? I think you all know, or should know. Song is 'Superman' by Taylor Swift. I slightly tweaked the lyrics, instead of "****Something in his deep brown eyes has me saying" I did "Something in his deep blue eyes has me saying" because Nathan's eyes are blue.**** I know, two Taylor Swift songs in a row, but this one perfectly describes Nathan. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully you were happy with Brathan+Sake (Sawyer and Jake). Nathan finally learned of Julian's attack on Brooke, but Haley didn't tell him that he raped her, that was for Brooke to tell. Will Nathan rescue Brooke in time, or will she be lost forever? Until next time!**

**Here's a picture of what Brooke looked like at dinner.  
><strong>**(Please remove the spaces!)  
><strong>H t t p : / / i m a g e s 2 . f a n p o p . c o m / i m a g e / p o l l s / 3 3 9 0 0 0 / 3 3 9 4 9 8 _ 1 2 6 0 4 7 5 8 7 3 3 0 6 _ f u l l . j p g


	30. Hero

**A/N: I can't believe I made it to chapter 30, but I know you've been waiting for this chapter. With this being a monumental chapter in the number of chapters I've written, I've decided that this will be a big chapter, one that has been one of the most interesting to write. Hope you enjoy. Anyways, here's chapter 30! **

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I understand that you didn't get to read the chapter. Definitely loved how the date ended. The paternity results will be revealed in ten chapters, I'm guessing. By then, there will have been plenty of love, heartbreak, drama, reunions, and tragedies to go around. In this chapter, Nathan will have to play by Julian's rules to save Brooke.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I appreciate the kind words. I'm glad that you liked that Haley told Nathan about Brooke, wasn't sure if I was happy with that decision. Nathan will have to save Brooke, but Julian's set a time limit for his demands. Will Nathan save Brooke? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**(Also, the language may get a little intense in the next two chapters, so this is just a heads up.)**

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"_Hello, Brooke Davis. Miss me?"_

Nathan's anger boiled over when he heard the male voice on the phone. He almost dropped the phone, but held onto it once the voice was directed towards him.

"_Nathan Scott, it's been too long."_

"You fucking bastard, if you even touch her, I'll tear you apart."

"_Tisk, tisk, the language. It's quite appalling coming from Tree Hill's finest."_

Nathan barely held his tongue; he knew what Julian could do.

"_What, cat got your tongue? Oh well, you may as just listen to this. Brookie here has fallen asleep, so I'm going to take her someplace where she can lie down. If you ever want to see her again, you will not call this number, you will not call the police, you will not go to the police, you will not tell anyone, including your ex-wife. Yes, I know everything about Miss James, and if you attempt to find me, I'll kill both of them."_

Nathan leaned against the building for support. _This can't be happening._ He wanted to throw the phone on the ground, but it was the only communication he had with Julian.

"What do you want?"

"_Well, I want play a little game. It's called Simon Says, and I'm sure you've played it before. It's my favorite game, and of course, I'll be Simon. You do everything I say, and you _may_ be able to save Brooke. Oh and there's a time limit to this game. Here's your first task, it's very simple. Go back to your hotel, and wait for another phone call. Go straight to your hotel, I'll know if you go anywhere else. If you mess up just once, I'll take away everything you love."_

"Wait…"

Julian hung up the phone, and Nathan pounded the brick building. He kept punching until his knuckles bled. People walked past to see if he was okay, but with the look in his eyes, they stayed clear.

Nathan had never been this angry in his life. He wanted to kill Julian, to fucking rip his heart out. How could he be playing this deadly game? _I never thought Julian was this crazy._

Nathan went back to his hotel room, but he barely noticed. His feet carried him there; his mind was off running through the scenarios of what Julian could be doing to Brooke at the moment.

He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. _How could this have happened? I just saw Brooke earlier._ He knew Brooke wouldn't talk to Julian on her own free will. _He must have attacked her_. The thought made him angry once more. He started to pace, staring at his phone and the hotel's phone, waiting for the call. He refused to sit and relax, how can anyone relax when the love of your life is in danger?

He thought of Sawyer and Jake. _They must still be at daycare centers. _

_Haley, I hope you get this in time, but could you please pick up Sawyer and Jake? Brooke is stuck in a meeting and I'm on the other side of town stuck in traffic. Just take them back to your apartment and I'll be there as soon as I can._

Nathan hoped Julian wouldn't pick this up.

_I'm acting like a fucking dumbass, how can he track my text messages?_

He turned on the TV, trying to numb the pain in his heart. He couldn't lose Brooke, not this way. They had finally found each other again, and there is no way he's going to lose her.

_I'm going to play that motherfucker's little game until I can get my hands on him._

Nathan changed out of his clothes, putting on a black sweatshirt and dark jeans. He checked the clock; it was 6:32pm, still no call.

Nathan continued to pace, only praying that Julian had enough sense not to do anything to Brooke.

The hotel phone rang, and Nathan leapt over the bed to answer it.

"_That was rather fast Mr. Scott. I'm glad to see that you've realized the importance of the situation, a situation you wouldn't have been in if you had just stayed away from Brooke. Of course, your ex-wife had to get in the middle, and spoil my little secret. No matter, I'm sure Brooke would have told you anyways, that's a heavy secret to hold."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Oh, I thought you knew…"_

"I know that you attacked Brooke."

It was silent of Julian's end.

"What did you do to her?"

"_Well, Natey, I ravaged her and fucked her, choked her until she was unconscious. She cried out in pain, but I silenced her with hands. She tried to fight me off, but alas, it was in vain. Do you know what the best part was? The fear in her eyes, the submission as she slowly slipped away. It's the best feeling in the world, being able to control someone."_

Nathan anger burst out of his chest, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You fucking bastard! I will find you and I will kill you! Mark my words, you will die slowly for any pain you have inflicted on my family."

"_Anger, that's good. Anger and hate muddle the mind, making any mortal man irrational. I would ask that you keep both in check if you want Brooke to see the light of day."_

Nathan sat on the floor, finally breaking down from the madness of all this. He wished with all his heart that his voice hadn't sounded so weak.

"What do you want me to do?"

"_Aww, is the mighty Nathan Scott crying like a fucking girl? Well it's about time you've embraced your inner self. Here's what you must do. You will exit your hotel and go straight to 842 52__nd__ Street. There, you will find a package waiting for you. Stay there and do not open the package until called. Do not stray anywhere, and don't stop anywhere on the way. Oh and you only have till quarter of seven to get there. Till the next phone call!"_

Again, Julian hung up. Nathan ran out the door and sprinted down the stairs. He ran out onto the sidewalk and sprinted up the streets. He was only on 34th street; he had about twenty blocks to go in ten minutes.

Nathan's legs were cramping, and he had almost been hit four times. He didn't stop for any cars, and many were angry with him. He didn't look back or say anything, he didn't have the time.

He checked his watch, it was 6:43pm, and he was still five blocks away. He pushed people aside, throwing them out of his way. His side was bursting in pain, but he refused to stop. This was Brooke's life, hanging in balance.

He reached the building, which was a costume store. He didn't hesitate in opening the door. The store owner was locking up.

"Wait…"

The store owner turned around to face him.

"Wait…I'm…Nathan…"

Nathan almost collapsed; he had never ran so much in his life.

"Nathan Scott?"

Nathan nodded, his throat had gone dry.

"Yes, a man left something here for you. Let me get it."

Nathan leaned against the counter, trying not to give in to the exhaustion. The man appeared from around the back with a small package in his hand. Nathan thanked the man and walked outside. He waited for his next call. Soon enough, his cell phone was ringing again.

"_Good job Nathan, although that was quite close at the end. I must say, you are still as fit as ever for not playing basketball for over a year. In return for your hard work, I will allow you to see your lover."_

Nathan almost broke down in pain, and barely held the phone up. Julian sent him a video of Brooke. His heart dropped at the sight of her.

She was chained by the wrist to a wall, the chains holding her upright. She was unconscious, her head rolled to one side. There were bruises on her neck. She was stripped down to a t-shirt and jeans, both which were ripped and shredded, barely fitting her petite body.

The video ended far too quickly for Nathan's liking.

"_So there, your princess still breathes, but she isn't looking too good. You better hurry if you want to save her. Open your package and follow the instructions."_

Nathan closed the phone; he was tired of hearing Julian's voice. He sat down against the wall outside, and unwrapped the package. Inside was a small black mask, a mask you would wear to a masquerade party. There was a slip of paper under the mask.

_If you're reading this, then congratulations! You've completed Task #1. Next task, you must go to 42 Broadway and collect your prize. Keep the mask with you; you will need it in the future. Wait for the next call for further instructions. It's been fun._

Nathan balled up the paper and threw it in a trash can. He put the mask in his back pocket. Realizing that there was no time limit, he gratefully took a cab to the next location.

When he got out, it was 7:36pm. He stood in front of a gun shop.

_He can't be serious._

Nathan's phone rang.

"_You must be thinking this guy can't be serious, it's written all over your face."_

Nathan's head whipped around, searching for Julian.

"_Oh, you're not going to find me until I want you to. In the mean time, your prize is waiting in the shop. I know how much your mother loves guns, so hopefully her son will to."_

Julian hung up as Nathan placed his phone back in his pocket.

_How could he know about my mother? He must have done some serious stalking. He had to be planning this for months._

Nathan walked in, and there was an older gentleman behind the counter.

"What can I help you with today sir?"

"I'm Nathan Scott; I think there might be a package waiting for me."

The man checked his computer.

"Scott, Nathan? Yes, I have one gun placed on hold for you. Let me get it."

Nathan's fingers drummed on the counter as he waited for the man. He was starting to get impatient and checked his watch. It was 8:00pm, and he was starting to worry he'd never save Brooke.

"Here we go, a 9mm Luger, very common for first-time customers. Let me write up the price."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

_That jack off is making me pay for a gun? He can't be fucking serious._

Nathan walked back out with gun safely placed in the waistband of his pants, safety on. He had never held a gun before, and he never wanted to again.

Nathan picked up his phone once again.

"_Well well, things are heating up! The man only gave you one clip, so use the bullets wisely for your next task. Clock is ticking and there's another time limit. 13 Parkside Avenue is your next location, and you have half an hour to get there. Take a taxi and you would get there in plenty of time, but what about traffic? Run there and you may just collapse from exhaustion. Which will it be, Scott?"_

Julian hung up and Nathan quickly whistled a taxi. If they got stuck in traffic, he could always get out and run the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Nathan's hands were shaking during the whole ride. He was afraid someone might discover that he has a gun, and he prayed to God that Brooke was still alive. His phone vibrated, breaking Nathan out of his beginning panic attack.<p>

_Sorry for replying so late, I've been busy with the kids. Of course I would pick them up; they're at my apartment right now. _

_Thank you so much Hales, but I've got one more favor to ask of you. Would you mind if they spent the night? Brooke and I have plans…_

_Sure, tell Brooke I said hi!_

_Will do._

Nathan put his phone away, and felt guilty for lying to Haley, but she couldn't know the truth. He would give anything right now to be spending some time with Brooke, hell even if he wasn't, at least she would be safe.

Nathan checked his watch; it was 8:23pm.

"How much further?"

"We're actually here."

Nathan nodded and paid the driver. He readjusted his jeans as he got out. His mouth dropped at the sight of the building in front of him. His phone rang, and he answered it immediately.

"_Nate, I figured you would have put this together sooner. A mask+ a gun= robbing a bank."_

"You want me to rob a fucking bank? There's no way in hell."

"_Fine."_

Nathan's heart sped up as Julian hung up. He tried to call him back, but he wouldn't pick up. Nathan's phone beeped and he received another video.

Julian appeared on the screen.

"_This is what happens when you don't listen. I'll left you off this one time, after seeing this I know you won't do it again."_

Nathan watched in terror as Julian approached an unconscious Brooke. He kissed her on the cheek, and swiftly stabbed her in the abdomen. Julian pulled the camera back to him as Nathan's heart dropped at the sound of Brooke crying out in pain.

"_Now that I have your attention, please follow my instructions. Put on your mask, pull up your hood, and walk in the bank. Fire one shot and demand the money. Tell everyone to get down on the floor with their hands on the heads. A car will be waiting outside for you to take you to your next destination. After completing this, you can cross off robbing a bank from your bucket list!"_

The video ended, and Nathan almost threw up. The sound of Brooke screaming would haunt Nathan forever. He reluctantly pulled on his mask, pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his face, and carefully held the gun in his hand.

It felt like a foreign object in his hand, one that shouldn't be there. He switched off the safety and reloaded the gun.

_Remember, this is for Brooke._

He ran into the bank, and fired one shot. Everyone screamed in panic, and Nathan almost pulled off his mask, not wanting to do this. The only thing that kept him going was the sight of Julian stabbing Brooke. The anger overpowered him.

"Everyone, get on the ground with your hands on your head. Do it now!"

Everyone obeyed him as he walked over to a clerk.

"Give me your money."

The man nervously nodded and proceeded to open the register. Nathan's stomach was doing flips. He looked at the nervous people on the ground.

_I could be one of these people._

There was a little boy huddle in the corner, and Nathan continued to stare at him. Fear was written all over his face, and Nathan couldn't take it anymore.

"Hurry up!"

Nathan's voice even scared him, so the clerk was doubly scared. He dropped the bag of money and shakily picked it up. He handed it to Nathan, who ripped it out of his hands.

He turned to walk out of the bank, until he saw someone move in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The security guard was in the back, and had heard a shot fired. Nathan swiftly turned around, and without hesitation, he shot the man in the leg.

_I shot someone._

_I shot someone. _

_He could die._

_I killed someone._

Nathan looked down at the gun, firing it had been an instinct. He looked back at the guard, who was lying on the floor, yelling in pain as he held his knee.

"I'm sorry."

Nathan could barely get the words out as he sprinted out of the bank. There was a sole car waiting outside, and Nathan hastily got in.

He pulled down his hood and took off his mask. He put the safety back on and threw the gun onto the seat next to him. The man in the passenger seat turned on, looking at the bag of money. Nathan all but threw it at him, he didn't want anything to do with it.

The car parked outside of an abandoned warehouse.

"This is your last stop."

Nathan nodded as he picked up the tainted gun. He looked up at the enormous warehouse, and slowly walked in. he opened the door quietly, holding up the gun in case Julian was in there.

He would never forget the sight he walked in on.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

_What the fuck was that?_

Brooke woke up to a stabbing pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a knife sticking out of her stomach? Julian was standing in front of her, and she looked around to see that she was chained to a wall. Her wrists hurt from supporting her weight.

_I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<em>

She screamed in pain as he pulled the knife back out. The pain was indescribable, it was worse than giving birth to Jake. She tried to stop, but the pain was overwhelming. She could hear Julian talking into his phone, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

_Losing my faith today  
>Falling off the edge today<em>

"Julian, you son of a bitch, what are you doing?"

_I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<em>

Julian turned around and put his phone away.

"Ah, the princess is awake. Sorry for stabbing you, but it was necessary."

"Stabbing someone is necessary? You sick fucking bastard, what do you want?"

_I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<em>

Julian walked up to her with an evil grin on his face.

"Well, ever since I raped you, I've been thinking. How come you let Nathan back into your heart? He left you once, he can do it again. I'm better than him, Brooke, I love you."

_It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Falling from my faith today_

"You sick fuck, I hate you!"

"Well, hate is a strong emotion, one that walks the thin line between it and love."

"I never loved you!"

Julian appeared angry, and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her face in his hands, and she tried to pull away, but it was no use.

_Just a step from the edge  
>Just another day in the world we live<em>

"Listen here, you fucking cunt. I own you, now and forever. There's nothing anyone can do. Nathan won't save you. He took away everything I loved, so I'm returning the favor."

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<em>

Julian let go of her face and turned around to walk away. Brooke spit at the back of his head.

"Nathan will find me, and when he does, he will kill you."

Julian's head turned around.

"I'm betting on that."

He laughed and walked away, leaving Brooke alone with her pain.

_Please, God, let Nathan find me. He had to have heard me screaming on his phone._

_I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

She looked down at her stomach, the shirt stained red. She passed out from loss of blood.

Brooke woke back up in pain; the loss of blood was overwhelming. There was tape over her mouth, but Julian was nowhere to be found. She heard someone slam a door.

_Please God, don't let me die. Jake and Sawyer need me. Nathan needs me and I need him._

_Please, I didn't even get the chance to tell him I love him before I die. Please, just give me that chance._

She closed her eyes, the pain numbing her body.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan looked over at the light in the middle of the room, gun still raised.

Brooke was chained to wall, blood pouring out of her stomach and tape over her mouth. She was unconscious and on the brink of death.

_I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<em>

Nathan silently walked over to her, gun ready to shoot the motherfucker who did this. He lowered his gun as he neared Brooke. He gently pulled the tape off, and Brooke's eyes fluttered open.

_I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<em>

"Nate."

Nathan held her face in his hands, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm here; it's going to be alright."

Nathan looked down at Brooke's stomach. He needed to stop the bleeding.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He looked up into Brooke's eyes, and her face was pale from the loss of blood. He caressed her cheek. He pulled off his sweatshirt and quickly ripped a sleeve off. He tied it tightly around Brooke's wound, hoping that it would help.

Then there was the problem of Brooke being chained to the wall. Nathan tried to look for something when he heard a door slam and footsteps approaching them.

"Nathan, get out of here. Julian's a psycho and he'll kill you."

"Let him come."

Nathan was surprised by the low growl in his throat, but he was this close to saving Brooke, he wasn't going to leave without her.

"Nate, save yourself."

"I'm not leaving without you Davis. Stop being fucking stubborn for once."

He grinned at Brooke, trying to make some sort of light in the situation. She showed off her dimpled smile, albeit weak, and it made his heart flutter. He kissed her soft lips again, and continued to search for something to break the chain.

"Nathan, behind you!"

Nathan didn't have time to turn around, he felt something go into his left shoulder blade and he fell to the ground. He tried to turn his head, but a boot forced him back down. He could hear someone clapping.

"Well done, Nathan, you made it this far, but you can't save your damsel-in-distress yet."

Nathan's world went black as the boot connected with his face, sending him into oblivion.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffhanger and Nathan was this close! Looks like Julian has the upper hand in this one, how will Brooke and Nathan survive with being stabbed? Song is 'Hero' by Skillet, an appropriate song for this chapter, but this song is being sung by a male singer, but it would be told in Brooke's POV, saying that Nathan needs to save her. Anyways, please review and continue voting for my poll, it's not closed yet! Until next time!**


	31. Holding Out For A Hero

**A/N: Happy thanksgiving everyone! I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to update this today because I was initiated into Black Friday shopping with my friends, it was fun wrestling soccer moms for clothes. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, vote for my poll, and here's chapter 31!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! Trust me; would I kill off the two main characters? Maybe just one of them, but not both. Read on to find out what happens next, all I'm going to say is that Haley and the kids are not being brought in, it's going to stay between Brooke, Nathan and Julian.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! You always have such nice comments, makes me feel good to hear. This chapter will explain everything and tie up some loose ends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline… but I wish I did, OTH would have been different. Sigh, you can't always get what you want.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**(Again this chapter is a little graphic in language and gore, so this is just a heads up.)**

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

Brooke eyes fluttered open as she tried to gather her surroundings. She was still stuck in warehouse, and there was no sign of Nathan.

_Oh God, Julian stabbed him!_

Brooke looked down at her own stomach, where Nathan's sleeve was soaked through with blood. She tried to ignore the pain as she stood up. There was also no sign of Julian. She looked around; there was blood on the floor, smeared by a something being dragged through it.

_Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are the gods?<em>

She noticed something black on the floor, and almost cried out in victory. Nathan's gun was there on the floor, he must have dropped it when Julian stabbed him. Brooke picked up the gun and reloaded it. She held it confidently in her hands, she felt much safer with it.

_Where's the streetwise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<em>

Brooke followed the trail of blood; it led out of the warehouse. It was still dark out, and Brooke struggled to see in front of her.

_Isn't there a white knight  
>Upon a fiery steed?<em>

The wound in her stomach was slowing her down, and she fought the urge to lie down. She stopped and leaned against the wall. She looked down at the gun, thinking how ridiculous this situation had become.

She heard a sound to her right, and immediately raised the gun. She didn't ask who it was, she wasn't stupid. She waited for the sound to get closer, gun pointed straight.

_Late at night I toss and turn  
>And dream of what I need<em>

The figure was hunched over slightly, and Brooke could tell it was a man. Her finger was touching the trigger, praying to God it might be Julian so she could end this.

_I can't kill him; I'll never see my kids again._

The mysterious figure was a few feet away, and Brooke stepped out from the shadows. The figure stopped, and Brooke raised her gun, aiming it at the figure's head.

"Davis?"

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<em>

Brooke gasped as the figure stepped closer and it was Nathan. She ran into his arms, where he fiercely hugged her back.

"Brooke, I thought I lost you."

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<em>

"Nate, I'm so glad you're okay. How did you get away? I saw Julian…stab you."

Brooke had to support some of Nathan's weight; the wound in his shoulder was deep.

"I'm not sure. I woke up outside the warehouse by myself. I guess he got away."

Nathan's voice was low and menacing, and Brooke was slightly terrified by it.

"Here, give me the gun."

Brooke handed it to him as she pulled his left arm over her as she supported his weight.

"Brooke, I'm fine."

"Nathan, you can barely walk."

"Neither can you."

He nodded at the blood starting to drip down onto the ground from her stomach.

"I can make it."

Nathan nodded and shrugged out of her arm. He straightened up to show that he was strong enough, and Brooke just rolled her eyes.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<em>

"Always a man, aren't you?"

Nathan just smirked, and it made Brooke slightly calmer that his personality was coming back.

They made their way slowly around the other side of the warehouse. They had no idea where they were, but they could see the street ahead of them.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<em>

"It's going to be okay Brooke."

Nathan took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled up at him and squeezed back. Both their hearts dropped when they saw a man step out from the shadows in front of them.

"You thought you were going to get away that easily?"

Nathan raised the gun and stepped in front of Brooke. Julian walked closer to them, gun pointed at Nathan in one hand and knife at his side in the other.

_Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasies<em>

"You sick fuck, what do you want?"

"Well, I want you dead because you took Brooke away from me. Isn't it obvious, you won't fucking die!"

Without warning, Julian shot Nathan in the thigh. He dropped to the ground in pain, and Brooke immediately fell too. She laid Nathan's head in her lap as he passed out from the pain.

_Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasies<em>

"Get up, bitch!"

Brooke defiantly stood up, anger taking over.

"Now, you're going to come with me, or you can join the pathetic hero in hell."

Again, Julian pulled the trigger as Brooke closed her eyes, and a shot rang in the air. Brooke opened her eyes to see his gun pointed upwards.

_Racing on the thunder  
>And rising with the heat<em>

Julian walked closer to her, and Brooke ran. She couldn't get away fast enough with her stab wound. Julian caught her from behind, one arm wrapped around her tender waist while there was a knife held to her throat. She could feel his cold breath against her neck.

_Isn't there a Superman  
>To sweep me off my feet?<em>

Julian forced her to turn around, and led her down the alley way, past Nathan who was still unconscious.

Julian led a feisty Brooke to a car, where he forced her into the back seat. He sat beside her, gun pointed at her head as he nodded to the driver to pull away.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan woke up with a slight headache.

_Where am I?_

The sight in front of him scared him. He was standing in the middle of a cemetery as a funeral procession was happening in front of him. He walked towards it, noticing the pain in his shoulder and leg was minimal.

He watched as the long line of people stopped and gathered around the casket. No one paid him any attention as he pushed through people.

_Am I dreaming?_

His heart stopped as he saw the people standing closest to the casket. Brooke was there, a lost look in her eyes, Nathan could barely recognize her. She was grasping one of Sawyer's fingers, whose tears were silently running down her face. On the other side of Brooke was Haley, who was bawling her eyes out with Jake in her arms. Karen was holding Deb in her arms as Andy held Lily.

_Where am I?_

"We are all gathered here today to mourn the death of Nathan Royal Scott, a beloved husband, father and greatest of all, friend."

_I'm dead?_

_I married Brooke?_

Nathan stood on the other side of his casket, across from Brooke. There on her left hand was a gold ring. He noticed that Jake looked a little older, as well as Sawyer and Lily.

Nathan watched as Sawyer and Jake laid his old Ravens jersey across his casket. As they lowered it down, Sawyer held Jake's hand, which broke everyone's heart, including Nathan's.

He walked away, not bearing to watch any longer.

_Am I a ghost?_

"No, you're not."

Nathan whirled around to see his brother, Lucas Scott, standing in front of him.

"Lucas?"

"In the flesh and blood."

"But, you're…you're…"

"Dead? I know."

"But if you're dead, then I'm…"

"You're not dead Nathan, not yet."

"Then what am I?"

"A lost soul stuck between life and death."

Lucas hugged his little brother, tears flowing down his face.

"How is this possible? How did I die?"

"You sacrificed yourself so Brooke could get away from Julian."

"No he shot me, and took her with him."

"She got away."

Nathan shook his head; it hurt too much to think about this.

"Then, how am I supposed to get back?"

"That's a question only you can answer."

Lucas started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

Lucas just turned around and nodded for Nathan to follow him. There wasn't anything else that Nathan could do, so he followed Lucas.

"Where's Peyton?"

Lucas looked over at Nathan, who had genuinely meant the question.

"She's with her mother."

Nathan smirked at how Lucas answered his question.

"Luke, I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"It's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason."

Nathan's anger flared at how calm Lucas was over his death.

"No, it doesn't! You shouldn't have died! You should have lived a long life with Peyton, Sawyer and all the other kids you were going to have. You would have become a successful author and…"

Nathan started to break down again as Lucas watched him struggle.

"Little brother, I've accepted my death and moved on."

"You can't move on. What about Sawyer?"

"She's been in good hands."

Lucas winked at Nathan, and continued to walk.

"Thank you Nate…for taking Sawyer in like your own."

Nathan nodded, he couldn't say anything else.

"Plus, she brought you and Brooke closer."

Nathan let out a little laugh as Lucas clapped him on the shoulder.

"How is Cheery doing?"

Nathan's mood darkened at the mention of Brooke.

"She was attacked Luke, and my own stupid pride made me walk away from her when I should have been protecting her."

"There was no way you could have known Nathan. There are some sick people in this world."

"Yeah, but my instinct from the beginning told me that I couldn't trust Julian. I tried to warn Brooke."

"Brooke loves unconditionally, and looks past everyone's flaws."

"You got that right."

Lucas sat down on the grass and motioned for Nathan to join him.

"How do I get back?"

Nathan knew that Brooke's life was in danger.

"Nathan, I told you, I don't know the answer to that question, you have to find it within yourself."

They both fell silent.

"I miss you big brother."

Lucas sighed; this was hard on both of them.

"You too, little brother."

It was silent again. Nathan looked over at Lucas, who looked troubled and distant.

"Promise me something?"

Nathan continued to stare at Lucas, who was starting to scare him.

"Lucas, you're scaring me."

"Take care of her."

Lucas stood up, and Nathan was left sitting there dumbfounded. Lucas picked up his pace, and Nathan was still puzzled.

"Wait, take care of whom? Lucas, come back!"

Nathan began to run after Lucas, who was heading for the woods.

"Take care of her Nate."

Nathan went to grasp Lucas' shoulder, but his hand caught thin air. Just like that, Lucas Scott was gone again.

Nathan leaned against the tree for support.

"Why am I here? Am I being punished for robbing the bank? Please, let me go back! I'll do anything, I'll turn myself in! Please, I just need to see Brooke, just one last time!"

No one answered him as he cried himself to sleep.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

"You're not going to get away with this."

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<em>

Julian chuckled beside her and lowered his gun.

"Isn't that what they always say?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and restrained herself from slapping him.

"We're just going for a little ride Brookie."

He caressed her cheek, but she moved her head away. He sighed and motioned for the driver to stop.

"This is it."

Julian dragged Brooke out of the car and into the building. He pushed her up the stairs, and into an apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

He grinned as he forced her into a chair and duct taped her to it.

"Now, what am I going to do with you? I already killed Lover Boy, so he's out of the picture. I guess we can finally get back together."

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>

"You're a sick bastard! Why would I get back with you after you raped me?"

Julian smirked as he paced around Brooke. She watched him with angry eyes. He chuckled then walked over to a small TV on the counter. He turned it on, and the camera was facing a building.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<em>

"See this building? And my men?"

The camera turned around to face two men with guns in their hands.

"They've been ordered to kill your children if you try anything funny. Oh and your best friend too."

Brooke continued to stare at Julian with resilient eyes, but inside her world was falling apart.

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger<em> _than life_

_Nathan, where are you?_

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan woke up still stuck in his weird dream. He walked through the woods, trying to figure a way to get back.

"Lucas said I'm not dead."

"No, but you're close."

Nathan peered around a tree; there standing in front of him was Keith.

"Keith?"

"That's what they used to call me."

Keith hugged his nephew and clapped him on the back.

"I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nathan, you're unconscious, so your mind is running wild trying to make sense of the situation."

"There's no way to make sense of this fucking situation."

"True, but there is a way to get back."

Nathan looked over at Keith, who was grinning.

"How? I'll do anything. Please, just tell me."

Keith was silent as Nathan's eyes pleaded with him. He sighed as he chose his words carefully.

"You need to make peace with yourself Nathan. You need to forgive all the wrongs you have done, and all the wrongs done to you."

Nathan was puzzled.

"I've done a lot of bad things."

"Yes, but you've also done some good."

"Like what?"

"You offered to drop out of Duke, to quit basketball, to take care of Sawyer."

"Yeah, but anyone would have done that."

"You'd be surprised, Nate."

Nathan nodded and sat down. Keith sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about you and Karen. I know I didn't really know you well back then, but the way my dad was always jealous of you must have meant you were a good guy."

"Thanks, Nate. I wish I could have been there for you too. I know how Dan is."

"Yeah, well he's still like that."

"Some people change, other's don't. you need to have the inner strength to realize your flaws and move past them."

"You have that."

"So do you Nate. You've changed since high school. You aren't that arrogant ass Lucas would always complain about when he got home from school."

Nathan laughed. He realized he had changed.

"Some point, you grow up."

"You have grown up Nathan. You moved past your marriage to Haley. That took a lot of strength, most men can't do it."

"Yeah, but I had Brooke to help me, Lucas and Peyton too."

"True, they helped, but they didn't go through it. You did, and you rose above it. I'm sorry it didn't work out with Haley."

"We were kids in love, not really knowing what love was. It just wasn't meant to be."

"But you and Brooke?"

"I've hurt her too much, and now I'm never going to be able to save her."

"Yes, you will Nate."

"I couldn't fucking protect her!"

"She's strong Nate, probably the strongest woman you know."

Nathan stood up, his anger controlling him.

"She's probably dead now. Julian shot me, and I wasn't strong enough to save her."

"She's not dead, Nathan. You can't give up hope."

Nathan paced, trying to calm himself down. Keith remained sitting, watching as Nathan slowly calmed down.

"You can save her Nathan. Just take deep breaths. Let go of your anger and close your eyes."

Nathan stopped where he was, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"You can save her, Nathan. Open your eyes."

Nathan opened his eyes to see himself out of his dream. He slowly got up and stood. He watched as Julian dragged Brooke down the alley way and into a car. Nathan picked up the gun and hobbled down the alley. It took all of his strength not to collapse. He turned around the corner and watched as the car pulled away.

He quickly hailed a taxi.

"Follow that car."

Nathan all but yelled at the driver and he nodded nervously. Nathan watched as the car made another turn into traffic. The car started to pull away from them.

"Catch them!"

"Sir…"

"Do anything; just don't let them get away!"

The driver nodded and accelerated through traffic. Nathan watched as the car pulled to the side of the street. Julian got out with Brooke in front of him. Nathan's anger started to take over, but he remembered Keith's words. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He waited for the car to pull away, and then got out of the taxi. He flung some money back at the driver, who drove away fast. He hid behind a light pole as Julian forced Brooke into the building.

Nathan quickly ran over to the door and caught it before it closed. He waited until Julian made it to the top of the stairs before he stepped inside. He looked down at his leg. His sock was soaked with blood from the bullet in his thigh. His khaki pants were stained red, but he pressed the pain into the back of his mind, his priority was getting to Brooke.

He hobbled up the steps and watched as a door closed. Nathan prayed that it was Julian's apartment as he put his ear up to the door.

He listened as Julian shoved Brooke into a chair. He listened to their conversation. Julian thought he was dead. He listened as Julian told her that they were going to be together.

_That sick bastard._

Nathan's anger boiled over as he kicked the door down with his good leg. He hobbled in with the gun raised.

Julian was hovering over Brooke with a knife in his hand. Julian's face was pale as he saw Nathan aim the gun at him.

_I pray the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<em>

"You were dead. I shot you."

Nathan deviously grinned as he hobbled closer to Julian, slowly forcing him to inch away from Brooke. Nathan stood between Brooke and Julian, gun aimed at Julian's head.

_I can swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<em>

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Julian recovered and leaned against the counter.

"No matter, I can kill your children and then make you watch. How does that sound?"

_Through the wind and then the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the raging flood<br>Oh, his approaches like a fire in my blood_

Julian grinned as he lifted his phone out of his pocket, which was on speaker. Nathan watched in terror as the camera on the TV moved closer to the building. The door opened and the men walked up the steps.

"You're bluffing."

"Would I be joking about killing Sawyer and Jake? That would be cruel."

"You motherfucker, call them off."

Julian shook his head.

"Put the gun down."

Nathan could hear Brooke's whimpers behind him. He looked down at her, panic in her eyes as she watched the TV. He put his one hand up and put the gun down on the floor.

"Now kick it over to me."

Nathan complied.

"What a good little boy. Hold it boys."

The camera stopped at the top of the steps. Julian hung up the phone and sat it on the counter. He picked up the gun and aimed it at Nathan.

_I'll meet a hero  
>And then we'll dance till the morning light<em>

"I guess I have to settle with killing you two. I mean, that's enough punishment for Sawyer and Jake, being raised with their guardians."

Nathan stood defiantly in front of Julian, biding his time. He figured he got one chance at this, one chance to leap at Julian before he fired the gun.

_Dreaming, he will lead me  
>Held tight, tonight's the night<em>

"Maybe I won't kill you yet. Brooke and I can have some time alone, or we can film it and Nathan can watch. Then I can kill you both. Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<em>

Nathan's anger reached its breaking point and he leapt at a surprised Julian. He tackled him to the ground and kicked the gun away. Nathan had more weight, but the wounds in his shoulder and thigh were his weaknesses. Julian rolled over, on top of Nathan, knife inches from his face.

_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<em>

"You're not going to be the knight in shining armor this time, Natey. No this time the bad guy wins and gets the girl."

Nathan tried to push Julian away, but Julian was driving his knee into Nathan's thigh. Nathan realized this was it, he couldn't save Brooke. He resigned to his fate, hoping in the next life he could spend it with Brooke.

"No, motherfucker, the girl wins this one."

Nathan looked up to see Brooke standing over them, gun touching Julian's temple.

"Get away from him, bastard."

Julian got up with his hands raised. Nathan let out the breath he was holding. Brooke looked into his eyes, and he gave her a small smile.

"Now get down on your knees like a dog so you can beg for your pathetic life."

Julian got down on his knees as Nathan got up with the support of the counter. He could barely stand as he watched Brooke hold the gun in between Julian's eyes. The anger he saw in Brooke's eyes was indescribable.

"You filthy, thieving, heartless piece of trash."

Julian laughed at Brooke.

"You're not going to shoot me."

Brooke grinned at how stupid Julian sounded.

"You don't know me. I'm not the same girl you raped that night. She's gone."

Julian's smile faded at Brooke's seriousness. Nathan leaned away from the counter, trying to get to Brooke. He couldn't let her shoot him.

"You took my life, and turned it into a nightmare. And all that I've thought about is that I hate you."

Brooke cocks the gun as Nathan moves closer, a few feet away from her.

"I hate you."

Brooke's voice was so raspy and menacing that Nathan could see the fear in Julian's eyes.

"Brooke, don't."

Brooke ignored Nathan's plea.

"Brooke, please don't do this."

She refused to look away from Julian.

"Brooke, I need you. Jake needs you."

She looked over at Nathan, tears in her eyes. He hobbled closer to her, inches away now. Brooke looked back down at Julian. She whispered, so low that Nathan could barely hear her.

"I hate you so much, but you're not worth anymore of my time, and you're not worth my life."

Brooke pulled the gun away from Julian. He went to reach for her, but she hit him in the side of his face with the gun, and then kicked him. He fell, blood oozing out of his nose.

Nathan watched as Julian fell.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke trembled with the gun in her hand. She looked over at Nathan, fear in her eyes of what he would think of her. All she could see was love and relief.

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<em>

"Brooke…babe? It's okay."

She froze; she didn't know what to do. Nathan moved closer to her, and gently pulled the gun out of her hands. She continued to stare down at Julian as Nathan uncocked the gun and set it on the table. She looked up into his eyes as he lightly touched her hand.

"It's going to be okay."

"You saved me."

Nathan chuckled as he held her hand, and pulled the strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled her favorite smile, and she smiled back.

"Of course I did, Brooke. I love you, and no one's going to stop that."

He stroked her cheek, and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"I thought I lost you."

"Yeah, well a stab wound and a bullet aren't going to stop me. I'm Nathan Scott."

Brooke rolled her eyes, and reached up to kiss Nathan. Her hands roamed through his hair as he gently held his on her waist. She pulled away to stare into his blue eyes.

"I love you, Brooke Davis."

She nodded her head, and Nathan wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry as she realized that her nightmare was truly over and she could move on in peace.

_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than<em> _life, larger than life_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was intense! Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter and enjoyed the surprise of Lucas and Keith. I hadn't intended of them happening, but it sorta just happened. I would have posted this earlier today, but I went Black Friday shopping with my friends. The dialogue between Brooke and Julian at the end is directly taken from One Tree Hill, season 6 episode 13; I just tweaked some of it to fit this story. Song is 'Holding Out For A Hero' by Ella Mae Bowen. It's a cover of the original, but I prefer this version because it's slower. It's also from the soundtrack of the remake of Footloose. Anyways, that was an intense chapter to write, and until next time!**


	32. The Fire

**A/N: Hey, glad I could update. Hopefully everyone enjoyed that last chapter. Things are looking up for Brooke and Nathan, I promise. Anyways, here's chapter 32!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I wanted Brooke to confront her attacker and end her nightmare once and for all. I'm glad you enjoyed the Lucas and Keith flash backs, I might add more Lucas and Peyton ones once Sawyer is older and starts asking questions about them.**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the action; it was different writing about that than romance. Unfortunately, the action is going to die down for awhile. Of course Nathan was going to save Brooke, even though he was shot twice. I wouldn't have it any other way! Brooke can indeed trust Nathan now, and the upcoming chapters will be happier ones, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

"_Breaking news, small town hero saves retired fashion designer. Retired NBA player Nathan Scott, who played for the Minnesota Timberwolves for a year and a half before a career ending injury to his knee, saved Brooke Davis, a rising fashion designer who disappeared from the fashion world in the blink of an eye. Davis, 23, was attacked by ex-boyfriend, Julian Baker. Both Scott and Davis are being treated for multiple stab wounds and Scott was shot in the thigh. Baker was arrested by the police, and is being held till his trial without bail, scheduled next month. No word yet on the victims, they are both in critical condition, and prayers are being sent to the families as we speak…"_

_Where am I?_

"…_It's nice to hear about normal, every-day people, stepping up and doing extraordinary things. Scott followed Baker back to his apartment and confronted him, all while having a stab wound in his shoulder and a bullet in his thigh…"_

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

"…_Yes, even the little people get to be big. It's good to know that there are still some people out there that are good, good in this corrupted world..."_

_Corrupted world…_

_Corrupted world…_

Nathan's mind opened to darkness. His eyes were closed, but he couldn't open them. He could feel his entire body, but he couldn't move. It was like he was strapped down.

He heard the TV continue to talk about other world news, he was surprised their story was on ABC 2 News, but then again, he was a basketball player and she was a fashion designer.

_Brooke_

He couldn't remember much, only that he refused to be strapped down to a gurney, and insisted on riding with Brooke in hers to the hospital.

He could remember holding her hand as she bit back the pain and the tears in her eyes.

He could remember walking beside her, whispering in her ear, trying to soothe her as she went into surgery.

He could remember collapsing during her surgery from the vast amount of blood he lost.

_I can't… I can't remember anything else._

His mind wandered back to his dream he had of Lucas and Keith. It was very surreal, but it felt so real. He wondered if Brooke was having any dreams while she was…

She has to be alive.

He needed to open his eyes so he could know if she was okay.

_God damn it, Nathan, open your eyes!_

His muscles obeyed his mind, and his eyes shot open, then quickly closed. The hospital room was bright, even though it was dark outside.

He opened his eyes slowly this time, letting them adjust. The room was small and he was by himself. No one was there for him when he woke up.

_That's not good._

He glanced up at the clock. It read 10:57pm. He had no idea what day it was, or how many days had passed. He tried to move his shoulder, but it was in a sling and very painful. He could feel the bandage around his upper leg.

He winced as he sat up straight. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out the best way to get out of there. When he finally found the strength to lean forward, a nurse came into the room.

"Hey, you're up!"

He grimly smiled as he sat back, the nurse tending to his IV.

"Well, all vitals are good. Heartbeat's as strong as a horse."

He nodded and waited for the rest of it.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, we had to dislocate your shoulder to tend to the wound. There are thirty-five stitches in your shoulder, and the blade missed your tendon by an inch. You're lucky, any deeper and you would have lost the use of your arm."

_I don't feel lucky._

He waited for the bad news.

"Your leg was tricky. The bullet was lodged in your muscle, and had hit a major artery. You had lost so much blood…luckily; we had someone come in with your blood type for a transfusion. You're not going to be able to walk for awhile. You're wheelchair bound for a good month."

_A Month?_

"A month?"

"Honey, you're lucky it's that short."

Nathan scoffed as the nurse brought a blanket over.

"I need to see Brooke."

The nurse sighed and Nathan's heart dropped.

"Is she okay?"

"Miss Davis is still in ICU…its touch-and-go Nathan. Her wound…it was so deep…"

Nathan turned his head away from the nurse, determined to keep his emotions in check.

_She has to be okay._

"Can I see her?"

"She's in surgery right now."

"Well, the moment she gets out…"

"I'll ask the doctor if you can see her."

The nurse grinned at Nathan, trying to give him some type of hope. She tied another bag of blood to his IV.

"More blood?"

The nurse nodded.

"Who's the blood from? My mother?"

"Nope, your father."

**~HJHJHJHJHJ~**

Haley paced in the waiting room. Sawyer and Jake were in the play area, oblivious to the fact that their guardians were on the brink of death. Deb was in the cafeteria getting food, food that Haley couldn't touch.

She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe this happened. If she had known, she would have never told Nathan the truth. She sat down, knees shaking and head spinning from all the scenarios running through her mind. What if they died? Sawyer couldn't go through that again. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up into Deb's caring eyes.

She weakly smiled as Deb sat down beside her. They both watched Sawyer and Jake play with blocks, Sawyer helping Jake build a tower. Haley's eyes watered at the sight of the kids, and Deb just held her hand.

"It's going to be okay."

Haley couldn't answer for in fear of what she was going to say.

"How's Nathan?"

Haley watched Deb's face, it crumpled right before her. They both held each other in their arms, holding on to each other to brave the terrible news that was to come.

"He's still asleep. Haley, I'm scared he isn't going to wake up and they're not letting me see him."

Haley just held Deb in her arms, trying to be strong for the both of them. Haley had never been a mother, so she had no idea of the pain Deb was going through right now. She did know that her two best friends left in this world were balancing on the tight tope between life and death, and there was nothing she could do.

"And Brooke?"

Deb looked up at Haley, the answer clear in her eyes. There was a one in a million chance if she made it.

Jake walked over to them, taking Deb's hand and giving her a blue block.

"Bue."

Deb laughed weakly as she held the block and Jake's hand.

"No Jake, blue."

"Bue!"

He waddled back over to Sawyer, her back to the three of them. Deb held the block for dear life, trying to draw hope from it.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan nearly choked from the answer that the nurse had given him.

_My father?_

_My father?_

_Dan?_

"What do you mean, my father?"

"Your mother is here, but she doesn't have your blood. The hospital was running low on O negative, and your mother said that your father had O negative. He was immediately brought over."

"My father's in jail."

"Yes, well, he had been transferred to Albany last week…"

"Transferred?"

_Why hadn't I been told?_

"That's what your mother said. We were desperate, and your father was more than willing."

_Of course he was. He's just looking for an excuse to get back into my life._

"Don't worry, right after his blood was taken, he was taken back to Albany."

Nathan nodded his head; it was spinning from all the news. The nurse could tell.

"I'll leave you alone for a minute, and then get the doctor to give you sedatives for the rest of the night."

She closed the door quietly, and Nathan consciousness flickered in and out. The doctor came in, but Nathan was incoherent. The doctor injected some fluid into his IV drip, and immediately Nathan gave in to the darkness.

Nathan woke up sweaty and nervous. He felt light headed even though he just woke up. A cold hand was holding his. He looks to his right and his mother is sitting there.

"Mom…?"

Deb looks up to see her son awake. He can see relief sweep over her face. She smiled weakly as she gently hugged him, avoiding his shoulder.

"You scared me. Don't ever do that again."

She said this with a smile, and he knew she was glad that he was okay.

"I'm okay, Mom. Stop staring at me like that. Worry doesn't do your face any justice."

She just smirked as he grinned and slapped him lightly on the arm. His good mood instantly went away as he thought of his favorite brunette.

"How is she?"

Deb sighed and looked away from Nathan's eyes before she responded.

"She's out of surgery, but she's not out of the woods yet."

Deb watched her son's reaction, the light in his eyes fading. She never realized how much he loved Brooke, but now it was evident. He fought off a psycho for her; she doubted that Dan would have ever done that for her

"Mom…"

She looked away again, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"Nate, she was stabbed in the lower abdomen."

"And?"

The silence was killing him and he wanted to shout at her, but he knew it wouldn't help the situation. He had to focus all of his strength in being able to see Brooke.

"She lost a lot of blood, and the wound cut into both of her intestines."

Nathan's eyes watered, but he refuses to let the tears fall.

"If she wakes up…"

Nathan's dark eyes glared into his mother's eyes, and she fixed her sentence.

"_When_ she wakes up, it's only going to be an uphill battle from there. She's going to have to be fed through a tube."

That did it. Nathan's emotions flowed from his eyes, and his mother held him.

"Why Brooke? She hadn't done anything wrong. Why did this happen to her, Mother?"

Deb had no idea what to say and it brought her back to when Keith had died and Karen asked her the same thing.

"Sometimes bad things happen, and there's nothing we can do about it. But what we can do is look forward and never give up hope. You can't give up Nate."

She held her son as if he was five years old again, after he fell off his bike and scraped his knee. Her shirt was soon darkened with the man's tears and she just wanted to help him, to say something that would stop him, but there was nothing that could be said.

She sang a soft lullaby, one she used to sing when he was little and couldn't sleep. He felt his eyes close and his mom's voice was the last thing he heard as he slipped off into horrific oblivion.

* * *

><p>Deb laid her son's head against his pillow. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Outside the room was Haley with Sawyer and Jake.<p>

"How did he take it?"

Deb didn't have to say anything for Haley to know. She already knew the answer before she asked it. She knew how Nathan would react, she knew because she reacted the same way.

"Haley, I can take them for the rest of the day."

Haley nodded and watched in silence as Deb took Jake in her arms and held Sawyer's hand in hers.

"Call me if anything changes."

Haley wipes at her eyes and nods to Deb as she walks away. Haley leans against the wall for support. Her world was crashing down around her and she couldn't stop it. She couldn't hide from it. She couldn't avoid it. She couldn't run from it. It was there in front of her and growing a larger hole in her heart.

Haley waited a few minutes to collect herself before walking into Nathan's room. She sat down beside him and held his hand as she watched him sleep. His lip twitched into a small smile, and it gave Haley hope as she wondered what he was dreaming about.

She let go of his hand and settled back into the chair to find some sleep.

* * *

><p>Two more days passed and Nathan grew stronger by the minute. The doctors were skeptical, but Nathan was determined to see Brooke. There was nothing that could stop him. He could walk from his bed to his bathroom with just a cane. The doctors stressed that he use a wheelchair, but he took it as a sign of weakness.<p>

Haley stayed with him throughout the ordeal while Deb stayed at Haley's apartment with Sawyer and Jake. They still didn't have any idea what was going on and Nathan didn't have the heart to tell them.

Brooke was still in ICU, where Nathan couldn't see her. She had numerous fevers, but her body fought them off. Her wound had gotten infected while she fought off Julian. The wound was healing from the stitches, but the infection wasn't helping. That was the main problem. The knife Julian had used wasn't clean, and Brooke had the risk of getting multiple diseases.

Nathan walked down the hall with his cane and Haley by his side. He had finally convinced her to go back to her apartment to sleep, change and take a shower. She had come back somewhat refreshed. She wore a long grey sweater and skinny jeans with dark boots. She linked her arms through Nathan's as they walked down the hallway in silence. It was 9:16pm and Nathan was getting tired. He was frustrated with how he weak he was and Haley could only grin.

"Hey, stop pushing yourself."

"Hales, I'm fine."

"How many times have I heard that this week?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and pushed on. He turned the corner, his leg burning with pain. The stitches were uncomfortable and Nathan just wanted to scratch them.

"Really, I'm fine. I've got to build up my strength so I can…"

His face fell as he thought of his love.

"See Brooke?"

He nodded as the grim humor fell between the both of them.

"She's still the same Nathan, but she's strong, we both know that. She's going to make it."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I need to see her Haley."

The determination in Nathan's eyes as he looked down at Haley was staggering and Haley had to look away from the forceful look on his face. They made it back to his room where she helped him lay down.

"I'm going to call the nurse."

"No, just stay here a minute."

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand, she couldn't refuse.

"Haley, I need you to go see Brooke."

"Nathan, I'm not…"

"I don't care Haley, I need someone to go see her since I'm stuck in this fucking room!"

He raised her voice at her and immediately regretted it. He ran a hair through his hair and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Haley's hand retracted from his as she looked away from his hurt gaze.

"Haley, please, do it for me."

Haley was silent, and Nathan thought she was going to leave. She returned his gaze, the same hurt reflecting back to him.

"I'll try, Nathan, but I can't guarantee anything."

Nathan smiled for the first time in days, but it wasn't the same smile Haley knew. It was forced, and it looked pathetic on his face.

"I'm going to go. You get some sleep."

She tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Get better, Nate. Sawyer and Jake need you through this."

Nathan nodded and Haley stopped before she opened his door.

"Haley…"

"Don't worry, Nathan, I know."

She didn't turn around to face him; they had said so much tonight. She opened the door and practically ran down the hallway and into the elevator; she couldn't stand being in that room anymore. Nathan's sadness and depression was overwhelming and she could barely hold herself together in front of him.

Nathan settled back into his covers, thinking of Brooke's face before he fell asleep, hoping that she would visit his dreams. His wish came true.

"_Nathan…"_

_Nathan opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a meadow. He stood up and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Of course, he knew who was calling him._

_Cars crash, bridges burn  
><em>_People lie and people yearn  
><em>_for things they'll never have._

_There she was, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was standing twenty feet away, but he could still see distinct features. She was smiling, her dimples showing for him especially. Her reddish brown hair was in curls, his favorite. It was parted to the side, and swept behind her ears. He walked closed towards her as she held her hands behind her back. _

_She was wearing a yellow sundress, framing her natural curves. His eyes savagely looked her over as she blushed at his hungry eyes. They stood a foot away from each other, Nathan's hands in the pocket of his jeans. Her green eyes sparkled before him, and she wetted her lips in anticipation._

_The electricity between them crackled as he continued to stare at her, neither making a move. Nathan took this time to appreciate her presence, he had missed her so much and not knowing if she was okay was killing him slowly inside. He opened his mouth, trying to find words._

"_Brooke."_

_She took another step towards him. _

"_I missed you."_

_She smiled again as she took another step closer to her lover. She put her hands on his chest as he rested his on her waist. They continued to stare at each other, words didn't have to be spoken because they expressed their feelings through their eyes._

_They stood there for what seemed like forever, until Brooke started to pull away. Nathan grabbed her arm in alarm, but her arm slipped away. He watched as she started to walk away, legs heavy as lead. She was slipping away and he couldn't move._

"_Nate."_

_Her voice was so empty and painful that he wanted to comfort her. She turned around to look back at him, there was no smile. Her eyes had lost the sparkle and her face was pale._

"_Nate, save me."_

_She turned back around and quickened her pace. Nathan's legs took a life of their own as they followed her. No matted how long a stride he took, she was still out of his grasp. _

_Nathan noticed that the ground below them started to fade away and Brooke was walked right off the edge. He stopped, horrified of what this meant, and then reached out for her hand. He missed and she looked back one more time before she started to walk again. _

_People get sick and people get old  
><em>_many stories are left untold.  
><em>_There's things you can't bring back._

_Nathan's mouth let out a silent scream as he watched Brooke go over the edge. He reached for her again, and to his surprise he found her wrist. He looked over the edge to see his hand gripping hers. _

_He pulled her up, the strength he possessed was one of a man whose family was being threatened and couldn't be stopped. He pulled her into his lap as they sat down._

_We do what we do  
><em>_and we do the best we can  
><em>_with the heart of a lion._

_He let out a sigh as he kissed the top of her head. Her fingers traced a pattern on his hand as they sat in silence. Nathan's arms locked themselves around the petite brunette's waist, refusing to let her go again. She leaned back into his embrace and lifted his hand up with hers. She kissed it softly and Nathan closed his eyes at the touch._

"_You saved me."_

_Nathan was surprised at how soft her voice was. It eerily reminded him of what she said after she knocked out Julian._

"_Of course I did Davis. I love you and no one's going to come between that."_

_She sighed as she rested his hand on top of hers, trying to draw warmth and strength from it._

"_I'm cold Natey…so cold."_

_As she said that, Nathan could feel her trembling slightly in his arms. He lifted his hands to her arms and rubbed them up and down. He could feel her relax._

"_I'm here Brooke."_

_He kissed her cheek softly, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and to the crook of her shoulder, her soft spot. He heard her moan at the touch of his warm lips._

_and when it's sad and through  
><em>_and when the end in the end._

"_Please Nathan, find me. I need you."_

_We'll make it through the fire.  
><em>_We'll make it through the fire._

Nathan's eyes woke up with a start. He was slightly pissed that the dream was over too soon. He turned his head slowly to see that it was 2:46am. He grumbled as he realized he needed to use the bathroom.

He got up and reached for his cane. He stood up, his leg still sore from his overexertion earlier. He stopped at the sound of people running through the halls. He opened the door to yell at whomever was creating all the racket, but it was a bunch of doctors and nurses. He grabbed a nurse by the arm, startling her.

"What's going on?"

"There's an emergency in ICU."

_Brooke._

"Here, help me."

The nurse crumbled before Nathan's eyes, so full of darkness and despair. She helped him down the hallway and into the elevator. Once they got out, he limped the rest of the way as the nurse rushed ahead with her keycard. She opened the door and held it for him. He growled in thanks as he leaned on her for support.

They followed the rest of the personnel further down the hallway. A double door opened and Nathan's heart dropped as he watched three nurses push Brooke on a stretcher into the surgery room.

"What's happened?"

Nathan's voice was so weak and the lack of hope in his voice scared the nurse. They stopped outside the door.

"Brooke's heart stopped suddenly. It seems that the infection has taken over most of her body."

_Brooke's dead?_

"We can restart her heart, but it's going to be a miracle."

Nathan waved her off.

"What can I do?"

"Stay out of the way."

Nathan growled and turned around to punch the wall. The nurse whimpered at the sound of flesh and bone contacting with solid concrete. She closed her eyes at Nathan's howl of pain.

"First off, not that. You need to stay out of the way if you want to help Brooke. She's going to need it."

She turned back around to face Nathan. His eyes were watering and his hand was busted open.

"Please, let me in there."

_People get down and people get low  
><em>_and hide things they'd rather you not know.  
><em>_There's not always a second chance._

Nathan watched the nurse's eyes debate his request. Finally, she looked back up at him, and thought what the hell.

"Fine, but you need clothes, and get rid of the cane."

Nathan grimly smirked and ducked into a storage closest. He ripped off his hospital gown, immediately regretting it as his shoulder cried out in pain. He swiftly pulled on blue scrubs and a hair net. He left the cane outside and joined the nurse in the surgery room.

The sight in front of him would haunt him the rest of his life. Ten doctors and numerous nurses hovered around Brooke's lifeless body.

"Clear!"

Nathan's flinched at Brooke's body being shocked back to life. He limped closer, trying to be close to her.

"Excuse me!"

Nathan just pushed the doctor away and fought his way to Brooke's side. The doctors started yelling, but Nathan didn't care. He swept the hair out of Brooke's face and held her hand.

"Get out of the way!"

Nathan let go of her hand as a doctor shocked Brooke again. she didn't respond and the heart monitor continued to show a flat line. A nurse put a breathing mechanism into her mouth and pumped the pouch. The defibrillator charged up again and Nathan watched as he body continued to be unresponsive.

The doctors stepped back, and Nathan yelled out in anger. He pushed another doctor, practically to the ground.

He kneeled by Brooke's face, squeezing her hand.

"Please, Brooke, wake up."

The doctors watched in sadness at the man talking to the woman. It was probably the saddest thing they had ever seen, and no one had the heart to pull him away or say anything to him.

"Brooke, wake up. I need you. Please Brooke; I can't go on without you."

He bowed his head in sadness.

"Damn it Davis, wake up! You're supposed to live a long life, have a dozen kids, live in a huge mansion and grow old with me. C'mon, Sawyer and Jake need you. I need you. You're stronger than this!"

He continued to yell at her, but she didn't respond. He stared at her face, searching for any sign of movement.

His voice cracked and the tears flowed from his face down onto hers.

"Brooke…I love you. I've loved you since you showed up at the apartment after Lucas cheated on you. Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. It's my fault... It's all my fault."

_People die young and people run late  
><em>_wealth and glory depreciate.  
><em>_Merely footprints in the sand._

He cried into her cheek, not knowing what else to say. He continued to sob, harder and harder as every sob broke his heart. He heard the doctors moving around him, but he refused to life his head up.

_Brooke, you can't be dead. You're the sun to my world, making my day special every day. You can't be gone. You just can't…_

Nathan closed his eyes and tried to remember every happy moment with Brooke.

The day he had the foot fight with her at his apartment.

The day he won the state championship and she kissed him.

The day he won Prom King and she danced with him.

The day he graduated with her at his side.

The day he walked into his stupid English college class, seeing her sitting next to him making his day infinitely better.

The day he had his first start for Duke and she was there cheering him on.

The day Lucas and Peyton died and he held her as they cried in their bed.

The day they moved in together with Sawyer.

The day he told her he loved her.

The day they graduated from college.

The day he made it to the NBA with her by his side again.

The day he first made love to her.

The day he found out she was pregnant.

The day Jake was born, he was never more proud of her.

The day he came back, and healed his heart with her again.

The day he planned on proposing to her.

_Beep_

Nathan heard the faint beep, but didn't pay it any attention. He continued to cry into her cheek.

_Beep_

There it was again. That damn beep was annoying. Couldn't it tell her wanted peace as his world ended?

_Beep Beep_

Nathan felt something move beneath below him.

_It can't be…_

He lifted his head slightly; staring at Brooke's closed eyes. A finger twitched in the hand he was holding.

_A finger twitched…_

_A finger twitched…_

_A fucking finger twitched!_

"Wait, she's alive!"

Nathan looked over at the doctor who shouted this and then at the monitor. The beep was faint and weak, but it was there.

He lifted his head up from Brooke and started at her face intently. His breath was coming in ragged and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"C'mon Brooke."

Nathan searched her face, but still nothing happened. He cupped her cheek with his hand, placing a light kiss on her lips.

_We do what we do  
><em>_and we do the best we can  
><em>_with the heart of a lion._

_Nothing happened._

Nathan closed his eyes, his world stopping again.

And when its sad and through

and when the end in the end.

"It's… not… your fault."

_We'll make it through the fire  
><em>_we'll make it through the fire._

Nathan lifted his head in utter shock to see Brooke's eyes staring faintly back at him.

"Damn it Brooke!"

He smiled saying this, showing that he didn't mean it. He grasped her face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss, conveying all the worry and sadness she had grieved him with.

_Cars crash, bridges burn.  
><em>_People lie and people yearn  
><em>_for things they'll never have._

He could hear some of the doctors clapping and cheering around him, but he didn't care. He continued to kiss Brooke, trying to kiss the life out of her, no pun intended.

_We do what we do  
><em>_and we do the best we can  
><em>_with the heart of a lion._

She pulled away, but only because she ran out of breath. He swept the hair out of her face and kissed her on the lips again.

"You're like fucking Sleeping Beauty."

"Oh yeah?"

He grinned as her sly humor was coming back.

"Nah, she's got nothing on you."

_and when its sad and through  
><em>_and when the end in the end_

He brought his forehead down to hers, their eyes staring at each other.

_We'll make it through the fire  
><em>_we'll make it through the fire._

"I thought I lost you."

"C'mon, would I ever leave you?"

Nathan grinned and kissed Brooke again, elated to have his lover back.

"Let's not find out."

"Agreed."

They fell quiet as Brooke closed her eyes from the lack of strength.

"Can you just hold me?"

Nathan complied, wrapping his strong arms around her trembling body.

"Its okay, Brooke, sleep. You're alright."

She nodded, feeling Nathan's lips on hers and his hands cupping her face.

"We made it Brooke."

_We will make it through this fire._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm not trying to brag, but that's probably the best chapter I've written. Lyrics are 'The Fire' by The Air Station, one of the greatest songs I've ever heard and perfect for this chapter. Not sure if I got the lyrics right, had to get them by listening to the song, I couldn't find them on the Internet. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter and until next time!**


	33. Need You Now

**A/N: Hey I got time to update again this week. Sorry for not updating this weekend, I was out of town for a soccer tournament and didn't return until late Sunday night. I also apologize for not updating midweek, but I've been incredibly busy with Christmas shopping and decorating. Once the holidays are over, my writing should pick up again. Brathan are only going up from here! Anyways, here's chapter 33!**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, that's actually the longest chapter I've ever written. I'll admit, I didn't plan on updating chapter 32 during the week, but then I realized that I wasn't going to be home all weekend, so I thought it would be unfair if you had to wait 2 weeks for a new update. I wanted to create the possibility of Brooke dying, to show how much Nathan loves her.**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! Brooke dying probably never would have happened, but Nathan doesn't know that ;) I hadn't written an entire chapter almost all in one character's POV, so I thought that was different. Julian's conclusion is coming up in the next chapters.**

**Special shout out to NaeNae1495, who I'm not sure if they're reading this, but they helped me find a Brathan story that I love, so thank you so much for you're help!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

"Mama!"

Jake comes waddling into Brooke's room with Sawyer and Nathan right behind him. Brooke's eyes water as she picks her baby boy up and settles him against her chest.

"Mama, are you better now?"

Brooke closes her eyes, and then looks at Nathan. He's leaning against the doorway with his crutches. He smiles at her, giving her strength. She winks at him as she looks back down at Jake.

"I'm doing much better now."

She pats the space next to her, and Sawyer climbs up to lean against her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Aunt Brooke."

"Me too Sawyer."

"C'mon Nafan!"

Brooke watched Nathan as he couldn't resist Jake's puppy dog eyes. He limps over and settles in the chair next to the bed. He leans over and gives Brooke a kiss on the lips.

"He definitely has your puppy dog eyes, Davis."

She smiles as Nathan leans back and holds her hand as she runs a hand through Jake's short hair.

It's been two weeks since Brooke's heart stopped. She got stronger every day, and this is the first time she's seen Jake and Sawyer.

Brooke closes her eyes, appreciating the silence between the three people she loved. She knew how close she was to dying, hell she practically did die!

But something pulled her back. She felt like she had somehow fallen off the edge of a cliff, and something or someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back over.

_Nathan_

Brooke unconsciously smiled at his name now. She couldn't help it, it was a reflex. She sighed as she adjusted herself; Jake was starting to get heavy. She felt someone's eyes rest on her closed ones, and she opens hers to see Nathan's face inches away from hers.

There is nothing said between them, nothing that needs to be said. They both knew how close it really was, but they couldn't dwell on the negative. Brooke is here, and she's here to stay.

"You ready to go?"

Brooke's eyes lit up and Nathan smirked as he lifted the sleepy Jake out of her arms. She looked down at Sawyer, who was in on the plan as well.

"I'm allowed to go?"

Brooke rolled her eyes when there was that Nathan Scott grin on his face.

"Well…not exactly."

'Nathan, you can't just break me out of here."

Nathan hitched Jake higher on his hip.

"Brooke, you're feeling better, you've been here for two weeks, and Jake and Sawyer miss you like crazy. What else is there?"

"Do you miss me?"

Nathan gives her an incredulous stare.

"You're really going to make me say it."

It wasn't a question. Brooke Davis always got what she wanted.

"I miss you Brooke, more than you know."

Nathan slightly mumbled while Sawyer giggled. Brooke looked down at her and smiled.

"Sorry Nate, I didn't catch that. You need to speak up."

"Yeah, Uncle Nate, speak up!"

Nathan shakes his head and smiles at his two girls.

"Fine, I miss you Davis, more than you know."

Brooke shares a look with Sawyer before turning back to Nathan's gaze.

"I guess that's good enough for right now."

Nathan just shakes his head as the two girls laugh uncontrollably.

"Excuse me, Brooke?"

Brooke looks up from the red-faced Sawyer to see her doctor standing in the doorway. Nathan looks over at the doctor anxiously. Brooke moves Sawyer from her lap to her side, her arm around the little girl.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's okay."

The doctor gives Brooke a tender smile and walks further into the room, checking her clipboard.

"Well, we ran your final blood test today, and you're doing strong. You lost a lot of blood, but after your transfusion, it looks like you got most of it back. You're going to feel physically weak for a few more days, but these things take time. All of your organs are responding well to the treatment and there's no internal bleeding. Your cut is healing up nicely; we'll be able to take your stitches out in a couple weeks. Other than that, I think you're good to go."

Brooke smiled in shock, today was finally the day. Nathan sat down in the chair next to Brooke, still holding Jake in his arms. He puts a hand on Brooke's shoulder for support, and she looks over at him and smiles.

"You hear that Jake, Mama's coming home."

Jake looks up at the sound of 'Mama'. He turns away from Nathan and reaches for Brooke. Nathan complies and hands the little boy to Brooke. She smiles as she kisses his temple and holds him closely.

"I'll finish up your paperwork, and you're free to leave this afternoon."

"Thank you so much."

"It's my job Brooke. You did most of the hard work. Just take care of yourself."

The doctor smiled and waved to Sawyer and Jake before leaving. Nathan follows her out of the room, stopping her outside in the hallway.

"You have a question Nathan?"

"No, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Nathan, it's my-"

"I know it's your job, but you still saved Brooke's life."

The doctor smiled at Nathan, appreciating the thank you.

"Well, from what I hear, you're quite the hero. You're the one who saved her from Julian."

Nathan gave her a small smile; he sure didn't feel like a hero. The doctor picked up on this. She placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Trust me Nathan, I've been married for twenty-five years, and I love my husband deeply, but what you did for Brooke, that's…that's love. Take care of her; she's one of the good ones."

Nathan smiled and the doctor clapped him on the shoulder.

Nathan opened the door to the apartment, Jake in his arms with Brooke in a wheelchair behind him.

"Welcome home."

Nathan smiled back at Brooke, who was in shock. Her apartment had been completely clean, a rare feat. All of Sawyer and Jake's toys had been put away, something she could never get them to do. There was banner hanging over near the TV, saying Welcome home Brooke! Sawyer, Jake, Nathan, Haley and Deb has signed it.

"You did all of this?"

Nathan nodded as he set Jake down on the ground.

"Sawyer, you want to take Jake to your room?"

She nodded and took Jake's hand.

Nathan squatted down in front of the shocked Brooke, resting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Of course I did Davis, you deserve this."

"You did it all by yourself?"

Nathan sheepishly grinned.

"As much as I want to take the credit for this, everyone chipped in. Sawyer, Jake, Haley and Deb."

Nathan wiped away a stray tear from Brooke's cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"These aren't sad tears, they're happy tears."

Nathan chuckled as he held Brooke's face in his hands.

"Well, why don't we smile when we're happy?"

"Or we could do this."

Brooke pulled Nathan's head to hers, and their lips crashed together. It was their first real kiss since the attack. It was gentle, and then grew more and more heated. Nathan picked Brooke up gently from her wheelchair, careful not to jostle her. Their lips broke apart as Nathan carried her into the bedroom.

Nathan laid her on the bed and gently hovered over her.

"Nate, we can't do this."

Nathan huffed in frustration.

"Why not?"

"One, Sawyer and Jake are in the room next door. Do we want to scar them for life? Two, my stitches."

Brooke gingerly lifted her shirt up, showing Nathan her bandages. Nathan sighed and rolled off of her. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched him silently.

"Are you mad?"

Nathan looked over at her in shock. He stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes at his touch. He inched closer to her, his other arm wrapping around the small of her back. She opens her eyes and lays a tentative hand on his chest.

"I could never be mad at you."

"Can you hold me?"

He gives her a light kiss and she settles herself into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes at the feeling of being safe in his arms. She can feel him smile at her request.

They lay still for what seemed like hours, but it was only fifteen minutes. They heard a knock on their door, and Nathan hesitated before sitting up. Sawyer shyly peeked around the corner.

"Can we join you?"

Brooke sits up against the headboard and nods. Sawyer and Jake sleep in between Brooke and Nathan, their arms touching each others. They close their eyes and fall asleep, dreaming happy dreams.

* * *

><p>Nathan woke up first, noticing Sawyer lying by his side. He gives her a light kiss on the temple and gets out of the bed. He checks the clock to see that it's 6:37pm. They had been sleeping for almost three hours. He looks back to see Brooke's arms still wrapped around Jake and Sawyer. He smiles as he hops into the shower.<p>

Brooke wakes up to the sound of a shower starting, and knows that it must be Nathan. She gets up slowly and walks out to the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Brooke felt Nathan's breath on her neck as she was leaning over the stove. His hands rest on her hips, careful not to touch her stomach.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm sore."

He gives her a kiss on the neck and turns her around. He searches her eyes, making sure that was how she was really feeling.

"I'm telling the truth Scott."

He smirks and walks off to the refrigerator.

"Alright Davis, I know you always get your way."

He closes the door and leans against the refrigerator. Brooke glances back at him, he was staring at her with desire in his eyes.

"And don't you forget it."

He shakes his head and walks off to Brooke's bedroom to wake up Sawyer and Jake. Minutes later they come running back out and jump on the couch. Nathan joins them, and they immediately dog pile on Nathan. Brooke laughs as she watches from the kitchen. Nathan pretends he's hurt, but Brooke knows he's not.

* * *

><p>"Alright children, dinner's ready."<p>

Nathan scoffed at the 'children' comment, but let it go. He held Jake so he could lean over and wash his hands. Sawyer set the table while Nathan got the drinks.

They all sit down and enjoy a family dinner together, something that was rare. They shared jokes, Sawyer being the funniest. She definitely inherited her parents' sarcasm.

Nathan helped Brooke clean up while Jake and Sawyer went off to watch TV in the family room.

"That was nice."

Nathan nodded; he was busy drying a plate.

"C'mon Aunt Brooke, Spongebob's on!"

Nathan laughed as Brooke sighed and joined the kids on the couch. She wrapped an arm around Sawyer as Jake sat in her lap. Nathan watched from the counter, realizing that he had missed out on moments like this.

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.<em>

_It's my fault._

Brooke looked back to see Nathan with a confused expression on his face. She goes to say something, but Jake beats her to it.

"Nafan, you wanna watch S'bob?"

Brooke laughed and ran a hand through Jake's hair while Nathan smiled and joined them on the couch. He sat next to Sawyer, his arm reaching around Brooke's shoulder. She leans her head against his shoulder as everyone laughs at the stupid yet still funny jokes.

"_Spongebob, you're supposed to explode!"_

"_GARY, YOU ARE GOING TO FINISH YOUR DESSERT AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"_

"_NOT LIKE THAT YOU BARNACLE HEAD!"_

"_Ohhh, good one."_

Sawyer had tears in her eyes, Brooke and Nathan stared at her with wonder.

Soon after Spongebob was over, the kids were tired and Brooke sent them off to bed. Nathan checked his watch; it was 10:01pm. He had to get back to his hotel.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

He waited for Brooke to come back out before he said goodbye. She closed the door behind her and looked confused as to why Nathan was standing near the door of her apartment.

"I have to get back."

Brooke nodded sadly; she had completely forgotten that Nathan had a hotel to return to.

"I'll be back in time for breakfast."

"I know."

Brooke walks closer to Nathan, and he wraps her into a hug. She leans her head against his chest, never wanting him to let go.

"I love you Brooke. Good night."

Those strong arms let go and the tears in her eyes fell as soon as the door closed.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

_Why did I just do that?_

Nathan shook his head and continued to walk down the hallway and into the elevator.

_Why did I leave her?_

The elevator touched down to the ground floor and he quickly exited. He still didn't feel right staying with Brooke over the night because he was afraid he was moving too fast for her. He didn't want to screw this up, not again.

The taxi ride back to his hotel was quick. He got up to his room and immediately went to the complementary Scotch on the table. He downs two glasses like they're nothing and sits down on the bed.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<em>

Nathan glances at the phone, thinking he should call Brooke and ask if he can come over.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

_No, you idiot. You'll just mess things up. You're supposed to take this slow._

He nodded to himself again as he poured himself another glass. The alcohol helped him get over his anxiety he had over the past couple of weeks. Nearly losing Brooke left cracks in his heart, something that couldn't be fixed with the flick of a button.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<em>

Soon, the bottle was gone and Nathan was definitely drunk. He laid on the bed, trying to find sleep, but the phone was sitting right there, taunting him.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
>For me it happens all the time.<em>

_Oh, what the hell._

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

_Why did he leave?_

Brooke thought that they had moved past everything. She shook her head and got dressed for bed. She lay on top of her covers, hands clutching her pillow.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<em>

Her cell phone is on the nightstand, taunting her to call him back, to tell him to come back.

_And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<em>

_No, I have to stay strong through this._

She closed her eyes, but sleep evaded her. She finally gave up and gathered her silk robe around her as she got up. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the light.

_There you are._

She grabs a wine glass and pours herself a full glass. One glass becomes two, then becomes three, soon the whole bottle is gone.

_I'm going to regret this tomorrow._

Brooke sits at the counter in silence, fighting the demons in her head.

_Julian_

The name was poison, the pure essence of evil. She couldn't think without thinking of him and what he did to her.

The time when he raped her.

She shuddered at the night that changed her life forever.

The time he stabbed her.

She shivered as she remembered the ice of death that had crept through her veins and she had almost succumbed to the numbing pain.

Brooke glanced at the microwave.

_Fuck, it's 2:22am. Tomorrow's going to suck._

She puts the glass in the sink and walks drunkenly back to her bed. She gingerly lays down on her back, careful not to disturb her stitches.

She stares at the ceiling, feeling sleep slowly come over her, but not fast enough. She got up again and checked on the kids.

Jake was on his stomach, arms and legs sprawled everywhere. He reminded her so much of Nathan, it wasn't even funny. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before stumbling to Sawyer's room.

Sawyer had a smile on her face as she slept, and Brooke ran a hand through her hair. She quietly closed the door behind her and stepped out to the family room. She turned on the TV, elated that _Friends_ was on.

It was the episode where Monica and Ross had finally hooked up. They were Brooke's favorite couple; well they were until the last episode when Ross and Rachel got together.

Watching the two characters reminded her of Nathan. She missed him and wished he was here with her, holding her in his arms.

She started to cry, not knowing what was coming over her.

_It must be the wine._

She turns the TV off, but she continues to cry.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan got up and pulled a long sleeve shirt on and his jeans. He couldn't sleep and needed to get out of this hotel room. He packs a duffel bag full of clothes and rushes out of the room.

He runs to Brooke's apartment, a nagging feeling in his stomach that pulled him there. He ran up the steps, not caring that she lived on the eleventh floor.

He quieted his mind as he knocked on the door. There was no answer.

_Of course there isn't, she's asleep. Idiot, it's almost four in the morning._

Nathan puts his ear to the door, but he can't hear anything. He gently knocks again, hopefully Brooke would answer.

Again, nothing. Nathan knocks a little louder, and this time he hears shuffling behind the door.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.<em>

The door swings open to reveal a crying Brooke. Nathan bits his lip and immediately drops his bag and gathers Brooke into his arms. She's shocked at first, but she fiercely grabs him back and lays her head against his chest.

_Well I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now<em>

Her tears soak his shirt, and they remain standing there. He pulls away to wipe away her tears.

"Why are you here?"

"I had this feeling."

Brooke nodded; she didn't really care what his reason was as long as he was here. He takes her hand and leads her to her bedroom.

He eases the robe off from around her and gently tucks her into bed. He swiftly removes his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. He climbs into bed with her. She is lying on her side away from him, and she calms down when she feels his arm reach around her and pulls her closer to him.

He kisses the back of her head and she can feel his cool breath against her neck, both finally finding sleep with each other.

_I just need you now.  
>Oh baby I need you now.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A million and one apologies for updating so late, I've just been so busy with getting ready for the holidays. Lyrics were 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum, one of my favorite recent songs. Hope you liked the chapter, I tried to add more Brathan+Sake scenes. Sorry if this was a shorter chapter, but I tried to make it as happy as possible. Plus, last chapter was super long. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Again, I apologize for the lateness and until next time!**


	34. Just Stay Here Tonight

**A/N: Hey, here's another update, sorry for it being late. Thank you all for reading this story, and unfortunately, there's six chapters left in this story. No worries, there's going to a sequel, which I'm in the process of writing now. It's been a pleasure writing this story, being as it was my first one. Thank you for everyone that reviewed, and please review if you haven't, it means a lot to me when I read them. Anyways, sorry for that sad rant, here's chapter 34!**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! After Christmas, my busy schedule will be less busy, so I'll have time to write again. I was going for a sweet and normal chapter. Yes, Brathan is back and better than ever. I'm so sorry, I meant to write Monica and Chandler, not really sure I was thinking, then again, I was writing this chapter at three in the morning **

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! I'm trying to write them as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are mean to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

"_Come here you little slut!"_

Brooke sat up in her bed, sweat dripping down her neck. She looked around her, but there was no sign of Julian. She sighed and ran a hand through her short hair.

_It was just a dream._

She pulls her arms around herself, trying to find comfort. She looks beside her, Nathan sleeping peacefully. His mouth twitches upwards into a smile and she lies back down beside him.

She watches him sleep, which oddly calms her down. She puts her head on his chest, trying to fall back asleep.

_It was just a dream._

Brooke listens to Nathan's heartbeat, calming her down. Nathan stirred beneath her and he sat up slightly. She rolled off of him so he could face her, elbow propped on his pillow.

"Morning."

He gave her a light kiss on her lips and rubbed his hand up and down her arm, giving her shivers.

"Morning."

"It was just a dream."

Brooke closed her eyes. She was hoping Nathan hadn't noticed, but he always did.

"I know."

He pulled her closer to him so he could stare into her eyes, trying to ease past her pain.

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Nathan sighed and turned away from her. He wanted to help her; he really did, but if she wouldn't let him, then there was no use. Of course, he knew what it was about, and it hurt him knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her pain.

_You need a reason for the things I do  
>I need a miracle to see me through<em>

"You know I want to, it's just… I don't know how."

He looked over at her, her walls completely down and she was being at her weakest with him. He faced her once again, putting a hand in his and stroking her cheek, giving her courage.

"You can tell me anything Brooke, I won't judge you and I'm certainly not going anywhere. I'm staying here as long as you want me."

_I give you everything I got inside  
>If you just stay here tonight<em>

She nodded and stayed silent, trying to figure out how to start this painful and inevitable conversation.

"It...came out of nowhere. His rage…I was so scared."

Nathan tried to hide the anger in his eyes, but he couldn't. Brooke weakly smiled and he brought her hand to his cheek.

"He kept staying out late or not even coming home. He said he would crash at the hotel because he worked late, but I knew he was cheating on me. It hurt at first, but you know, after everything with Lucas and Peyton, I was past it. I feel like every relationship I come into, the other person always cheats. I guess I'm never good enough for anyone."

Brooke turned away, her walls immediately back up. Nathan watched her slim figure shake back the tears and he moved closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her, trying to stop her crying.

_My hands are tied and I've been rolling the dice  
>My legs are broken, I ain't up for a fight<em>

"Brooke, I never cheated on you, and I never will. You're the best I ever had."

Even though he wasn't looking at her face, he knew she was grinning.

"I know, it's just hard."

"I understand."

She nodded and turned back around, sitting up. She leaned her head against the head board and pulled her knees up to her chest. Nathan didn't know what to do; she just looked so sad and vulnerable.

"I waited up for him in the dark, trying to corner. He came in drunk, and said he was out working. I had called his secretary and she told me the truth. He got mad and started yelling, so I walked away. It wasn't worth fighting with him while he was drunk. That's when it got…bad."

Nathan sat up beside her, a hand resting on her knee. She took a breath and laid her head against her shoulder.

"He yelled at me and grabbed my arm. That really pissed me off; I mean who did he think he was? I let him know it and he followed me into the bedroom. He grabbed me again and I tried to fight him off, but it was no use…he was so forceful…I couldn't do anything. He started to…choke me."

Brooke's voice broke and Nathan took her in his arms. She put her head into his chest and he kissed the top of her head as he rocked her back and forth. The tears stained his shirt and he just talked in a soothing tone, not really knowing what to say.

Finally, Brooke had calmed herself down, as did Nathan. Brooke didn't notice, but Nathan's anger was starting to take over. He wanted to go to the jail and kill the bastard that did this.

Brooke pulled away and stood up, her arms hugging herself. Nathan stood up and pulled a pair of sweatpants on. He stood by the window, watching Brooke carefully. She looked so broken beyond repair. He sighed, wondering if they were ever going to get past this.

_I just have to be here for her, I can't leave. If I do…she won't make it a second time._

Brooke turned to face him, and he crossed his arms, eyes telling her it was okay to continue. As if her eyes answered back saying okay.

"I remember him unzippering my pants and that's when I started to black out. I was thinking of Sawyer and what would happen if Julian killed me. Would he move on to her? I was so scared Nate. I had no control. I felt so helpless and cold."

Nathan's eyes threatened to water with anger, but he kept his emotions in check. He had to stay strong for Brooke, he owed her that.

"I woke up in my bra and thong, and I couldn't believe what had happened the night before. I checked myself in the mirror and there were bruises all over my body. I cried myself almost to sleep, and then remembered Sawyer. I rushed out of my bedroom, but there was a note on the counter. He left a damn note!"

Brooke's voice cracked again. Nathan's arms fell to the side.

"He threatened to kill everyone I loved if I told anyone. I was so trapped; but somehow, he didn't… attack Sawyer. The next few weeks were hard, and the worst part was that Sawyer noticed. She noticed how quiet and depressed I got. I didn't know what to say to her. How do you explain to a child that you had been raped? I felt no control in my life anymore. I was looking over my shoulder all the time, thinking that he might be behind me to finish the job. It was the worst part of my life and it changed me forever. I don't know how I'm going to get through this Nate…I have no fucking idea anymore."

Her face broke down and Nathan walked up to her, hands on her shoulders and he leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you are the strongest woman I know. You're like a brick wall. Nothing can tear you down, not even this. I know this because you went on with your life, being strong for those around you. You have sacrificed so much for the ones you love, and you also have the biggest heart. You pushed your own crisis aside so you could take care of Sawyer and run a multi-million dollar company. If that's not strong, I don't know what is. Also, it doesn't help that you're the sexiest woman I've ever met."

He wiped away a stray tear and she smiled at his comment. She caressed his cheek and her eyes said it all. She was going to get through this and he was going to be there every step of the way.

_I make it rain from an empty sky  
>If you just stay here tonight<em>

"Sexiest?"

He grinned, which made her smile even more.

"God Davis, do you know how much I want you right now?"

She giggled as he lowered her onto the bed.

"How much?"

He closed the gap between them and gave her a passionate kiss, leaving her gasping for breath. He grinned at her reaction.

"That much."

"Do you have anything else?"

He chuckled as she rolled them over so she was on top.

"You have a serious ass, Davis."

As he said this, his hands went to grab her ass, and she giggled as she gave him another kiss.

"Well, if you say so."

They continued to kiss until Nathan went to pull at her shirt. She pulled away reluctantly.

"Right, sorry, I forgot. You just don't know what you do to me."

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say you have to stop kissing me."

He rolled his eyes and rolled over so he was top. She giggled.

"What? I like being on top."

She ran her hands down his abs, and then up over his back, gently scratching his skin. He moaned into her neck, giving her a playful bite.

"God, Brooke I love you so much."

He lifted his head to stare into her eyes, his eyes twinkling with so much spark, she couldn't help but smile.

"How couldn't you? I am pretty awesome."

_You'll be the last one picking up the pieces  
>You'll be the last one standing up strong<br>You'll be the last one making all the right things wrong_

He laughed as he continued to kiss her until they heard Jake's cries on the baby monitor. They both sighed for a moment. Brooke put her hands on his chest to gently push him off of her, but he got up.

"Let me get him."

She shrugged her shoulders and just watched as he exited the bedroom only wearing his sweatpants.

Yes, she could definitely get used to waking up like this, well, except for the crying. That would have to stop and Brooke realized that being with Nathan made her want to be stronger.

She waited a minute then joined Nathan in Jake's room. He was standing over his crib, holding Jake in his arms. She came up behind him and ran a hand down his back. She could feel him shiver under her touch and turned around.

"Mama."

Jake smiled and reached his arms out to Brooke. Nathan transferred him to Brooke.

"Hi baby J."

"Nafan."

Jake reached back for Nathan, who wrapped his arms around the both of them. Jake rested his shoulder on Brooke's while she rested hers on Nathan's.

"Nafan, can we play ball?"

Nathan chuckled and pulled away to look at Jake. God those eyes were exactly like his.

"Sure, if it's okay with your mom."

Brooke gave Nathan a look and he just smirked. She looked down at her son.

_God, those dimples should be illegal._

"I guess, but first you have to brush your teeth and eat breakfast."

Jake smiled and gave Brooke a raspberry on her cheek. He squirmed out of her arms and took off for the bathroom. Brooke laughed as she watched him waddle away. Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head against his chest.

_You need a lover in a first degree  
>I need a woman who believes in me<em>

"We're going to get through this Brooke. I know it."

"With you here Nathan, I know I can."

_I shine away through the darkest night  
>If you just stay here tonight<em>

He kissed the top of her head as they went out to the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>Brooke was busy making breakfast when the doorbell rang. She checked the clock; it was 8:04am.<p>

_Who would be here so early?_

She gathered her silk robe around her and went to answer the door. Behind the door was a man and woman. The man flashed a police badge.

"Hi, Detective Stabler, and this is my partner, Detective Benson. We're here on the follow-up with your case."

Brooke nodded and let them both inside. She looked back to see Nathan in clean clothes holding Jake.

"Hey, Nate, would you mind if you put Jake in the family room?"

Nathan nodded and gave her a look. She just shrugged her shoulders and led the detectives into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for the mess."

The woman waved her hand away, and Brooke immediately liked her. The way she carried herself was proud and strong, but her gaze was also warm. The detectives sat at the table while Brooke poured them glasses of water.

Brooke sat down across from them and they waited for Nathan to return to continue.

"Hi, Detective Stabler, and this is my partner Detective Benson."

Nathan shook their hands then sat down next to Brooke, arm wrapped around her chair.

"What's this about?"

"This is just standard procedure. We're just here to check up on things, and inform you that Julian's trial is being held next week."

Brooke gave them a puzzle look and Benson gave her a warm smile.

"It's alright; they're going to put him away for good."

Brooke nodded and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"How are you doing Brooke?"

She felt Nathan's arm squeeze around her shoulder.

"Better. I'm not one hundred percent yet, but I'll get there."

"That's good, admitting that you're not okay. Some people can't do that."

Brooke nodded and looked over at Nathan, who gave her a warm smile.

"Also, we wanted to give you a heads up that you, Brooke, may be summoned to court for your testimony."

"What do you mean? I already gave you my statement."

Benson took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know, but you may have to repeat your story to the jury. Is there anything that you can remember that you may have forgotten?"

Brooke started to get defensive, Nathan could sense this.

"No, Julian raped me, kidnapped me, and threatened to kill me, Nathan, Sawyer and Jake. Did I leave anything out?"

Stabler dryly smiled.

"Miss Davis, we're on your side. So will the jury, once you tell them your story, it's just that if you mess up one fact, Julian's lawyer can say you're lying."

"Then what?"

"Then, the jury's decision can be swayed."

Brooke stood up, her anger getting the best of her. Nathan grabbed her arm gently, but she waved it off.

"Are you telling me that sick fuck could get away with this? He confessed!"

Both detectives looked at each other, they had seen a million of these cases, but each one turned out differently.

"Brooke?"

She looked down at Nathan's worried gaze. She took a breath and sat back down, her hand in Nathan's.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Unfair?"

Brooke nodded at Benson.

"I know, but we're going to put this creep away for good."

"Is that it?"

Stabler nodded and got up. He shook hands with Nathan. Benson stood up and looked at Brooke. She hesitated then gave Brooke her card.

"If you need anything, please feel free to call me. I know the pain you're going through, trust me."

Brooke nodded again and took the card. Nathan walked the detectives out and closed the door behind them. Brooke sat back down at the table while Nathan remained standing, watching Brooke very closely.

"Don't say it."

Nathan smirked, which caused Brooke to stick her tongue out at him.

"Say what?"

"That I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Nathan shook his head and sat down across from Brooke, the spot where Benson had previously sat. He took both of her hands in his and forced her to look at him.

"No, I think you should be angry, Brooke. You have every right to be angry at him."

The way Nathan said _him_ with so much distaste and hatred scared Brooke.

"I know, but I should be moving on."

Nathan chuckled.

"Brooke, this is going to take some time. It's not something you can just get over."

"Great, so you don't want me to move on."

"No, no. You _will_ get through this; it's just that it's going to take time."

Brooke nodded, knowing Nathan was right.

"Hey, why don't you go play with Jake, I'll finish up breakfast."

Brooke nodded and Nathan gave her a kiss on her forehead. She got up and sat down with Jake, who was playing with motorcycles.

"Here, Mama, you can have the bue one."

Brooke smiled and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"You mean blue, buddy."

"No, Mama, bue!"

Brooke laughed along with Jake and Nathan walked over to see what was going on. He just watched as Brooke and Jake rolled around laughing for no apparent reason. He leaned against the wall as he watched his love laugh and seeing that she was happy.

* * *

><p>A week passed and Nathan received a call on his cell phone.<p>

"Hey, it's Detective Benson."

"Oh hey."

Nathan wasn't sure why she was calling him.

"I know you're probably wondering why I called you, but I figured she would want to hear this from you."

Benson paused.

"Brooke's been summoned to court for her testimony."

Nathan almost flung his phone at the wall of his hotel room.

"This could be good for Brooke. It might help her let go of her fear and anger. She just needs to remain calm up on the stand and tell the truth."

"Thanks, Detective."

"Nathan, I really wish there was some other way."

"I understand, thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan hung up the phone and checked his watched. It was 2:56pm.

_Just enough time_

Nathan walked into the building, giving the man his ID card.

"Scott, Nathan. Who are you here for?"

"Inmate 1442567."

Nathan signed the registration sheet.

"Okay, you can wait over there until one of the cubicles open up."

Nathan nodded and sat down. His knees were shaking in anticipation.

"Nathan Scott, block 6."

Nathan walked slowly over to the cubicle and sat down. He watched through the glass, waiting for the man to appear before him.

He picked up the phone, not really sure what he was going to say and afraid he would say the wrong thing.

"Well, well, Nate the Great. It's good to see you. How's the shoulder?"

_My heart is aching and I'm down on the band  
>My will is weak and I'm falling again<em>

Julian laughed into the phone and Nathan kept his cool.

_Remember this fuck is going to jail for the rest of his life. He's not going to threaten Brooke ever again._

"Thinking about Brookie? So am I."

Julian laughed into the phone, but Nathan's face muscles didn't twitch. Julian soon grew bored and stopped laughing.

"Why are you here Nathan?"

"Why?"

Julian hesitated then smirked.

"She needed to know who was in control."

Julian kept the smirk on his face, and all Nathan wanted to do was punch it right off, but someone had already beaten him to it. Julian's face was covered in bruises.

_I guess the inmates don't take to rapists._

"I see you made some friends."

This time Nathan smirked.

"Yeah, well, I was never good at making friends."

Julian sighed.

"I'm tired Nathan. What's the real reason you're here?"

"I wanted to know why you did what you did, that way I can find some way to get past this and maybe forgive you because I know what a sick fuck you are."

Julian scoffed and put the phone to his other ear.

"Brooke was always beautiful to me. When I met her, I knew I had to have her. It became an obsession really, and I know it was bad for me, but hey, what can you do? I finally convinced her to go on a date with me. Trust me, it was hard. All she could talk about was Nathan this or Nathan that. Does he love me back? Why would he love me? Do I love him? I wanted to give up, but alas, my mind had other ideas. Then came the time when I met you, and I knew further down the road you would be a problem. You knew I was bad from the beginning."

It wasn't a question; Nathan's instincts picked up on Julian's intentions immediately.

"Well, despite your efforts, Brooke fell in love with me and we moved."

"And just one night you thought, oh I think I'll rape her?"

"Well, what else do you do for your kicks?"

Nathan stood up in rage. Julian had no remorse for what he had done, and that's what pissed off Nathan the most.

"Do you regret anything?"

Julian looked Nathan straight in the eye, not lying.

"No."

Julian smirked again and Nathan banged his hand against the glass.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Tisk tisk, you wouldn't want to do that. What happens when you go away? Who's going to protect Brooke? Or Jake? My son."

That did it. Nathan's eyes burned with an angered he had never felt before.

"I almost feel sorry for you because you don't have the ability to love, Julian. you're a sick fuck because nobody loved you, not even your mother. You prey on the strong ones because you think you can tear them down, but you can't because you're a pathetic excuse of a life. I beat guys up like you everyday in high school, but I've changed. I have to be better now, so this is the last time I will see you. No more visits from me, or Brooke or anyone. Nobody cares and you're going to die alone. See you in court Julian. Oh and for the record, Jake is my son, maybe not by blood, but by heart."

_I get back up and try to make things right  
>If you just stay here tonight<em>

Nathan smirked and left Julian speechless at the cubicle. Nathan walked out with his hands in pockets, smirk still on his face and feeling infinitely better.

* * *

><p>The next morning Nathan put on his best suit and met Brooke at her apartment. Haley was there watching Sawyer and Jake for the day. Brooke gave them each a kiss and walked out with Nathan. It was a cold April morning, and Brooke pulled her coat closer around herself.<p>

They got into the car and were surprised to see Detectives Stabler and Benson in the driver and passenger's seats.

"We thought we could drive you and give you a run down of what's going to happen."

Nathan and Brooke sat behind the persecutor's side and waited for Brooke's turn.

"The defense calls Brooke Davis to the stand."

Brooke stands up, but not without Nathan giving her a reassuring squeeze on her hand. She smiled back down at him and winked.

Her testimony went by in a blur; the defense really didn't have anything solid against her. She stuck by her facts and the persecutor was kind enough. Julian's lawyer tried to attack her with questions, but she just stared Julian down when answering each one.

"Okay, Miss Davis, you may return to your seat. Jury, have you come to a decision?"

Brooke returned to her seat next to Nathan and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Her eyes watered, she honestly wanted to get out of the court room. she felt another hand on her shoulder, it was Benson's.

"You did a great job."

Brooke turned around and thanked her.

"The jury finds the defendant with the charges of rape: guilty."

Brooke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt Nathan hug her, but her mind was somewhere else.

_You'll be the last one picking up the pieces  
>You'll be the last one standing up strong<br>You'll be the last one making all the right things wrong_

"The jury finds the defendant with the charges of kidnapping: guilty."

Nathan kissed Brooke on the lips, and they were deaf to the cheers behind them. They had a moment between each other and no one could interrupt it. They pulled back and touched foreheads.

"He's gone."

Brooke nodded; she was too busy trying to catch her breath to speak.

They walked back to Brooke's apartment hand in hand, it was almost noon. They walked past a basketball court, and it caught Nathan's attention. They stopped and Brooke put her hand on his arm.

He looked down at her and smiled. They reached the apartment where they gave the good news to Haley. It was almost four in the afternoon until Haley left. Nathan was sitting with Jake in his arms on the sofa.

"Nafan, ball?"

Nathan smiled and looked over at Brooke, who was cleaning dishes.

"How 'bout it, Dimples?"

She grinned and nodded. Jake leapt off Nathan's lap and into his room. He grabbed his small ball and ran to the front door.

"Jacob Keith Scott, you put a coat on!"

Jake sighed and ran back to get his coat. Brooke squatted in front of him.

"Thanks Mama!"

He gave her a hug, his little arms going around her neck. He then quickly let go.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah!"

Jake gave Brooke a raspberry on the cheek. She laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Go on, you little rascal."

Jake giggled and Brooke stood up to face Nathan.

"You and Sawyer wanna come?"

Brooke shook her head.

"No, it's your guys thing."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, you going to be okay by yourself?"

Brooke leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in Nathan's ear.

"Of course, go have fun with Jake hotshot. Then you can come back to me."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her dishes. She turned around to see Nathan smirking at her and then he left.

"C'mon Nafan."

Nathan smiled back at Brooke.

"He sure takes after your bossiness."

Brooke stuck out her tongue.

"Get going, Scott."

"You know you love me, Davis."

"That I do."

Brooke watched as Jake practically dragged Nathan out the door in eagerness.

* * *

><p>"Alright Jake, put your hands on the ball like this."<p>

Nathan was kneeling next to the little boy, positioning his hands on the ball.

"And push your hands up like this."

Nathan made his shot on his knees, but Jake struggled.

"Don't worry, practice makes perfect."

"I want you to be just like you Daddy."

Nathan froze as he looked back down at Jake, who was smiling from ear to ear. He just smiled back and lifted Jake up on his shoulders.

"Alright, little munchkin, let's see your slam dunk."

Nathan lifted him towards the basket, where Jake easily made it.

"And the crowd goes wild!"

Nathan mimicked a crowd as he paraded Jake around his shoulders.

"Jake Scott scores the game winning basket!"

He throws Jake up into the air and catches him. Jake's laugh is infectious, and soon Nathan is laughing along with him.

"I love you Nafan."

Nathan smiled at him as he put him back down on the ground.

"I love you too, buddy."

Nathan held his hand while they walked back to Brooke's apartment.

* * *

><p>It was close to dark when they made it back. Brooke was eating pizza with Sawyer.<p>

"So, how was it?"

Nathan went to say something, but Jake beat him to the punch.

"It was awesome, Mama. Nafan is really good and I made a dunk!"

Jake was jumping up and down, Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"It was that great, huh?"

Nathan smiled down at Jake and Brooke. He motioned with his eyes to meet him in her bedroom. She sat Jake down next to Sawyer. She followed Nathan into her bedroom.

"What's up?"

"Jake called me Daddy."

There it was. Nathan watched Brooke's face, looking for any doubt, but she smiled instead.

"And you say it like it's a bad thing."

"Is it?"

"Of course not, you goof. You've always been his dad."

She watched Nathan, noticing that he was agonizing over this.

"Hey, Nate, you are Jake's father, no matter what some stupid paper says."

He nodded and she pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Jake and Sawyer soon fell asleep and it was about the time for Nathan to leave.<p>

Brooke walked him to the door.

"Good night Brooke."

She nodded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he was closing the door, she grabbed his arm.

"Stay."

Nathan didn't quite believe what she said.

"What?"

"You heard me, hotshot. Stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon Scott, don't make me ask twice."

Her eyes sparkled as he realized what she meant. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled back to look at her.

"Brooke, I want you so much."

She nodded and pulled off his shirt eagerly, him following suit.

"I love you, too Nate."

_We'll be the last ones picking up the pieces  
>We'll be the last ones standing up strong<br>We'll be the last ones making all the right things wrong_

His lips crashed hungrily with hers, and their desire for each other took over. They made love for the first time in since the night Nathan came back. He held her in his arms afterward, glad that she asked him to stay.

_As the days go by  
>The days go by<br>The days go by_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was another long chapter. I apologize for taking over a week to update. Hopefully, everyone caught the Law and Order SVU characters. Love Benson and Stabler. Song used was 'Just Stay Here Tonight' by Augustana. Well, I probably won't be able to update again till after Christmas so please review and let me know what you think. Until then! Oh I completely forgot, DID ANYONE SEE THE PROMO FOR SEASON 9 OF OTH? I'M SO FRIGGING EXCITED! Anyways, till next time!**


	35. A Drop In The Ocean

**A/N: Hey, here's another update. Only 5 chapters left in this chapter. It's been a pleasure writing this story, but sadly, all good things come to an end. No worries there will be a sequel. Anyways, here's chapter 35!**

**Bee27289: Thanks for the review! Yes, Julian is in jail for good, but he's not out of the story yet. He'll come back in the sequel and you'll soon learn why. Brooke and Nathan are good now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"_Breaking news, tonight, only on ABC 2 News. Julian Baker, convicted felon, has been handed another charge: armed robbery. Baker, 28, was convicted earlier this month with the charges of kidnapping and rape. Baker is tied to former NBA player Nathan Scott and fashion designer Brooke Davis. Baker was charged with rape against Davis, while kidnapping both Davis and Scott. Earlier that night, Baker had led an armed robbery on a small bank in downtown New York. The robbery was successful, and the police had no solid leads until Baker pleaded guilty to lessen his overall sentence."_

Nathan's mind went out of control.

_He took the fall?_

Nathan couldn't believe it. Julian knew Nathan shot the security guard, so why would he take the fall for him?

He sat back against the couch and checked the clock again. It was 1:58am. He knew he should go back to bed, but he felt so restless after his dream. It had been the robbery all over again, something that's been dominating his nightmares ever since it happened. Of course, he never told Brooke and he wasn't sure if he even could.

He ran a hand through his short hair, trying to calm himself down. He needed to get this off his chest, but he couldn't tell anyone this. He didn't even know if the security guard had lived or not.

_A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<em>

Nathan glanced over at the kitchen table, where a pen and notepad were always handy near the phone.

_I can't do this. _

He stood up and walked over to the notepad and picked up the pen. It took him awhile, but after all the crossing out and frustration, the note was over.

_I shot someone.__ This is fucking messed up. Why am I writing I shot someone? What is this world coming to? Whatever I need to get this off my chest. I shot someone. God why am I doing this? Okay, I shot a guy, a security guard at a bank and I stole the money. It wasn't because I needed the money or because I felt like it, it was because I had to. I know, that's a shitty excuse, but I had no other option. Brooke was in danger and __I don't know- __I can't imagine how I could live with myself if I had known that I could have saved her and chose not to. That's pretty fucked up, I know, but hey, I'm used it. I've been dealt a shitty hand through life, but I've learned to take it in strides and to weather the storm. Sometimes, when you know you hit rock bottom, there's only one place to go, and that's up. Yeah, I played in the NBA, and that was definitely the greatest part of my life. To play at the highest level you can, and prove to everyone that told you couldn't, it felt __great-__ untouchable. Then I blew out my knee and my dream was taken away from me. I would like to say that I overcame it, but I didn't. I still haven't. I would like to say that I had the support to overcome it, but I didn't. I pushed away the ones I loved, and I don't think that feeling of being so ashamed is ever going to go away. Sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and wonder how I got here. How did I deserve a woman so beautiful and so loving as Brooke Davis? How could I have two kids that surprisingly love me back, even after abandoning them? How could I deserve this family? I guess karma has a funny way of coming back to you, and right now I believe I'm the luckiest man in the world. I have a girlfriend with the biggest heart possible. I mean, if I pictured the perfect woman, she wouldn't even come close to Brooke. She's fiercely loyal and brutally honest, calling you out on your bullshit, and I think that's what I needed. I needed someone who would be honest with me and not try to spare my feelings. I don't know if you would call it fate or destiny that we found our way back to each other, I don't really care, as long as I get to live with and love Brooke Davis the rest of my life because God knows she deserves someone to love her back and hopefully I'll be the lucky man to do so._

Nathan looked at the paper, laughing at how soft he sounded, but he knew the words were true. He crumpled the paper and put it in his pocket of his sweatpants. He turned the light off and walked to Sawyer's room.

* * *

><p>She was sleeping soundly in her princess bed. Nathan sat down beside her and brushed the curls of hair off her face. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Peyton, but she had some of her father's looks. Her eyes were the same sky blue and their mouths were similar. Sawyer shared the love for books and music. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and closed the door behind him.<p>

Nathan made his way to Jake's room. There were basketball posters everywhere. Mostly Lebron James and Kobe Bryant.

_What a frontrunner._

He shook his head as he picked Jake's toys off the floor and placed them in his toy chest. He noticed the poster above Jake's bed and smiled. It was a poster of Nathan when he played for the Timberwolves. He picked up the motorcycles on the table next to Jake's bed. He was obsessed with motorcycles and Nathan had no clue why.

He smiled as Jake stirred next to him. He peered over his shoulder to see Jake sprawled on his stomach, limbs everywhere.

_He's basically a mini-me._

Nathan grinned at the thought and set the motorcycles on the headboard of Jake's bed and walked out. He closed the door behind him and turned around to see Brooke leaning against the opposite wall.

_I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>

She looked puzzled, trying to figure why he was out of bed.

"What are you doing up missy? You're on bed rest."

_But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

She stuck out her tongue as she wrapped her arms around his naked torso.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Yeah? Me neither."

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
>If you don't love me, pretend<em>

He sighed as he rested his head against hers, his arms around her neck. She burrowed her head into his chest.

"Jeez, Brooke, you're freezing!"

He quickly drew back to feel her hands, they were like ice.

_A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
>And as my train rolls down the East coast<em>

"Well, maybe you could warm me up."

She grinned as he rubbed her arms.

"How are they?

_I wonder how you keep warm.  
>It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.<em>

She took his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

_Still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep.<br>Don't take what you don't need, from me._

"Sound asleep."

"How are you?"

"Tired, but I'll manage."

She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to do the same.

"I mean really, Nathan. How are you really feeling?"

He looked at her and then back down at his hands. She rubbed his shoulder, trying to coax an answer out of him. That didn't work. She pouted and Nathan instantly grinned.

_Just a drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<em>

"Why are you pouting?"

"Because you're a stupid brute and won't answer me."

He laughed as he went to tickle her. He easily pinned her down against the bed, inches from her face.

"I'm a stupid brute?"

_I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>

He could feel her shiver beneath him; he loved making her feel excited.

"Yeah, a big, ugly, stupid brute."

Nathan frowned and pulled back slightly. She laughed, showing her dimples.

"Okay, you're not ugly."

He smiled and kissed her, taking the breath out of her and leaving her wanting more. He pulled back to stroke the side of her face.

_But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

"Nate."

There's that whining voice again.

"Davis, I'm fine. Really."

He could feel her hand rub his shoulder, right over his scar.

"More importantly, how are you feeling?"

He lifted up her tank top slowly and rubbed her stomach. She closed her eyes at his electrifying touch. One touch and that got her going and wanting more.

_Misplaced trust and old friends,  
>Never counting the regrets,<em>

"Nate…"

"Brooke."

He pulled the shirt up the rest of the way to kiss her pink scar. He made his way up to her face, giving her light kisses everywhere.

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
>and New England as the leaves change;<em>

"You ready?"

_The last excuse that I'll claim,  
>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.<em>

She nodded as his mouth found hers.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke woke up with the alarm, and reached to turn its incessant buzzing off. Nathan's arm came from around her and she sat up. She looked down at him, snoring quietly. She gave him a kiss and grabbed her tank top and underwear. She picked up his sweatpants and went to fold them when a piece of paper fell out. She unfolded it and immediately wanted to put it down. It was Nathan's privacy and she didn't want to cross it, but the words intrigued her.

_I shot someone._

She kept reading, despite the thousands of warnings that her instincts were telling her to put it down.

_Still I can't let you be,  
>Most nights I hardly sleep,<br>Don't take what you don't need, from me._

Her eyes watered as she finished reading it. She sat down on the end of the bed, staring at Nathan, waiting for him to wake up.

_Just a drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<em>

He stirred and lifted his head to see Brooke crying at the end of the bed. He sat up and moved closer to her. He went to ask what was wrong, but then noticed the piece of paper in her hand.

_Oh, fuck, I knew I should have put that in a better place._

He quickly withdrew his hand and sat back. He put his knees out in front of him with his arms on top.

"Nathan…is this true?"

_I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>

He looked up to see that Brooke wasn't angry; she actually looked scared, nervous, but mostly confused. He nodded.

She let out a tiny breath and he looked at her again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She moved closer to him, but he gave her a warning look. He was slightly pissed that she had read the note, but then again it was his fault for leaving it in an obvious place.

_But I'm holding you closer than most,  
>'Cause you are my<em>

"I didn't mean to read it."

Nathan waved his hand away. Brooke rested a hand on his knee, trying to reach out to him, knowing that this must be hard.

"How could I tell you that? How could I tell anyone that?"

Brooke looked down at the bed.

"I held a gun and shot an innocent person. A fucking person Brooke! I shot him without thinking about it, feeling nothing. I didn't feel pain, or surprise, or remorse, or regret. I felt numb."

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<em>

Brooke looked at his face to see it in pain. She took his hand in hers, giving him strength to continue.

"The only way I could save you was to… rob a bank. That sick fuck wanted me to rob a bank. I didn't want to, I told him that, but he threatened to kill not only you, but Sawyer, Jake, and Haley."

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"So I walked in the bank, and fired a shot. I didn't even flinch. I ordered them to give me the money. Everything was going fine until that stupid security guard walked out from the back. I saw him in the corner of my eye, and he went to make a move for me. I knew what I had to do, it was the only way I could save you, so I shot him."

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<em>

Nathan finally broke down and Brooke got up to sit next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and he cried into her chest. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

This was the first time she had seen him this vulnerable since Haley left. She rocked him back and forth, like he was Jake. He finally stopped and pulled away from her, walls back up. He laid back down on the pillows, hollow eyes looking back up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes for the longest time, Brooke was afraid he fell asleep.

"I don't know if he lived or not, I never found out. He could have been a father, or an uncle, or a brother. He could be dead and his family has no reason as to why he died."

She nodded, her fingernails wandering over his chest, the effect was quite soothing to him.

"Julian pled guilty to armed robbery."

He looked up at her to see surprise on her face. She laid down next to him, flat on her back and looked over at him.

"Why?"

"To lessen his sentence."

Brooke turned to look back up at the ceiling.

"That doesn't make any sense. He's going to be in jail for the rest of his life, he's lucky he wasn't given the death penalty."

Nathan was silent again, and Brooke looped her arm around his, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What about the other things?"

He turned his head to look down at her.

"What other things?"

"The other things you wrote in the note… about me."

"What about them?"

"Are they true?"

He looked down at her in shock, of course they were true, but he knew Brooke Davis always needed reassurance.

_A drop in the ocean,  
>A change in the weather,<em>

"Of course they're true Brooke. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you, Jake and Sawyer. You're my family now."

She nodded as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Who knew you could write like that? You could have given Lucas a run for your money."

She gave him a dimpled smile and kissed him.

"I'm sorry you couldn't tell me."

"Me too."

"No more secrets?"

He looked down at her to see her offering him her pinky.

"Pinky swear?"

She nodded and he grinned.

"Alright no more secrets."

They shook pinkies.

"Well, I do have one more secret Nate."

"Yeah, what's that?"

She got up and hovered over him with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know this, because it's a secret and all, but I know someone who loves you."

He grinned back as he put his hands on her arms. She lowered herself until their faces were inches away. She pressed her lips to his ear.

_I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott."

She kissed her cheek and he smiled back.

"That's not a secret."

"Fine."

She went to get off of him, but he pulled her back down, she squealed the whole way.

"Who said I was done with you?"

He rolled them over so he was on top.

"You can tell me anything, Nathan."

"Okay, I guess I love you too Penelope."

She smacked his arm as he kissed her.

They continued to kiss, until he couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted her.

"I want you Brooke."

She smiled as she rolled them over and pulled off her shirt.

"I want you too, Nate."

He smiled as he pulled her back down for a passionate kiss.

"We're going to get through this right?"

"You bet your ass we will, Scott."

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>

She giggled as he tickled her and they made love well into the morning or until they heard Jake on the monitor.

"The outside world awaits, Miss Davis."

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork."

She smirked as he helped her up and they walked together to Jake's room.

It felt good that he finally told Brooke, and it was getting him one step closer to the big question.

_'Cause you are my heaven.  
>You are my heaven<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for taking over two weeks to update, but I've finally found the time to catch up on all my TV shows, and I'll admit I was feeling writer's block. Song is 'A Drop in the Ocean' by Ron Pope, an awesome song and featured on this season of The Vampire Diaries during an awesome moment between Tyler and Caroline . Let me know what you think in a review and I know it's a short chapter. Only five chapters left in this story and ONE WEEK TILL SEASON 9 PREMIERE OF ONE TREE HILL!**


	36. May I

**A/N: Hey, so so sorry for taking over two weeks to update. Only 4 chapters remain in TLRTS!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! You will learn what Nathan does in the final chapter, but there will be hints here and there. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out.**

**gossipgirlfan101: Thanks for the review! I see you're a new reviewer. I'm glad you enjoy this story, its encouraging to hear that. Alas, this story is coming to an end, but not worries, there will be a sequel. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 - May I<strong>

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

Two months passed and every day brought Jake's second birthday closer, and he was damn well aware of it.

"Momma!"

Brooke was jolted awake by Jake jumping on the bed. Nathan was sprawled out on his stomach next to her, hand on her stomach.

"Momma, is it my birthday yet?"

Brooke ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and took a breath. She checked the clock; it was 7:22am.

"Jake, what are you doing up so early? It's a Saturday, remember? No preschool."

Jake just smiled, showing off his mother's famous dimples.

"I know that silly. I'm just so excited for my birthday, Momma."

His puppy dog eyes were too cute, and Brooke could feel herself melting before them. She gently tapped Nathan on the shoulder, but he was dead to the world.

_Of course he is, it's 7:30 in the morning!_

Jake watched his mother and started jumping on the bed.

"Jacob Keith Scott, if you break the box spring, you're going to be sleeping on the floor for the rest of your life!"

Jake giggled and jumped off, making a run for it. Brooke let out an exasperated sigh and lay back down next to Nathan. He turned his head towards her, half-awake.

"You were awake the whole time?"

He grinned and rolled onto his side. She slapped him on the chest.

"You let me face Hurricane Jake by myself."

He gave Brooke a pout, similar to Jake's.

"That's not going to work twice."

He grinned and leaned in closer, giving her a kiss, but leaving her wanting more.

"That's not fair."

"So, doesn't Jake know he still has two weeks till his birthday?"

"No, he assumes everyday is his birthday."

Nathan laughed and pulled Brooke in closer.

"Well it is when you're his mother."

Brooke grinned as Nathan leaned in for a kiss.

"Nice try, hot shot."

She leaned in close, but then pulled away and got out of bed.

"You're such a tease."

"I'm taking a shower."

Nathan watched as she skipped around the corner, and decided to join her.

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived for Jake's second birthday. Brooke woke up extra early to decorate her apartment. Nathan had stayed at the hotel the previous night so he could stay out of her way, which was his way of saying that he didn't want to help.<p>

Brooke checked the clock in the kitchen, it was 6:44am, and Jake still wasn't up yet. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued hanging up the blue streamers, Jake's favorite color.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan woke to a knock on his door. He quickly pulled on a shirt and opened the door.

"Nathan Scott?"

"The one and only."

The UPS man smiled and handed Nathan a clipboard to sign.

"Who's it from?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and handed Nathan the package. Nathan smiled and closed the door.

He checked the package to see that it was from his mom.

_What could this be?_

He ripped off the tape and searched through the packaging peanuts. He smiled as he held up the item.

_My first basketball_

Nathan could remember the moment to this day. On his fourth birthday, Dan had gotten him a basketball, a real one that the pros used. Nathan could barely lift it up, but he remembered sleeping with it for the following weeks. He never went anywhere without it.

Nathan held it for the first time in years. The grooves were worn out, and the bright orange glow had dulled to a muddy brown after years of wear. This was the basketball he made his first shot with. This was the basketball he made his last shot with. He remembered after winning the state championship game, he went back to the River Court, too wired to sleep. He made at least a hundred shots before Brooke showed up looking for him. He smiled at the memory.

_Flashback to Senior Year…_

"_Haven't you had enough basketball for tonight?"_

_Nathan smiled as he turned around after making his shot to see Brooke behind him._

"_I'm too wired to sleep."_

"_I bet."_

_She smiled as she stood beside and watched as he made shot after shot._

"_You were on fire tonight."_

"_Yeah, I just had this good feeling, you know? That everything was going to work out."_

"_Everything did."_

_Nathan nodded as he motioned to sit on the picnic table._

"_Why aren't you at the party?"_

"_I could ask you the same question Scott."_

"_You already did."_

_She shoved his shoulder and he smiled._

"_I guess I wasn't in the partying mood."_

_Nathan opened his mouth in mock surprise._

"_Brooke Davis, not in the partying mood? I guess the world is coming to an end."_

_She smiled weakly and Nathan could tell something was wrong.  
><em>

"_What's up?"_

_He put his hand on her knee and she looked up at him._

"_I was talking to Bevin about graduation, and everyone joined in. I looked around to see that everyone else had someone else with them. Peyton had Lucas, Bevin had Skills, and Rachel had Mouth. I didn't have anybody."_

_Nathan finally realized what she was hinting at. _

"_Is Brooke Davis lonely?"_

_She nodded her head in sadness and Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

"_I just want someone who wants me back, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I do."_

_Brooke laughed and wiped away the tears._

"_Okay, enough crying, let's see if you can beat me in a game of H-O-R-S-E."_

_Nathan stood up, challenging Brooke._

"_Nate, you could kick my ass with your eyes closed."_

"_You never know."_

_She got up and stole the ball away from him._

"_And what do I get if I win?"_

_She mischievously smiled at him._

"_Anything you want."_

"_Anything?"_

_Nathan nodded his head and walked closer to her._

"_And if you win?"_

"_Anything I want."_

_He was inches from her, and she could feel something between them, something that had been building for months now. She noticed it during the game, and gave into some weird impulse to kiss Nathan after the game. The thing was that it wasn't weird, it felt right._

"_Okay, you're on hot shot."_

_She took her first shot, and totally missed._

"_Davis, if I had known you were this bad, I would have never had let you be my friend."_

_She stuck her tongue out at him as he made a close shot easily._

"_Oh, c'mon, you are letting me win."_

"_So?"_

"_So, I want to win fair and square."_

_Nathan shrugged his shoulders and took another shot, this time twenty feet away from the basket._

"_Okay, maybe not."_

_He smirked at her while she threw the ball up, and missed by about five feet._

"_Here, this is how you do it."_

_He retrieved the ball and stood behind her._

"_Square you shoulders towards the basket."_

_He placed the ball in her hands and his hands on her hips. They both felt the shock pass between them, and the heat that ensued. Brooke turned her head back to look at him._

"_Next, bend your knees. Put your right hand under the ball, this is the hand with the power."_

_He took her hand in his and placed it under the ball. The touch made Nathan want more. He took her other hand and placed it to the left of the ball._

"_This is going to guide the ball towards the basket."_

_Brooke nodded; she was beginning to feel breathless being close to Nathan for this long and feeling this way. She was starting to melt in his arms._

_Nathan took a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. This was something different, something he hadn't felt before. No one had made him this nervous, not even Haley._

"_Okay, now use your legs and follow through."_

_He took a step back as he watched Brooke take a breath and take her shot. It bounced off the rim, but it looked a hell of a lot better._

"_Well, it looked good."_

_Brooke pushed him on the shoulder._

"_Thanks, hot shot."_

_They continued to play, Nathan easily beating her. The last shot he made, back to the basket and stared at her the whole time. It was nothing but net._

_He continued to stare at her, so intensely that it scared both of them._

"_So, what you want?"_

_He took a step closer to her, the tension between reaching its limit._

"_You."_

_He took her face in his hands and gave her a light kiss. She kissed him back, for a moment, before she put her hands on top of his and slowly pulled away._

"_Why did you do that?"_

_Nathan smirked._

"_There, someone wanted you."_

_She rolled her eyes and watched as Nathan retrieved the ball. She touched her lips and then put a hand over her heart. It was still racing. She watched from the picnic table as Nathan continued to make shot after shot._

Nathan shook his head from the memory. He couldn't believe he did that. Of course, his arrogance made him do that, but still. He looked down into the box to see there was something else in there.

It was his first basketball jersey from Pee Wee basketball. It was red and white with the number three on the back. He shook his head as he read the card inside.

_I thought this would be a good present to give to Jake. I know he'll love it as much as you did, and coming from you he'll love it even more._

_Love, Mom_

He smiled as he wrapped the ball and jersey.

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke was starting to get nervous. It was four o'clock and the party was in full swing. Haley was there, along with Deb, Karen, Andy, and Lily. Even Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie came up. Nathan still had yet to arrive, and Brooke was starting to worry.

_He wouldn't miss this for anything._

Her doorbell rang, puzzling Brooke.

_Why would he ring the doorbell?_

She opened the door, surprise written all over her face.

"Bitch, are you going to just stand there with you whore mouth hanging down or are you going to invite me in?"

_Rachel Gatina, the one and only._

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't miss my favorite nephew's birthday, would I?"

Brooke gave her a look as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Haley called me. Give me a hug!"

Brooke squealed as she hugged Rachel. She hadn't seen her in a few years. She still looked the same since high school, possibly even hotter.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. So, where is the little squirt?"

Brooke led her over to where Jake, Sawyer and Lily were playing.

"Jake?"

He looked up from his motorcycles to see his mother.

"Jake, there's someone here I want you to meet."

He got up and Brooke took him in her arms.

"Jake, this is my friend Rachel. Can you say hi?"

"Hi."

Rachel teared up slightly.

"Brooke, he's adorable."

She smiled as she sat him back down.

"He looks exactly like him."

"I know."

Brooke led Rachel over to the kitchen where everyone was hanging out. She smiled as Rachel fit right back in with the crowd. Haley noticed the concerned look on Brooke's face.

"Brooke?"

Haley's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"You okay?"

Brooke smiled as her friend rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Nathan. He should be here by now."

"I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for not being here. You know he wouldn't miss this for anything."

Brooke smiled as she wrapped an arm around Haley.

"Yeah, I know. That's what bothers me."

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this."

"_No problem, you kicked my ass in Cleveland."_

"Alright, text me when you get there."

"_Will do, peace Scott."_

Nathan hung up and was pleased with himself. Hopefully Jake will like his present. He checked his watch to see it was quarter of five.

_Oh shit!_

He quickly picked up Jake's gift and ran down the hall to the elevator. By the time he was outside Brooke's apartment, it was past five. He composed himself and opened the door. He could hear people in the kitchen and quietly closed the door. He walked slowly to the kitchen and peered around the corner. All of his family and friends were already there, and he could see Brooke standing off to the side, worry written on her face.

_And there you stand opened heart-opened doors  
>full of life with the world that's wanting more.<em>

Nathan walked around the outside of the kitchen, motioning to the kids who noticed him to stay quiet. He sat Jake's gift on the table and stood next to the wall near Brooke. He grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth when she squealed in surprise.

_But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
>the day is done and your smile has gone away.<em>

She smiled at him when he pushed he against the wall, then smacked his arm.

_Let me raise you up.  
>Let me be your love.<em>

"Why are you so late?"

"I was putting finishing touches on Jake's gift."

Brooke rolled her eyes while Nathan just smirked.

"This is for you."

Brooke looked down at his hands, expecting a gift, but instead he gave her a breathtaking kiss.

_May I hold you  
>as you fall to sleep,<em>

"Sorry I'm late."

Brooke smiled as he held her hand.

_when the world is closing in  
>and you can't breathe.<em>

"Anything else you'd like to apologize for?"

_May I love you.  
>May I be your shield.<em>

He smiled as he led her to her bedroom. They emerged fifteen minutes later after a very hot make out session until Brooke insisted that she go back out there because she was the host.

_When no one can be found  
>may I lay you down.<em>

"They understand."

She smirked as Nathan pulled her back down on top of him.

"You okay, Brooke?"

"I'm perfect now that you're here."

He smiled as he pulled her back down for a kiss.

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
>to give you all that your heart needs the most.<em>

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

"Alright Jake, you ready for your presents?"

Jake's eyes immediately lit up at the word presents and sat his motorcycles down. He ran over to the table with all his gifts and sat down. Brooke sat next to him with her camera in her hand. Nathan sat on the sofa with Sawyer in his lap.

"Okay Jake, which one do you want to open first?"

"This one!"

Skills smiled as Jake picked his first.

"Yo, J. Scott, you gonna like this one."

Everyone laughed as Jake opened the bag.

"Old CDs?"

Everyone looked at Skills, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What, no one would take them."

Everyone laughed as Jake sat them down and moved on to his next present.

Jake picked up the biggest box; it was from Mouth, Junk and Fergie. He ripped off the wrapping to see that it was a giant NERF gun.

"Wow, cool!"

Brooke gave Mouth a look, who just held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, I always wanted one when I was a kid."

"Yea, but it's bigger than him."

"It's okay, he'll grow into it."

Brooke just shook her head as Jake was transfixed with the gun.

"Momma, can I play with it?"

"Not yet, don't you want to open the rest of your gifts?"

Jake nodded his head furiously and got to work with the rest of the presents. Karen, Andy, and Lily got him basketball jerseys. Haley got him a Hot Wheels race track. Deb got him a remote control helicopter. And lastly, Rachel gave him money.

"Okay, Jake, did you like your birthday?"

Jake looked around to look at Nathan.

"What about you, Nafan?"

Nathan smirked and reached behind the couch to give Jake his box.

"Here you go, bud. Hope you like it."

Jake ripped off the wrapping.

"A basketball?"

"Not just any basketball, that was my very first basketball when I was your age, and I used it all the way till the state championship game."

Jake's eyes lit up as he picked up Nathan's jersey.

He immediately pulled that one and held the basketball up; it was almost bigger than him.

"Thank you Nafan!"

Nathan smiled as Jake jumped into his arms. He looked over at Brooke who mouthed, 'It took you that long?'

He winked back at her as the doorbell rang. Mouth was closest to the door.

"I'll get it."

Brooke watched Nathan, who had a glint in his eye.

"Is this Jake Scott's house?"

Skills and Fergie, who were previously arguing over the helicopter, immediately dropped everything as they heard the voice from the doorway. Everyone turned around as Mouth led in the one and only LeBron James.

Jake's mouth dropped as he looked up at his idol. Nathan nudged him towards the big player.

"Are you Jake?"

_Let me raise you up  
>Let me be your love<em>

Jake nodded his head, speechless. Brooke was surprised and looked over at Nathan, who smiled. She smiled back, knowing that Jake would always remember this birthday.

* * *

><p>LeBron left to play basketball with Jake, Sawyer, Lily, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie after the cake had been served. Nathan hung back to help clean up with Brooke while everyone left to watch.<p>

_May I hold you (hold you)  
>as you fall to sleep.<em>

"You're full of surprises."

Nathan smirked as Brooke handed him a dish to dry.

"I try."

"He's never going to forget this."

"Yeah, and it's going to make it that much harder to top this birthday next year."

"How did you even get him to come down here?"

"He's in town for a game against the Knicks, and I called him asking him for a favor. He immediately said yes."

Brooke sat down the dish and wrapped her arms around Nathan.

_When the world is closing in  
>and you can't breathe,<em>

"Thank you for doing this. I know it made his birthday."

"I'm glad."

_May I love you. (love you)  
>May I be your shield.<em>

He kissed the top of her head, and led her to the bedroom. They used their time wisely as they had the apartment to themselves. They soon joined the others down at the basketball courts a few blocks from Brooke's apartment. Brooke cheered Nathan on as he joined in. She watched as LeBron gave him a pass for an alley-oop. She gave a high-five to Haley who was standing next to her. Brooke looked at Rachel, who was eyeing up LeBron, who then gave her a nod.

"Are you really flirting with LeBron James?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and deviously grinned.

"What, he's got that basketball player hotness. You know all about that, right?"

Brooke and Haley laughed at the look on Rachel's face.

* * *

><p>Later than night, Nathan and Brooke were on the couch with Sawyer and Jake passed out on the floor with his presents.<p>

"What are we going to do for Sawyer's birthday?"

Nathan smiled as he sipped at his wine.

"I guess I could call up Taylor Swift, she's on my speed dial."

Brooke smacked him and laughed. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms tighter around her .

"We should get them to bed."

Nathan nodded as he put his glass down and scooped up Jake and Sawyer in his arms. He bent them down so Brooke could give them a kiss on the cheek. She watched as he carried them off to their rooms. Five minutes later he came back and helped her up. He had brought an overnight bag with him so he could stay the night.

_When no one can be found,  
>may I lay you down.<em>

"May I have this dance?"

_All that's made me (made me)  
>Is all worth trading (worth trading)<em>

Brooke giggled as Nathan over exaggerated a bow.

_Just to have one moment with you.  
>So I will let go (will let go)<em>

"Nathan, what are you doing?"

_All that I know (that I know)  
>knowing that you're here with me.<em>

"I wanna dance with my girlfriend."

_For your love is changing me._

She smiled as she took his hand and he held as they swayed back and forth. There was no music, but that's what made the moment greater. Nathan spun Brooke around and held her in a dip, which he pulled her back up to a kiss. She giggled as he continued to spin her around until he picked her up and plopped her down on the bed.

Brooke curled up into Nathan's arms as he held her.

"Did you notice Rachel flirting with LeBron James?"

"Did you just say his first and last name?"

"Yes, because it's frigging LeBron James!"

"Yeah, I did. He mentioned it on the court. He even asked me for her number."

"Oh God, just add that to her ego."

They both laughed at the thought of Rachel and LeBron hooking up.

"How are you holding up Davis?"

"I'm doing better. These past months have been great. I actually think I'm ready to go back to work."

"You sure?"

Brooke nodded as she looked up at Nathan.

"Yeah, I actually miss it. It helps knowing that I'm helping kids out. God knows I didn't have an adult figure like that growing up."

"Is there anything not to love about you?"

_May I hold you  
>as you fall to sleep.<em>

Brooke blushed at his comment.

"I'm serious. You've got the biggest heart I know, and you're so compassionate about everything you do. You're like the sun, so radiant and warm."

_When the world is closing in  
>and you can't breathe,<em>

"You're not too bad yourself, hot shot."

"You don't have to tell me I'm perfect."

She giggled as he gave her a kiss.

"Are you happy Brooke?"

She picked her head up and looked down into Nathan's eyes. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I take that as a yes?"

_May I love you.  
>May I be your shield.<em>

She nodded her head as she smiled and leaned in for more. She sighed as she laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep. He smiled as he ran a gentle hand through her hair as he looked over at his bag with the little black box in it, waiting for the right moment.

_When no one can be found  
>may I lay you down.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. Anyways, the lyrics for this chapter's song were 'May I' by Trading Yesterday, one of the most underrated bands, so check them out! Hopefully I'll be able to update this weekend, but no guarantees, as you can see, it took me this long to update. Did everyone watch last week's premiere of OTH? The first two minutes were the most intense moments I've watched on TV, ever. I can't wait for tomorrow night's episode, but I don't want it to end. I grew up with the show and it kinda feels like saying goodbye to your childhood friends. Anyways, sorry for that sad rant, until next time!**


	37. Enchanted

**A/N: Here's another update right before the new episode of OTH. Still haven't gotten over the feeling that it's coming to an end. Anyways, hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter, it's a flashback. Please review!**

**Isabel camilla Scott: Thanks for the review! This chapter is a flashback, way back to the summer before high school.**

**gossipgirlfan01: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. The black box in his bag is indeed THE ring, but when will he propose? It will happen in Ch. 39. Until then, here's a flashback of the Tree Hill gang the summer before high school. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 – Enchanted<strong>

_Flashback to summer before high school…_

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

"B. Davis, another party?"

Peyton flopped down on her bed, exhausted from chasing her best friend around the mall all day.

Brooke skipped into the room, smiling as she sat her shopping bags on the floor.

"C'mon P. Sawyer, it's the last day of summer and the last day before we're in high school. Plus it's a Courtney Ryan party and you know how those go."

Brooke put her pout on and Peyton couldn't resist.

"Brooke, you've never even been to Courtney Ryan party."

"So, I've heard about them."

"Alright, fine. Only because it's a Courtney Ryan party."

Brooke clapped her hands as she dug through her bags.

"Okay, here's what you're going to wear."

Brooke shoved a black tube top and a mini skirt into Peyton's hands.

"Brooke, really? This is slutty."

Brooke stuck out her tongue and continued to search through her bags. Then she gasped and ran into Peyton's closest.

"Here, you can wear this with it."

Brooke came back out with a vintage black leather jacket.

"Isn't that…"

"Your mom's? Yes, it is and it would go great with your outfit since you're totally digging the whole 'I'm Emo' look."

Peyton held the jacket uncertainly, and Brooke noticed her hesitation.

"Don't worry; she would have wanted you to wear it."

Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Okay, what are you going to wear?"

Brooke gave Peyton a devious grin, showing off her dimples. Peyton rolled her eyes as she watched Brooke pulled out a red mini dress.

"Wow, Brooke. If that dress wasn't any shorter, you could see your-"

"No need for your criticism Grumpy, just get dressed and look hot. There's going to be sophomores at this party."

Peyton gave her a look, which Brooke gave right back. Peyton pulled on the top, then the mini skirt. It was the shortest one she's ever worn. She desperately tried to pull it further down her long, skinny legs, but it wouldn't budge. She just shrugged her shoulders and pulled on the leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_I don't even know who I am anymore._

She pulled the jacket closer to her, trying to remember all the good times she had with her mother. She ran a brush through her shoulder length, blonde, curly-as-ever hair. She opened the door to see Brooke standing in front of the mirror, putting on fresh lipstick.

Brooke turned around to see Peyton standing in the doorway of her bathroom.

"Peyton Sawyer, you look hot!"

Peyton shyly smiled as she stood next to Brooke in front of the mirror.

"You ready to go have fun?"

Peyton mocked her by smiling exuberantly.

"Yeah, Brooke, let's go get wasted!"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her dark friend.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>They walked down Peyton's street, heading in the direction of Courtney's house. It was 7:25pm and it was pitch dark except for the street lamps at every corner. They walked fast, trying to get to the party.<p>

They turned around the last corner, and could hear the music at the end of the street.

"Peyton look!"

Courtney's house came into view, lights lit up everywhere. There were too many people to count there. Brooke and Peyton walked arm and arm up the driveway and to the front door.

Brooke knocked and a blonde girl, around the age of fifteen, opened the door. She had a red cup in her hand and a dazed look over her face.

"Hey, Brooke! I'm g-glad you c-could make it. C-come in."

Brooke smiled as a tipsy Courtney opened the door for them and led them inside.

"Okay, the keg's out back. Dancing's in the living room. Game's down in the basement. Food in the k-kitchen and people everywhere."

Brooke smiled as Courtney was called off by her friends. Brooke and Peyton walked around, trying to find any of their friends. Theresa was already outside doing a kegstand. Peyton laughed as some guys had to catch her before she fell.

"Peyt, please don't let me get like that."

"Sure, Brookie."

They smiled as they grabbed a drink and went into the kitchen. They recognized some of their classmates, but most of people were in lowerclassmen in high school. They talked to some girls and then wandered downstairs.

They both regretted it because it was Make out Central down there.

"Okay, I'm not drunk enough to do that yet."

Peyton rolled her eyes as Brooke led to the living room to dance. They caught guys' attention as they danced together.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<em>

Brooke looked over, knowing that she had everyone's attention on her. Then, her green eyes connected with a pair of dark, ocean blue eyes.

_Who is that?_

_Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

Brooke turned, but when she looked back, the boy was gone. He held her interest for the rest of the night, but she never seemed to find him. She went outside for another drink.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

**~LSLSLSLSLS~**

"Hales, what are we doing here?"

She looked back to see a regretful Lucas behind her as she walked up the driveway.

"My mom said that I had to find Quinn and Taylor."

Lucas groaned as Haley led him through the front door. They didn't know anyone there except for a few of their classmates. People gave them a weird look, and they knew they didn't belong there.

"Haley, can we just go?"

"No, Luke, I have to find Quinn and Taylor."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he followed Haley into the kitchen. She looked around, but couldn't find either of her older sisters.

Lucas grabbed some chips as he waited for Haley to come back. He heard cheering coming from the living room and decided to check it out.

He found a circle grouped around two girls. One was tall and lanky, blonde curly hair falling to her shoulders.

_Peyton_

Lucas nervously swallowed the rest of his chips as he watched the girl of his dreams dance. He had been crushing on her for the past year, but she didn't know him and he didn't belong in her circle. He watched as she danced with her friend, both laughing and enjoying themselves. Her friend was beautiful, this Lucas could tell. Her dark brown hair fell past her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled despite the dim lighting. He took another breath as he took in the rest of her features. His eyes traveled further down-

"Lucas!"

Lucas snapped himself out of his reverie as he heard Haley calling for him. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the two girls to head back to the kitchen.

"I found Quinn outside with her friends, but I can't find Taylor."

"Did you look upstairs?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Of course, she's probably upstairs with some jock."

She turned around, but Lucas remained rooted to the spot.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not really in the mood to find your sister making out with some guy."

"Neither am I, but life's a bitch. C'mon."

He groaned as she dragged him upstairs. They looked in every bedroom, finally finding Taylor in the bathroom.

"Taylor."

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

"Mom wants you to come home."

Taylor flicked her hair over her shoulders and strutted past Haley and down the stairs.

"Well, tell her I just got here."

"Taylor!"

"Haley, stop being a party pooper. Go home!"

Taylor stalked away, leaving Haley fuming.

"Maybe we should just go."

Haley looked up at her best friend and sighed.

"I guess. She's not my problem."

Lucas smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out. He turned around to look for Peyton for one last time, but couldn't find her.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

"Nate! Nate! Nate!"

Nathan gulped the last of the cup and slammed it down on the table. He clapped hands with Tim.

"You owe me ten bucks."

Vegas groaned as he didn't finish his beer. He dug through his jeans and came up with the wad of cash. Nathan smirked as he took the money out of his hands and went to look for another drink.

"Nate, come dance with me."

Nathan didn't really have a choice as Courtney pulled him away. She led him to the dance floor, where she immediately started grinding up against him. He closed his eyes at the pleasure, but then felt something on the back of his neck. He got the feeling that someone was watching him and opened them. Dancing to his right was a brunette with her dazzling green eyes on him.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<em>

_Brooke_

He continued to hold her stare, Courtney still dancing. He wanted to walk over to Brooke and start dancing with her. Then he remembered the pleasure Courtney was giving him and his eyes tore away from Brooke's. He grinned as pulled Courtney closer to him, alcohol affecting his brain.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<em>

He danced for a few more songs with Courtney, and then wandered off to get another drink. He walked outside, reveling in the cool summer air, giving him a breather. He sipped at the beer in his hand, thinking about the previous events of that day.

"_Nathan, what are you doing? You only scored twenty-eight points. That doesn't look good for Whitey."_

_Dan slapped his son across the face after the junior league championship game. Nathan's ego shrunk before the might of his father. He fell to the ground, his dignity hurting worse than his cheek._

"_Get out of my sight. You disgust me."_

_Nathan struggled to get up from the glare his father was giving him. Nathan ran upstairs, and locked himself in his room. The tears gathered in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He didn't want to feel weak. He wouldn't. He wiped at his eyes and changed into jeans and a polo shirt. He grabbed the invitation out of his drawer and headed down the stairs. He slammed the door behind him as he walked down the street towards the party, planning on getting wasted so no on could notice his pain._

Nathan shook his head and took another swig of beer. He took another gulp and then threw the can away. He walked back inside; looking for Tim. he was trying to impress a group of girls, but was failing miserably. Nathan chuckled as he walked past and headed down into the basement. He smiled as he saw a few of his friends playing Spin-the-Bottle.

"Yo, Nate!"

One of his team mates called him over and he sat down on the couch beside him.

"Alright, you spin."

Nathan spun the bottle and waited for it to stop. It landed on Courtney. She smiled as she led him into the closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven. They made out heavily, Courtney even let him feel her, but it didn't go farther. They walked back out, Nathan with his infamous smirk on his face and Courtney blushing. He high fived a guy as he sat back down.

He noticed the circle had gotten bigger. Two more guys had joined, along with three girls. One of them was Brooke. Nathan gave her a smile, which she returned with her dimples.

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_God, those dimples._

He tore himself away from Brooke as he watched the bottle spin. Two more people went into the closet. He waited as them gave back out, sneaking glances at Brooke, and her friend Peyton. He couldn't help himself, Brooke was hot.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>

Finally, it was Brooke's turn. Nathan prayed to the gods that the bottle would land on him, but fate wasn't working in his favor. It landed on the guy next to him. He felt a surge of jealousy as the guy held Brooke's hand and led her into the closet.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

It felt like the longest seven minutes of his life as he waited for Brooke to come back out. The guy walked out first, arrogant smirk on his face.

_Is that what I looked like?_

Nathan then watched as Brooke walked out second. She put on a smile, but Nathan could tell she wasn't in to it.

_He better not have hurt her._

He watched her carefully as she sat back down next to Peyton. He continued to glance her way, trying to read her. She looked like she was having fun, but he could tell underneath it all, she wasn't okay.

It was Nathan's turn again, and as he spun the bottle, his eyes landed on Brooke's. He gave her a small smile as he waited for the bottle to stop.

_It's just not my night._

Nathan stood up as Theresa led him to the closet. They made out, but Nathan wasn't feeling into it. They walked back out, Theresa gushing. Nathan's eyes caught Brooke's. His heart sank as he caught the flash of pain that went through hers.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake<em>

He walked away, not wanting to play anymore. He grabbed a drink and went back outside. He sat on the deck railing, watching people running around and chasing each other.

"Is this seat taken?"

Nathan looked up to see Peyton standing beside him. He shrugged as she sat down.

"You're Peyton, right?"

"The one and only."

Nathan nodded as he took another gulp of his beer. It was awkward to say the least. Nathan didn't know Peyton very well.

"So, this is fun."

Peyton nervously laughed as she played with her hands.

"How've you been?"

Peyton looked at Nathan in confusion.

"I heard about your mom."

Peyton nodded as she looked out over the backyard.

"You know, just putting on a show for everyone."

"That really sucks what happened, Peyton. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

The awkward silence had returned.

"Brooke helped me a lot."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nathan perk up at the mention of Brooke's name.

"That's good that you had a friend through all of that. I wish I did."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing."

Peyton nodded. She didn't really know Nathan, so she didn't want to push him. Nathan looked down at his cup, it was empty.

"I'm gonna go grab around beer, you want something?"

"Sure, I'll come with you."

**~BDBDBDBDBD~**

Brooke laughed as she exited the closet for the fourth time, this time coming out with Vegas. He had forced his tongue down her throat, and she tried to let it go, but she couldn't. She looked around for Peyton, but she couldn't find her.

Brooke walked outside for another drink. She looked up at the deck at the sound of laughter. There was Peyton, sitting casually with Nathan. Brooke frowned as she watched her best friend talk with the boy that she was currently thinking about.

Brooke had noticed the way Nathan looked at her when she joined the game. After she came out, he gave her that same intense look, like he knew how she was really feeling. She knew she wasn't having fun, she was just lonely.

She watched for another minute until Nathan got up and Peyton followed him. She decided to follow them. They stopped at the keg, where Nathan grabbed a drink for Peyton and himself. She decided to confront them.

She tapped Peyton's shoulder.

"Hey best friend."

Peyton smiled as Nathan turned around at the sound of Brooke's voice.

"Hey, ."

Nathan looked at Brooke, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey, Nate."

"Brooke Davis, it's good to see you."

He gave her a hug, and she closed her eyes at being so close to him.

"You too, hot shot."

It slipped out, but Nathan smiled at the nickname. She nervously looked at him while she waited for his answer.

"I like that."

Brooke smiled back, showing off her dimples.

"So, what have you been up to P. Sawyer?"

"Oh, I was just hanging out with Nathan."

Brooke nodded, trying to keep her jealousy to a minimum.

"Is it okay if I borrow you for awhile?"

"Sure, see ya later, Nate. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime."

Brooke led Peyton away, arm in arm. She looked back to see Nathan watching her.

"What was that about? Are you crushing on Nathan Scott?"

Peyton slapped Brooke's shoulder.

"No! We were just talking."

Brooke gave her a look.

"We were!"

"Okay, P. Sawyer, whatever you say. I saw the look between you two. Give it two months, and you two will be hooking up."

Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend. Brooke tried to hide her pain away from her best friend, and it was working. She wished she was in Peyton's position.

**~NSNSNSNSNS~**

Nathan watched as the beautiful brunette walked away from him. He shook his head as he went to go find Tim. On his way, he passed some girls. They smiled at him, and of course he smiled back. One caught his eyes; a dirty blonde who he was sure was a junior. He gave her a small nod and she winked back. She looked like a handful.

Hours passed, and Nathan didn't even notice. It was going on two o'clock, yet he hadn't seen Brooke again. He figured she must have left, but he ran into her in the kitchen.

"Davis, how's it going?"

She jumped at the sound of her name.

"Nathan, you scared me."

She was leaning against the counter, mixing some drink. Nathan stood close to her, he couldn't help it. He was inches away from her plump lips.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say<em>

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

_It was enchanting to meet you  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

He was struggling to breathe around Brooke; he didn't know what was going on. He could tell she noticed the tension between them too.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<em>

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"What are you making?"

"Sex on the Beach."

Nathan almost choked on his beer and Brooke giggled.

"Sounds delicious."

"Oh it is."

Her green eyes were sparkling and teasing him. He took a gulp of beer, confidence surging back through him. He smirked as he started to rub her arm. Every time he touched her skin, he could feel heat underneath his fingertips. Brooke gasped at his touch. She looked up into his eyes, hypnotized.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>

"Can I have some?"

"Have some what?"

Brooke shook her head.

_Damn it, he's good._

"Some Sex."

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

She raised her eyebrows at the double meaning of his words. His eyes were begging her to say yes, but she wouldn't give in that easily. She stood up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

_This is me praying that_

"Maybe later."

She smirked as she walked off, drink in hand and leaving a stunned Nathan.

_That's never happened before. No one's turned me down._

Nathan felt frustrated that Brooke had said no, he was so sure she would say yes. He finished his drink, and went to find a girl who would say yes.

_This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>

He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around.

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

"Br-"

He stopped halfway through her name. It wasn't Brooke standing behind him, but the dirty blonde who had caught his attention earlier.

"Taylor."

She held her hand out for him to shake. He smirked down at her as he shook it.

"Nathan."

"I know that. Why do you think I'm talking to you right now?"

Their hands were still connected and Nathan looked down at them.

"You wanna go upstairs?"

He could tell Taylor was surprised at his forwardness, but at this point, he couldn't care less. His ego couldn't take any more hits.

"Sure."

She led him up the stairs, and he looked down at the people below him. His eyes met with green ones filled with sadness. He stopped halfway up, and looked down at Brooke, but she just shook her head and stalked off. He shrugged his shoulders as he followed Taylor into the bedroom where they had sex, the first time for Nathan.

Nathan pulled on his boxers afterwards while Taylor pulled on her dress.

"That was your first time, wasn't it?"

Nathan sheepishly grinned at Taylor.

"It's okay. I'll be too hung over tomorrow to remember."

He smirked as he pulled on his jeans and shirt.

"I'm not really sure how this works."

Taylor laughed at his inexperience. She walked up to him.

"This was just a one time thing, I just need a good fuck, and you were it. See you later, Nate."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the bedroom. Nathan soon followed. He walked downstairs, ready to leave. He was about to leave when he saw Brooke heading for the front door with Peyton in tow. She looked up at him, and could tell what happened.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

"Brooke-"

His yell was drowned out by the loud music, but he didn't need to say anything. The hurt on her face and in her eyes was evident. She stopped in her tracks as realization hit her. She shed a single tear, but wiped it away quickly. She then surprised him by grabbing the guy closest to her and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He didn't stop her and when she pulled away, she looked at him for a reaction.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_So that's how it's going to be?_

She looked satisfied with herself, and he knew it was his fault. He shook his head as he walked out the front door. He walked down the street towards his house, but then remembered what happened. He turned around and headed for the River Court.

He sat on the picnic table and watched river boats pass by, then he heard heels clicking on the pavement. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

"What do you want Brooke?"

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<em>

She didn't reply and Nathan turned around. The look on her face made Nathan feel like a piece of shit.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

"Do you remember that conversation we had here two months ago?"

Nathan's heart fell as he remembered.

"_So, how is Kyle?"_

_Nathan was shooting around as Brooke watched him. School had just ended, but all Nathan wanted to do was play basketball. Brooke accompanied him to the River Court._

"_He's good."_

_Nathan looked over at Brooke, knowing she was holding something back._

"_Just good?"_

_He walked over to her and sat down beside her._

"_No, it's not good. He's trying so hard not to pressure me, but he can't help it, he's a guy. And you know… I haven't…"_

_Nathan nodded his head understandingly._

"_Well, if you're not ready, then just tell him that. If he really cares about you, he'll understand. If not, dump his ass."_

_Brooke giggled and Nathan wrapped an arm around her._

"_It's not that I'm not ready, because I think I am, it's just… I want it to be with someone I love and trust."_

"_And do you love him?"_

_Brooke hesitated as she looked up into her best friend's eyes._

"_I'm… not sure."_

_Nathan looked back her, something stirring inside of him. He leaned closer towards her. He was inches away from her lips before she pulled back._

"_Nate…"_

"_Sorry."_

_There was a silence between the friends._

"_I just want it to be with someone I trust, you know?"_

"_Do you trust me, Davis?"_

_Brooke looked up at him, astonished._

"_Of course, you're my best friend."_

"_Good, just making sure you knew."_

_There was a pause in the conversation as Brooke came to a realization._

"_Sex is just sex right? It doesn't have to mean anything."_

"_Only if you want it to."_

"_And I trust you, Nate. You're my best friend, well besides Peyton."_

"_Where is this going?"_

_Brooke shyly looked at Nathan as he figured out what she wanted._

"_Please, Nate. I trust you and I just wanna get it over with."_

"_I don't know Brooke, won't it change our friendship?"_

"_Only if we want it to."_

_Nathan didn't know what to do. On one hand, Brooke was hot and he would be stupid to resist her. On the other hand, Brooke was his best friend and he didn't want to lose that._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Brooke nodded her head._

"_Why don't you sort out your feelings with Kyle first and then maybe after the summer…"_

"_So is it a yes?"_

"_It's a maybe."_

_Brooke squealed as she hugged Nathan and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_I want you to be my first Nathan. I trust you with my heart."_

"You were supposed to be my first, Nate."

Nate stood up and walked closer to Brooke, but she back away.

"Brooke…"

"No, I saw you with that skank. You fucked her."

"Brooke, it wasn't like that."

"I trusted you with my heart Nathan."

"And you still can."

"I don't know Natey, it hurts too much."

She turned to walk away, and Nathan grabbed her by the arm.

"Brooke, we're still friends, right?"

"I don't think we can be, hot shot. Not after this."

Tears in her eyes, she walked away from him and their friendship. Nathan regretted losing his virginity to Taylor, even after he found out she was Haley's sister. Oddly, it hurt worst knowing that he betrayed Brooke's trust and heart.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was a long chapter and somewhat sad chapter, but it's okay because it was in the past and now Brooke and Nathan are together. Lyrics were to 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Only three chapters left. Please review!**


	38. Feel This

**A/N: I know, I know, I pretty much suck and I probably don't have any readers left. Sorry for long absence, been busy with school. Here's another update, I think you all will like this one. Remember, only TWO chapters left in this story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**

* * *

><p>"<em>People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

_Previously on TLRTS…_

"_Are you happy Brooke?"_

_She picked her head up and looked down into Nathan's eyes. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss._

"_I take that as a yes?"_

_She nodded her head as she smiled and leaned in for more. She sighed as she laid her head back on his chest and fell asleep. He smiled as he ran a gentle hand through her hair as he looked over at his bag with the little black box in it, waiting for the right moment._

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

"Brooke, babe, can you come here for a second?"

Nathan rubbed his shaky hands on his knees, trying to shrug off his nervousness.

"Nate, I'm busy getting ready."

He shook his head as he pulled on his jacket, palming the small black box in his pocket.

Brooke came back out in a form fitting black dress. Nathan smiled as she put in her last earring.

"What is it that's so important to interrupt me getting pretty?"

_It's gotta be this one,  
>You don't have to fake it<em>

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Brooke, you don't need to get pretty, you're already beautiful."

She smirked as he kissed her.

"Let me get my shoes."

He nodded as he checked on the kids. They were both on the couch with Sam wedged between them.

"Alright guys, be extra good for Sam tonight, okay?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Thanks again Sam."

"No problem, I love these squirts."

Jake stared indignantly up at Sam.

"I am not a squirt."

She ruffled his hair, which started a full out tickle war. Nathan laughed as he watched Sawyer and Jake gang up on Sam.

"Alright, give your uncle a hug."

They both jumped off the couch and into Nathan's waiting arms.

"Bye Uncle Nate."

They each gave him a kiss on the cheek, which he returned.

"Okay, you guys have fun and Sam? Make sure they aren't up all night."

Sam nodded as Nathan let go of Sawyer and Jake. He walked back out to the foyer where Brooke exited her bedroom. She smiled as he held out his hand.

* * *

><p>"I'll have the filet mignon. Well done please."<p>

The waiter nodded as he took Brooke's order.

"I'll have the same."

The waiter gave him a knowing look and Nathan gave the look right back.

"Excuse me; I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay."

Nathan uneasily got up and when to the host.

"Are you ready?"

"No not yet, we just placed our order."

"Do you have the ring?"

Nathan nodded and took the ring out of its box.

"Take good care of it. It's a family heirloom."

The host nodded.

"And I'll give the signal for the violins."

"As you wish, sir."

Nathan nodded and walked back to his table.

"So, how has your day been?"

"The usual. You watching me like a hawk so I don't overwork myself and me being bored out of my mind not being able to do anything."

_You know I can take it  
>What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored<br>And everything that was taken can be restored_

Brooke gave Nathan a look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nate, I'm ready to go back to work."

"Okay, well, school hasn't started yet."

"I know, but I want to get out and do something."

"Brooke, I just don't want you to hurt yourself. I need you to live a long life."

Nathan was about to say something else, but their dinner had arrived. The waiter pulled the covers off the platters.

"This looks great, thanks!"

"Ma'am, would you care for a breadstick."

_This is it._

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

The waiter looked at Nathan and his eyebrows shot up.

"Brooke, you sure you don't want a breadstick?"

"No, I'm sure."

Brooke gave Nathan a weird look.

"Alright, well, I'll take one."

The waiter gave the breadstick with the ring on it to Nathan. He carefully concealed it on his plate. They ate their dinner in silence. He was trying to figure out how to start his proposal.

_Feel this  
>Can you feel this<em>

"I love you."

Brooke smiled mid bite and swallowed.

"I love you too, Nate."

"Sorry, that wasn't supposed to sound like that. It's just I'm really nervous and I don't know how to do this."

_My heart beating out of my chest  
>Feel this<em>

"How to do what Nathan?"

He now had her full attention.

"Um, do you want a breadstick?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

_Oh, god, she's going to figure it out._

"Nothing, it's just that I thought you liked breadsticks."

"What's going on?"

"Alright, it's been a rough year for you and me, and I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I don't deserve your love or your happiness or your kindness or your graciousness, but you give them all to me unconditionally."

_Can you feel this  
>Salvation, under my breath<em>

Brooke gave him a puzzled look.

"Okay, um, you forgave me for my mistakes because you love me, every part of me, even my flaws. That's what love is, looking past the flaws because they're the one. You're the one Brooke and-"

_It's gotta be just right  
>Soul and spirit<em>

"Brooke!"

_Damn fate._

Brooke was speechless for a moment. She knew what was coming. She looked up at the person saying her name, mouth dropped.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

Brooke shook her head free and stood up to hug Haley. She looked down at Nathan to see him momentarily crushed.

"I know the chef here and figured I'd stop by. What are you doing here?"

Nathan stood up to greet Haley, trying to compose himself at her horrendous timing.

"Just enjoying a night out free of kids."

"Well, since you're here, I wanted to tell you that I'm moving back to Tree Hill."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I decided to take a break from music and I've really missed home. I love New York, but it's not Tree Hill."

Brooke nodded, she understood Haley completely.

"When are you leaving?"

"By the end of the week. I'm moving in with my parents until my house is renovated."

"Call me before you leave so I can help you pack."

"Brooke, you don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. Well, actually Nathan hasn't let me out since, well, you know, and I've been stir crazy."

Nathan smiled at Brooke as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I don't want to keep you from your dinner. It was great seeing you Brooke. You too, Nathan."

Nathan waved to Haley as she walked away. He watched Brooke as she sat back down with a weird look on her face.

"I can't believe she's going back."

"Yeah, uh, me neither."

"I miss it."

'Miss what?"

"Tree Hill. Home. I miss it all."

Nathan nodded as he picked at his steak. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore as he had lost the moment. He looked up as men with violins were walking up behind Brooke. He quickly shook his head at them and they gave him a confused look. He mouthed no and they nodded sullenly.

"So, what were you saying before?"

Nathan looked up at Brooke, her attention back on him.

"Oh, I was just trying to say I love you."

Brooke smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I love you too Natey."

He half-heartedly smiled back.

* * *

><p>A week passed since the 'almost' proposal. Brooke had just gotten back from helping Haley pack up her stuff. She plopped down on the couch next to Nathan, who was watching Sportscenter as Sawyer and Jake played on the floor below them.<p>

"I wanna go back."

Nathan looked down at Brooke.

"I wanna go back to Tree Hill."

Nathan was surprised. He hadn't been expecting this.

"You want to go back?"

"Yeah, I was helping Haley pack up her stuff and I was thinking; Sawyer and Jake can't grow up in the city. It's not the right place to raise a child. And I miss Tree Hill, its home."

_Chord and lyrics  
>What if I told you that innocence is yours<br>And the beauty you have now is brighter than before_

Brooke placed a hand on Nathan's cheek so he was forced to look at her.

"Nate?"

"If it's what you want Brooke; then I agree with you. The city isn't the best place to raise two children."

Brooke squealed as she gave Nathan a kiss and jumped up from the couch. She ran to the kitchen to call Haley. Sawyer and Jake looked up at Nathan.

"Nafan?"

"Your momma's weird."

Sawyer and Jake laughed.

"I heard that Nathan Scott!"

He laughed along with Sawyer and Jake.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe, have you seen my blue Versace dress?<p>

Nathan turned around from his box to see Brooke at the entrance of her closet.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"You think I know the difference between Versace and Coco Chanel?"

Brooke gave him the look.

"It's on the right side of your closet."

Brooke gave him a dimpled smile while he just shook his head. He applied the duct tape over his box and placed it out in the hall. He checked in on Sawyer.

"How's it going in here princess?"

"Good, Uncle Nate. I'm almost finished. I just have to pack up my pictures."

Sawyer sat down on her bed with a picture in her hands. It was a picture of Lucas and Peyton from their senior year. Nathan sat down next to her and motioned for her to give it to him.

"I remember this day. We had a big food fight in your dad's kitchen and then your Nanny Karen came in. She was furious at first, but then my Uncle Keith came up from behind her and dumped flour all over her. We couldn't stop laughing."

"What happened to your Uncle Keith?"

Nathan caught his breath when Sawyer looked up at him with her wide innocent blue eyes.

"Well, do you remember Grandpa Dan?"

Sawyer nodded her head. She remembered Brooke explaining what happened to her only grandfather.

"This is hard to explain because you're so little."

"But, Uncle Nate, I'm six now. I'm a big girl."

Nathan smiled as he wrapped an arm around the little girl's shoulders.

"I know you are, it's just that this is complicated to explain to any person."

Nathan gathered a breath while he searched for the right words.

"So Uncle Keith and Grandpa Dan were brothers-"

"Just like you and Daddy."

"You're right, just like me and Daddy. Unfortunately, Grandpa Dan and Uncle Keith didn't get along as well as your Daddy and I did. They were very competitive with one another. They were so competitive that finally one of them snapped."

"Which one Uncle Nate?"

"Your grandfather did."

"Your Daddy?"

Nathan sighed as she said this. He felt so ashamed explaining to Sawyer that his father murdered her Uncle.

"Yeah, my Daddy."

Sawyer fell silent as she took in what happened.

"So, Uncle Keith is up in heaven."

"Yup, with your Mommy and Daddy."

"Good, so he can watch over them and have more food fights."

Nathan smiled as he gave Sawyer a squeeze.

"You're so smart, how old are you again?"

Sawyer smiled as she held up her two hands, counting off six on her fingers.

"I'm glad that you're back, Uncle Nate. Now you can watch over me like Uncle Keith watched over Daddy."

Nathan nodded and pulled Sawyer into his lap. This girl was so strong, smart and innocent for her age; he hoped it would carry her through life and that she would never give up hope.

"Alright, how about we pack up the rest of your stuff and go help Jake?"

Sawyer nodded her head as she kissed Lucas and Peyton's picture. Nathan watched as the girl wiped away a stray tear and placed the picture in the box. He gave her a smile, which she returned. She grabbed his hand as he led her out of her room, turning off the light.

After dinner they played a game of Go Fish, soon afterwards Jake fell asleep and Nathan put him to bed. Sawyer soon followed. Nathan was packing up the last boxes when he felt Brooke's arms creep around his waist.

_Feel this  
>Can you feel this<em>

"Let's go to bed."

"Alright, I'm almost done."

"What about your hotel room?"

"It's all here."

Nathan turned around to hold Brooke in his arms.

"Do you think we're making a mistake?"

"About going back?"

"Yeah. We haven't been there since, well, Lucas and Peyton's accident. I'm just afraid of feeling that pain again."

Nathan lifted Brooke's chin up so she was looking up into his eyes.

"I think the pain's always going to be there, but with time hopefully it won't hurt as much. We all have to face our fears at some point, but I'll be there for you, along with Sawyer and Jake, your son."

_My heart beating out of my chest  
>Feel this<em>

"Our son."

Nathan smiled as Brooke said _our son._

"Why do you get some sleep and I'll finish these boxes?"

Brooke nodded and gave him a kiss.

Nathan sighed as he picked up the binder clip of paper.

_Two Brothers._

He sat it on the table and taped up the last box. He picked up Lucas' unfinished story and walked into the bedroom. Brooke was already in bed and he undressed and climbed in next to her.

He kissed her forehead, which she smiled with her eyes still closed. He opened his arm as she nuzzled into him.

_Can you feel this  
>Salvation, under my breath<em>

"Goodnight Brooke."

"Night, Natey."

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina<em>

Nathan smiled down at Brooke as he held Jake in his free arm. Brooke looked down at Sawyer who was anxiously holding her favorite stuffed animal, a purple monkey.

"It's good to be home."

Nathan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder and walked them out to their waiting car.

"So where to?"

"I was thinking we'd stay with my Mom since we don't really have a permanent living situation. Plus, she has plenty of room and she loves Sawyer and Jake."

"I think that's a good idea."

"Nathan!"

Nathan smiled as he hugged his surprised mother.

"Hey Mom."

"What are you doing here?"

Nathan stepped back so she could see Brooke, Sawyer and Jake standing behind him. Brooke stepped up to give Deb a hug.

"We wanted to visit. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I love having you kids over. Come in."

Deb hugged both Sawyer and Jake and led them inside, Brooke and Nathan following.

Deb set Sawyer and Jake up in the family room while Brooke and Nathan settled at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"So, what brought you back home?"

Brooke smiled at Nathan.

"Well, Haley said she was moving back and it kinda hit me. I miss Tree Hill and its home. I love New York and all, but it's not the ideal place to raise kids."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too."

"Where are you guys going to stay?"

Nathan sat his bottle of water down. Brooke's attention turned to Sawyer and Jake in the family room.

"We thought we'd stay with you for a few days until we figured something more permanent out."

"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like. I missed my grandkids."

"They missed you plenty Mom, don't worry. It's all they talked about on the plane ride."

"I bet. Well, let me go set up your rooms."

"No, its okay Deb, we can do it. Why don't you hang out with Sawyer and Jake?"

Deb smiled at Brooke's suggestion.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Nathan carried their suitcases upstairs and led Brooke into his old bedroom. She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Nate, you still have all your old posters and pictures still up?"

"Yeah, I guess my mom never got around to taking them down."

"Is it still the same bed?"

"I don't know, why don't we try it out?"

Brooke smiled as she helped Nathan undress.

* * *

><p>"What are we having for dinner, Nanny Deb?"<p>

"I was thinking hot dogs and hamburgers. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome!"

Deb smiled as Sawyer hopped up on a bar stool. Jake had trouble, so Deb sat him in Nathan's old highchair.

"Can we have ice cream too?"

"Of course you can."

Both children smiled as they watched Deb move around the kitchen.

"Where are your uncle and aunt?"

Both kids shrugged their shoulders and Deb quietly chuckled to herself. She knew exactly what they were doing.

After having a small barbeque, Skills, Bevin and Mouth joined them, Brooke and Nathan retired to their bed.

"Can you feel this?"

_Feel this  
>Can you feel this<em>

Nathan looked over at Brooke in puzzlement.

"What?"

She took his hand and placed it on her chest, right over her heart.

"Well Brooke, that's your heart and it beats to keep you alive-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to have a moment with you right now."

"Oh, okay, I'll be quiet."

He smirked as he watched Brooke's face.

"God, Nate, my heart is beating so fast."

_My heart beating out of my chest  
>Feel this<em>

"I can feel it."

Brooke looked over at Nathan, who was trying so desperately not to laugh at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm glad we're home."

"Yeah? Me too."

Brooke rolled over to her side, head leaning against Nathan's shoulder.

"So, when I get a permanent living situation, would you like to move in with us?"

Nathan looked down at Brooke with a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You didn't really have to ask, my answer's pretty much a given."

Brooke looked up at him expectedly.

"Yes Brooke, I would love to move in with you, Sawyer and Jake."

"I thought you would say that."

"Can I ever say no to you?"

Brooke smiled mischievously as she rolled over to straddle him.

"For your sake, I hope not."

_Can you feel this  
>Salvation, under my breath<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking over a month to update. School's been busy and softball is about to start, so it's going to get even crazier. Lyrics to the song in this chapter was 'Feel This' by Bethany Joy Galeotti. Please review and let me know what you think! The more reviews, the faster I update1 Anyways, two chapters left to this story and until next time!**


	39. Only Place I Call Home Part II

_**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's been nine months since I've updated this story. Where do I begin…? Started a new fic, and couldn't find the muse to update this story. School took off as it was my senior year. I think the main problem was that One Tree Hill ended, and my muse vanished. I had no motivation to continue writing, and if I have any readers left, I am deeply sorry I haven't updated it. But I'm here now, and I will finish the story. So here's the long delayed Chapter 39!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

_**Only Place I Call Home Part II**_

_Previously on TLRTS…_

_"Can you feel this?"_

_Nathan looked over at Brooke in puzzlement._

_"What?"_

_She took his hand and placed it on her chest, right over her heart._

_"Well Brooke, that's your heart and it beats to keep you alive-"_

_"Shut up! I'm trying to have a moment with you right now."_

_"Oh, okay, I'll be quiet."_

_He smirked as he watched Brooke's face._

_"God, Nate, my heart is beating so fast."_

_"I can feel it."_

_Brooke looked over at Nathan, who was trying so desperately not to laugh at her. She rolled her eyes at him._

_"I'm glad we're home."_

_"Yeah? Me too."_

_Brooke rolled over to her side, head leaning against Nathan's shoulder._

_"So, when I get a permanent living situation, would you like to move in with us?"_

_Nathan looked down at Brooke with a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"You didn't really have to ask, my answer's pretty much a given."_

_Brooke looked up at him expectedly._

_"Yes Brooke, I would love to move in with you, Sawyer and Jake."_

_"I thought you would say that."_

_"Can I ever say no to you?"_

_Brooke smiled mischievously as she rolled over to straddle him._

_"For your sake, I hope not."_

**~BNBNBNBNBN~**

He stepped out onto the River Court for the first time in years, a basketball in his hand.

_Leaving your tears on my shoulder  
><em>_Your eyes beg me to stay._

Nathan shot the ball, reveling in the feeling of having it in his hands again. He made shot after shot, not feeling the hours pass by.

_We were finally changing.  
><em>_It's our luck, we're a little too late._

It only until he noticed that the sun had set, and the moon was high in the sky. Nathan sat down on the court, breathing hard.

Reaching into the pocket of his cotton sweatpants, Nathan pulls out the small black box. He had no idea how he was going to propose to Brooke.

_I'd take you with me if there was a way.  
><em>_Sorry, don't cut it so I say,_

He thought of himself as a romantic man, but not cheesy. He wanted it to be perfect and memorable for the both of them. Nathan had pondered many elaborate plans, but realized that he didn't need some fanatical proposal.

_Take all of your doubts,  
><em>_You can throw 'em out._

Nathan only needed to speak from his heart and that Brooke said yes. Everything else was trivial.

_You may be unsure, but I know  
><em>_I'm always coming back._

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he hadn't heard the clicks of high heel boots on the pavement behind him.

_You can bet on that,  
><em>_You're the only place I call home._

Sensing whom it was, Nathan stood up and turned around to face the woman on his mind.

"Hey Hotshot."

_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be.  
><em>_Every lonely night,_

Nathan smiled as Brooke picked up his basketball. Lining herself up for a shot, she completely misses. Nathan smirks as he grabs the basketball.

_Every drunken fight,  
><em>_Couldn't make it right, I know._

He moved behind her, placing his tender hands on her shoulders. Making sure that her shoulders were squared to the basket.

_If it hurts you bad,  
><em>_Put it on my tab,_

Nathan moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist. Even through her pea coat, she could feel the heat of his hands, and it sent shockwaves of pure ecstasy through Brooke.

_I can pay it back tenfold.  
><em>_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

Placing his lips right near her ear, he could feel in shudder in his arms before he even spoke.

"Make sure you follow through."

Listening to his every word, Brooke shoots the ball and they both watch as ball sails through the hoop.

Turning around in his arms, Brooke smiles as Nathan leans down to kiss her. Naturally, their innocent kiss grew into a ferocious, passionate kiss.

Nathan was the one to pull away, because he knew if he didn't, he would never work up the courage to ask her.

"Brooke, I have something to ask you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Brooke patiently waits for him to continue, the hint of a smile on her face.

"I've never been good with words…and I think you know that. Sometimes I said the wrong things at the wrong time, but that doesn't mean that I didn't mean those words. I guess what I'm trying to say is that what I'm about to ask you right now, are the right words."

Brooke was stumped, that was for sure. She had no idea what he was trying to say, and honestly, neither did he.

"Okay…"

"We've always been friends, since we were kids. We've always been there for one another, even when we were living hundreds of miles apart. You are the reason I got through my heartbreak with Haley. You are the reason I believed that there was someone else out there for you. You are the reason I understand that you can love more than one person. You are the reason that I have two wonderful kids at home, regardless if they're mine biologically. Finally, you are the reason that I am in love. You gave me hope when I didn't think I deserved it. You showed me grace and tenderness during the weakest moments of my life. You always came back, even when I pushed you away. Maybe I don't deserve the life you've given to me, because these past few years have been the best part of my life. I'm grateful that you came to me that night, and cried on my shoulder over Lucas. I'm grateful that you were there for my brother's death. You saved me Brooke Davis. You have filled my life with happiness and bliss, and…I know I'm rambling, but I want to make you feel the way I've felt around you, for the rest of your life. Will you marry me Brooke Davis?"

_Take all of your doubts,  
><em>_You can throw 'em out._

During his little speech, a tear had slid down her cheek. Not because she was sad, but because she was shocked at his words. Nathan had never been so open with her in that moment. He bared his heart and soul to her, and it was the most romantic notion everyone had ever done for her.

It took her a moment to register his last question, as she was dwelling on the first few parts.

"Davis?"

Nathan bent down a little, searching her eyes and wondering if he said too much.

"Oh my…"

Further surprising her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box. Kneeling down in front of her, Nathan opened the box. Brooke raised a hand to her face in complete disbelief.

Nathan reached for her left hand, and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Standing up, she looks at her hand, and still, he waits for her answer.

"Oh my God, yes…yes. Yes!"

Brooke jumps into Nathan's arms as he twirls her around. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she doesn't let go. She does however pull away so she can look at his face.

In all of the years that she had known Nathan Scott, she had never seen him this happy. It was close when Jake was born, but in that moment, his face depicted pure bliss.

His smile was infectious as she leaned down to kiss him. Emotions were coursing through her, and they were so overwhelming.

Placing Brooke back down on the ground, Nathan locks his arms around her waist.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Why not now?"

He was slightly puzzled by her question, but by the mischievous gleam in her eyes, Nathan could tell that he would like what she was going to say next.

"Let's get married tonight."

"Tonight? Where would we get married on such short notice?"

Giving him a moment to process what she was meaning, Brooke saw the smile creep on Nathan's lips.

"You want to go to Vegas."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, a pure fact.

Brooke nodded her head, and Nathan sighed.

"Okay, let's go to Vegas!"

* * *

><p>Nathan felt Brooke move in the seat beside him. Her arm was wrapped around his and her head was leaning on his shoulder.<p>

She had fallen asleep an hour ago, after Nathan had promised her that it wasn't a dream.

After making arrangements with Deb and Skills, Sawyer and Jake were staying with them for the weekend.

He looked down at her, and carefully brushed the hair off her face. He smiled as she smiled in her dream. Placing a light kiss on her forehead, Nathan settles back into his seat and joins her in her dreams.

* * *

><p>Nathan had never been so nervous in his life as he stood next to Brooke at the beginning of the aisle, patiently waiting for their turn.<p>

_You may be unsure, but I know  
><em>_I'm always coming back._

He looked down at his bride-to-be. Brooke had found a white dress at one of the stores in Las Vegas. She complained that she didn't look as pretty as she would if she was in a real wedding dress. Nathan begged to differ.

_You can bet on that,  
><em>_You're the only place I call home._

The dress was simple. It was strapless and came down to just above her knees. It wasn't too tight, but her natural curves were highlighted. Her skin glowed, along with her auburn hair. It fell to her shoulders in curls; the way Brooke knew Nathan liked it.

_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be.  
><em>_Every lonely night,_

The couple in front of them finally finished, and Brooke took Nathan's hand to lead him down the aisle, but he froze.

Brooke looked back at him in alarm, afraid that he didn't want this.

"What's wrong?"

"I know it's selfish, you know, getting married like this…no friends, no family…"

_Every drunken fight,  
><em>_Couldn't make it right, I know._

Brooke smiled, letting him know that it didn't matter. All she needed was him.

"It's okay."

_If it hurts you bad,  
><em>_Put it on my tab,_

"But I wanna be selfish with you. It has been way too long… and life just always seems to get in the way with us."

Brooke pulled him down to her so she could kiss his worries away. Hearing the minister politely cough, Brooke pulls away to look into Nathan's eyes. All fear and nerves were erased.

Just as he started to lead her down the aisle, his cell phone rings. Knowing that he told everyone that his phone was to be used for emergencies only for this weekend, Nathan answered it.

Brooke impatiently waits for Nathan to say something to the caller, but all he does is stand there.

Finally, he reacts, and Brooke watches as all happiness was removed from his features. Nathan reaches out for the pew to catch himself, and Brooke grabs his arm in worry.

"Nathan, what the hell is going on?"

His phone falls out of his hand and Nathan looks into Brooke's eyes, terror consuming them.

"It's Jake…he's gone."

_I can pay it back tenfold.  
><em>_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay, please don't hate me too much for that cliffhanger. I promise it won't be another nine months till the next chapter because I already have the final chapter written. Oh, and there's also going to be a sequel to this story, so don't you worry. Lyrics to 'Only Place I Call Home' by Every Avenue. Let me know what you thought in a review, or what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	40. Down

_**A/N: This will be the concluding chapter to True Love Remains the Same. There will be two sequels, but I'm not sure the next time I will be able to write and post them. With One Tree Hill being over, even though it's been almost a year, it's still very hard to write each chapter. Anyways, here's Chapter 40!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

><p><em>"People who are meant to be together always find a way to each other. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

_**Down**_

_Previously on TLRTS…_

_The couple in front of them finally finished, and Brooke took Nathan's hand to lead him down the aisle, but he froze._

_Brooke looked back at him in alarm, afraid that he didn't want this._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I know it's selfish, you know, getting married like this…no friends, no family…"_

_Brooke smiled, letting him know that it didn't matter. All she needed was him._

"_It's okay."_

"_But I wanna be selfish with you. It has been way too long… and life just always seems to get in the way with us."_

_Brooke pulled him down to her so she could kiss his worries away. Hearing the minister politely cough, Brooke pulls away to look into Nathan's eyes. All fear and nerves were erased._

_Just as he started to lead her down the aisle, his cell phone rings. Knowing that he told everyone that his phone was to be used for emergencies only for this weekend, Nathan answered it._

_Brooke impatiently waits for Nathan to say something to the caller, but all he does is stand there._

_Finally, he reacts, and Brooke watches as all happiness was removed from his features. Nathan reaches out for the pew to catch himself, and Brooke grabs his arm in worry._

"_Nathan, what the hell is going on?"_

_His phone falls out of his hand and Nathan looks into Brooke's eyes, terror consuming them._

"_It's Jake…he's gone."_

Time passed by slowly as they walked into the police station. He didn't even feel Brooke's hand leave his as they stepped up to the counter.

_I don't know where I'm at  
><em>_I'm standing at the back_

He didn't say a word, while Brooke yelled at the officer to find someone in charge. Nathan watched as his fiancée screamed at the top of her lungs, demanding that someone find her son.

_And I'm tired of waiting  
><em>_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

Finally, he was pulled to his senses, and he reached for Brooke. She jerks away from him, but he wraps his large arms around her, enveloping her into his warm embrace.

_I shot for the sky  
><em>_I'm stuck on the ground_

She beats her fists against his chest, but he's so numb, he can't feel anything. Gently moving her over to a chair, Nathan asks the officer if they had any leads, but they said it was too early to tell.

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
><em>_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?  
><em>_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

He thanks the officer and sits down next to Brooke.

_Not ready to let go  
><em>_Cause then I'd never know_

"I can't just sit here. I need to find my baby," Brooke desperately tells Nathan and he nods his head.

_What I could be missing_

_But I'm missing way too much  
><em>_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for._

"I know babe, the police are doing everything they can to bring Jake back home to us," he tries to soothe her, but inside he was falling apart.

_I shot for the sky  
><em>_I'm stuck on the ground_

Brooke got up, and started pacing the deserted hallway. Nathan watched her as she walk up and down the hallway for hours. With every step, she moved slower and slower, until she finally collapsed against the wall and fell to the floor.

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
><em>_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

Nathan got up and sat next to her. She reached for his hand, trying to find any strength, for she had none left. He squeezed her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down.  
><em>_Oh I am going down, down, down_

"I need my baby, Nate," she whispered. Nathan wrapped his arm around her, and she moved her head to his chest. "I know Brooke. I know."

_Can't find another way around  
><em>_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

He rocked them back and forth, until Brooke's sobs soon quieted, and all he could hear was her light breathing. Looking down, he could see that she was asleep.

_I shot for the sky  
><em>_I'm stuck on the ground_

Nathan didn't move her, for he didn't know how much sleep either of them would be getting. Leaning his head against hers, Nathan stays awake for her. Running a hand through her hair, he needs some semblance of routine in the midst of all this chaos.

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down  
><em>_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

They sat there in silence, and no one bothered them. They sat there, praying that their son would make it back to them. Nathan knew that neither of them would be able to survive this if Jake wasn't brought back.

_Oh it's coming down, down, down._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The End! Don't worry, there will be a sequel. Lyrics to 'Down' by Jason Walker. Let me know what you thought in a review. I'm sorry if this chapter was incredibly short, but I'm struggling to find my muse for this story. OTH has ended, and I feel like I shut the door on that part of my life, so its hard trying to find that same spark I started with this story. This story was very special to me, as it was my first fic. I hope you enjoyed the journey I took us on, and look for the sequel soon. Until next time!**_


End file.
